Starting Over
by Ridicia
Summary: To regain his lost time and to avoid Ganondorf's rise to power Link was sent back seven years. But things didn't go as the Princess had planned and now Link has forgotten that he is the Hero of Time.
1. Chapter 1

**Starting Over**

_After the defeat of Ganon, somewhere above the clouds..._

Blinking against the sudden glare of the sun Link turned to see _her_ standing behind him. Now that the danger was over he was finally able to truly see her. Barely reaching his chin Princess Zelda had grown into a beautiful woman. Long golden hair cascaded down her back, a delicate tiara adorning her head. Hands enclosed in long satin gloves she wore a pink gown befitting a woman of her station. Finally he lifted his eyes to her face and blue eyes met violet and Link was shocked to see unshed tears in their depths.

"How could I have known Link?" Zelda murmured softly. "I was only eight. How could I have known that the decisions we had made would turn out like this."

For his part Link was speechless. He couldn't understand what she was talking about. They had won; Ganondorf was defeated; locked away in the sacred realm for all eternity. Zelda looked away with a pained expression. "Because of my carelessness my people have suffered terribly and you, our saviour have lost seven years of your life. You stand before me as a man but with the mind of a child. I...I must fix this."

Looking back at Link she held out her hand. "Please Link, hand me the Ocarina. With its power I will be able to return you to your rightful time. To where you belong, you must warn my younger self to not open the sacred realm and this can all be avoided."

Reaching into his tunic Link pulled out the Ocarina, its highly polished surface glinting a vibrant blue in the sunlight. "Avoid this? How can this be avoided?"

"I will send you back to where you found me staring through the garden window. Hopefully that will be early enough to stop my childish plan of obtaining the triforce for ourselves." Zelda paused, taking the Ocarina from Link's hand. "We played right into his hands Link. All Ganon had to do was wait for us to gather the pieces and open the Door of Time...we will prevent that from happening."

Lifting the Ocarina to her lips, Zelda began to play the Ocarina. The soft notes carried out and Link recognized the tune to be _Zelda's Lullaby_. Blue light surrounded him and as he lifted to the sky Zelda's soft words reached him before all went white. "Thank you Link, thank you...and goodbye."

_Seven Years Later..._

It had been seven years, seven long years since the day that Link had been sent back in time to regain the years he had lost. Being a Hylian Link had, of course, grown up so he could no longer call the Kokiri forest his home. Many of the children had been confused when he left but they hadn't questioned it. Saria had been sad when she learned her friend had to go but she as well didn't question his motives; just asked that he never forget her, or the other children.

Leaving the forest had meant he needed to find a new home. Castle Town had been out of the question; its proximity to the Princess was too much for him and his memories of another time. His memories confused him, broken scenes and a beautiful princess taunted him with another life, another destiny that he alone remembered. The Princess knew of him, but after he had returned to warn her not to pursue the Triforce they had gone their separate ways.

Ganondorf had been denied his audience with the King and had returned to the desert and that had been the end of it. Link had heard rumours that the Gerudo King had been ambushed and killed in the desert by Bulblin some years later. Being the only one to know what the man _had_ been capable of meant that only Link knew the dangers that had been averted by the evil man's death. But one thing still puzzled him. He still felt the power of the Triforce of Courage within him, why hadn't the triforce been reassembled when he'd been sent back in time?

He had been sent back to stop them from opening the sacred realm but it could be argued that if he held a piece of the Triforce than obviously that event hadn't been undone...but the Gerudo King was dead and had never been able to obtain the Triforce of Power. Suspecting the Princess still held the Triforce of Wisdom Link had tried to see her again, to ask her this but the guards had grown wise to his ways of sneaking into the castle. He never was able to ask the Princess his questions and in time his memories and the knowledge of the Triforce faded and Link soon forgot all about his adventure and his destiny as Hero of Time. Instead he took up the life of a simple ranch hand working for Talon at Lon Lon Ranch where he made friends with a red haired girl and gained a horse as a new companion.

"Link? Link!" A female voice called out over the sleepy choral where horses grazed peacefully. Out amongst them astride a large russet Mare was the person in question. Shifting on horseback Link glanced back to see Malon coming towards him. For as long as he could remember they had been friends and having practically grown up together their relationship could be more described as that of a brother and sister.

"Hey Mal, what's up."

Malon scrunched her nose at his use of his nickname for her. "I have been looking everywhere for you. Dad wants you in the stables. I think Ingo has been ducking out again to Goddesses know where and Dad needs your help getting the castle's Milk delivery in order."

Link visibly stiffened at the mention of the castle but Malon either didn't see it or more likely ignored it. "I was wondering though if you could help me." Tilting his head to the side Link waited for Malon to continue. "I was hoping Dad would let me take this week's milk order to the castle. I have been dying to get to the market in Castle town to buy a new dress but with all the Bulblins about I haven't been allowed to go. If you accompany me than I will be protected from the bandits and I will finally be able to get my shopping done while you deliver the milk." At Link's continued silence Malon amended her last comment. "Or I can make the delivery if you don't mind spending a few hours at the market afterwards."

Link sighed, "Alright, I will go talk to Talon." At Malon's squeal of delight he tried to hide the smile that tugged at his mouth. "But you owe me Malon. Not many men would willingly submit themselves to hours of shopping." The girl though didn't seem to hear him as she ran off to get ready for the trip and Link was left to search out Talon himself.

It was no surprise when Talon agreed to his daughter's plan. It was no secret that Link was handy with a sword and there was no one better to watch over Malon and the milk delivery. As Link strapped his scabbard to his back his eyes fell to his sword. It was nowhere near the majesty that was the Master Sword but it would make due. Picking up his shield Link slung it over his back than left his small room in the Northern tower of Lon Lon Ranch.

Epona waited outside shifting restlessly having already figured out they were going for a trip. Seeing the horse's eagerness Link fought down a feeling of unease. He couldn't deny he missed this, missed strapping on a sword and shield, travelling the world, meeting new people. His life as a ranch hand was such a sedentary life, so different from the one he had lived before. Blinking at the thought Link frowned. What life though had he lived before? He spoke like he had gone adventuring in far off lands, which was ridiculous. A memory tugged at the edge of his consciousness but he dismissed it as nothing but a silly fantasy. Mounting Epona Link spurred her into a quick trot to where Malon was by the stables securing the cart to a team of horses. The Milk delivery sat securely in the back, Talon having loaded it early this morning after milking the cows.

Malon glanced up at his approach, a warm smile stretching her lips. "Well I am already here. Dad said he had other chores to do so he wouldn't be able to see us off."

"He's probably still looking for Ingo." Link muttered as he manoeuvred Epona to the front of the cart to lead the way. Glancing back once to make sure Malon was following he scouted ahead to keep an eye out for Bulblins. As the years had gone by the strange primitive thugs had slowly taken over Hyrule Field to the point that it was impossible to go anywhere without an armed escort.

The market place in castle town was, like always, bustling. People ran back and forth between the stalls while merchants heckled any who were within shouting range. As Link's gaze swept through the lively market the happy scene was replaced with another of ruination and ReDeads. Shaking his head to clear his vision Link wondered what could have caused such a morbid thought but Malon's excited squeal drew his attention. A small smile touched his lips as he watched his step-sister stare longingly at dress shops and jewellery stalls, her gaze lingered on one of the shop windows before she noticed Link watching her. With a sheepish grin she flicked the reins to urge the horse team forward.

"Why don't I just take the delivery up to the castle Mal?"

Wide eyes swung to Link. "You-you're sure Link?"

In response he laughed. "If I don't than we should have told Talon we weren't coming back until tomorrow." Stopping by the cart he tied Epona's reins to one of the cart rails before taking Malon's place at the front. "Go; get your shopping done Malon."

Link watched until she'd disappeared into the crowd before clucking his tongue to get the horses moving. The castle was through the market and out the northern gate. Leaning back in the wooden driver's seat Link propped a foot up getting comfortable, the castle was a bit of a distance away from the town and he wasn't the only one with a delivery. Following behind another cart bringing what looked like barrels of wine Link gazed at his surroundings. Not much had changed, the road to the castle still laid at the bottom of the small ravine and he could just make out the tips of the soldiers' spears along the top, the only indication that they were being watched and weren't alone.

Nearing the gatehouse that led to the castle he straightened once he noticed that there were several guards standing around all seeming to be arguing about something. They stopped talking when the cart in the lead stopped to announce their arrival, Link hung back to watch the guards as they waved the other man through before flicking the reins to move his own cart up to the gatehouse.

As the first cart passed through the guards continued their conversation, unaware that another cart was already making its way closer.

"The King has demanded we close the gates! The Princess has gone missing!"

"Missing? Again? That's the third time this week! We can't shut down everything every time that girl gets it in her head to duck her escort. People have business at the castle and there are deliveries..."

"Well she has somehow managed to leave the castle grounds. Master Agahnim has been unable to find her and is insisting she isn't in the castle..."

Link cleared his throat to get the guards attention. "Excuse me; I have a delivery here from Lon Lon Ranch."

Looking at him blandly the guard on the left stamped his spear against the ground. "By order of Master Agahnim no one is to enter or leave the castle."

Looking bored Link shrugged. "So I've heard. But this milk here will sour if it's not refrigerated soon."

The second guard glanced to his comrade. "He's right."

The first huffed. "Ya but we can't open the gates, the Princess..."

"We won't let him in, go back to the castle and send someone to fetch the milk." The second guard looked back to Link. "Unload your milk here. We will have someone take it to the castle and you can be on your way."

With a sigh Link hopped into the back of the cart and began removing the straps holding the two crates in place. Behind him the two guards continued to argue about the missing Princess. Mister stuck up, as Link dubbed him, insisted that locking up the castle was the best way to make sure the Princess didn't succeed in her plan to leave the castle grounds. Mister Sensible felt it best to continue as usual so as not to alert the public of the Princess' disappearance.

Stacking the crates by the gate Link climbed back up and grabbed the reins. Neither guard seemed to notice as he turned the cart around and headed back down the road towards town. The arguing voices of the guards faded as Link drove further away from the gatehouse but a feeling of unease stayed with him as he neared Castle Town. Thoughts of the missing Princess stayed though Link wasn't all to certain as to why. What did he care if the Princess was missing? It wasn't his concern. Pushing down the nagging feeling that it really was his concern he turned his attention back to the road and nearly ended up running into someone.

With a muttered oath Link yanked on the reins to bring the horses to a halt. The person, who had seemingly come out of nowhere, was dressed in a long dark Robe with a deep hood that hid any distinguishable features. Without giving so much as glance in Link's direction he took off down the road. Grabbing hold of a vine that grew up the side of the ravine the person quickly scaled up the side to disappear without so much as a word.


	2. Chapter 2

"And then he just climbed up the side of the ravine and disappeared?" Malon asked incredulously. "He wasn't hurt at all?"

Link shook his head, he had met up with Malon again shortly after returning from delivering the milk and had wasted no time in telling her about the stranger he had nearly ran over. "Didn't say a thing to me, just took off like someone was chasing him."

"I wonder if it was really a 'him'." Malon tapped a nail thoughtfully against her lips. "You said the guards were searching for the Princess right?"

"Oh come now Mal," Link laughed, "you can't seriously think that person was really the Princess."

"Well you said yourself that you weren't able to identify the person cuz of the cloak they were wearing." Malon clapped her hands together excitedly. "Wouldn't that be exciting? You might have seen Princess Zelda and not even realized it! Oh I wonder what she is like...We might even see her!" She started to look around the market excitedly as if the Princess would suddenly materialize beside them.

Link shook his head with a sigh. "Mal your imagination really runs away with you sometimes. Are you done with your shopping though? We should really head back before it gets too late."

"I suppose you're right." Heading towards the cart she secured her purchases to the back. Link untied Epona's reins and quickly mounted her while Malon settled down at the driver seat once more to steer the cart home.

Digging his heels lightly into Epona's sides Link took off in the lead with Malon keeping pace closely behind him. Leaving Castle Town behind the duo slowly started the trek back to Lon Lon Ranch. "We've been lucky so far to not see any Bulblins this trip." Malon shouted to her step brother as he continually searched the horizon for the troublesome bandits.

Link sighed as he caught movement up ahead. "I think you may have just jinxed us Mal. Keep heading home. I will try and draw their attention alright?"

Nodding silently Malon flicked the reins urging the horse team into a fast gallop. Link watched his step sister fly across the field towards home before spurring Epona towards the group of Bulblins. As he drew closer he counted three on foot and another three astride large oversized boars. He spared a quick glance back at Malon, so far the small cart and horse team had gone unnoticed by the Bulblins and he wanted to keep it that way. They seemed preoccupied though and as Link gained on them he found out why. A small cloaked figure was caught in the middle of the six creatures and as whoever had the misfortune of travelling by foot was easier prey the Bulblins weren't bothering with anyone else.

Reining in Epona Link stopped on a slight rise to watch the Bulblins and the stranger, trying to decide if he should even bother to help. Now that he had a better view he recognized the figure to be the person he'd nearly hit coming back from the castle. But even with this knowledge he hesitated to help. Though they weren't the brightest bunch the Bulblins tended to be more of a nuisance when they were in a group. He was pretty confident in his skills but with three on boar-back they would be more of a challenge then Link was willing to face for a perfect stranger.

Tugging on Epona's reins he started to turn the horse around to head to the ranch when the cloaked stranger was thrown to the ground. The hood fell back as the stranger fell and Link caught a glance of golden blonde hair. A very feminine cry rose from the stranger as she struggled to her feet. Link's eyes narrowed in on the woman. Even from this distance there was no mistaking the golden hair and the glint of a tiara woven through the silky strands of hair.

Digging in his heels Epona broke into a fast gallop, charging straight into the fray. The distraction worked and the Bulblins paused long enough for Link to reach down a hand and pull the woman up behind him as Epona raced past the startled monsters. He spared a long enough glance at the woman just to confirm that it was indeed Princess Zelda. With an enraged look the Princess wrapped her arms about his waist to keep from falling off the galloping horse. Behind them the Bulblins had gotten over their surprise at the unexpected saviour and had started to give chase. Luckily Link knew Epona was one of the quickest horses in Hyrule so he was confident that they would be able to lose them. However what he hadn't counted on was the Bulblins losing interest and turning their sights to something more attainable...like the small cart and horses still racing home to Lon Lon Ranch.

With a muttered oath to Farore he whipped Epona around and charged after the retreating bandits, attempting to cut them off before they reached Malon. With the change of direction a fist started pounding into Link's back. With a glare he met the Princess's furious violet eyes.

"I refuse to return to the castle! You will take me to the Lost Woods at once!"

Link blinked in confusion, "castle? What are you talking about?" He looked ahead and noticed castle town looming ahead. "I am not heading back to castle town; those bandits are after that cart heading to Lon Lon Ranch..."

"Let them have it then. Everyone knows it is foolish to travel the Field without a proper escort. If that driver's too daft to hire someone let them pay the consequences."

Link's harsh bark of laughter caused the Princess to pause in her tirade. "That is rich coming from you Princess. It just so happens that the person hired to escort that cart had to go rescue a fool-hardy Princess who decided to try and cross the Field without first enlisting the help of the multitude of guards she has available to her. So ya, I _will _try and stop those bandits as it is my _job_."

For her part Zelda looked shocked to have been spoken to in such a matter but Link didn't have time to think of that. Unhooking his bow he threw it at the Princess. "Try and draw their attention will you?" Why he thought she would have any skill with the bow was beyond him but again Link had the odd sensation that his instinct would prove correct once again.

Taking the bow in a steady hand Link felt the Princess shift until she was steady enough to nock an arrow and take aim. The arrow flew true and embedded itself into the hindquarter of one of the boars. With a squeal the giant pig went down throwing its rider. Another arrow followed the first, taking down another of the giant pigs. By now the last rider had turned his boar around and was coming at the pair astride Epona. The three on foot continued to the cart trusting their comrade to take care of the bothersome couple on the horse.

Gripping his sword Link drew the blade with a growl and squeezed his thighs against the horse to help keep control as he only had the reins gripped in his right hand. Meeting the boar head on he swung the blade successfully knocking the Bulblin off. With no rider the giant boar came to a stop and snuffled the ground. Scrambling to its feet the Bulblin attempted to reach its mount but by this time Link had turned Epona back around and with one clean cut he cleaved the Bulblin in two before once again bringing Epona around to give chase to the remaining bandits.

"Bring us closer and I'll try and take a couple out with arrows."

He nodded in reply as he sheathed his sword. Digging his heels into Epona's flanks he sounded a war cry. The remaining three bandits on foot were now joined by the two that had been on boar-back and were quickly gaining on Malon who had started to slow down as the horses started to tire. Glancing at the Bulblins she tried to use the cart as a weapon and run them over but it wasn't long before one grabbed a hold and climbed into the back of the cart. Raising its crude blade it attempted to slice the red haired woman but an arrow through the neck caused the Bulblin to fall back with a gurgled cry.

Gritting his teeth Link grabbed his sword again and tried to swipe at one of the bandits as he came up beside it but the angle was difficult and he really didn't want to injure his own horse. Instead he settled for kicking it in the face as he passed by to get to his step-sister's side. Behind him Zelda nocked another arrow and made sure the Bulblin he'd knocked down didn't get back up. With half their numbers gone the remaining Bulblins fell back and dispersed, deciding that the Hylians were no longer worth the trouble.

Breathing heavily Link scrambled down off of Epona and ran to Malon's side. With a scared cry she bolted to his arms. "I thought they were going to get me Link, I really did..."

Comforting the scared red head he hugged her tight to him. "You know I'd never let that happen Mal. I came back as soon as I could when they turned their sights to you."

Wiping her tears with the back of her hand Malon finally noticed the stranger sitting on her brother's beloved horse. "Oh, I didn't realize you'd had help."

He had forgotten all about the Princess so when Malon mentioned her Link drew back to turn around. The Princess had donned her hood again to hide her identity and offered Malon few words besides a quiet greeting. Taking the hint that the Princess wanted to remain a stranger Link cleared his throat to turn his inquisitive sister's attention away from the other woman.

"She was who the Bulblins were originally trying to ambush when I stepped in."

Malon nodded at Link's explanation but didn't give up her quiet speculation of this stranger right away. Suddenly clapping her hands excitedly she finally turned to her startled brother. "She's the one you nearly ran over coming back to the market isn't she?"

"Hey I didn't nearly run her over!" He protested with a faint blush. "She jumped right in front of the cart! If anything she is lucky she didn't get hurt!"

"Aaaah so you rescued her because you felt guilty!" Malon batted her eyes and twirled around with a wistful sigh. "Soooo romantic."

"Oh Din." Link groaned burying his face in his hands before shooting the disguised Princess an outraged glare. "Do you see what you've started?"

He couldn't be sure but he swore he heard the Princess chuckle softly but he dismissed it quickly. "Look we should get back before it gets much later. Talon will be sending the search parties soon."

Malon hopped back up into the driver's seat. "Is your mysterious maiden going to ride with you Link or with me?"

"Good question." Link looked up at the Princess with a raised eyebrow. "The cart would probably be more comfortable than doubling with me."

"I..." The Princess paused looking between Link and Malon. "I must continue on..."

Link started to shake his head but it was Malon who spoke before he had a chance. "Don't be silly. Come back to the ranch with us, it's getting late and seeing as how your escort was killed in the ambush you really shouldn't continue on your journey alone."

Link blinked in surprise when Zelda wordlessly agreed to go with them. She made no effort to correct Malon's assumption about the fictional escort and he didn't correct her. He wasn't sure what game the Princess was playing but he supposed for now he would go along with her. As long as it didn't bring trouble to the ranch and endanger his family.


	3. Chapter 3

As was customary every ranch hand and member of the household gathered in the main house for supper. The meal was simple, bread, potatoes, roasted Cuckoo and of course all washed down with a glass of the ranch's famous milk. Talon sat at the head of the table, to his right was Malon then Ingo. To his left sat Link and the still disguised Princess. Even inside she had insisted on keeping the cloak which normally would have been considered odd but it wasn't uncommon for travelling guests to seek shelter at the Ranch if they had been unable to cross the Field before nightfall and not all guests liked their identities to be known. There were many times that Talon joked that they should refit the main house to be a bed and breakfast with the number of travellers who would stay over until the morning.

Link broke off a piece of bread to dunk in his milk as he listened idly to Malon recount their day at Castle Town. She excitedly described each shop and their wares in such detail that Link could easily picture each one in his head. Beside him the Princess toyed with her food and seemed to pay little attention but was managing to nod at the right times. Ingo made no such pretence and once he was done his meal he grumbled about checking the cows and left in a hurry. Talon either ignored his other ranch hand's rude exit or didn't notice. He, like the doting father he was, hung onto Malon's every word.

When Malon reached the part where Link nearly ran over their guest Talon laughed heartily and pounded Link on the back, bringing him out of his stupor. "So you nearly ran the lass over eh boy? Well good thing you were able to redeem yourself when you came across her again in the Field."

"I didn't nearly run her over. I stopped in plenty of time and she just dropped in front of me! I have nothing to feel guilty about!"

Talon eyed his step-son with a serious eye. "Is that so? Then this girl here must be pretty special if you would risk your hide to save her from those Bulblins."

Grumbling Link sunk down in his seat. "Nothin' special 'bout her. She was in trouble, I helped. End. Of. Story."

Malon giggled and winked at Zelda. "I am sure Link, you keep telling yourself that."

With a huff Link pushed his chair back. "Well I've had enough of your teasing for one day..."

"Hold up there boy." Talon grabbed Link and forced him to sit down. "Young Lady, normally we put our guests up in the North Tower as Link here has a spare cot out there. But I am not sure that is such a good idea to have a young lady stay un-chaperoned with my son here."

Link groaned and hung his head, could this get any worse? "Let her stay in the North Tower. I hadn't planned on being there tonight anyway."

"Oh?"

"Those Bulblins were pretty close to the ranch. I was planning to take Epona out and maybe give them a reason to give this place a wide berth again."

"Alright, then Miss you are welcome to stay in the North Tower. Link will show you where you'll sleep. We eat again at the break of dawn; lots to do here so we get an early start."

Link pushed the wooden door open with an exaggerated flourish. "And this will be your sleeping quarters. Not what you are used to I am sure but you'll have to make do."

Without waiting for the Princess Link crossed his small room to where he stored his equipment. Opening the heavy chest he searched around, bypassing the numerous bottles, his slingshot, and his small pouch of deku seeds, bomb bag, and other various tools until he found his supply of Deku nuts. The small paralyzing nuts would make dealing with the Bulblins a breeze. Tying the bag to his belt he turned to the Princess. Zelda remained just inside the entrance silently studying the small room.

"Look it's not that bad really. The bed is comfortable, there are a few books on the shelf if you aren't tired and I will leave my lantern here."

Zelda finally looked at him. "And how will you see in the dark?"

Link shrugged. "I'll grab an extra lantern from the stables on my way out. I won't be back until morning so you don't need to worry about me barging in on you and even if I do finish up before hand I can sleep outside. I don't mind."

She studied him silently before crossing to the bed and sitting down. "Are you not even curious as to why I was out without an escort?"

Link tilted his head in thought, it would be a lie if it hadn't been eating at him though the feeling confused him and he wasn't sure he wanted to voice it. Having the Princess around was setting him on edge and he couldn't put his finger on the why of it. He wasn't a Hylian knight, he had no ties to the royals of Hyrule but he couldn't deny the strong urge he had to protect the Princess. When he had seen her on the Field surrounded by Bulblins he had been fully prepared to turn his back until her hood fell back and he'd seen who it was. He could argue that he had intervened because to do otherwise would have been considered treason but looking at her he knew that wasn't the real answer. Malon teased that it was because he was attracted to her and even though Zelda was beautiful he knew nothing about this woman and he wasn't the type to just put everything on the line for a pretty face...was he?

An image flashed before his eyes, one of the Princess bathed in bright sunlight surrounded by fluffy white clouds, sad violet eyes stared solemnly at him until he gave a shake of his head and the vision disappeared. Turning his back to her he made for the door. "Your reasons are your own your highness. A simple ranch hand has no reason to know the mind of a royal."

"And yet you handle a sword better than most of the Knights at the castle."

Link paused, his hand resting lightly on the door knob. Fighting the headache that suddenly surged behind his right eye he struggled to keep his voice even. "You must be mistaken; I have never had any training. How can I be better than a Knight of Hyrule?"

"Then it is a mystery."

Dozens of images flashed before him, all containing scenes of himself fighting. Fighting Bulblins, fighting stalfos, fighting armos, dodongos and flare masters, dodging between the attacks of Gerudo warriors and Iron knuckles, out manoeuvring Lizalfos and Moblins. His grip tightened on the door knob and he gritted his teeth against the pain as more images flashed past of him fighting indescribable horrors, a large spider, a giant lizard, a bio-electric anemone, the names to these monsters came unbidden to him. Queen Gohma, Lord Dodongo, Barinade and there were more. Shutting his eyes tightly he silently screamed for it to stop. He didn't want to see this, where were these images coming from? Was this where his skills with a sword came from? How could it even be possible?

"Link?"

Her soft voice seemed to do what his silent screaming and pleading could not. With wild eyes he turned back to her, his hand still holding the door knob in a death grip. "Why?"

Startled by his behaviour Zelda frowned. "I am not sure what you are asking."

"Why were you out there with no one to protect you? You had to know the dangers of trying to cross the Field alone! Why would you go alone?"

"Those at the castle no longer serve me or my Father. My intentions were to reach the Lost woods and find shelter within the forest."

"The Lost woods?"

"Yes, but that is all I am able to tell you. The rest is intended for another's ears." Zelda kicked off her slippers and reclined back on Link's bed. "But you have your duties to perform and I am tired. Please leave me. Perhaps I will speak more of this in the morning once I have had time to ponder these events."


	4. Chapter 4

"I have to ponder these events?" Link mumbled to himself as stomped over to the stables. "What events is she talking about? And why does she have to be so mysterious about everything?" Kicking the door open he glanced inside to see if he was alone. Malon and Talon would still be in the main house and with Zelda holed up in the North Tower that left Ingo. It was a mystery where the disgruntled man would go after the evening meal. When they were younger Link and Malon had spent hours searching the ranch trying to locate the ranch hand's whereabouts but they had never been able to locate him and had eventually given up.

In Link's current mood it would be just his luck that Ingo would be nearby to overhear his ranting but at first glance it looked like, as always, Ingo had virtually disappeared. The small stall at the back of the stables had been converted to a makeshift room where one would normally expect to find him as someone had to stay nearby to protect the livestock from potential thieves. Link poked his head around the corner of the stall and checked the small cot in the corner just to be sure that he hadn't missed anything. Satisfied that Ingo truly wasn't in the stables he started searching the shelves for a lantern.

"Now where would I put a lantern if I was an angry beanpole?" Link muttered as he shifted through old buckets and rags on the shelf by Ingo's makeshift bed. The small corner that Ingo had claimed was scarcely furnished with only a cot, a single chair and a small end table sitting between the two to act as not only a night stand but apparently a desk judging by the scattered papers strewn about the surface. To Link the obvious place would have been somewhere by the little table as it was dark in the stables regardless of the time of day but after a cursory search it was obvious that wasn't where Ingo stored the extra lantern.

"Link? Are you in here?"

Link's head popped up over the side of the stall to find Malon standing just inside, a thick blanket wrapped around her shoulders. "What are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to ask you about our visitor now that she is settled into her room for the night."

Link went back to looking for that blasted lantern. "I don't know anything about her Malon."

"You've been on edge since she came back with us. Who is she Link?"

"How should I know?"

"I think you do know and that's what has you uneasy. " Malon paused as if she was deciding to continue until finally she must have made up her mind because she quietly added, "you've never felt the need to leave the ranch at night to hunt Bulblins before."

"I told you they were a little too close for my liking, I want to make sure they aren't hanging around..."

"And you used to always say that after a fight like today they would steer clear of the ranch because they don't like a challenge." She argued back, "so what's so different this time that you have to go hunt them?"

"I..." He didn't really have a good answer for that and looking at her he knew that she saw it too.

"It isn't to hunt them is it...what's going on Link? Who is she?"

"She's just someone stupid enough to try and cross the Field without an escort."

"Without?" Malon caught his slip up immediately, mentally kicking himself for the slip of the tongue he waited for her to ask the obvious. "You both said her escort was murdered by the Bulblins. Why would you lie about it?"

Finally spotting the lantern behind the door Link walked past her to grab it down from the hook. "She was alone when I found her. Must have run away when whoever was with her was taken down..." He swallowed nervously hoping she would believe his story.

"And she made no mention to go after the bodies?" Malon crossed her arms. "Something isn't adding up here."

Arms out he swung around to face her. "What do you want me to say Malon? I didn't see any bodies but she said she had an escort so who am I to disagree?"

"She's the Princess isn't she?"

"Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Why else would you lie for her unless she is royalty?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Link turned on his heel. This conversation was treading to close to the truth and until the Princess deemed it alright for her identity to be known he couldn't exactly tell Malon. One slip up was enough for him tonight thank you very much.

Epona stood outside waiting patiently for Link to find a lantern. Malon followed him out into the night, pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders when she felt the wind. As Link tied the lantern to Epona's saddle he put his foot in the stirrup to pull himself up onto her back but Malon's next words stopped him. "You still remind me of him you know."

He looked back at her. "Who?"

"When you first came here I thought you were him. Before you he was the only one I had ever seen Epona warm up to but you insisted you weren't him."

"Are you going to keep talking in riddles or are you going to enlighten me as to who I remind you of?"

Malon studied his eyes quietly, searching for some sort of answer before replying. "If it weren't for the lack of one crucial thing the resemblance to him is still uncanny."

Apparently she was going to keep talking in riddles. He thought to himself as he let go of the saddle and let himself drop back down. "Malon I have no idea what you are talking about and I should really get going."

Beside him Epona nudged his shoulder as if to ask why he wasn't getting on her back, seeing this Malon smiled sadly. "Epona is still so fond of you Fairy Boy, it warms my heart."

Fairy Boy, the familiar name shocked Link and another headache bloomed behind his right eye. His vision darkened and a little girl with flaming red hair stared back at him innocently, from the corner of his eye he could just make out something floating there emitting a soft blue glow. A beautiful russet colored foal whinnied and butted her head into his shoulder, pushing him around a sun drenched corral.

With a pained cry Link clutched at his head and squeezed his eyes shut to block out the illusion playing before his eyes. He felt a small hand grasp his arm and he cracked his lids open to see Malon staring at him worriedly. Her lips moved but he couldn't hear the words. With a sharp shake he pushed her away and turned back to Epona. He vaguely remembered Malon speaking of a boy who was followed by a fairy and she had insisted he was that boy. He had scoffed at the idea back then, saying he was lacking a fairy and couldn't possibly be this boy she spoke about. Eventually she had dropped the matter. Apparently it had been only because she had no way to continue the argument. Shaken by the imagery that was playing in his head Link mounted Epona and left without a word to Malon.

Dawn was still a few hours away when Epona trotted through the gates of Lon Lon Ranch with a tired Link slumped on her back. All was dark and quiet as they passed the main house, the corral deserted. Slipping off her back Link slowly led Epona towards the North Tower but stopped suddenly when it occurred to him that he could not go to his room. Link's eyes instantly went to the dark window of the tower, his thoughts turning to the sleeping Princess. Malon had spoken the truth when she'd accused Link of not actually going out to hunt the Bulblins, that it wasn't necessary. In fact there had been no sign of the bandits and he'd done nothing but run Epona ragged as they galloped through the hills and valleys of the Field. Feeling the wind in his hair had been exhilarating and he had been able to clear his mind, his headache finally disappearing completely.

But the images still haunted him. He couldn't understand where they'd come from and why they felt more like memories to him than dreams. And Malon's confession of this 'Fairy Boy' that he reminded her of. Why did that sound so familiar to him? While riding he'd thought long and hard about these questions but had come up with no answers. Undoing the cinch that held the saddle in place Link let the piece of leather fall to the ground walking absently around Epona until he could grab the fallen strap and pull it out from under her. Lifting the saddle from her back he turned to place the saddle on the rack by the door. He'd move it inside once everyone was awake and he could safely go back inside his room without startling the Princess. Removing the saddle blanket Link grabbed the brush he'd left in a bucket by the saddle rack. Absently he started running the brush over Epona, his mind still reeling from the past events that he didn't notice the door behind him opening.

"You are back."

He stopped mid-brush to find the Princess looking at him from the open doorway. "I trust your travels were uneventful?"

Link snorted and went back to brushing. Zelda thoughtfully tilted her head to the side as she watched him. "Well, are you not going to answer me?"

"Have you finished 'pondering' Princess?" Was his only reply as he moved to run the brush down one of Epona's front legs.

"Asking a question is not an answer."

Link looked up at her before lifting Epona's front hoof to check the horseshoe. "No offense Princess but I don't see how it is any of your business how my...how did you put it? How my travels went."

Crossing over to him Zelda leaned down beside him so that he had no choice but to keep eye contact. "Perhaps you are right but I have been waiting for you so that we could continue our conversation."

"Conversation? You mean the one where you told me you had to go to the Lost Woods but wouldn't explain why you were out on the Field by yourself?" Link settled Epona's hoof back on the ground and moved to her other front leg. "I thought that conversation was over. I believe we agreed on the 'I am a simple ranch hand and have no business in well your business' excuse."

"You are angry with me?" Zelda smiled causing Link's stomach to turn in knots until he looked away.

"Angry with you? Don't be absurd, I have no right to be angry with a royal."

"And yet you are." Zelda straightened. "Regardless though I have decided to enlist your help in getting me to the Lost Woods."

"Have you now?" Link answered absently.

"As you said earlier, crossing the Field alone is dangerous and you are right I should have had someone help me. I suppose it was the will of the goddesses that led you to aide me."

"The goddesses had nothing to do with it." Finished with Epona's front leg he went back to brushing her hindquarter. "And what makes you think I can escort you to the Lost Woods?"

"I need protection and as I am unable to enlist the aid of those at the castle I am turning to the next able-bodied person who just happens to be you."

"You mentioned that earlier about the Knights. Why don't they serve you?" He looked up in time to see her flinch. "Who do they serve Princess if not you or your Father?"

"I...am not at liberty to say."

With a curse Link threw the brush back into the bucket. "Oh I get it. It's for this other person's ears? You know I am not the type to just blindly run headlong into danger without first knowing what I am up against."

Seeming to sense her master was done his grooming Epona galloped off and Link hoisted the saddle up and went inside to store the saddle properly. "And exactly why are you still up? Doesn't a Princess need her beauty sleep or something?"

"I told you, I was waiting..."

"For me? Ya you said that already. Doesn't explain why you stayed up. I said I wouldn't be back until morning."

"And yet here you are before the sun is up." Zelda crossed her arms, a look of impatience in her eye. "Since you are so concerned I did sleep a bit...I am just a light sleeper."

"Mmhmm." Link opened his equipment chest and dropped the bag of Deku nuts back inside. "Well if you'll excuse me _Princess_. I will be going to get some sleep before said sun is up."

Grabbing an extra blanket he headed for the door but Zelda held a hand against his chest before he could pass by her. "Link...I really do need your help. Will you not consider?"

Her small touched burned through him and his headache started to pulse again but thankfully no images came to haunt him this time. With a sigh Link gave her the only answer he was capable of.

"I'll think about it."


	5. Chapter 5

"Link! Link! Hey! Wake up!"

With a groan he shifted and brought his blanket up over his head. "Give me five more minutes Navi."

"What? Who's Navi?"

"Huh?" With a jolt Link's eyes popped open to see Malon bent over him. "Malon?"

Smiling she straightened. "Hey."

He quickly took in his surroundings. He was lying on the bench beneath the lean-to that had been built to offer shelter to those watching over the horses in the corral. After his conversation with Zelda he hadn't felt like sleeping under the stars and had retired to the shelter to keep him dry if it rained.

"You haven't answered me you know."

That brought Link back to his step-sister. "I'm sorry what?"

"Who's Navi? You called me Navi just before you woke up."

"I...have no idea." He frowned and scratched the back of his head. He could remember no one by that name but it sounded familiar. In fact too many things had been falling under that category lately he thought to himself as he stood up and started to roll up his blanket.

Dropping the matter he tucked his blanket beneath his arm. "Was there something you needed?"

Grinning Malon tucked her hands behind her and started rocking on her feet. "Someone's looking for you." She sung in a sickly sweet voice.

"And that someone is?" Farore, he had no patience for her little games this morning he thought as he headed to the corral gates with Malon trailing behind.

"She would be the one who spent the night in your bed."

He rolled his eyes. "You make that sound worse than it is."

Malon giggled. "I know but that blush is so cute on you."

"Malon." He glared back at her, a warning in his tone that she was to drop it.

"Oh poo you're no fun Link." She sighed crossing her arms. "She was looking for you to ask you something or other. Probably to escort her to wherever she was trying to go yesterday."

"No, she's probably wondering if I had an answer to her asking me to escort her to the Lost Woods." They walked the perimeter of the corral slowly making their way to the Northern Tower.

"When did she ask you?"

"Last night when I got back."

"Oooh so hunting for Bulblins didn't take you all night like you thought?" Malon asked sarcastically. "Big surprise there."

"Is she still in the Northern Tower?"

Malon paused with a frown. "No, I don't think so why?"

Without knocking Link threw the door open and walked inside. "Because I should really saddle up Epona and get ready."

Malon looked surprised. "You're going to escort her then?"

Link shrugged as he threw the blanket down on his bed, surprised himself that he'd decided to do it. "Talon won't have any problems with bandits after yesterday and Ingo has made an appearance again so he can run the next delivery to the castle tomorrow. I am not really needed around here right now and the change of scenery would be nice."

"I don't like it Link."

He looked over at her from where he was digging through his chest of equipment. "I didn't say you had to like it Mal. But I'll humour you. What's bothering you? I've gone on trips like this before."

"But to the Lost Woods Link? What possible reason could she have to go there?"

He turned back to his equipment, picking up a bottle he set it aside. "I don't know. She didn't say."

"She didn't say? What do you mean she didn't say?" She all but screeched at the news. "Link you _never_ take on an escort job if you don't know the exact reason for why someone wants to go to a certain place! Since when do you follow someone blindly?"

"Actually it's more like she will be following me."

"Don't be a smart ass." Coming up behind him Malon gripped his shoulder, forcing Link to look at her. "Please Link don't go."

"Don't go? So you have decided then?"

Two pairs of startled eyes turned to the door that had been left open during their argument. Zelda had once more donned her cloak and had pulled the hood to hide her face. Crossing the room she looked from Link to Malon. "I understand if you have your misgivings about my hiring Link to escort me to..."

"She's my step-sister, not my mother." Link muttered standing up he slammed the lid of the chest closed. "Ya she is concerned about me going on this trip but it is not her decision. It's mine."

Malon angrily hissed his name but Link ignored her. "I will prepare Epona and another horse for the trip and we will be gone by noon."

Zelda bowed her head in consent. "I thank you for agreeing to do this for me."

Link frowned at her bowed head. "That's not necessary. I am not all that certain it's you I am doing this for."

"Of course, you're reasons are your own. I shall go to the main house to see if I can procure us some provisions."

"No, I don't think so." Malon snarled blocking the door so Zelda couldn't leave. "Since my dear _brother_ doesn't want to answer my questions you will!"

Link's jaw dropped. "Malon what are you doing?"

"I told you, I am getting my answers from her."

"You really think she'll be straight forward with you? Don't be a fool."

"'She' is right here." Zelda interrupted calmly. "I cannot promise to answer everything Malon but I will ease your fears the best I can. "

Malon shot Link a triumphant look before turning her attention back to the disguised Princess. "Did you or did you not have an Escort with you when you were ambushed."

"I did not."

Link was taken aback; he didn't think Zelda would own up to the truth of the Escort. Malon for the most part didn't look too surprised which told him that his cover-up from last night hadn't worked as well as he had thought. "What sort of fool tries to cross the Field with no escort?"

"A woman with no one to turn to."

Link's eyebrow shot up at that but he quickly tried to school his features to show indifference should Malon glance back at him again. Malon studied Zelda with narrowed eyes. "Are you in trouble?"

Zelda's answer came after a slight hesitation. "To my knowledge, no."

"Will Link aiding you put him in danger?"

"Crossing the Field in itself is dangerous. As you saw I am a good shot with a bow so if anything my being with him will be less dangerous."

Link snickered at the Princess' answer that obviously avoided answering Malon's real question. Malon though didn't seem to notice and continued with her little interrogation. "When will he be back?"

Zelda's head tilted to the left as she thought about this. "I am not familiar with whichever route Link will take but I know on average that the journey should take roughly a day to reach the woods and I would require his help returning. So shall we say three days? Four at the most? Now I believe I have answered your questions to the best of my abilities. I will go to the house now for breakfast and to gather food for our journey."

Malon stood speechless as Zelda swept by her and out the door. Link chuckled and re-opened his equipment chest deciding there were a few more things he might need. "Hey wait a minute! She, she..." Lips tightening to a thin line she looked down at Link. "Oh you sneak you knew she was only giving me half answers!"

Thinking it best to keep his mouth shut he shrugged in response. "Link I am serious! Doing this will be a mistake! You've been acting so weird lately! First last night and now this morning with mistaking me for this Navi person, this all started when she got here!"

"Don't be silly Malon." He turned away from the open chest to give her a reassured squeeze. "I'll be fine Malon, like she said she's good with a bow so I'll be fine."

"We don't even know her name." She sighed pushing Link away. "Obviously I can't talk you out of this can I?"

Slowly he shook his head. "No, I'm sorry but I promise I will be ok."

"You're sister isn't pleased about this is she?"

Link blinked at her question. He and Zelda had left Lon Lon ranch just over an hour ago. As planned they had left shortly after lunch. Talon and Ingo had seen them off but Malon was nowhere to be found when the two had left. So far Link and Zelda had travelled in silence side by side on their horses. "No, she isn't happy about this. But can you really blame her? She doesn't even know who you are."

"So you kept my secret then?" Zelda smiled, "thank you."

"You make it sound like I had a choice. I couldn't exactly go yelling from the rooftops that you were the Princess." He sneered in contempt. "Talon said that word from Castle Town was that you were still missing and that anyone who knew about your location was to report to the castle immediately to Lord Agahnim."

Zelda looked troubled at the news but she kept her voice neutral. "I see."

"Do you because I sure don't. Why would we be told to inform the King's adviser where you are? Wouldn't the King be more involved in his daughter's disappearance?"

A look of unease painted her features as she looked down to play with the reins. "I..." She sighed, "I can't answer that Link."

"Would this fall under the 'for someone else's ears' list?" He shook his head and turned away from her. "Malon was right; this will be a mistake won't it."

"I honestly don't expect to run into trouble. No one knows where I was planning to go. I even made sure to keep it from my Nurse Maid Impa."

He sighed when he felt the familiar ache behind his eye at the mention of her Nurse Maid. He was starting to get very tired of the slightest mention of specific things causing him to get a migraine. "Your Nurse Maid?"

"Yes, she has been with me since I was a little girl. She is my guardian among other things. Her family has served the royal family for centuries."

"Her family? I always thought the Sheikah were considered a race of their own like the Gorons or Zora."

"How did you know she's a Sheikah?" Zelda whispered with wide eyes.

"Eh?" He turned in his saddle. "It's...commonly known is it not?"

Slowly she shook her head. "N-no, it is not. Impa tends to keep to the shadows when I am out in the public. Only those on the castle staff would know of Impa's heritage."

The pain behind his eye became more intense. With a groan he shut his eyes as another vision broke through of a woman with silver hair and strange markings around her eyes. She looked fierce but her eyes were gentle as she gazed down at him. Down? He frowned in confusion, why would she be looking down on him exactly how tall would this woman be?

"Link? Link are you alright?"

Giving his head a sharp shake his vision swam before his eyes before snapping back into focus. "What? Ya, ya I'm alright...why?"

"You zoned out there." Concern was plain on Zelda's face. "Should we stop? Do you need to rest?"

"No, I'm fine and if we stop we will never make it to the rest stop that's between here and the forest."

"Rest stop? Won't we make the forest by nightfall?"

"No, the forest is a full day's hard ride from Lon Lon and I don't want to push the horses that hard. Maybe if it wasn't so dangerous to travel in the dark we could make it but I definitely wouldn't advice it. That's why the rest stop was built."

They traveled the remainder of the day in silence, Zelda seeming to have forgotten Link's surprising knowledge of Impa and Link having forgotten his question regarding why the King wasn't trying to find his daughter. Reaching the rest stop proved to be easy, the ride uneventful from the lack of bandits roaming about. Link thought it a bit odd but dismissed it as blind luck that they didn't come across any Bulblins.

Dismounting he left Zelda alone to check out the small shack that would be their home and protection for the evening. It was a simple building that consisted of one room with a fireplace. A stack of wood sat beside the hearth and the small room was furnished with a table, a couple of chairs and another table that was pushed up against the wall that Link assumed served as some sort of counter though he wasn't too sure why you would need one. No one stayed more than a single night but at least it provided somewhere to put their bags other then the floor. Satisfied with their lodgings he went back outside to retrieve the Princess but found she wasn't on her horse or anywhere around her horse.

"Zelda?" Frowning he slowly searched the ground for a sign of where she could have gone. Spotting the tracks in the dirt he followed her footsteps down a small incline. He could hear the gurgle of a stream nearby and hoped that's where she had gone. Calling out her name he paused to see if she answered but the only reply he got were from a few birds.

He finally came to the stream and thankfully he found her. Sitting on the bank she had pulled off her slippers and dipped her feet into the cool water. "What are you doing? Didn't you hear me calling you?"

She twisted around on the grassy bank to watch him approach her. "Oh sorry! I um had to answer a call of nature and ended up finding this stream. I didn't mean to worry you."

"You didn't mean to...you...what were you thinking?" Link stomped down to the stream and pulled her to her feet. "You don't just go traipsing through the Field! Didn't you learn anything yesterday? You TELL me when you need to go off on your own! You don't just LEAVE! I know you are used to doing whatever you want but out here you can't! It's the quickest way I know to get yourself KILLED!"

Yanking her arm out of his grasp she backed up a step. "I apologize! You're right I am not used to this! The Field wasn't always such a dangerous place and I forget sometimes! NOTHING is the way it's supposed to be so I am sorry if I forget myself and wander off on my own!" Grabbing up her discarded slippers she ran back towards the rest stop leaving Link to cool down and mentally kick himself for losing his temper.

"Zelda wait!" Sighing he took off after her and prayed that their luck held out and she didn't get herself into trouble trying to get back to the camp.


	6. Chapter 6

He lost sight of her almost immediately which was surprising considering she wore that cumbersome cloak. The trees also did not help matters; neither did that rather large foot blocking his way. Wait a minute...he thought with wide eyes as he followed the foot up an equally large leg, past a wide chest and met the angry bull-dog face of a Moblin. Growling down at him the Moblin raised a massive club and brought it down narrowly missing Link as he rolled out the way.

On his feet again Link whirled around in time to see the Moblin bring the club around again. Unable to react in time the weapon clipped him in the shoulder and sent him rolling across the grass. Groaning he staggered to his feet, drawing his sword his eyes scanned the trees looking for the Moblin. He hadn't thought he'd been thrown that far but he couldn't see the Moblin at all. The sound of a horn though drew Link's attention and he turned around. Three Bulblins stood behind him, one holding the horn he'd heard and the other two babbling unintelligibly.

"Farore!" With a curse he back flipped away just as the Bulblin on the right swung his blade. "You bastards went and got backup!"

Cackling the three Bulblins surrounded him, in the distance Link could hear a faint rumble that signaled that the Moblin had heard its comrades and was coming to aide them. Which didn't bode well for Link but at least if they were occupied with him that meant the Princess must have made it back safely. Flipping his sword in his left hand he changed his grip on the blade and with a war cry lunged at the Bulblin in front of him.

The bandit dodged the blade easily enough but wasn't prepared for the shield that clubbed its head. Stumbling back the creature shook its head from side to side trying to shake off the hit only to have Link bury his sword to the hilt into its stomach. With his guard seemingly down the Bulblin at his back moved in to strike but anticipating this Link swung his sword, with it still planted in the other creature, around to knock away the Bulblin. Going with the momentum he spun around and managed to knock the third away as well. His sword came free as he completed the turn, the now dead Bulblin collapsed in a heap. With a snarl he leapt at the nearest Bulblin, impaling it through the chest. Yanking out his sword Link turned to the remaining bandit, there was no way he would let it go a second time.

Seeing its comrades' fall enraged the human-sized bandit. Lifting the war horn to its lips it gave another blow; somewhere behind them the Moblin growled a response. Knowing he didn't have much time left before the real problem showed up Link charged the remaining Bulblin, his sword raised to decapitate its head. With a snarled grunt the Bulblin ducked under his arm and managed to drag its sword along Link's side. He stumbled and his right hand instantly went to hold his left side. Blood seeped through his fingers; the blade had managed to cut between the links of the chain mail he wore beneath his tunic. Shaking it off he quickly raised his shield and managed to block a second attack when the Bulblin instantly came up behind him.

With its sword engaged with his shield Link stabbed out with his own blade, the tip slicing through the flesh of the bandit's stomach. Screaming the Bulblin stumbled back and started swinging its sword wildly from side to side, driven mad by pain and fear. It was nothing for Link to knock back the blade and end the Bulblin's life. With a pained gasp Link slumped over and gripped his side again. The blood was flowing freely down his side, his movements in the recent fight not helping.

An enraged snarl brought Link's head up in time to see the club swing at him. He could only watch helplessly as the club connected painfully with his chest and sent him flying hard into the trunk of a tree. He heard a crack and hoped it was his ribs and not his spine. Charging the Moblin kicked him and Link went rolling across the grass until he came to a stop by another tree. This time when he heard the crack he didn't want to know what it was. His sword slipped from boneless fingers, his right arm too numb to lift his shield. The ground shook as the Moblin came towards him and all Link could do was watch it come closer, too beat up and too hurt to even whimper as death loomed over him.

Raising the club high the Moblin brought it down in a finishing blow only for the weapon to bounce away harmlessly. Link blinked, thinking he was seeing things. Again the Moblin brought the club down and again it bounced away harmlessly only this time he saw a faint blue glow where the club connected with some sort of shield. Growling with frustration it raised the club again and again only to have each blow reflected by whatever it was that was protecting the hapless Hylian.

"Link!"

Hearing his name Link scanned the trees and finally spotted Zelda. His heart stopped at the sight of her. What in the name of the Goddesses was she doing? He struggled to grip his sword, he had to protect her! He had to...to...He stared in shock when she lifted her bow and nocked an arrow, the tip bursting to flame as she drew back the bowstring. The arrow soared towards its target, impaling the Moblin in the back. Instantly the flames started to spread, engulfing its back with searing heat. With a growl of pain the Moblin dropped its club and tried to reach the arrow buried in its back. By that this time Zelda had prepped another arrow and it joined the first in the Moblin's back.

With a snarl the Moblin turned away completely from Link finally spotting Zelda behind it. He watched in horror as it ambled towards her. Slinging the bow over her shoulder Zelda darted to the side and beneath the Moblin's arms as it bent to grab her. As she rounded it she grabbed her bow and nocked up another arrow, this time the arrow tip flashed a frosty blue when she lifted her arm to aim. Releasing the bowstring she sent another arrow at the Moblin. The arrow managed to catch just below its shoulder. Upon contact ice spread out to encompass its right arm and quickly spread across to the other. Drawing back the bowstring she sent another arrow but this time she aimed for the feet. Slowly the Moblin was encased in thick ice, unable to reach the arrows in time to pull them out.

The threat neutralized Zelda dropped her bow and raced to Link's side. "Link, I am so sorry I turned back the minute I noticed you weren't behind me."

He could only stare at her in response. He'd heard of magic, had been told it still existed but had never seen someone wield it before. His gaze went back to the bow lying harmlessly in the grass before going back to Zelda's worried expression. He searched her eyes in confusion, he didn't think it was common knowledge that the Princess had powers but he got the feeling he had already known. That a part of him had been aware of her abilities, after all when they had first met he had given her a bow without a second thought. But now wasn't the time to question her about it. Groaning he struggled to sit up. With her help he managed to sit so that his back was resting against the tree he'd been previously wrapped around.

Deft hands ran over his chest, checking for broken bones and other injuries. "Broken and bruised ribs, sprained wrist, nasty cut to the side, probably a concussion too." Zelda bit her bottom lip worriedly. "Can you even make it back to the cabin?"

"Depends...how far away are we?"

"Actually, not that far, that Moblin batted you half way between that stream you found me at and the cabin."

"Well isn't that lucky for me." Link snarled sarcastically. "But ya, I think I can make it. Help me up."

Ducking under his raised left arm Zelda gingerly wrapped her right arm around his torso. With a hiss of pain he struggled to get his feet beneath him but with Zelda bearing most of his weight he managed to stand. Together the two slowly hobbled back to the cabin stopping occasionally when Link got too dizzy to keep walking. Twice he fell. But each time Zelda helped him get back to his feet.

It seemed to take forever but they finally reached the cabin. Both horses looked over at the couple as they came into view. Epona whinnied softly to her master as Link passed and nudged his shoulder when he asked Zelda to stop so he could rummage through the saddlebags.

"Really Link, I could have done that."

Ignoring her he found what he'd been looking for and announced they could go inside. Getting him settled in one the chairs Zelda came around to face him. "Ok, where are the bandages."

"Saddle bags...yours." Link managed to gasp out.

With a nod Zelda went outside and returned moments later with a roll of white cloth in her hands. Kneeling in front of him she timidly looked at his belt before looking back up at him. Wordlessly he undid the belt and shrugged off his tunic. The chain mail beneath was dirty from rolling around on the ground and it was bloody and broken where he'd been cut on his left side. With Zelda's help he removed the chain mail, making a mental note he would have to clean and fix it later than lifted the edge of his shirt so she could properly bandage the wound. That done she leaned back on her haunches, a faint blush staining her cheeks as she shyly met his eyes. "If you remove your shirt I can...um...I'll bind your ribs."

Grunting he shook his head, his hand still clutching the small bottle he'd grabbed from his saddle bag. When the room stopped spinning Link slowly opened his hand to reveal the small bottle that was filled with a thick red liquid. The healing potion would help but wouldn't do the job completely. His eyes met her violet ones in a silent plea and without him having to ask Zelda gently took the bottle from his hand and uncorked it. Lifting the bottle to his lips Link took two tiny sips but refused to drink anymore after that.

"But...why? The healing potion would completely heal you." Zelda corked the bottle and set it on the table.

Haunted eyes met worried Violet. "I can't." Link whispered softly.

"What?"

"I can't handle more than that."

Zelda stared at him blankly and Link sighed. He could already feel the effects of the healing potion as it worked through his system. The dizziness stopped and the pain in his chest lessened. It didn't completely go away but it was now a barely manageable throb instead of a breath-holding stabbing pain. His wrist still felt tender but shouldn't bother him too much if he had to fight and his side still ached but he was sure the bleeding had stopped. He knew if he took the whole draught he'd be good as new but for some reason the healing potion almost made him feel drunk and it dulled his senses. He needed to remain alert, he'd been ambushed once and he'd been lucky Zelda hadn't been with him at the time otherwise this might have turned out completely different.

Studying her eyes Link found himself smiling at her. "I'm alright now, I don't need anymore."

A frown tugged at the corners of her mouth. "But..."

Wrapping his hands around her shoulders he pushed her back gently as he stood. With practiced ease he kept his face from betraying the pain he felt at the movement. "It's getting late; we should bring our stuff in and get a fire going before it gets too dark."


	7. Chapter 7

Sleep eluded Link, well not so much eluded as teased him with little snippets of rest only to be jolted awake when any slight movement would cause the pain in his chest to flare up. He'd given up trying to lie on his back. It had felt like someone was sitting on his chest squeezing the air out of his lungs whenever he did. The chair had been comfortable for all of ten minutes so now he was sitting on the floor, leaning up against the wall. When he'd moved Zelda had kindly suggested that maybe he should stop being so stubborn and take the rest of the Healing potion so he could maybe get some sleep. Typical man that he was he'd told her he was going to keep watch and make sure no one tried to ambush them in their sleep and that him moving to the floor had nothing to do with his ribs.

Ya, she hadn't believed him. Lying comfortably on her bedroll by the fire she had given him another dead-pan look with a raised eyebrow. "If you get too tired to stay awake take the stupid potion Link. I left it on the table."

Link had decided not to dignify that with a reply. Rolling her eyes Zelda had promptly gone to sleep which suited him just fine, he didn't need her telling him what to do anyways. His eyes went from her sleeping form to the little pile by his side. When he'd decided to relocate to the floor he'd grabbed his chain mail off the table with the intent of fixing it. Now was a good a time as any. Searching through the armor he made sure all the links were still complete and closed. For the most part they were except for where the Bulblin had managed to slice through. Studying the break he frowned and ran a thumb over the sliced links. Exactly what kind of sword were the Bulblins carrying if they could slice through the chain mail? Luckily he only had to press the rings closed and make sure they were still holding their 'knitted' pattern look. None of the iron rings needed to be replaced.

With the chain mail repaired he set it aside and glanced over at the sleeping form of the Princess. She looked peaceful and he was a little envious she was able to sleep. Her last words came to him and Link's eyes drifted to the table. Should he risk drinking the potion again? The thought weighed heavily on his mind. He needed his rest, what he didn't need though were the feelings that overcame him when he tried to drink the whole thing. A few years ago before the Bulblins had become such a nuisance he'd been injured on the Field. He'd been jumped by bandits but he'd managed to dispatch them before succumbing to his own injuries.

Malon and Ingo had found him. From what he had been told by Malon Ingo had wanted to leave him, saying he wasn't worth the hassle of carrying back to the ranch. Malon of course wouldn't hear of it. Brow beating Ingo into helping her take Link back it wasn't until he was bandaged and lying in bed that he'd come around. He'd woken feeling strange, like he was underwater. Looking around he found his eyes were fuzzy and unable to focus.

He had remembered Malon saying something about them giving him a healing potion to speed up the recovery process and that was when weird things started to happen...

_"Link we had to give you a healing potion. You were in so much pain..."_

_ He had heard Malon but couldn't see her. His vision had been foggy which was unusual. Struggling to focus he'd opened his mouth to reply to her but was unable to speak when the floor had dropped out from beneath him. Free falling he'd stopped when he'd hit the ground. Only the ground was white and...and bouncy?_

_ Struggling to his feet he'd looked around, trying to see where he was. His footfalls had made light tapping sounds as he walked to what looked like to be the center of a very big circle. Everything was dark, the only light coming from the ground beneath his feet when suddenly a red eye looked at him. Fear gripped him as the eye moved forward revealing a long sinuous body with disembodied hands. Grabbing his sword he'd tried to wrestle the fear down to make his feet move but all he'd been able to do was watch as the large hands started to tap out a haunting beat. Bouncing around what apparently was a very large drum one of the hands had swung out and grabbed Link, squeezing and crushing him in its palm, the pain was unbearable and the sound of breaking bones was all he could hear..._

_ Screaming Link had fallen out of bed, Malon had knelt by him asking what was wrong. Since then he had been too scared to take more than a few sips of the potion._

Now though he was considering breaking his rule. Looking at Zelda he sighed then grunted and gripped his side when the pain flared in his ribs. Blue eyes settled on the bottle but fear immobilized him. What if it happened again? What if he saw that thing with those, those floating hands? What if he _felt_ his bones crushing again, the blood oozing from the number of places his bones had pierced his skin? He couldn't do it; he couldn't live through that feeling of complete helplessness as he was crushed alive before being thrown like a rag doll.

He looked away from the table. Grabbing his sword he removed the sheath and set it aside. Picking up his whetstone he ran it along the edge, working on smoothing out any chips the blade might have gotten from the day's fights; resolutely putting the thought of the potion out of his mind.

The morning sun filtered in through the window by the door to find Link still seated on the floor. His chain mail and tunic sat in a neat pile beside him. After sharpening his sword he had decided to mend his tunic and shirt as well; anything to keep him awake and his mind off the pain from his injuries. Using the thread and needle he kept in his saddle bags at all times it had taken him no time at all to mend his clothing. With that done he was left to watch the sun rise. He was grateful for the morning, it meant that soon they'd be on the move and he needed the distraction.

"Did you stay up the whole night?"

Zelda's question brought Link out of his little reverie. His gaze shifted from the window to where Zelda sat by the dwindling fire. "I grabbed cat-naps here and there."

"If you had just taken the healing potion you could have had more than a cat-nap you know."

"Really?" Grunting he got up and gingerly walked to the table to pick up the potion in question. "This stuff makes my vision funny and...And..." Unable to continue Link turned on his heel and did his best attempt at stomping out of the cabin that he could manage with bruised ribs. Zelda's mocking laughter floated out to him but he ignored it. He owed her no explanation and why she cared was beyond him.

Epona lifted her head when Link came outside, her ears flicking curiously as she watched him approach her. Whickering softly the horse nudged him gently and nipped at his pointed ear. Absently stroking the horse's neck Link stared at the little bottle in his hand. No, he owed her nothing and his reasons for not wanting to take more of the potion were his own.

Sighing he looked to Epona. "Riding is going to be a bitch today though isn't it?" Uncorking the bottle he swirled the liquid inside. "A couple more sips should be alright though." He slanted a look at Epona. "We won't tell Zelda though right? She wouldn't let me hear the end of it."

Tipping back his head Link took a couple more sips. As he felt the liquid slide down his throat he kept his eyes clenched shut as he waited with bated breath to see if taking more within twelve hours would cause anything bad to happen. Again the pain lessened and he found it easier to breath and the stitch in his side from the healing cut completely faded. Rolling his wrist he was pleased to note that it was completely healed. Counting to ten in his head he slowly opened his eyes and looked cautiously around. Everything seemed normal. Epona was still by his side, Zelda's horse was grazing a few feet away and from what he could tell Zelda was still fussing around inside the little cabin.

Letting the breath he was holding out slowly Link felt his shoulders slump in relief. "Well Epona, looks like I can handle a couple sips every twelve hours." With a laugh he once again patted her neck before heading back to the cabin with a bit more ease in his step.

They'd left the cabin a little over an hour ago. Already they could see the tree line in the distance that marked the Lost Woods. Link and Zelda were once again riding side by side only now Link kept trying to sneak looks at the Princess when he thought she wasn't looking. Every time he looked at her his thoughts couldn't help but turn to the events of yesterday. Why wasn't it known that the Princess had magic? And if she had magic he could understand now why she felt she could take on the Field unaided the only question was what had happened? She had basically taken on a Moblin by herself. So why couldn't she handle a few Bulblins? Was it the numbers? Was she better dealing with things one on one?

When he stared at her for the fifth time Zelda finally shot him an angry glare. "Why don't you just spit it out instead of staring at me?"

Link blinked in surprise. "Uh..."

The Princess sighed. "What?"

"Your...magic..."

"What about it?"

"Well...uh...hmm..."

"Eloquent today aren't we?"

"You caught me off guard!"

Zelda just blinked, leaving Link to find the words to his question. "Why did you need my help the other day on the Field? You took that Moblin on your own yesterday..."

Zelda smiled thoughtfully. "Oh that. Well," looking forward her smile turned wistful. "Magic takes both mind and will to conjure. It isn't easy. To conjure fire and ice is pretty simple but to shield oneself? Well that takes a lot out of me. I was lucky to be able to turn that Moblin away from you. I wouldn't have been able to maintain Nayru's love much longer."

"Nayru's love?"

"It's the name of the spell I used to shield you."

Link frowned. "Ya...I...I know."

Now it was Zelda's turn to stare at him. "You know? How could you possibly know? Magic isn't all that common..."

"You think I don't know that?" He growled back. "And why is that? Why don't people know their own Princess..."

"Can use magic?" Zelda finished with a wry smile. "Link...it's..."Sighing she looked away, a troubled look crossing her face.

"Ya, I get it." He bitterly finished for her. "It's for another's ears. You know I hope this person has a lot of time on his hands because it sounds like you have a ton of shit to unload onto him." A hurt expression filled Zelda's eyes when she looked to Link but he was already ahead of her, deciding to lead the rest of the way to the Lost Woods in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

He couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity when they crossed the bridge in the woods but it was the sense of déjà vu that overcame him at seeing the small village run solely by children that had him itching to turn Epona around and run. A dull ache had settled behind his eye again as well. There had always been tales of the Kokiri, children who lived in the forest, protected by the Great Deku tree. Link had always thought of them as just that; stories. But if that were the truth then he was having a very vivid dream.

Zelda dismounted and instantly a dozen pairs of bright eyes turned to stare curiously at her. She glanced once at Link but when he made no move to follow she turned and stepped away from him. He tried not to take it personal, after all this whole trip she had been spouting how everything was for 'another's ears' and he knew she figured this other person was here. He scanned the little faces that were surrounding the Princess the further she moved away from him. It was just as the stories said, all kids. Could Zelda really be here looking for a child?

A little boy with red hair pushed his way through the children to stand in front of Zelda. Holding his arms out to block her he planted his feet and glared up at the Princess. Link frowned at this, his headache growing worse the longer he watched the rude little boy.

"What are you doing here? Leave now!"

Zelda watched the boy calmly but made no move to turn around. "I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule. I have come looking for someone."

"No, you are not welcome here. Leave!" The little boy shoved Zelda and Link decided he didn't like that all that much. Dropping down he crossed over to Zelda. The children parted to let him through, a few whispered to each other but Link couldn't catch what they were saying.

"Another one?" The boy growled. "You can leave too! Strangers are not welcome here!"

The boy went to push Zelda again but Link caught him by the scruff of his green shirt and lifted him up. "Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to shove a Princess?"

"Put me down!" The little boy thrashed around in Link's hold but he found it rather easy to maintain his grip on the little boy. "I am the great Mido! I decide who stays and who leaves! You two are not welcome here!"

"This pipsqueak is in charge?" Link asked Zelda completely ignoring 'the Great Mido'.

"Link, put him down."

"Oh Din, this isn't who you've been looking for is it?" Link's eyes widened in disbelief before turning back to the struggling child he was still holding. "He can't be more than ten!"

"Link..." Sighing Zelda held a hand to the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. "No, he isn't the one I am here for." Troubled eyes opened to scan over the children again. "I...I don't see him."

"Great, we can leave then." Link dropped Mido unceremoniously and turned to head back to Epona.

"No."

"But he isn't here, you said so yourself."

Zelda ignored him and knelt in front of Mido. "Where is Saria Mido?"

A jolt went through Link at the sound of Saria's name. In a flash he was back at the bridge he had just crossed moments earlier, a young girl with vibrant green hair stood in front of him with sad blue eyes. Just as quickly the scene faded and Link was once more surrounded by children in a small forest village. He absently rubbed his forehead to ease the pain throbbing at his temple. Looking over his shoulder he noticed that Mido and the Princess were gone.

"Where'd they go?" He asked the question before he realized what he was even saying.

A little girl with blond pigtails looked up at him, an easy smile on her lips. "Mido went to take the Princess to see Saria."

"And where would that be?"

The girl giggled and rocked on the balls of her feet. "In Saria's special place in the Lost Woods, Mido is the only one besides Saria who knows how to get to her special place."

"That's not true." Another little girl piped in. "There was another who knew the way."

"Oh ya." The first little girl smiled wistfully. "But he's gone now. I wonder what happened to him."

The other little girl was staring openly at Link, "Oh wow!" Nudging the other girl she excitedly pointed at him. "Doesn't he look a lot like him?"

The little girl with pigtails studied Link with narrowed eyes. "You're right!" Excitedly she clapped her hands and giggled. "You really do look like him Mister...if he was grown up! But Kokiri never grow up..."

He walked away from the giggling girls with an exasperated sigh. Well apparently wherever the Princess had gone he wasn't meant to follow. Eyeing up the little houses made of hollowed out tree trunks and in a few cases trees he tried to figure out what he was going to do while he waited. As he walked through the small village he felt the eyes of the children on him and he heard the whispers.

"He looks just like him."

"He could be like his older brother or something."

"Silly, Kokiri don't have older brothers."

"No, no, I am saying if we could he would be his!"

Link closed his eyes, his headache increasing with every step and every whisper. He didn't know who he supposedly resembled but he was getting pretty sick of hearing it. Coming to a house built high up in a tree that looked strangely abandoned compared to the rest of the buildings Link scaled the ladder and ducked inside. Maybe now he could find some peace and a reprieve from all the whispers. Sighing he turned away from the curtained door and nearly ran right back out.

The small room was simple. A bed, a table with a couple of chairs, a single window, he couldn't explain it but he _knew_ this place. But that was impossible, he'd never been here. Walking through the small room he ran a hand over the little table. He'd...eaten meals here. Sitting on the bed he picked up the little pillow. He'd slept here a long time ago...groaning he gripped his head. The pain surged forward, overpowering everything else.

He'd had dreams here, awful dreams...dreams of...dreams of a man...The pain blinded him and he tumbled to the floor. The man had...he wanted to destroy...to destroy everything...he had wanted something...something...Link screamed at the pain, his body drenched in sweat. Struggling to his hands and knees he slowly tried to move across the floor, he had to get out here. Darkness...destruction...the man...the man had...he had...Another scream tore out of Link's throat, he curled over, cradling his head. The man with the red hair and crazy eyes...he'd...the eyes bore into Link, hatred in its purest form washed over him and Link felt the cloying darkness closing around him. Struggling against it he found the strength to crawl the last few meters outside.

Crashing through the curtain Link sobbed in relief as the images fell back, became weaker. Whimpering he crawled further away not really able to see where he was going he forgot about the ladder. It didn't matter...he welcomed the mind-numbing darkness that enveloped him as he plummeted down from the tree house.

"Link? Link! Come on, you need to wake up?"

Link winced but didn't reply he didn't want to wake up. He was tired of the headaches and these weird images that bombarded him.

"What happened to him?"

Huh, that's a new voice. Link thought, he liked this new voice. It soothed him.

"He fell from the tree house." This had to be that first little girl who had talked to him after Zelda had left. He knew of no one else who giggled as they talked. "You know the one Saria."

"Why was he there?" That must be Saria Link decided.

"Probably snooping, scoping the place out while I led this Princess to you." No mistaking that one, Link thought bitterly at Mido's accusation. And exactly what was he scoping out? He wasn't a thief.

"He isn't a thief." Thank you Zelda Link thought smugly after hearing her defensive tone. "Knowing him he was probably pissed I took off without him. Probably went to nurse his masculine ego." Ok ouch, that kinda hurt.

"But...how'd he fall?"

"We heard him screaming inside...maybe he saw a spider?" The giggling girl offered in explanation. Farore really? A spider? Link inwardly groaned. Couldn't they come up with some other explanation?

"Him? Afraid of spiders?" Came Mido's snickering laugh, "Kinda pathetic if you think about it." Ok, he can just go. Link's lips curled down in a frown, who asked for his opinion anyway?

"Hey I think he is coming around?" Drat, he'd been caught.

Slowly opening his eyes Link found four people crouched around him, no, no that wasn't right. There were seven...were those...fairies? His eyes narrowed as he tried to focus on the softly glowing creatures floating above the Kokiri's heads. How'd he not notice that earlier?

"Are you ok Mister?" A girl with green hair and blue eyes asked. Link knew instantly that this was Saria but was too tired to really look into the why of how he knew that.

"Link you idiot, what were you doing up there?"

"Not going to ask if I am alright Princess?" He snidely jabbed as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

A blush rose at the remark and Zelda's eyes dropped away. "Of course...are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You were trying to rob us blind weren't you?" Mido snarled getting right up in Link's face.

"Yes, I wanted to steal your quaint little wooden furniture." Link dead-panned as he stood. "Don't be an idiot Mido, what in the name of Nayru could I possibly want to steal from here?"

"So you are a thief!"

"What?" Link thought back what he said. "Oh Farore, that's not what I meant!"

"You'll have to forgive him Sir. He is just protective of the other children." The fairy by Mido's head flew up to Link and hovered in front of his nose. "Mido also doesn't like strangers...especially ones that remind him of the one who left."

"Hey! That's private!" Mido sputtered angrily jumping up and down.

The little fairy chuckled and fluttered back by Mido. "Of course Mido, I apologize."

Link turned pleading eyes to the Princess. "Can we go now? Please?"

Zelda shook her head. "Saria has arranged for us to meet with the Deku Sprout...but it will have to wait until tomorrow."

"Wait, we're spending a night here?"

"It's getting late Link." Zelda's lips twisted into a wry smile. "You were out for most of the day actually."

"Fine, but I am not staying up in that tree house."


	9. Chapter 9

With a heavy sigh Link leaned his head back against the rough wooden bark. He sat in the grass in front of Saria's home. Once he'd been strong enough to move Zelda and Saria had led him to the young Kokiri's home. Zelda had decided that they would spend the night at Saria's place. Link would have preferred to just leave the forest but that was out of the question. Maybe if he'd been alone he would have camped the night out on the Field, at least there he wouldn't have a constant headache. But he couldn't expect the Princess to sleep beneath the stars when there was a perfectly good village willing to put them up for the night. Zelda and Saria were inside, he could hear their muffled voices through the hollowed out tree stump. He'd left them alone the minute he'd brought the saddlebags inside.

Closing his eyes he tried to make his body relax but it was difficult. His head still ached and after that episode in that abandoned tree house he was on edge. These weird visions were getting worse and he wasn't too sure what to think of that.

"How are you feeling?"

Cracking an eyelid Link saw Saria sitting beside him. "Alright I guess."

"So, what really happened?" Saria's question was met with silence. "Well it can't possibly be what Mido is telling everyone."

That got Link's attention. "What's he saying?"

"That you were scared by a really big spider." Again Link didn't reply and he felt her eyes studying him. "You...don't want to explain it do you?"

"No." Just the thought of it caused his heart to race. No, he definitely didn't want to relive those events.

"I just find it odd that of all the places you could have gone you went there."

"What's so special about that place? It looked abandoned."

"It wasn't always...a...very good friend of mine once lived there."

Opening his eyes Link turned to watch her. "A friend?"

"Yes, he and I were the best of friends until he had to leave."

"Why'd he leave?"

Saria looked down, a sad smile touching her features. "His fairy...had to leave. He went to find her. Sometimes I wonder if he ever found her."

"No, I never did." The words slipped out without him even realizing he'd said them.

Saria's head jerked up at his omission to stare at him in shock. "Wh-what did you say?"

"Huh?"

"Y-you said you never found her."

His headache flared and Link absently rubbed at his forehead. "I...don't understand what you are saying. Why would I answer you?"

Saria tilted her head to the side, a thoughtful expression crossing her face. "Indeed."

Link gave her a hard look. "Exactly what is that supposed to mean?"

Saria just smiled and got to her feet. Brushing herself off she looked up to watch the fairy lights float in the evening sky. "I...am not sure. But I must go. I came out here to tell you Princess Zelda wishes to speak with you. I will be back later."

* * *

Link was still confused from his conversation with Saria. Things were starting to get really weird. Hopefully Zelda would get her answers to whatever questions she had for the Deku Sprout tomorrow and they could go home. He had a feeling that the sooner he went home and back to his life as a ranch hand the better things would be.

Zelda looked up as he entered Saria's home. Like the other house he had the 'pleasure' of seeing it was furnished with simple wooden furniture as well. Zelda was currently sitting at the table; she looked quite cute with her knees tucked up against her chest while sitting in the child-sized chair. Seeing him though she quickly got up and crossed to his side; taking his arm she tried to help him over to the table but he shook her off. Giving her an offended look he went over to the table himself and sat down in the little chair...or tried to sit down. He couldn't get comfortable in the child-sized chair. He tried tucking his knees against his chest as Zelda had done but he felt ridiculous, he tried splaying his legs out in front of him but then was worried he'd trip the Princess. In the end he chose to sit cross-legged on the floor. Forget the damn chair.

Zelda gave him an amused look as she took up her seat at the table again. "You're feeling better then?"

Propping his arms on his knees Link shrugged. "Ya, I guess."

"So what really happened in the tree house?"

"Farore! You too?" With a growl Link got back up and stormed towards the door.

"Link!"

He paused at the door and looked back at her. Zelda had followed him and he jumped back at how closely they were standing. Quickly getting over the odd feeling at being so close to her he tried to remember what it was they were arguing about this time. "What?"

"I asked you a question."

"Yes, I know. Did you miss the part where I stomped out of here outraged that you asked me the same thing as Saria?"

Zelda blinked. "Saria asked you as well?"

"Another question I have no intentions of answering." Link eyed the door, "was that all you wanted Princess? To interrogate me?"

"I want to know what made you scream. The Kokiri said you sounded like you were in pain."

"It's none of your business."

"How is it none of my business?"

"Because it's mine."

"Now you're just being stubborn Link."

"No, me being stubborn would be me not wanting to talk about this and leaving." He looked back at her, his hand turning the doorknob. "Actually you're right I am being stubborn. This is me leaving because I don't want to talk about it." Without looking back he walked out the door not really caring if she followed or not.

* * *

Zelda didn't follow him and Link told himself he wasn't hurt by this. Sitting down by a little pond fed by a waterfall he stared at the clear water and told himself again that he wasn't hurt that Zelda was actually leaving him alone.

"What are you doing?"

Link's head jerked up at the voice. Looking back he hoped to find Zelda but it was Saria again. Biting back the disappointment and refusing to analyze why he was disappointed he went back to staring at the water. "I'm thinking."

"Well that's obvious seeing as you're alone." Saria plunked down in the grass beside him. "Did you speak with Zelda?"

"Define speak." He answered glumly. "Are you asking did I speak to Zelda about why I freaked in that abandoned tree house? Or are you asking did I exchange words with her in the barest definition of 'speaking' with her?"

"Ah, I see."

He looked over at her. "Do you now? I find that hard to believe."

Saria smiled and leaned back on her hands. "In ways you remind me of my friend who left here so long ago. Even without that weird comment from earlier."

With a snort Link looked back at the water. "I've been getting that a lot lately. I seem to remind a lot of people of someone they once knew. It's getting rather annoying."

"Have you ever considered that you are the person you remind people of?"

Blinking he looked up from the water. "You're joking right?"

Saria stared back at him seriously. "Not at all."

"Everyone says this other person was a Kokiri...even my stepsister said that the person I remind her of had a fairy with him. If you hadn't noticed I'm a Hylian. Not a Kokiri."

"Yes, that's true." Avoiding his gaze Saria trained her gaze on the water. "But, you see my friend didn't always have a fairy."

"But you said..." Link's breath caught and he gripped his head as the pain increased. The images bombarded and overwhelmed him. A young boy sitting by himself where he sat now, a young girl who bore a strong resemblance to Saria sat beside the boy, her arm around the crying boy while a fairy floated around their heads. The young boy sobbed, asking why he was the only one without a fairy and his friend only shook her head sadly. She had no answers for him. With a blink the image went away leaving Link staring wide eyed at Saria who was snapping her fingers in front of his face trying to get his attention.

"Link what happened? It was like you weren't even here..."

Scrambling to his feet he mumbled something about being tired and he left Saria standing there dumbfounded. He didn't return to where he and Zelda were staying. He didn't want to deal with anymore questions or concerned looks. Staring fixedly at the ground Link climbed a small rise behind one of the houses and then quickly scaled the vines growing up the cliff wall until he was on a small rise that overlooked the town. Collapsing into the grass he let exhaustion take over and escaped into the sweet oblivion of sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, this person you're looking for Zelda...does he have a name?"

It was the next morning, not a word had been said to Link about his absence in the night and he wasn't about to offer an explanation. The minute he'd walked through the door Saria had declared it was time to go see the Deku Sprout. They were now walking through Kokiri village towards the Deku Tree's meadow; Saria had taken the lead which left Zelda and Link to follow.

At his question Zelda peeked over at him a slight blush staining her cheeks. "I...I met him first when I was ten. I don't remember what his name was...it was something like Locke I think. All I remember is it made me think of a chain."

"A chain?"

"Ya, you know. A bunch of metal rings linked together to form one big long continuous rope or chain?"

"Huh so Locke then?" Link rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose my name could also be considered too."

Smiling Zelda nodded once before looking forward. They had reached the Deku tree's meadow. Saria had led them through a well travelled tree lined path that broke out into a large circular meadow. At the center was a large tree that had blackened with decay, dead leaves floated down softly in the still air. At its base in a circle of light that was created through a break in the dense foliage of the much larger tree was a small little tree sprout. This was the Deku Tree Sprout, the guardian of the forest and protector of the Kokiri. As Link understood it, it was the Deku Sprout who decided if someone was able to find the Kokiri Village. Tales he had heard also told that the Deku Sprout was wise and timeless, having the knowledge of the former Great Deku Tree whom had succumbed to evil many years ago.

When reading the tales Link had always felt that there was more to the stories then what was told but had always dismissed it because he had no proof. Now seeing the Deku Tree's meadow for himself those feelings returned. Staring up at the dead Great Deku Tree sadness swept over him and a familiar ache settled behind his eye. For one agonizing moment he thought he saw a dark doorway directly below what would have been the Deku Tree's 'mouth' but it disappeared before he had time to focus on it. Still staring at the dead tree he didn't notice that the Saria had stopped until he ran into her.

"Something's not right." Saria looked back and forth, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. "The spirits are quiet...like someone is blocking them."

Beside him Zelda took a tentative step forward. "I am sure it's nothing Saria."

"Princess...I don't think this is wise." Grabbing Zelda's hand Saria tried to hold her back. "Something isn't right...the spirits are never quiet."

"What spirits?" Resting his hand on the hilt of his sword Link's eyes swept the meadow for potential threats.

"The forest spirits." Saria answered off handily. "I am the Forest Sage. They...well they let me know what is happening in the world and in the forest."

Link gave her a hard look. "Forest Sage?" It was another thing that sounded so familiar to him but now was not the time to dwell on this. "Maybe we should do what she says Zelda."

"No, I have questions for the Deku Sprout. This may be my only chance to find out what's happened to him."

"You're talking about this Locke person right?" Link drew his sword, feeling a bit more at ease with the familiar weight of his blade. "Fine, ask your questions then we're getting out of here."

With a nod Zelda stepped past Saria and walked further into the meadow. Link and Saria followed at a slower pace. Saria still looked uneasy but she didn't warn the Princess again. Link on the other hand was getting down right antsy the closer he got to the Deku Sprout but neither Zelda nor Saria said anything. He wasn't even too sure if they had noticed the change in his demeanor.

"So, the Princess of Destiny has come at last." The little sprout said as they approached. "You have come to ask me where he went I imagine?"

Zelda paused and nodded. "Yes, Great Deku Sprout. Saria mentioned that he left the forest many years ago. Do you know where he has gone?"

The Deku Sprout's eyes drifted over to Link and studied him solemnly before answering. "You...could say that yes."

"Then where is he?" Zelda fell to her knees in front of the small tree. "I have to know. It's important."

"Everything is important these days." Came the Sprout's bitter reply.

"I...I am sorry?"

"I cannot help you."

Zelda looked confused, "I...don't understand Deku Sprout...why can't you help me?"

The Deku sprout remained silent though, offering no more answers. Slowly getting to her feet Zelda frowned as she thought over what the Deku Sprout had said. She turned to Saria but the Kokiri only shrugged.

"My, my..." A sinister voice spoke up from behind them. "So this is where you ran off too Princess."

Link saw the fear that entered the Princess' eyes as she turned to the speaker. Standing at the entrance to the meadow was a man dressed in red and purple robes. "Lord Agahnim, what are you doing here?"

"I shall do the questioning here Princess." Agahnim sneered over the collar of his robes. "So you thought to hide from me here...interesting." Slowly he made his way towards the Princess. "And who would this young man be?" Stopping in front of Link Agahnim paused before turning to the Deku Sprout. "This is the one then?"

The Deku Sprout's eyes slid over to Link then back to Agahnim. "Yes my Lord."

"Lord?" Saria frowned suspiciously. "What have you done?"

Agahnim threw his head back and laughed. "What Lord Ganondorf could not; the Deku Sprout is my loyal servant."

"That...that can't be possible." The Kokiri turned back to the Deku Sprout, reaching out she laid a hand against the small tree. Closing her eyes Saria seemed to sink into a deep trance until with a pained cry she yanked her hand back. Her eyes wide she stared at Agahnim with growing horror. "You...you..."

Agahnim just laughed at the bewildered Kokiri. "How delightful; you're speechless! But please let's be serious here. Princess Zelda you will return to the castle with me. Your...father has been most worried about you."

When Agahnim moved towards her Zelda shrunk away, her eyes darting to Link. "Please..."

Noticing her pleading look Agahnim turned to Link. "How interesting...she turns to you and has no idea who you are."

Link wasn't too sure what he meant by that but he did know he didn't like the fear that had crept over Zelda the closer Agahnim got. Placing himself between her and the King's advisor Link pointed his sword at him. "She doesn't want to go with you so I think it is time you left."

Agahnim laughed again. "Oh Farore this is rich! You have no idea who you are either!"

Now Link was confused, his sword point dropped a bit as he gave the other man a puzzled look which only made the Advisor laugh harder. "What an interesting turn of events! Alright young man, I am feeling generous. I will leave and...I will leave the Princess in your...capable hands."

Still laughing Agahnim started to walk back towards the entrance to the Deku Tree's meadow but stopped after a few feet. "Goodness, I can't make this too easy though now can I? I must leave a parting gift yes?"

Turning around he searched through his robe. "Let's see...ah here we go. I am sure you all recognize this?" With an evil grin he held something out in his hand.

"That...that's the Kokiri Emerald!" Saria cried in alarm her wide eyed gaze swinging to the Deku Sprout. "You-you gave the Spiritual Stone of the Forest to...to _him_?"

Agahnim cackled as he clutched the emerald. "Don't look so surprised Sage of Forest. I told you, the Deku Sprout is my servant. But back to the topic on hand; my parting gift."

Chanting Agahnim threw the stone, dark magic weaved up from the ground to wrap around the jewel. The dark energy seeped into the emerald and the stone started to pulse and grow. With a sharp cry Agahnim gestured and the stone elongated and changed shape. Seeming to liquefy the emerald twisted and grew arms and legs. A head appeared with long flowing green hair, gold filigree wrapped around the figure to curl around an arm and leg. Along the torso the golden filigree held dark green rich fabric in place, the skirt reaching mid-thigh. Emerald-colored eyes opened and fox-like ears twitched, taking in the sounds of the forest. A sleek bushy tail whipped back and forth sensually; what once was the Spiritual stone of the Forest was now a fox-like humanoid creature.

"Meet Eden." Agahnim said with a grin. "My parting gift."

Eden's ears flicked at the sound of Agahnim's voice. "What would you have me do Master?"

Agahnim's body coalesced into a void of dark energy, transporting him away from the forest but his parting words hung in the air.

"Kill them."

* * *

Link stared at the Vixen-maiden, Saria and Zelda stood behind him but he wasn't too sure what exactly to do. Well no, that wasn't true. Since this Eden wanted to kill him the obvious thing to do was to stay alive. What he didn't know was how to kill it. Staring at Eden though he wasn't so sure he should kill it.

"We can't kill it." Saria stated firmly.

Well, Link thought that cleared up that idea. "And why not?"

"Because she is technically the Kokiri emerald corrupted by dark magic. We can't kill her...that stone is important." Zelda placed a hand on Link's shoulder. "We must find a way to reverse what Agahnim has done here."

"Oh wonderful." He muttered looking back at Eden. "Any idea as to how to do that?"

Zelda exchanged a look with Saria. "Do the forest spirits have any idea?"

The small girl shook her head. "They're still silent. I...I think the Deku Sprout might be behind that..."

The three of them looked back at the small tree but the Deku Sprout seemed to be asleep which Link thought odd but it was better to only have one enemy and not two. As the three of them had been debating Eden had slowly made her way closer. Clear emerald eyes followed their movements and ears flicked back and forth as she followed the conversation.

"You mean to defeat me?" Eden purred softly running a hand gently down the length of Link's blade. "How foolish of you to think such things." Knocking the blade aside she came up beside Link, resting her head on his shoulder. "Lord Agahnim has given me life and in doing this he has also given me a purpose." Running her hand along Link's jaw Eden nuzzled his neck. "His wish is for you to not leave this forest alive." Suddenly with a hiss she lashed out with clawed hands, slashing at Link's throat. "It will be an honor to do this for Lord Agahnim."

Clutching at his throat Link fell back just as Eden back flipped away, her tail whipping him in the face. Looking to his hand he found it covered in blood but the gash wasn't deep enough to cause serious harm. Had he not moved in time it could have been a different story. Beside him Saria moved forward her arms going up and green energy surged around her. The earth around Eden rippled; vines exploded up to wrap around the Vixen. Clenching her fists the vines responded to Saria and tightened around Eden, thorns tore into the other woman. Lifting her arms again Saria quickly gestured down and the vines threw Eden into the ground.

Eden laughed and her eyes glowed when suddenly the vines snapped and she rose up to hover just above the grass. With a low growl her eyes locked on the Kokiri, with a toothy grin she lifted a hand and it was Saria's turn to be crushed in a sea of vines.

Taking up his sword Link ran at Saria, slashing at the vines to free her. Behind him Zelda chanted and flames gathered around her before she directed the column of fire at Eden. With a yelp the vixen bounded up to land a few feet away from the trio. Clawed hands dug into the earth as she glared at them and blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Impressive." Straightening she brushed off her dress and tossed her green locks over her shoulder. "But you haven't seen anything yet."

Raising her arms Eden began to chant, in response the trees shuddered and twisted. Link, Zelda and Saria stared warily at quivering foliage unsure of what was happening. Throwing her arms down Eden closed her eyes, one arm lifting and the other gestured around herself in a wide arc. Bringing both arms back up Eden threw back her head, her hair flying out as a wave of energy surged out. The hairs on the back of Link's neck rose as from the trees came spiders, dozens and dozens of spiders. Skittering across the grass on two pincer-like legs the baby Gohmas came at them but it wasn't the little ones that had Link's attention. No his attention was on the three Queen Gohmas that were bringing up the rear. Laughing Eden knelt and jumped into the air to land on a large tree branch high up in the dead Deku Tree.

"Should you defeat these Gohmas do try to find me. I would look forward to the challenge." Laughing Eden turned and leapt to another branch, leaving the three to deal with the multitude of spiders.


	11. Chapter 11

Link counted fifty of the Gohma larvae; nope wait there was another twenty coming up behind them as well as three of the Queen Gohmas. Zelda and Saria backed up so that the three of them were facing out towards the multitude of spiders. He desperately wished he had insisted Zelda bring the bow he'd packed with her saddlebags but she had been persistent that weapons wouldn't be needed for a simple audience with the Deku Sprout. Thank Farore that he hadn't given in and had brought his sword and shield with him. Luckily Zelda and it seemed Saria as well had magic to rely on so they weren't completely helpless.

"Those Queen Gohmas are going to be a problem." Saria looked over her shoulder at Link.

Exchanging a look with her Link nodded in agreement. "I can take them if someone clears away the little guys."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Zelda replied as she gathered energy to form another fire spell. "Be ready to run through Link."

Thrusting her arms out a stream of fire burst through the spiders, incinerating a path directly to the back of the pack where the Queen Gohmas were. He wasted no time running past the charred remains of the spiders, trusting Zelda and Saria to take care of themselves and to watch his back. He swung his sword back and forth, taking down as many of the little spiders as he could before reaching his main target.

As he approached the nearest Gohma it reared back, its chelicerae clicking threateningly. Two lobster-like pincers high up on the Gohma's back crashed down in an attempt at crushing him. Sidestepping one pincer and diving over top of the other when it swung around to trip him Link rolled to his feet and brought his sword down to sever the pincer. With a cry he barely managed to keep hold of his sword when the blade met thick armored skin. With the vibrations moving up his arm he had little time to avoid the other pincer coming back around to try and grab him within its claws.

Ducking away and running beneath the monster he mentally took note that the other two Gohmas were almost upon him. Not too sure how he was going to kill these giant spiders he was at least happy that his plan to draw them away from the girls was working. Now if only he could figure out how to beat this stupid spider.

At the thought Link's headache made itself known. This was fast becoming a permanent thing for him and the fact that he always seemed to get a headache whenever he had a particularly bad vision hadn't escaped him only thing was right now seemed like such a bad time for this to be happening. The Gohma in front of him seemed to double in size...or he shrunk. The forest faded away into darkness, Link stumbled back and nearly dropped his sword as the Gohma towered over him. Glaring down at him the spider charged and Link shifted so his shield was up to block the spider though given their size difference he wasn't too sure how well that would work. His next surprise though came when he lifted his shield and found it had been replaced by one made entirely of wood. Panicked he looked from his shield to the charging arachnid; there was no way that the fragile shield would stop something that big.

With no other choice he ran, ducking beneath the creature and coming up behind it. Turning around he grabbed his sword, his very...short sword. Link cursed again as he stared at the strange blade he held. For the love of Nayru he didn't have time for this! Staring helplessly up at the Gohma he didn't know if he should run or pray that it didn't hurt too much when it killed him.

The Gohma shifted closer, raising one leg, its one large eye glowering menacingly as fanged chelicerae opened wide, venom dripping from the pointed tips. Scissoring around his arm the pain was enough to snap Link out of the vision, his sword fell from his limp hand and the poison flooded his system until he was seeing double. Looking into the single glaring eye Link fought through the nausea, forcing his eyes to see straight. Moving his free arm he did the only thing he could think of that might make the Gohma release his other arm. He punched the large spider in the eye with his right arm. Hand sinking into the surprisingly soft eyeball he struggled to not gag but it had the desired results. With a surprisingly human scream of pain the Gohma released his arm and skittered back. Forcing the injured limb to obey him Link grabbed up his sword and plunged it deep into the eye of the distracted spider. Green ooze covered his arm and hand; the spider collapsing as he withdrew the blade.

Well, he thought as he turned to the other two Queen Gohmas, at least he found its weakness. He looked back to check on Zelda and Saria but couldn't see them. All he could see was a large tangle of vines that the little Gohma Larvae seemed rather occupied with. Remembering that Saria had used vines to attack Eden Link figured that the girls were sheltered within. Which raised the alarming question of was someone hurt? Was that why Saria had chosen to barricade themselves instead of fight?

Fighting down the unease that settled in his stomach Link forced himself to take the situation in with an indifferent heart. There were still two Queen Gohmas, now that he knew their weakness he should be able to finish them fairly quickly. The venom that had been coursing through his system had weakened considerably thank Nayru that what he thought was poisonous must only be some sort of paralyzing agent instead. The Gohma larvae were a problem though. They had managed to take out roughly half of the little spiders but their numbers were too much. Fear that Zelda was hurt threatened to overpower Link again but he pushed it aside. She had said magic took strength to wield; hopefully she was just too tired to fight any longer. He refused to consider the alternative.

If only he had something that could attack _all_ of the little spiders at once. He thought back with a touch of envy the fire spell Zelda had used to clear a path. Too bad he couldn't wield magic. No sooner did the thought cross his mind when he felt it. It was like someone had opened a flood gate deep within and power surged forward. Reacting on instinct Link pulled his hands over to the side, with a powerful cry he knelt and thrust his right hand to the ground. Fire flared around him and flowed out over the grassy meadow, incinerating the baby Gohmas. The larger Queen Gohmas fell back, protected by their heavily armoured skin but it was the break that Link needed.

Straightening he found the odds had greatly turned in their favor. Fewer than 20 of the baby Gohmas remained as well as the larger Queen Gohmas. Taking up his sword he turned back to the large spiders. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the vines unwind and lash out at the remaining baby Gohmas. He couldn't see Zelda but knowing Saria was still able to fight was comforting. Concern for the Princess would have to wait though. The fight wasn't over yet.

He left his shield strapped to his back, opting to keep a hand free to aide him with what he planned to do and well a shield would get in the way. Shifting his hold on his sword Link shouted and ran at the nearest Queen. The large spider shifted, its eye glowering at him as it watched him come at it. Lifting a leg the spider brought the appendage down to block Link but he dodged to the side. With a leap he scrambled up the other leg. When the Gohma tried to dislodge him by moving its leg he only leapt to the other, using his free hand to keep his hold as he continued to his target. Reaching the shoulder he scaled over the large armored piece jutting out and ducked when a pincer swung around to try and knock him down. Staying low he slid along the back and raised his sword. With another angry growl he sunk the blade to the hilt into the Gohma's eye. Rearing back the Gohma writhed beneath him, the two Pincers flailing wildly in an attempt to dislodge him.

Using both hands to keep hold of his sword Link dug his heels in and crouched low to avoid the Pincers. Beneath him he felt the Gohma shudder in defeat before it slowly teetered forward. Knowing he had to time it right or be crushed Link yanked the blade out of the eye and just before the Gohma toppled he jumped off and landed safely away from the flagging spider. He risked another glance towards the last place he'd seen Saria, she was still there, her vines snaking every which way to entangle the larvae. By his count she had ten left and he figured she should have them dead by the time he took down the last Gohma.

Link turned to the last Gohma. The large spider hissed at him and took a wary step back. Knowing right away that this spider would be harder to defeat he took the time to fit his shield against his right arm. The first spider he'd defeated with blind luck, the second he'd defeated with speed and skill but judging the way the large Gohma kept its distance he'd have to use his cunning to defeat it. He wouldn't be able to just run up its leg like he'd done to its predecessor. Shield in place he once again took up his sword, a little surprised the Gohma hadn't tried to attack yet.

The large eye watched him; it was as if they were at a stalemate both unwilling to underestimate the other. Link turned his gaze to their surroundings, trying to find some way to throw the large spider off guard. His eyes wandered over to the nearby trees and rested on the large nuts growing among the branches. He recognized them for what they were. Deku nuts. If he could somehow dislodge them maybe the flash when the shells broke would be enough to distract the Gohma. His eyes slid over to the spider. It still hadn't made a move which nagged at him. The other two had shown no fear at charging him. Why was this one hanging back?

Pushing back the thought he looked back at the tree. It shouldn't be too hard to scale. Shifting so his shield was once more hanging off his back he sheathed his sword knowing he couldn't exactly climb a tree with one hand. Sparing one last glance at the large spider Link took off in a run parallel to the spider. The Gohma skittered across the grass keeping up with him. With a hiss it swung a pincer but Link easily vaulted over it which apparently was what it wanted as it shot out a thin silk line to entangle his feet. Tripping on the webbing Link went tumbling over the grass. Landing in a heap he struggle to sit up but found it difficult with both feet wrapped tightly in sticky webbing and at the angle he was laying he couldn't reach his sword to try and free his feet. Opting to use his hands instead he tried to pull the sticky web away from his boots but whatever he managed to take off his boots only coated his hands instead.

The Gohma was getting closer. With one last tug Link managed to break away enough of the webbing that his feet could move again. It left his hands coated in the webbing but he quickly rubbed his hands through the grass. It wasn't enough to completely wipe away the web but it was enough to coat his hands with grass so that he could at least climb the tree without problems. A pincer came down and Link scrambled backwards crab-like on hands and feet narrowly escaping. Flipping over he got back up and managed to reach the tree before the Gohma had a chance to use its webbing to trip him up again.

Grabbing the first branch Link pulled himself up just as another silk thread shot out at the spot he'd been standing in. Scaling around the tree so that the trunk was between him and the spider he inched his way higher, eyes trained on the Deku nuts just out of reach. The tree shook violently causing him to look down. The Gohma had reached the tree he was climbing. Gripping the trunk with its massive pincers the spider was literally trying to shake him out of the tree. Tightening his grip he focused on the Deku nuts, he was so close. Stretching his arm he struggled to reach the small cluster of nuts. All he needed was one. His fingers just lightly grazed the rough surface when the tree shook again. With a grunt he hung on for dear life, staring down at the Gohma, the Deku nuts momentarily forgotten when another idea occurred to him. The Gohma glared up at him and roared as it rocked its body back and forth while it shook the tree.

The spider was distracted; he didn't _need_ the Deku nuts if he did what the Gohma wasn't expecting. When the shaking stopped Link mimed reaching for the nut again knowing the Gohma was waiting for that exact movement to start rocking the tree again only this time when the tree shuddered Link allowed himself to let go. Pushing away from the trunk he fell. Shifting his body his hand closed around his sword and when the Gohma's eye looked up to greedily watch the Hylian fall it was to meet the tip of a very sharp sword. He weight pushed the sword deep and forced the spider to collapse beneath him. Wasting no time he yanked the blade out and ran towards the still flailing vines praying Zelda and Saria were alright.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello all! **

**Just a quick note! I wanted to say a quick thank you to all of you who have added this to your alerts/fav story lists! And a huge thank you to the reviews as well! I am having a blast writing this and I am thrilled so many of you seem to be enjoying the story as well! ^_^  
**

**Well that's all for now! Without further interruptions here's the next chapter! ^_^  
**

* * *

All but three of the meddlesome spiders had been killed and it was nothing for Link to quickly dispatch the remaining Larvae. The lashing vines Saria had summoned burrowed back into the ground and he was finally able to see the two of them. Zelda lay at Saria's feet; her eyes closed and looked for all the world to be enjoying a pleasant nap. Breathing a heavy sigh Saria fell to her knees beside the Princess. She looked up when he drew nearer, he was afraid to ask though what was wrong with Zelda. The Princess had yet to stir but he was reassured by the gentle rise and fall of her chest.

"She exhausted herself magically." Saria offered in way of explanation, seeming to read Link's mind.

"She...what?"

"Casting magic is tiring on the body and mind. Eventually you succumb to it." Saria gently brushed back a lock of Zelda's hair. "We were doing fine until she had to switch to using Nayru's Love to keep us from being overwhelmed by the Gohma Larvae."

Link remained silent, he was inwardly glad that Zelda was alright. He couldn't explain it but he felt such a strong connection to her. It had started ever since he saw her on the Field surrounded by the Bulblins. Forcing himself to look away from the Princess he gaze swept over the meadow. It was littered with dead Gohmas and severed Gohma larvae limbs as well as charred bits. Not exactly a pretty sight. The center of the meadow was still dominated by the dead Deku tree; the deku sprout at its base still looked to be asleep. Eden seemed to be gone which all things considering was probably a good thing. Zelda didn't look to be waking up anytime soon, Saria looked ready to join her and if he were honest he could use a bit of downtime himself.

"You should take the Princess back to the village." Saria stood and brushed her shorts off. She started towards the Sprout before looking over her shoulder at Link. "Stay with her until she wakes. I probably don't need to state the obvious but she is very vulnerable right now while she is recovering."

"What about you?" He made no move to pick the Princess up; leaving her for the moment to sleep in the grass he followed Saria. "What are you planning?"

"Agahnim said he had done what couldn't be done...that he corrupted the Deku Sprout. I have..." Saria paused, as if searching for the correct words. "I need to know if it can be reversed. Take her back Link. There is nothing more to be done here."

He thought back to the man who'd started this whole mess. "And what if he comes back Saria? I can't just leave you here alone. You look ready to fall over yourself."

"I'll be fine Link. Despite appearances I know my limits and trust me when I say I am nowhere near falling over."

Link wanted to argue but Saria was making it very clear that she wasn't going to change her mind. He watched the smaller girl a bit longer before turning back to the sleeping Princess. She still hadn't stirred which made Link wonder just how badly had she run herself down. Dipping down he easily lifted her in his arms, cradling her against his chest he started back towards the Kokiri's village. He spared Saria one more look before stepping out of the meadow. She was kneeling in front of the sprout, her back to him with her arms outstretched. From where he stood he couldn't see much more than that. Zelda shifted in his arms with a sigh, reminding him what he was supposed to be doing. He still didn't feel right about leaving Saria alone in the meadow though. Sure the spiders were gone but that wouldn't stop more from coming and with her occupied with the Deku Sprout she was an easy target.

"I'll watch her."

Link jumped, Mido had somehow managed to sneak up on him. Proving just how badly he needed to rest as well. He looked down at the red-haired boy. For once Mido seemed more subdued. His usual attitude was completely missing and after a few moments Link could see why. The whole time Mido's eyes were trained on Saria; concern for the girl was painted clearly in his face and in his entire demeanor.

Link nodded once than watched Mido weave his way around the scattered dead spiders to Saria's side. With one final look at the pair he felt a smile touch his lips as he stared at them. Mido's protectiveness tugged at something deep within Link, reminding him of something or perhaps someone. A slight headache formed but this time he wasn't sure if it was from exhaustion or well, something _else_. Too tired to really care he left the two with the Deku Sprout and carried Zelda back to Saria's home.

* * *

She was still asleep when Link kicked the door open and crossed the threshold. Walking over to Saria's bed he figured it would do until he was able to unpack Zelda's bedroll. Only problem was when he tried to lay her down Zelda's arms suddenly locked around his neck. Unable to dislodge her hold an unfamiliar knot settled in the pit of his stomach. What should he do? He again attempted to lay her down. Making a small mewl of displeasure she cuddled closer into his embrace, her hold tightening until she was gripping the collar of his tunic tightly in her fists.

So ok, she obviously didn't want him to let her go. Under normal circumstances he would be thrilled that a girl was so attached to him but...this was the _Princess_. Maybe it was just instinct? He just wasn't sure. But since he couldn't put her down what should he do? She was sleeping; last he checked sleeping upright wasn't exactly comfortable. His eyes slid back over to the bed. Should he lay down with her? No, that would really be unacceptable and well it would raise way too many questions that he really didn't want to even _consider_ at the moment. He sighed and settled for sitting on Saria's bed, his back propped against the wall and with Zelda settled comfortably on his lap with her head on his shoulder.

He sat stiffly for the first little while, trying to ignore the sleeping Princess in his arms. Sighing he looked down at her. He knew it was so cliche but she looked so peaceful sleeping in his arms. He also couldn't help but like the way she was cuddled up against him. It was like she instinctively knew she was completely safe in his arms. She hadn't allowed him to put her down, had actually snuggled closer to discourage it. Feeling a bit warm he shifted uncomfortably and decided maybe he should try and think of something else. In his arms Zelda sighed and nuzzled his throat. Yep, he thought uncomfortably, that soooo doesn't help.

A bit awkwardly he shifted Zelda in his arms, trying to get her to stop cuddling but failed miserably when she protested in her sleep and just shifted closer. Giving up he decided the ceiling of Saria's little tree-stump home was incredibly interesting. Staring at the tree-rings he felt his eyelids droop a little. With a jolt he forced himself to sit more upright. Oh no, he could NOT fall asleep! Not with Zelda curled up in his lap. It was a losing battle though and he was soon snoring softly.

* * *

"Link? Link wake up."

Mumbling in his sleep Link tried to turn away from the intruding voice but found himself curiously pinned in place.

"Come on Link. We've slept enough."

Link did not agree with this comment. In fact he definitely disagreed and said as much as he pushed at whatever was pinning him.

"Stop that Link; it's not me who's the problem here."

"Eh?" He slowly opened his eyes. Zelda stared back at him, her violet eyes wide with shock. She still sat on his lap but now he was the one holding her. His arms were wrapped tightly around her, keeping her trapped against his chest. "Oh! Sorry." He dropped his arms to his side, letting Zelda slide over so that she was sitting beside him instead of on top of him.

She gave him a sidelong glance, her brow furrowed in confusion. "Why was I sleeping in your lap?"

Link held up both hands in defense. "Hey, I tried to put you down but you wouldn't let go of me."

"I..." Her breath caught and her eyes dropped to her lap. "S-sorry."

Link dismissed it with a shrug. "Apparently I got even by not letting you go in my sleep."

Zelda laughed softly before she realized that Saria wasn't there with them. "Where's Saria?"

"I..." Link took a fleeting look around Saria's small home. She was right, Saria wasn't there. "She...must still be in the Deku Tree's meadow."

This seemed to be enough of an explanation for Zelda. She simply nodded and went back to staring at her lap. "So...I guess you realize now why I can't go back to the castle."

Ah yes, he thought remembering the man who could easily be mistaken for a priest dressed in red robes that had covered him from head to toe leaving only his hands and a small portion of his face visible. "He's what, the King's advisor?"

Zelda slowly nodded. "Yes...he just suddenly appeared out of nowhere when my Father's last advisor mysteriously died."

"Did Agahnim kill him?"

"I am not sure." Zelda answered carefully. "Perhaps, it can't be proven in any case."

"Why is he after you?"

Zelda swallowed, bunching the fabric of her skirt in her hands. "I...suspect it's to use me to find the Triforce but...I am not completely certain of that."

"No?"

Slowly she shook her head. "I can't explain it. It's...just a gut feeling I have."

"Is it something this guy you are looking for can answer?"

Zelda smiled ruefully. "I...I am not sure Link. Nothing is going the way I had planned and its turning into quite a mess."

Link laughed. "That's quite an understatement there Princess."

She fell silent at that and Link didn't try to continue the conversation. After a moment she finally spoke. "I should thank you for helping us in the Deku Tree's Meadow. I...wasn't able to see much beyond our small circle but since I am alive it must mean you fought bravely to overcome so many."

He shrugged in response unwilling to offer her more of an explanation. His mind had instantly gone back to how he'd evened the odds with the spiders. He'd used _magic_ of all things. Exactly how had he done that? He'd never been able to use magic before. He'd also had one of his visions _while_ fighting. This was starting to get real dangerous if his episodes were happening at such crucial times. He'd been lucky to pull out of it before he'd managed to get himself killed. Would he be just as lucky the next time if it happened again?

He buried the thought, unwilling to look at it more closely. Everything that was happening to him was making him question everything he knew and he couldn't exactly say he liked it. Stretching he stood up and rubbed the kinks out of his back. "Well what do you want to do now Princess? You said yourself you won't go back to the castle."

"Agahnim is after the Spiritual stones. I need to stop him from gaining the other two."

"Right, spiritual stones." He thought for a minute. "There are three then? What do they do?"

Zelda sighed. "They're...important. I really can't say too much more. Just that the Zora's hold the Spiritual stone of Water and the Goron's have Fire."

"Zora's Domain is closer. I suppose you'll want to go after the Zora's Sapphire next?"

Link turned to Zelda only to find her staring at him in surprise. "How-how did you know that is what the Zora's call the stone?"

"Huh?"

"The Zora's Sapphire isn't something that is just bandied about. How'd you know about it?"

He could only blink at her. He had no idea how he'd come by that knowledge. "I...must have heard it from a traveller passing through at the Ranch."

She seemed to accept this answer and went back to Link's original question. "Yes, I plan to go there next. I have to warn Princess Ruto and the Zora King."

"You'll need an escort then." Link added nonchalantly.

"Yes, you are right." Zelda paused, hesitating to ask but doing it anyways. "Will you escort me Link?"

He thought about his weird episodes he'd been having, of how he was plagued with headaches since meeting her. It would be a simple manner to just walk away. He was really only required to get her back to Lon Lon Ranch. That was their original agreement. But as he looked at her he knew he couldn't do that. There was something about her that wouldn't allow him to walk away. He thought back to how she had clung to him in her sleep. She had no one else to turn to; no one else to protect her. A part of him rebelled at the idea; why did he have to be the one to help her? Why couldn't someone else do it? Like so many other thoughts he pushed those aside as well.

"Yes, but on one condition. We need to go back to Lon Lon so I can equip myself better."

"And to let your step-sister know you'll be gone longer than expected?"

Link flinched at just the thought of explaining to Malon this trip was going to be a bit longer. "Ya...something like that."


	13. Chapter 13

Throwing his door open Link stomped into his room. Tossing his sword and shield onto his bed he glared at his step-sister who followed behind him. He and Zelda had arrived back at Lon Lon Ranch just that morning. Beforehand Zelda had donned her hooded cloak once more and swore him to secrecy. He hadn't been pleased when she'd demanded he keep her secret. He had argued that trying to explain things to Malon would be hard enough. Telling Malon she still couldn't know who he was escorting would just make things even more difficult. Zelda hadn't budged though and so here he was. To say Malon had been upset to find out he wasn't home for good was an understatement. She'd already been mad that they had taken an extra day getting back. Finding out it was because they were attacked hadn't gone over so well but it calmed her knowing that they were back. At least until they followed it up with, "oh but we are going to Zora's Domain next to make sure nothing happens there."

Malon's face from there had turned the same shade of red as her hair and Zelda, smart woman that she was, left Link to deal with the fall out. As he'd watched her duck away he'd felt a pang of envy. He wished he could have ducked out too but there was no way Malon wasn't going to get her two rupees in about this.

"You aren't going."

"The hell I'm not!" He growled back at her, snapping back into the present. "Just who the hell do you think you are?"

"Well I would think I am your sister."

"Step-sister!" Link corrected harshly.

"So that means nothing to you? You have lived here for seven years! Dad took you in, treated you like his own son!"

"Oh so now this is about me not being grateful? Cut the crap Malon what's really eating you up about this?"

"You don't even know who the hell she is?"

"Who said I didn't know who she was?" He shot back going through his equipment.

"She TOLD you?"

"Well ya, I don't do this shit without knowing a few things first."

"Well, it would have been just swell if someone had informed us!"

"Why? You weren't the ones taking her to the Lost Woods." Setting his hook shot aside he looked over his shoulder at her. "Tell ya what, next time you escort someone across the Field you have my _permission_ to not tell me anything. Will that make you feel better?"

"She put you in danger! And you don't seem to give a shit about it at all! What is wrong with you? Exactly what is she doing that is making you risk yourself for her?" Her lips twisted into a sneer. "Or do I want to know? Can't really tell from that cloak she wears but she looks like she...has a nice figure."

"And just exactly what are you getting at?" Forgetting about his equipment he stood to face her.

"Oh come on Link do I really have to _spell_ it out? I don't exactly see her carrying a purse around, is she 'offering you something' to get you to do this Link?"

"GET OUT!" Grabbing her by the arm Link and dragged her towards the door. "I can NOT believe you! Zelda would never...Just GET OUT!"

"Wait? Zelda? I can't believe I was right! She is the goddess-damned PRINCESS!" Malon dug her heels in. "What the hell is she doing? She has a whole CASTLE full of men in tin cans to take her places! Why does she need YOU to do it?"

Link could have kicked himself. Again he had slipped up, first with the escort and now with Zelda's identity. Well what was done was done, he glared down at Malon, and she had to have suspected. He was done talking to her though as he shoved her out the door and slammed it shut. She could deal with Zelda for all he cared. And if Zelda was pissed that he let it slip who she was. Well, he didn't really care anymore.

Almost instantly Malon started pounding on his door but he ignored it and went back to sorting his equipment. "Link! Link you let me back in there this MINUTE!"

With a snort he dug through the chest looking for his extra quiver. "Let me back in or I will personally go to Castle Town and tell them where their precious Princess is! I bet they would love to know that she's been traveling all over the place with a stable hand!"

Slamming the lid shut Link crossed his room in quick angry strides. Grabbing the door knob he flung his door open, grabbed Malon and slammed it shut again. Pinning her against the wood he leaned in close. "You wouldn't make it half way there before I caught up and dragged you back here. Listen closely dear_ step-sister_, you might have managed to get it out of me who Zelda is but that's it. I will _not_ let you bully any more information out of me about this. You will _not_ go to the castle and you will _not_ tell anyone where Zelda is. Do I make myself clear?"

Tears trickled down her cheeks but her eyes burned with anger. "She's changing you. Is this why you hated going to the castle? Does she have something on you? Why won't you talk to me?"

He stared back at her coldly. "Changing me? Tell me Malon what's bothering you more about this? That this is the longest I have been away from the ranch in a while? Or that I am traveling with a woman? Because to me you almost sound jealous of her."

Refusing to meet his eyes she looked away, her lips tightening into a thin line. "We need you here Link...my...Dad needs help around the ranch."

"Really? Cuz I saw Ingo when we rode in today and he seemed to be doing his chores with less complaints than I remember."

"That...that isn't the point!"

"Than tell me what the point is?" He yelled at her, gripping her shoulders in his hands.

"We're worried about you!" She snarled in response, throwing off his hold. "We don't want anything to happen to you!"

"Or right, just like how everyone was oh so worried about me the last time? All they did was sit around the chamber of Sages while I ran all over the bloody place! Doing what _they_ wanted and no one seemed to give a shit then if I got hurt! "

The color drained from her face. "Wh-what? What are you talking about?"

Link stopped, trying to remember what he'd just said. "What do you mean?"

"What's...what's the chamber of sages?" At his confused look she placed a hand against his forehead. "Are you alright?"

Shaking her off him, he walked away from her. "I'm fine..."

"Then what's..."

"I don't know!" He exploded whirling back on her. "I have no idea what the hell I just said ok? Just get the hell out and let me prepare for this trip."

"But...Link..."

"Just forget about it." He looked away, his eyes straying to his sword. For a moment the sword was replaced by another, one with a softly glowing blade and blue metal hilt. But it was gone once he blinked. "Just go Malon ok? I won't change my mind on this."

* * *

"I understand if you had wanted to spend the night at home but it is imperative that we reach Zora's domain as soon as possible."

"Huh?" Link looked up; Zelda stared back at him expectantly. "Oh, no I don't care that we had to leave..."

"You have been so quiet; I just thought that was the reason."

"It wasn't." Link sighed. "You could have stuck around to help me explain things to Malon you know."

"It sounded like you were doing a marvellous job on your own though." She replied with a half smile.

He winced, "you heard huh?"

"The whole ranch heard you two fighting Link."

That so didn't make it any better. "Uh so then you know that she..."

"Knows my identity?" She finished for him. "Yes Link, I know."

"Wonderful." He sighed.

"It was bound to happen." She said with a shrug of a shoulder. "I thank you though for defending me."

"Um...your welcome?"

Zelda laughed. "So to change the subject then, will we be able to reach Zora's domain before nightfall or will we have to camp out?"

"We'll reach the mouth of Zora's river by nightfall and it'll take another day at least to travel up the river to Zora's domain."

She nodded with a disappointed sigh. "And you still won't let us travel through the night I assume?"

"I don't know. Do you want to arrive at Zora's domain alive?"

She shot him an annoyed look and he pretended not to see it. "It's not so bad. There's a rest stop on a hill overlooking the pass to Kakariko. We'll stay there."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Zelda asked a moment later.

He shifted in his saddle; she had fallen behind a bit. "Well, ya I like the traveling and it's nice to get away from the ranch."

"The ranch or your step-sister?"

He laughed at that but didn't reply, not too sure if he wanted to get into this conversation. Zelda didn't seem to take the hint though. "Do... do you really think she is jealous of me?"

"Sweet Nayru, exactly how much did you hear?" Link's gave her a mortified look, he'd thought she was joking when she said the entire ranch could hear them fighting.

Blushing Zelda looked down at the reins in her hand. "I..."

He decided to let the matter drop and just answer her question. "I can't say really. She has always been protective; especially to those she considers family. But is she jealous in the way you mean? I don't know. I guess it's possible."

Zelda nodded but didn't add anything more which he was grateful for. He had never thought of Malon in any way other than as a sister. He didn't even want to consider the implications if Malon's feelings for him had shifted to something other than what they were now. But it bothered him that Zelda had heard their fight. Had she heard that weird thing he'd said about a chamber of sages? He snuck another look at her but she seemed content to just ride for a bit in silence. With a sigh he forced himself to look ahead. Lack of conversation meant that he could reflect on the weird things that had been happening lately.

The visions and headaches were one thing but these things he'd been caught saying. Answering Saria when she reminisced about her friend, wondering if he'd found his fairy; knowing the Spiritual Stone of Water was called Zora's Sapphire and the most recent one of a Chamber of Sages. He just didn't know what to think about all of it. It was like he had repressed memories or something...he scoffed at the idea though. What could have possibly happened to _him_ that he would repress it and purposely forget it? His life was simple and uneventful. He was just a ranch hand who'd grown up with a foster family and he could remember clearly _everything_ that had happened to him right up from the time he started living at the ranch. He could even vaguely remember being in Castle Town for a bit before leaving to seek out Lon Lon Ranch.

He'd tried living in Castle Town but from what he could remember the guards had always looked at him funny like they expected him to try something. Though he wasn't too sure what exactly; it wasn't like he would ever try to sneak into the castle to see the Princess or anything. That would have been just stupid. Of course there was also the small matter of he'd had nowhere to stay in the Castle Town and sleeping on the streets wasn't an option for him. For one thing the guards would always rouse him from his spot and then there were all the dogs that ran about at night. So, heading to the ranch had seemed like the most logical thing for the ten-year old to do and before he knew it he'd found a new home.

He let out a troubled sigh, he was no closer to figuring this out and it was starting to affect him at inconvenient times. He'd been incredibly lucky with the Gohmas and he couldn't ignore the possibility of it happening again. Should he tell Zelda? Was there any point if there was nothing that could be done to help him? She was completely capable of handling herself in a battle but what if something happened to him? Or what if she needed help and he was too caught up in some sort of vision to notice she was in trouble. When thought of it like that it made him very unreliable...

Decision made Link pulled Epona's reins, slowing her down so that he and Zelda were once more riding side by side. She looked at him curiously and he found it hard to meet her eyes. Swallowing hard he forced himself to look up. Blue eyes met violet and he heard himself softly say, "Zelda...I need to tell you something."


	14. Chapter 14

"What is it Link?"

Zelda was watching him expectantly. A lump formed in his throat as he mulled over his words. "I..." He paused at a loss for words, "I am not sure how to say it."

"Say what?"

Absently rubbing his hand against his thigh he searched for the words. "I...am not sure that I'm the best person to be doing this."

"What do you mean 'by this'?" She asked slowly, if he didn't have her attention he had it now.

"Escorting you to Zora's Domain, hunting down the spiritual stones...I think you would be better off finding someone else to help you with this."

"Is this because of Malon?"

Slowly he shook his head. "No...I have...other reasons."

"Which are what exactly? You're an excellent swordsman; you've managed to keep me safe a number of times not to mention you saved me that day we met. And I know of no one else who could have gotten us through that horde of Gohmas."

"Ya...sure I did all of that but..."Link swallowed, this was harder than he thought. "There's something you don't know about that Gohma fight..."

"Ok, so tell me."

Once again his eyes looked to hers. "Something...happened during that fight...it was like a...a vision...or something. All I know is that it rendered me incapable of anything until I was hurt and it snapped me out of it..."

Now it was Zelda who was staring at him, her eyes searching his as if she were looking for answers. "Visions? You're sure they are visions? Not hallucinations caused by the Spider's venom?"

"It...was the Spider's venom that snapped me out of it."

"What did you see?"

"Does it really matter?"

"I..." She fell silent, her head tilting slightly. "Link..."

"Look I just wanted you to know in case it happens again. I can stay with you until you find someone else but until then don't rely on me if we're attacked again."

She looked at him sadly as if she wanted to say more but instead she just nodded. Satisfied that he had done all he could he took the lead once more.

* * *

The next morning he found Zelda beneath the tree by the fence overlooking the entrance to Kakariko. After his little confession to her they had traveled in silence the rest of the way to their stop. Well silence might not have been the best word. Zelda had tried to talk to him more about his visions but he was determined to not speak of it. She'd tried to say she could help but he didn't believe her. He saw no reason to tell her what it was these visions were about. To him they were senseless and the things they showed him meant nothing. He still couldn't understand why they were even happening at all. Eventually she had given up.

Now, hearing his approach she turned to look at him. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was going to ask again. He shook his head no before she even had a chance to speak and her questioning look turned to one of disappointment.

"I have the horses packed up and saddled. Whenever you're ready we can head out."

She nodded once but continued to stare at the stone steps hewn into the stone. "Have you ever been to Kakariko Link?"

Not too sure where she was going with this he glanced over at the stone steps. "...Ya, I've been there a few times to deliver milk. Why?"

"My...nursemaid Impa is from there."

"You've mentioned her before. Where is she exactly?"

"Probably still at the castle I would imagine." Zelda leaned on the fence and stared up at the leaves above them. "She told me she would try and stay to gather information as long as she could."

"And what will she do once she is found out?"

"She is my guardian...she will probably seek me out."

Coming up beside her Link leaned against the fence himself, their elbows barely touching. "And you trust her?"

"With my life."

"Than...I will stay until she rejoins you."

Zelda stared at him. "You're sure Link? What about your visions?"

He sighed. "I'll deal with them."

"You do realize you don't need to do it alone right?"

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Zelda wasn't looking at him; she was staring down at ground below them. "I've always been alone Princess and I don't exactly see that changing anytime soon."

"I could help you with this Link."

He pushed away from the fence. "No one's ever bothered to help me before. So don't think you're obligated to now, I don't expect it."

"No, Link that wasn't what I..." He didn't hear what else she said as he walked away.

* * *

He was waiting with Epona when Zelda finally caught up with him. Refusing to meet her eyes he nudged Epona into a trot and left Zelda scrambling to catch up. It was a short ride to the entrance to Zora's River. Finding a shallow spot to guide the horses across wasn't a problem but once they left the Field they were only able to go a short distance before they were met with an iron fence. Zora's River was at the bottom of a deep ravine and was littered with high stone pillars and twisting paths making it impossible to continue on horseback. Link dug through his saddlebags while Zelda tied the horses to the iron fence. Knowing that they would be able to reach Zora's domain before the day was done he only picked a few items out of their saddlebags to take with them.

Taking out his hook shot and a couple of bottles of red potion Link slipped the small bottles into a pouch on his belt. The hook shot clipped neatly to his side. He gave his bow and quiver to Zelda as well as a small pouch of Deku Nuts. Zelda took the items wordlessly, her eyes locking with his for a moment before turning away from him. But he read the disappointment in the depths of her eyes easily enough and he was about done with seeing that.

"Fine, exactly how could you help me?"

That seemed to surprise the Princess, "I just thought that someone who has visions herself might be able to offer some insight."

Catching him off guard Link hurried to catch her. "Wait, you have visions?"

"It's what I said isn't it?"

"What...kind?"

"The future mainly. I have always been plagued by dreams that speak of events to come." Zelda smiled, closing her eyes. "Sometimes though it can be a blessing when things look dire because usually then I dream of a solution."

"Like now, with Agahnim?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Is that why you were going to the forest? You dreamt of finding someone there who could help?"

"In...part." Zelda opened her eyes to study him. "Tell me about yours though Link. It sounds that yours happen while you are awake."

A tinkling laugh floated down to them, interrupting their little conversation. "Oh how droll, the little hero is having visions? Silly boy."

Both Zelda and Link looked around to find the voice until finally they looked up. Eden stood above them perched on one of the many rock formations that had been carved by the river. "What do you mean?" He shouted at her as he moved to stand in front of Zelda.

"That you believe what is happening to be visions." Eden laughed as she launched herself into the air to land in front of them.

"But...it's what they are; isn't it?" He shot a confused look at Zelda. "What else could they be?"

"And he looks to you for answers? Awww isn't that sweet?" She cooed as she sidled closer to them. "Have you found what you're looking for yet Princess?"

Zelda bristled at the vixen's words. "What?"

"You haven't, have you?" Eden taunted. "Poor little Princess looking for her Hero to get rid of the bad guy."

"How do you know that?" Zelda demanded, pushing Link aside and moving closer.

"Why dear Princess did you forget my origins?" A hard glint appeared in Eden's eyes. "I am the embodiment of the Spiritual Stone of the Forest. The things the Kokiri's emerald has witnessed are vast...and are now part of me."

"Then you know where he is!" Zelda gasped, her bow slipped from her hands and she moved closer, ignoring Link's warning shout.

Eden smirked. "Of course Princess...I know _all_ about your precious little hero." Grabbing Zelda by her throat she applied pressure to points along her neck and the Princess crumpled in her arms. Meeting Link's wide eyes Eden's mouth curled into an evil grin. Leaping into the air she landed onto the same rock formation. "Follow me if you dare...little hero."


	15. Chapter 15

He picked up the fallen bow and slung it over his shoulder. Ignoring Eden's taunt about him being a hero Link aimed the hook shot high. Releasing the trigger he felt the hook sink into stone, flipping another trigger with his thumb the chain retracted, pulling him up. Catching the ledge with is right hand Link quickly dislodged the hook and clipped the tool back on his belt so he could use his other hand to hoist himself up. His eyes scanned back and forth the whole time to keep track of where Eden was taking Zelda.

She hadn't gone far when he took up the pursuit. The fox laughed as she jumped from column to column, dragging the Princess with her the whole time. Link was able to follow but he was slowed down by the hook shot as it was a slow process to grapple from one pillar to the next. He mentally made a note to find another one or commission to get another one made. If he had two he'd be able to just grapple from pillar to pillar instead of having to waste time climbing up onto the ledge to aim again.

"Hurry up little Hero, you're falling behind!"

Gritting his teeth Link leapt to the closest pillar, "then get back here so I can catch you!"

Eden just laughed, "now, now where's the challenge in that?"

With a grunt he used the hook shot to grapple closer but Eden had already moved to another column. "Hurry Little Hero, she's is getting heavy."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Hmm?" Eden's ran an appreciative eye over Link. "I suppose you are right...you aren't exactly 'little' anymore are you Hero?"

A shudder ran down his spine. "That's...just disturbing."

"Awww is it because you prefer someone else?"

"No, I just prefer 'human' thank you very much." He was getting closer, if he could keep her talking he might actually be able to get to Zelda before Eden moved again. Eden wasn't as distracted as she led him to believe though. Leaping up into the air again she moved to another pillar further down the river.

"Tsk tsk Hero you have grown sloppy if you thought to distract me. Though I will admit I was impressed that you were able to survive my spiders in the forest."

Link didn't respond he was tiring of her game. Eden's ears flicked forward, an annoyed expression darkening her eyes at his continued silence. "You're devotion to the Princess astounds me as well."

"What?"

A smirk curved her mouth. "It's cute really how you two have gravitated to each other yet again...and you have no idea who the other is..."

"What are you getting at?" He growled he'd finally managed to catch her.

Eden just laughed as she ducked beneath his swinging blade. Coming up behind him she shoved an elbow with surprising force at his back. Losing his footing he barely managed to keep hold of his sword as he fell to his knees. Eden took the opportunity to seat herself on his back, crossing her legs. She was surprisingly heavy for something so small considering she only reached his chin when she was standing.

"Poor Hero, you just can't seem to remember can you?" With a taunting laugh she got up and ran to where Zelda still lay.

"Stop calling me 'Hero'." Link's absently snapped, getting to his feet now that she had gotten off of him."

"But why? It's who you are even though you can't remember..."

The Vixen only laughed at Link's confused stare but then she pouted and her ears perked up. "Oh poo, Master Agahnim is calling me back. I guess play time is over." With a flick of her tail she strode over to Zelda. A vine snaked from the ground and dangled Zelda over the edge. She blew him a kiss before jumping to the edge of the ravine. "Ta ta for now Hero...until we meet again!"

Eden looked pointedly at the vine before she turned away. He watched with horror as the vine released the Princess and she plummeted to the rushing river below. Reacting purely on instinct he dived after her.

* * *

Cold water rushed around him as he dove into the cold river. Frantically he searched the blue depths for Zelda. She had entered the water just moments before him unless he found her soon he ran the risk of losing her to the fast current. Catching a flash of pink out of the corner of his eye he whirled around to see her floating in a cloud of fabric. Kicking off the bottom he swam after her, forcing himself to hold his breath just a little longer even though his lungs were crying for air.

Fingers caught the pink fabric and Link clutched the skirt of Zelda's dress in his hands. Using the fabric he pulled her too him until he could lock an arm around her waist before kicking with all his might to the surface. With a gasp he broke through the surface, bringing Zelda's head above the water he heard her sputtering for breath. She must have regained consciousness at some point once she'd hit the water. Swimming to the river bank he groaned as he heaved Zelda onto the grassy bank before crawling out himself.

Coughing up water he struggled to regain his breath. Beside him Zelda did the same, collapsing on her side with one last violent cough. "We're getting you something different to wear in Zora's Domain if we can. Your dress is bloody heavy."

Zelda gave a breathy laugh and rolled onto her back. "Try wearing the blasted thing. But you're right...I should have changed back at Lon Lon knowing that I was willingly walking right back into the fray. Thank you...by the way."

Chuckling Link fell back so he was lying beside Zelda. "Hey all in a day's work right?

A smile lit her face, "you go beyond duty though Link. I am grateful for that."

"Are you hurt at all?" Link asked, deciding it might be time to change the subject.

"I am fine...but Eden knows about...about the person I am looking for." Zelda sighed sadly. "What did she say to you while I was out?"

Link paused. "She...I don't know what to make of it really."

Zelda rolled her head to the side, studying his profile. "What'd she say?"

"She, I think she was saying that...well I am the hero you're looking for."

"You're what!" Zelda sat up and stared down at him. "You're sure she said that?"

He shrugged and avoided looking at her. "She called me 'little hero' after she told you that she knew what had happened to your 'little hero'. But I don't get it...don't you think I would remember meeting you?"

Zelda mulled it over before answering slowly. "I...ya I would think so. But Link I don't remember you either. Maybe she's mistaken?"

"She also laughed at the notion of me having visions." Link said a moment later sitting up. "Zelda...what if Eden is right. What if they aren't visions...what if they're my...my memories? What if I am trying to remember?"

"The hero I am looking for is a Kokiri though." Zelda sadly admitted. "I don't think you are the hero Link. When I was a little girl the boy who came to see me had a fairy and was from the Kokiri forest. He went back there after he had given me a message."

"And...you never saw him again after that?"

She shook her head. "No, I always assumed that was where he was. When things began to change at the castle I had another dream, one that was much like the one I had as a child. Dark clouds covered Hyrule but then a green light shone from the forest and the clouds vanished. I knew it was a vision telling me to return to the forest, to find the boy with the fairy...but he wasn't there. Saria told me he left seven years ago..."

"Saria? Saria knew him?"

"She did. We were going to ask the Deku Sprout where he went...but that isn't going to happen now..."

"Maybe we should go back to the forest once we are done here?" Link suggested after thinking it over. "Saria was trying to...I don't know, fix the deku Sprout? If she succeeded you could get your answers."

He waited patiently for Zelda's reply. A part of him was disappointed he wasn't who Zelda was looking for. After the way Eden taunted him he had begun to think that maybe, just maybe _he_ was this hero she was looking for...it would explain his visions and it would give him answers to what was happening to him. It was unfortunate that wasn't the case.

"Perhaps...if we can successfully acquire the Spiritual stone of Water we'll return to the Kokiri village." Straightening her shoulders Zelda stood up, shook her heavy skirts and shot Link a timid smile. "Well shall we get moving before Eden comes back? I don't know about you but I don't feel like going for another swim."

Link returned her smile and got up himself. "Alright, but here, don't drop this again." He winked at her as he handed the bow back before leading her up the river to Zora's Domain.

* * *

"You were attacked? My apologies Zelda, I will be sure to speak with my father about this and maybe send some of our guards to patrol the waters of our river."

Having arrived at Zora's domain by entering the hidden gateway behind a waterfall they had immediately been whisked away to an audience with the Zora's Princess, Ruto. As Zora's went Link guessed she was beautiful with her flawless blue-tinted skin, amethyst eyes, and iridescent fins on her arms and hips...he personally didn't quite see it. His mind was still reeling from watching Zelda use an ocarina to stop the waterfall. When she'd pulled the small instrument from an inside pocket in her cloak he was struck by the familiarity of the object. The tune she'd played had also been hauntingly familiar but again he couldn't quite put his finger on where he could have heard the song or seen the little instrument. He had a vague wisp of a vision of a younger boy playing an ocarina in front of the water fall, a blue fairy fluttering by his shoulder but it was gone before he had time to really take it all in.

Princess Ruto's gaze turned to Link. "And who are you to accompany the Princess? You are not one of the Hyrule knights are you?"

"No, I'm not a Knight." He replied with a shrug.

Ruto's eyes narrowed at his reply. "Young man you will address me as 'Your Highness' when speaking with me. Zelda do you really tolerate his rudeness?"

Link bristled at her reprimand but Zelda quickly answered before he had a chance. "He...may be a bit rough around the edges Ruto but," A soft smile curved the corners of her mouth. "It...grows on you after a while."

He frowned, what the hell did they mean 'rough around the edges'? Was it because he refused to fawn over them and say 'your highness' and stuff? How ridiculous! Ruto just snorted, "Well regardless he needs to remember his manners."

"'He' is right here and 'he' has a name." Link muttered to himself too low for Ruto to hear but judging by the look he got from Zelda not quite low enough.

"Ruto, we are here for a purpose though." Zelda said after giving him a warning look. "Do you still have the Spiritual Stone of Water?"

Ruto studied the Princess. "I do..." She looked back at Link with renewed interest making his skin crawl when he caught her eyeing him over. "Is that the reason for this visit than? You wish to offer me this man as my husband?"

"YOUR WHAT!"

"Link please." Zelda laid a hand on his arm before turning to Ruto only to find she had left her spot.

She was slowly circling around Link. "It's a bit unusual for a Hylian and Zora to mate but it isn't unheard of I suppose."

"What in the name of Farore does marriage have to do with the spiritual stone?" He backed away from the Zora trying to keep his distance.

Ruto just smiled and moved closer. "The spiritual stone is to only be given to the one who is to be my husband. This was my mother's wish and one I mean to honor."

"Ya well honor it with someone else." He cried out as Ruto attempted to hug him, darting around her he hid behind Zelda. Using her as a shield he kept her in front of him. "Zelda talk some sense into her!"

Ruto laughed. "You are right Zelda...his spirit is very...appealing."

He noticed Zelda's shoulders shaking. Goddesses she was _laughing_ at him. "Zelda! Please!"

"Alright, alright." She sputtered unable to stop herself. "Ruto, no I am sorry that isn't why I am here. I am afraid Link isn't uh..."

"Not available, taken, promised to someone else, whatever it takes to keep her away from me." Link suggested quietly behind her, his wide eyes still on the approaching Zora.

Ruto paused in her pursuit, her intent gaze shifting to Zelda. "Oh...I see. You have your sights set on him then? I must say I am surprised your Father would agree to allow a commoner to court you but I can see why you're attracted to him."

The tips of Zelda's ears turned bright pink; if he hadn't been behind her he was sure he would see her entire face had gone pink. Judging from the heat he felt on his own face he guessed they were a matching pair and Ruto's laugh confirmed it. "How cute so I guess your Father hasn't been informed then? That's ok I'll keep your secret! I love forbidden romances!" She winked at Link, "but remember Link if you...decide it doesn't work out come see me."

"Ruto!"

The Zora Princess just laughed at Zelda's shocked tone. "I get it, I get it he's yours, I'll back off."

"No that's not..." Zelda stopped, flustered by Ruto's teasing. "Ruto please we have to be serious here! We are here because the spiritual stone of the forest was lost to us and we don't want the same to happen to the Spiritual stone of water!"

"Wait, what do you mean the Kokiri's Emerald was lost?"

Finally they had gotten Ruto's attention and Link was happy that the conversation had turned back to the task on hand and away from him and the notion that he and Zelda were a couple. He stepped out from behind the Princess and was a little surprised at the startled look she gave him. Her eyes locked with his before she turned away from him. He frowned wondering what that had been about.

"My...Father's advisor used dark magic to warp the stone into a...a creature."

"How is that even possible?"

"I'm not sure...Agahnim also managed to corrupt the Deku Sprout. Saria is trying to cleanse his spirit as we speak but I am unsure if she will be able to succeed." Zelda wrung her hands as she spoke. "Please Ruto; the Spiritual Stone is still in your possession isn't it?"

"Of course Zelda, I wouldn't be so careless as to leave it lying around." She replied offhandedly. Raising her hand a soft blue glow lit the room as she called the stone to her. "I keep it with me always but if you need it then you may take it."

A relieved smile touched Zelda's lips as she crossed the room to take the stone. Link watched her then shifted his gaze to Ruto only to find her staring at him. A little taken aback he blinked at the anger he saw in her red eyes. He frowned, wait...she didn't...he looked again but her gaze had returned to Zelda but he could clearly see that her eyes were amethyst. Hugging the Zora Zelda turned to Link and swiftly returned to his side. "We got it Link! We managed to get it even with Eden's interference!" He nodded with a smile but his eyes shifted back to Ruto to find her again glowering at them with a ruby stare.


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm serious! Go ahead!"

Link cautiously stepped forward to look over the edge before giving the Zora beside him an incredulous look. "No way Rhys, there is no way I would survive that."

Link and Rhys were standing at the top of the main waterfall feeding into Zora's Domain. He'd met the other Zora while he'd been wondering around killing time while Zelda got settled in her room. Apparently she was good friends with Ruto and had a bunch of her things stored here from previous visits. He'd been wary to leave the Princess alone but besides the eye-changing thing he had no other proof that Ruto wasn't who she claimed to be. So he'd done the only logical thing he could think of. He went in search of answers and had befriended the Zora in the process.

"Dude you have to! You can't come to our home and not do this!"

Link laughed and slowly inched back. "There is no way I am jumping. See all those lovely pointy rocks down there? Ya I would be a nice green smear on them."

Rhys grinned, "Those nice pointy rocks are the least of your worries."

"Huh?"

"I'd be more worried about how long you can hold your breath."

"Wait, what?"

Rhys shoved him over the edge. "Take a deep breath and aim away from the rocks!"

"RHYS!" He screamed as he free fell, his arms flailing as he tried vainly to slow his decent. The water rushed up at an alarming rate and he barely remembered Rhys's advice of taking a deep breath just before the water enveloped him.

Sputtering he broke through the surface and took in great gulps of air as he tread water. An excited yelp drove Link to look up in time to see Rhys dive from the top of the waterfall himself. With a lot more grace the Zora disappeared beneath the water, making barely a ripple, to surface beside Link. With a growl Link splashed Rhys before swimming to shallower water.

"Dude...you need to practice your dive."

"Dude you need to not push me." Link mimicked back as he pulled himself out of the water. "Exactly what's the point of that?"

Rhys laughed. "It's exhilarating!"

Taking off his hat Link wrung out the water as he gave his friend a wry look. "Exhilarating? Uh ya sure."

"Oh come on, once you realized you weren't a bird it was fun right?" Rhys slapped him on the back with a laugh. "Let's do it again!"

He stared at the Zora for a full minute before shaking his head. "I think I'll pass."

"You're no fun." The Zora pouted crossing his arms. "What if I promise not to push you this time?"

"I should really go check on Princess Zelda."

"She'll be fine! She's probably getting her ear talked off by Ruto."

"Ruto?" Link grinned and gave the Zora a friendly jab with his elbow. "No, princess tacked to the front eh?"

Rhys blushed at his blunder and looked away. "Uh...well we're...old friends...don't need to read anything too important into it."

Hearing that Zelda was with Ruto didn't sit well with Link but there was nothing he could do. He studied his new friend silently; Rhys was your typical Zora with fins at his hips and elbows. The only thing that set him apart was his tattoos. He had a string of triangles running down the top of his head and a sleeve on his right arm. The Zora reminded him of someone but he couldn't put his finger on whom. "Fine, I'll dive off the waterfall again."

Rhys grinned and slapped him on the back again. "There's the spirit! Though this time, try not to flap like a bird 'kay?"

He attempted to plaster a cheerful smile on his face but knew that he was failing. "Ya, cuz jumping off a waterfall is so natural?"

Rhys sighed, his smile dropping away as they slowly walked the paths leading back to the top. "It's more like it's the only thing to do lately."

"What do you mean?"

Rhys shrugged; they'd reached the chamber that the King usually sat in. King Zora was absent though and in his stead were two Zora guards to keep people from going through the gate to Lord Jabu-Jabu's Fountain. "We're pretty much on lock-down right now...the King is nowhere to be found and Ruto's only response is he's been sick. She even called everyone back from Lake Hylia."

"Why would she do that?"

"No clue...she used to tell me everything too." Rhys gave him a troubled look. "We haven't had visitors here for weeks...to be honest I was surprised when I heard you and Princess Zelda were allowed in. Then...I heard she jumped at the chance at you...with the stone..." The Zora stopped and looked away. "I just don't get it Link...we...I mean she was going to..."

"You're not 'just friends'." Link stated matter of factly. "Why would did you lie about that earlier?"

"Because she's acting differently." He all but shouted back at him. He gestured at the guards who had yet to even acknowledge their presence. "Since when are we not allowed to visit our Deity?"

Here was the proof he'd been looking for. If what Rhys said was true then Ruto _was_ different...but what did it really mean? Was she being controlled? Was it even her? He thought back to Eden's words, that play time was over, that she was being called back. Why had she been distracting them from reaching Zora's Domain?

Grabbing Rhys's arm he led the Zora down a side corridor, soon they were standing at the top of the waterfall once more. "Is there any way to get past those guards to Lord Jabu-Jabu's Fountain?"

Rhys stared at him. "You...you believe me? But...why? You've never met Ruto before..."

"I...saw something that made me question her motives." He answered after a moment's pause. He was pretty sure Zelda wouldn't appreciate him confiding in someone else but right now he knew she wouldn't believe him without proof. "Her eyes changed color when I happened to look back at her."

The Zora nodded excitedly. "Finally! Someone else who has seen it! Now...as for the guards..." Rhys frowned and looked back down the corridor they'd just come down. "I guess I could try to draw the guards away so you can get by. You'd have to be quick though."

Link grinned. "I think I can manage."

* * *

The first thing Link realized was that there weren't many places to hide. The throne room was simple. A raised dais sat at the center of the room for visitors to communicate with the Zora King. Stairs ran down from the dais and a stone path ringed the room leading up to the place the King would sit which was also the path that led to the Fountain. Rhys had explained to him that the King was the largest of the Zora and that usually he would just sit in front of the gate to keep intruders out of Lord Jabu-Jabu's Fountain. The description sounded familiar to Link who got a mental picture of a large Zora wearing a crown and a red cape. He wasn't too sure where _that_ image came from but he was starting to not question it anymore...he found his headaches didn't cause him nearly as much trouble if he accepted it and moved on.

Keeping to the shadows he watched Rhys talk to the guards. He was gesturing animatedly as he talked. He'd told Link he would tell them that Ruto wanted them to Patrol the River after hearing that Princess Zelda had been attacked. As Ruto's closest confidant his orders were usually equal to coming directly from Ruto but they were banking on Ruto having not changed that chain of command. From what he could see it looked like the guards were reluctant to leave, despite whatever Rhys was saying to them. Rhys stared over at Link's hiding spot helplessly saying one last thing to the guards before turning to meet up with Link.

"Didn't go so well did it?" He asked once the Zora had reached his side.

Rhys kicked at the shallow water in frustration. "Apparently Ruto told them all directives would now come directly from her...I'm sorry Link but I don't know how we can get them to leave."

Crossing his arms Link thought for a moment. "Well there must be something that would make them leave their posts without Ruto's permission."

"Um...a shift change...some sort of attack or emergency..." Rhys stopped when a grin lit Link's face. "Wait...what are you planning..."

* * *

"You can't be serious."

"Dead serious."

"Where did you even get these?" Rhys asked as he held up the small little mouse looking contraption.

"The Bombchus? They sell them in Castle Town...but that's not important. These will get the guards to leave their post. You just have to set them to go up the corridor, when they explode the guards will go to investigate..."

Rhys looked slightly green at the idea. "This is because I pushed you isn't it? Is that why you're going to wait up here?"

"No, I can't swim back up a waterfall...you can." Ever since Link had shown Rhys the little mechanical mouse-bombs they'd been arguing over the best way to utilize them. There was only one way into the throne room, well two if you counted the waterfall but only the Zoras were strong enough swimmers to go up that way.

For Link it was simple. He would stay hidden in the shadows of the corridor leading from the waterfall while Rhys went and set the little Bombchus to roam the main corridor. The Bombchus were little mouse-looking bombs on wheels that would explode only after a specific time. If it went right Rhys would have just enough time to swim back up the waterfall to where Link was hiding so that when the bombs went off and the guards left they would be able to sneak into Lord Jabu-Jabu's fountain. Only thing was Rhys wasn't completely sold on the plan.

"What if someone gets hurt?"

"Who exactly are you talking about? There was no one on those paths when we came back up here."

"What if they find out it was me?"

"Well hopefully we will have found out what has happened to Ruto and that won't be an issue."

"And if we don't find her?" Rhys asked nervously as he shifted the Bombchu to his other hand.

"Why don't we let 'Future Rhys and Link' worry about that?" He answered; having no idea himself what would happen if they couldn't find Ruto.

The Zora shuddered but put the Bombchus into the bomb bag he'd borrowed from Link. "Why do I have a feeling 'Rhys' is going to be pissed at 'Past Rhys and Link' for not fully thinking through this plan?"

* * *

He looked up when he saw Rhys splashing through the shallow water towards him. "Were you able to set the Bombchus properly?"

"Yes..." The Zora panted as he tried to catch his breath. "You didn't tell me how much of a pain they'd be to get going in the right direction..."

"Oh ya...forgot about that." Link replied offhandedly looking back to the guards. "How long before they go off?"

"Should be..." An explosion rocked the cavern, "any minute now..." Rhys finished with a grimace.

Link ignored him as he watched with bated breath. The two Zora guards jumped down from the raised wall that was the King's throne and ran out of the room to check what had caused the explosion. "Now's our chance!"

Without waiting to see if Rhys was with him Link dashed out from his hiding spot. Running up the stairs to the raised dais he leapt the short distance to the higher wall and ran through the gate. Risking a glance back he saw Rhys clear the small distance and follow him. They were back among the shadows when the guards returned grumbling something about 'Zora children' and banning Bombchus.


	17. Chapter 17

"I...don't know if I should be impressed that your crazy plan worked or upset that the guards were fooled so easily..."

Link looked back at Rhys with a grin. "You're just worried that those guards are going to realize we managed to sneak by them."

He gave Link an uneasy look. "I just hope we find something out there or we are going to have a lot of explaining to do..."

"They blocked the fountain for a..." Link's sentence died in his throat as he walked out of the cave that opened up to Lord Jabu-Jabu's Fountain.

The Fountain was a winter wonderland. Everything was snow and ice. Rhys walked past Link, "I...don't understand. Why would Ruto hide this from us? The water shouldn't be able to freeze...it's too warm here..."

"Well something is causing it." Link withdrew his sword and slowly started to venture out into the open. The entire fountain was surrounded by mountains, an altar was situated not too far away, and Link assumed this was where the Zoras went to pay their respects to Lord Jabu-Jabu. Walking across the slippery ice was no easy task but he managed to reach the stone steps of the altar. A large whale sat encased completely in ice but that wasn't what had Link's attention. Past the large whale he could just make out something else at the center of the fountain.

"Lord Jabu-Jabu..." Rhys laid a hand against the ice, a lost look crossing his features. "What's going on Link?" He turned to the Hylian only to find him not there. "Link? Hey, where'd you go?"

The man in question carefully slid over the smooth surface of the ice and nearly fell flat on his face at Rhys' call. "Damn it Rhys this isn't as easy as it looks! There's something at the center of the fountain."

"Really?" Rhys jumped down from the altar and tried to reach Link's side. It took him a couple of tries but he managed to get the hang of gliding over the slick surface until he was skating circles around the disgruntled Hylian.

"Show off..."Link grumbled to himself as he got to his feet for what was probably the tenth time. "How the Farore can you adapt to this so easily?"

Rhys just laughed at him and did a fancy little jump. "Maybe it's my webbed feet that give me an advantage?"

"Whatever." He skidded to a halt in front of the frozen blocks. Rubbing a gloved hand against the ice he cleared away the moisture and came face to face with a frozen Ruto. Beside him Rhys let out a strangled cry at the sight.

"Awww you found my pretty little ice sculptures."

Link whirled around and promptly fell flat on his ass. The imposter Ruto stood behind them, her arms crossed and an evil smile on her face. As Link scrambled back to his feet Rhys moved in front of the Hylian. "Who are you?"

"I am called Neela." She replied her features shifting until she had lost all resemblance to the Zora Princess. Sleek blue tresses framed her angular features, fin-like ears protruded out the side of her head adorned with earrings. Flowing blue fabric hugged her generous curves, held in place by pearls and sapphires, flaring out at her knees giving the illusion of a fish tail. She still had the look of a Zora with the fluttery fins on her arms but only a fool would now mistake her for one.

"That doesn't tell me who you are." Rhys shouted back. "What have you done to Ruto?"

Neela laughed, covering her mouth daintily with her hand. "I thought that was quite obvious. She and her Father are my lovely ice sculptures. Don't worry little Zora, I plan to let you join her shortly."

Rhys growled and went to lunge at her but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Link seemed to have finally regained his balance on the ice. Sliding forward he gripped his sword tightly. "We didn't really get the Stone of Water did we?"

"Oh the little Hero catches on quickly!" Neela smiled, "you're pretty little Princess still hasn't figured it out. Right now my guards are about to give her a rather nasty surprise."

"Your guards!" Rhys snarled, "You've got my people under your thrall!"

"Something that I was unable to do with you, you're...devotion to Princess Ruto prevented it." Neela slowly came closer to Rhys, her eyes glowing brighter. "My power grows though so that will soon be of no consequence."

"Rhys! Don't look in her eyes!" Pushing off with one foot Link slid into Rhys, knocking them both to the ground.

With a shake of his head Rhys shot Link a grateful look. Turning away from the Zora Link adjusted his grip on his blade. "Go back inside and find Zelda. I'll take care of Neela."

"But Link..."

"Go! Zelda might need help!"

He could tell by the look the Zora gave him that Rhys did not like leaving Link alone which if given the choice Link would have liked to have him stay to cover his back. "Look, all I have to do is melt the ice and I will have Ruto to help me. Now please go!"

"Melt the ice? Oh I can help you with that." Another voice laughed.

At first Link thought it was Eden. He was only half right, Eden was there but there was another with her. This one had almost a reptilian look about her. Luminous red scales covered her shoulders, back, upper arms and hips. A short red top stopped just short of her abdomen leaving it bare. A long red skirt held in place by a golden belt with a fire-red ruby covered most of her legs. Eden and the other woman exchanged amused looks before jumping down from their perch atop the frozen Lord Jabu-Jabu to land beside Neela.

"Still want me to go Link?" Rhys whispered.

"That choice isn't yours anymore." The red-haired woman growled and raised her arm. A ring of fire surrounded them, trapping Link and Rhys in the center. Almost immediately they were standing in a thin layer of water as the ice began to melt.

"Fia, remember what Master Agahnim said." Eden warned in a hushed voice, lightly touching the other woman on the arm.

Fia grinned in reply. "Of course sister...but he didn't say we couldn't have fun."

A smile stretched across Eden's lips as her gaze turned back to the trapped Link and Rhys. "How true..."

With a cry Link fell through the ice, losing his sword as the icy water surrounded him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rhys dive deep in an attempt to get away only to be caught by a tangle of sea weed. Kicking his legs he broke through the surface long enough to take a deep breath and dive back under. His eyes frantically searched the silt along the bottom for his sword, finally spotting a glint of steel directly below him. With renewed determination he pushed himself through the water towards the fallen sword, Rhys would just have to make do without him until he could get a hold of the blade.

His hand closed around the hilt just as something slick closed around his ankle. The seaweed that had Rhys trapped was attempting to ensnare him as well. Forgetting he was underwater he cried out when the surprisingly strong sea weed contracted around his ankle. Choking on the water that rushed into his mouth Link dropped his sword again. Thrashing his legs back and forth he tried to break free of the sea weed, his lungs screaming that he needed to reach the surface soon.

Hands reached for him in the water, pulling the sea weed away from his legs. Through cloudy vision Link could just barely make out Rhys as the Zora wrapped his arms around his torso and kicked up furiously. He gasped when his head broke free of the water, coughing up the liquid as he struggled to regain his breath as Rhys continued to support him.

"My, my little hero that was close." Eden taunted, "did my little sea weed give you problems?"

Link could only sputter in response, too out of breath to reply to her. Neela slowly sauntered forward, her feet barely touching the surface of the water. "It is my turn now." She smiled and lifted a hand. Responding to her command the water bubbled around Link and Rhys, lifting them higher until they were level with her. "You will make wonderful sculptures. I will even allow you to choose how you are frozen."

"HEY! FISH FACE!"

Neela frowned and looked up, the water holding Link and Rhys suddenly resumed its previous state and the two tumbled into the water. Water swirled angrily, encompassing Neela within a large column. Currents shifted within the column and threw her into the rocky walls surrounding the fountain. Ruto stood on a small sandy island at the back of the fountain. When Fia had used fire to trap Link and Rhys they had forgotten one vital thing. Not only did the fire melt the ice beneath their feet but it also melted the ice that had kept Ruto trapped.

"Weren't expecting that were you?" Ruto snarled as Neela spotted her. Moving her arms in another incantation the Princess sent another column of water to crash into the Elemental Creature.

Sea Weed crawled along the surface towards Ruto only to be cut down by Link's sword. Ruto's distraction had been all the time he'd needed to regain the lost blade. Rhys shot beneath the water, heading towards to entrance. With Ruto free he went to do as Link had asked previously. The Zora Princess gave him a quick once over before turning her focus back to the three Elemental creatures. Fia and Eden helped Neela up. The water elemental shook them off and raised both her arms. Water surged up in response, forming a giant wave.

Ruto was once again weaving another incantation, her arms moving in intricate patterns in an attempt to counter the massive wave that was crashing towards them. "You better get behind me if you don't want to be smeared against the rock!"

It went against his instincts to hide behind someone else but Link saw little choice. In front of him Ruto continued to frantically weave her enchantment and he started to look for another option as the wave came closer. Looking up he saw a scraggly tree growing out from the rock face.

"Are...you going to finish that before we drown?"

"If you keep interrupting?" Ruto snarled back, "no, I doubt it."

Link unclipped his hook shot. "Ya, that's what I figured," grabbing the Zora around the waist he aimed the barbed hook at the tree and released the trigger. The hook buried itself deep into the wood and Link barely managed to release the catch that would retract the chain in time to lift them above the water.

Dangling from the tree he looked down. The wave crashed harmlessly against the rock wall that had been behind them. He searched for Eden, Neela and Fia but they were gone. The wave had only been a distraction so that they could escape.

"You can put us down now."

The Zora struggled in his grip and Link barked at her to quit it unless she wanted him to drop her. Thumbing another release that would slowly let the chain out he lowered them back to the little island. The minute Ruto's feet touched the ground she was shoving Link away from her. With a snort he yanked on the hook shot to detach the hook from the tree before retracting the chain again.

"Who are you?"

"You're welcome for rescuing you." Link retorted as he clipped his hook shot to his belt again.

"You will answer me, what were you doing here with Rhys? And where did he go?"

Link's head shot up at her questions. "Shit, Zelda!" Turning away from Ruto he dove back into the water and started back towards the entrance only to have her cut him off.

"Zelda? The Princess is here? Whatever for?"

He bit back an angry growl. He had no time for her questions! Pushing past her he attempted to swim around her but she was a tad wee bit more agile in the water than what he was and blocked him again. "I asked you a question Hylian."

"She's in danger!"

Ruto studied him with narrowed eyes. "Who exactly?"

"Princess Zelda! We are wasting time!"

Ruto pushed through the water, bringing herself nose to nose with him and for a split second Link had a feeling of déjà vu. "We will go find the Princess then I will expect some answers." With a backwards dive she flipped away from him to lead the way back into Zora's Domain.

* * *

"No, absolutely not!"

"But they aren't going to let us just waltz on by!"

Ruto stubbornly crossed her arms and shook her head. "I will not allow it. Knock them out if you must but you will not harm my people!"

He and Ruto had been arguing for the past five minutes on how to go about subduing any Zora they cross paths with. Link figured since the controlled Zoras would be trying to kill them they should respond with equal force, Ruto had other plans. "As the Sage of Water I can freeze the water in the main cavern which will take care of a vast majority of the Zoras. You will have to find another way to get by any we come across."

"Fine, freeze the water." He grumbled as he searched for his Deku nuts. "I can stun them with these." He held up the bag, "is that ok with you? Or will that harm their 'wittle' eyes?"

Pursing her lips Ruto's eyes narrowed at his sarcasm. "That will be fine. Let's go before something happens to Princess Zelda."

They walked in silence, mainly to make sure they didn't give away their presence and, Link suspected, because Ruto didn't really like him either for some reason. Whenever he glanced back to make sure she was behind him she always had an odd look in her eyes. They came across two other Zoras while trying to get to Zelda's room. Both times Link used the Deku nuts to stun the Zora which gave him enough time to circle around to knock them in the back of the head with the hilt of his sword. Ruto's pained expression didn't go unnoticed by him either as he knocked out the second. As he dragged the Zora to the side of the corridor he checked for a pulse before turning to the Zora Princess.

"They're fine Princess Ruto...I am making sure I only knock them out like you requested."

Ruto looked startled that he'd even mentioned it. Her gaze slid to the unconscious Zora before she looked away. "We...shouldn't have to do this. I don't understand how that...thing is controlling them. How was she even able to impersonate me..."

"Neela...is the Spiritual Stone of Water..."A frown darkened his features. "Agahnim corrupted the stones with magic and created Neela and Eden...and maybe Fia too. I'm not too sure about her. How do you not know that?"

"I...lost my mother's stone to Lord Agahnim. I never saw what became of it." With a sigh the Princess wrapped her arms around herself as she followed Link. "Is that why you are here with Zelda? She came for the Spiritual stone?"

"Yes...but not because she wants to give me to you as a husband!" He said in a panicked rush when he remembered what happened with the imposter Zora.

"Husband?" Ruto blinked in surprise. "Well...yes that would be the normal circumstances for me to give up my mother's stone...but..." She ducked her head, a blush covering her cheeks. "I've...promised it to another for that reason..."

Link let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "You're talking about Rhys."

"You met him?" Ruto smiled softly, "yes, he was there when I was freed from the ice. You sent him to Princess Zelda's aide right?"

He nodded absent mindedly as they finally came to the door that led to Zelda's room. All was quiet, something Link wasn't sure was a good thing or not. Once again taking up his sword he motioned for Ruto to hang back as he slowly approached the door. Placing his right hand on the door knob he looked back once to make sure Ruto was back far enough before he pushed the door open.

Zelda and Rhys sat on the bed facing the door and looked up when it swung open. At first glance they looked to be alone, ignoring the unexplained relief he felt at seeing the Princess unharmed Link entered the room only to be stopped with a short blade pressed against his throat.

"Who are you to enter the Princess' chambers?" A deep feminine voice rasped at his ear.

Zelda jumped up from the bed and quickly crossed to Link. "Impa please! He's the one I was telling you about!"

The kodachi dropped away from his neck to Link's great relief. The woman Zelda had addressed as Impa came around to stand in front of Link. She was a tall woman with short silver hair and markings around her eyes. With a jolt he realized she was the woman he'd 'seen' when Zelda had been talking earlier about her nursemaid. Impa bowed low to him. "I owe you my gratitude for keeping the Princess safe in her travels."

Link looked from Impa to Zelda. "I...don't understand. Why's she here?"

"Impa left the castle to search for me. She arrived in time to subdue the Zoras who'd come to attack me..." Worried violet eyes shifted to the Sheikah, "she was just about to tell us what's been happening at the castle when you two showed up."

"Are these two to be informed as well your highness?" Impa looked at Link and Ruto curiously before turning her red-eyed gaze back to the Princess.

Zelda nodded and settled back onto the bed, patting the spot beside her for Link. During their conversation Rhys had left the bed to take his place beside Ruto and from the looks of them they had no intentions of separating any time soon. Link nervously sat beside the Princess who shot him a friendly smile before turning her attention back to Impa.

A smile curled Impa's mouth when he turned his own attention to the Sheikah who'd been observing them silently. Clearing her throat she schooled her features to a more neutral expression. "Agahnim has acquired all the spiritual stones and now only needs the Ocarina of Time to be able to open the door of Time to reach the master sword."

"All of them?" Zelda stared down at her hands. "So there's no point in going to Death Mountain."

Impa nodded, "I am sorry Princess but it appears so. Have you been able to find the boy yet to retrieve the Ocarina of Time?"

"...no."

"You...went to the Forest did you not?"

"Of course...it was the first place I looked. Saria told me he left a long time ago..."

Impa mulled her words over. "Did she have any idea where he would have gone?"

Slowly Zelda shook her head. "He went in search of his fairy...that was all Saria knew and he took the Ocarina with him."

Link listened silently to their conversation but understood very little of what they were saying. Oh he understood the part about Agahnim getting all the stones. He'd come to that conclusion himself after meeting Fia and Neela. But what was the Ocarina of Time? As he thought this another headache settled behind his eyes, with a groan he rubbed his forehead. He remembered the instrument Zelda had used to allow them to enter Zora's domain. The little ocarina had looked so familiar, he was certain he'd seen it somewhere...

"Link?"

His hand dropped away from his eyes, everyone was staring at him. "Uh...did I miss something?"

Zelda frowned but didn't say anything while Ruto rolled her eyes. "Are you sure you want him taking you there Zelda? He doesn't look too observant..."

Link turned questioning eyes to Zelda, ignoring Ruto's jibe. "I would like you to take me back to Castle Town."

"What? Why?"

"The boy could already be heading that way to get the Master Sword." Impa supplied before Zelda could speak. "He holds the key to the Temple of Time and may have sensed the darkness spreading over the land."

"The...master sword?" Link had heard the tales of the legendary sword that had the power to banish evil but thought it ludicrous that a child would be able to wield the blade. "How is a child going to wield that sword?"

"He has a point." Ruto admitted, "Do you really think he'd be trying to get the sword? Maybe he would be just trying to return the Ocarina to Zelda."

"Either way he is heading back to Castle Town." Zelda stated firmly, "I have to get back there to intercept him."

"So why do you need me?" Link gestured at Impa, "our deal was that I would only stay until Impa could resume her duties."

Zelda and Impa exchanged looks. "I...have something else I need Impa to do. She won't be travelling with me which is why I still require your services."

"You're only assuming this kid is going to be there! What happens if he isn't there and we walk right into Agahnim's hands?"

"It's...a risk I must take." Zelda stared pleadingly at him. "Please Link; you're the only one who can do this."

"And what about your Sage of Water here?" He thrust an arm at Ruto. "Can't she take you? I saw firsthand how handy she is in a fight!"

"I must look after my people here." Ruto answered, "If I can break whatever hold Neela has over them I will go to Saria to help her remove the curse on the Deku Sprout."

"Oh and I suppose you'll need me to take you there too?"

"No, there is a waterway that connects Zora's River to the Lost Woods. I will use that."

Link sighed, "fine, I'll do it."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello again everyone! Just wanted to thank everyone again for adding this to their alerts and the reviews! I love reading the reviews! :) I am really happy everyone is enjoying this story! Updates have been a bit slower as I work out the kinks in my plot line. I think I have everything all worked out so as long as I have the time I should be able to update regularly but I make no promises ;) **

* * *

"It is not required of you to remain here to help me."

"But your people Ruto, I can't just leave you to deal with this on your own." Zelda turned to Link. "I wish to stay here and help Ruto before we depart to Castle Town."

"Wait a minute what?" Both of Link's eye brows shot up past his bangs. "Just a minute ago you were ready to drag me to Castle Town to try and catch a kid with a flute. What changed?"

"Well..." She looked away to hide her embarrassment. "You might have had a point when you said I was assuming the boy would be there...perhaps it would be best to not rush into anything?"

"No...that's not it. Rushing head long into danger didn't stop you when you decided we had to come here." Link frowned and cocked his head to the side. "I'm missing something..."

Slowly Link's gaze swept the room Zelda remained seated on the bed with Impa standing by her side. Ruto and Rhys were still in their own little corner having not moved since they'd been reunited. Slumped up behind the door were three unconscious Zoras, something Link had failed to notice when he had first entered the room. But he figured he was excused from that slight overlook since he'd had a Kodachi at his throat when he'd entered. Looking at the unconscious Zora though made him realize what the problem was.

"We can't leave here as long as the enslaved Zoras stand in our way. There's too many to just knock out even if Ruto keeps the main cavern frozen."

"Ya, about that, I couldn't keep that spell up indefinitely." Ruto sighed, "I...would appreciate the help Zelda if you decide to stay."

"But wait, what exactly can she do?" Rhys finally spoke up having listened quietly the entire time they'd been talking.

"Like Ruto we have special abilities..." Zelda glanced at Impa who nodded before continuing. "Impa is the Sage of Shadow; hopefully we'll be able to counteract whatever is controlling the Zoras."

"Matters of the Spirit would be more Nabooru's domain," Impa crossed her arms, tapping a fisted hand against her elbow. "But...I believe I may be able to help, deception and misperception is my specialty."

"And what about you?" Rhys asked incredulously to Link. "Do you have magic too?"

"Who me?" Link asked innocently, thinking back to the fire spell he'd used in the forest. "I'm...resourceful and we'll leave it at that thank you very much."

"Oooh a man of mystery!" Rhys laughed elbowing Ruto. "Now I see why Princess Zelda has him around."

Ruto grinned and rolled her eyes. "Rhys, you idiot, we are trying to be serious here."

"Who's not being serious? I am just saying it's so nice to see Zelda with someone with a little personality...uh no offense Impa."

Impa just smiled and turned back to Zelda. "The Zora here in this room would be a good start but how shall we keep others from coming to attack us?"

"I could keep the others busy." Link suggested. "Keep them away from here while you guys work on breaking Neela's hold on them."

"As long as you do not harm my people I have no problem with that." Ruto nodded to Rhys. "Go with him Rhys...unless you have a problem Princess."

Zelda bit her bottom lip and slowly shook her head. "N-no I see no other option available to us right now. Please be careful though Link."

* * *

"Dude she totally digs you!"

"What?"

Rhys gave Link a friendly punch in the shoulder. "Really! Princess Zelda likes you!" He and Link had just left to provide the distraction Zelda, Impa and Ruto needed to work on breaking the control over the Zoras.

"You're nuts." The Hylian muttered turning away.

"I'm serious! It's how it started with me and Ruto." The Zora ran in front of Link, turning around to stop him. "First it was, 'be careful Rhys' whenever I took my shift guarding the Water Temple then it was 'return to me safely'."

Link only rolled his eyes. "Mmhmm because Princess' go for poor ranch hands all the time."

"Ranch hand? You're a ranch hand? With your sword skills? You're kidding right?"

He shrugged. "It's what I do when I am not escorting the Princess all over Hyrule."

"Huh..." The Zora was quiet for all of two minutes as he thought that over. "Well I am sure after this the Princess will want to hire you on at the castle. No way is she going to let you go back to being just a lowly ranch hand."

For some unexplained reason this almost made Link feel sick to his stomach at just the thought of living at the castle. He dismissed it though finding it ridiculous that the Princess would need him once this was over. "She has plenty of Knights already with way more qualifications then me."

"Ya but..." Rhys grinned, "you're resourceful remember? Zelda doesn't have many of those..."

"I am telling you you're reading way too much into a simple farewell." Pushing past Rhys he continued walking down the corridor.

"And the looks you guys both secretly give each other?" Rhys called, "am I misreading those too?"

That stopped Link, he looked back giving Rhys an annoyed look. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"It's cute really." Rhys casually walked by Link, his hands clasped behind his back, "Ruto noticed it too. She was telling me it's so nice to see Zelda finally taking an interest in someone."

Link just laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck, sure he'd had a passing thought that the Princess was pretty...well ok beautiful but beyond that? No, thinking like that was foolish. He was a ranch hand, nothing more. What Princess would ever...he shook his head to get rid of the thought. He was here to do a job; he had no time to be...interested in the Princess...though he did have to admit her safety and well being tended to be high on his list of priorities lately. But she was the Princess; of course her safety would come first!

Ahead of him Rhys dropped down low and slowly eased around the corner to check the next hallway. "There are two Zoras ahead...how exactly are we going to distract them."

Breaking his train of thought Link came up beside Rhys to take a look himself. All of Zoras domain was a bunch of corridors carved into the rock that connected a number of large caverns together. The guest rooms, which were clustered together on a lower level by their only shop in the Domain, were where Link and Rhys were coming from. The throne room was on the uppermost level with the common area, where pretty much everyone communed, was on the main level that the entrance opened to and was mainly filled with water that was fed by the massive waterfall that Link and Rhys had dived off of earlier. Well, Rhys dived, Link...just fell.

According to Rhys the Zoras had five guest rooms with one being reserved for when royalty visited. Which was obviously the room Zelda was in; it consisted of a large bedroom with a connecting smaller servant's room. Of course the Royalty Suite was situated further back in the cluster of guest rooms to afford the visiting royalty with more privacy. The other four rooms were all natural caverns that were linked together with carved tunnels, which made clearing them of potential threats a pain in Link's opinion. The tunnels though made a rough 'U' with the shop sitting where the two tunnels connect and the royalty suite at the bottom of the 'U'.

Link's first thought had been to split up until Ruto gave Rhys strict instructions for them to not do that. So he'd gone with the 'randomly-pick-a-direction-and-go-with-it' method instead and they would loop back down the other part of the 'U' on their way back to the Royalty Suite. Hopefully by then they will have figured out a way to break the control over the Zoras. But right now was the fun part. They had two Zoras heading their way which meant they had to somehow get them to turn around and go the opposite way away from the others.

"Your idea with the Bombchus probably won't work this time." The Zora beside Link whispered while watching the two coming towards them.

"Never said I'd use that." Pulling out a couple of Deku Nuts Link handed one to Rhys. "How fast can you run?"

Rhys stared down at the Deku Nut in his hand. "You're...kidding right?"

With a wink Link straightened. "You said that last time too and my plan worked just fine."

"And you say I am the one who's nuts?" The Zora cried as Link dashed out into the open.

The two Zoras stopped once they saw Link, probably unsure if what they were seeing was true. Which (if Link thought about it) if their positions were reversed he probably wouldn't believe it either. But that was what he was banking on, his unpredictability. He only hoped that Rhys would follow him. Running straight at the two Zora he threw his Deku Nut at the ground in front of the Zora on the right. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the nut Rhys had been holding shoot towards the other. Upon contact both Nuts burst open in a flash sending small paralyzing spores up to coat the two Zoras. Stunned and unable to move they could only watch as Link and Rhys darted around them and continued down the corridor. They had only minutes to get a head start before the Deku Nut spores wore off and the Zoras took up the chase.

"Now what's the plan?" Rhys shouted ahead a minute later as they ran down the corridor. They'd already passed one of the guest rooms and they were almost at the second.

"I'm uh...kinda just seeing how this plays out." Link replied as he took out a Bombchu.

"You're WHAT?"

"Um...didn't exactly think of what to do once they started chasing us."

"LINK!"

He dropped the Bombchu but didn't have time to watch it zip off behind him. "Will you relax, I'm on it ok?"

"A Bombchu? What in the name of Nayru is a Bombchu going to do?" Rhys panicked and nearly ran into Link when he didn't notice he'd stopped. "Why'd you stop? What are you doing?"

Link just grinned in reply as the Bombchu zipped down the corridor at the two Zoras behind them. Both of them skidded to a halt when they saw the little mouse-bomb and ducked behind a stalagmite to avoid the imminent explosion. "Let's go before they start chasing us again."

* * *

"My way is clear."

"No one this way either." Rhys sighed and leaned back against the wall. They had reached the part where the corridor branched out and joined the rest of Zora's Domain. Slightly off to the left was the shop, to the right would lead to a flat area of the common area that ran behind the waterfall. The corridor to the left gently curved up and branched three ways. One way led to the throne room, one to the entrance and the third down the other arm of the 'U' which would take them back to the Royalty Suite.

The two of them slowly left their cover to run to the corridor that would take them back to the others. Ducking back into the relative safety of the tunnel Link quickly checked to see if they'd been spotted. So far their luck was holding. The two Zoras they'd come across earlier had stopped to search the last guest room thinking that maybe the intruders had stopped there to hide. For now he was content letting them think that. They'd seen them leave this way, chances were they wouldn't circle back towards the royalty suite with them running lose. At least that was what he hoped.

"Hey Link? How exactly are they going to break Neela's control on everyone?"

"You forget," He replied with a snort, "I'm a man of mystery, not magic. I haven't the foggiest idea how they're going to do it."

"Maybe Ruto will use water to reach everyone?" Rhys looked out to the common area thoughtfully. "She can do some pretty amazing things with water."

Link made a face. "I was hit on by an imposter of your girlfriend. The last thing I want to hear is she can do 'amazing things with water'."

"Dude, get your head out of the gutter!" Rhys coughed trying to hide his blush. "Why don't we just get back and see how they're doing?"

"Ya sure." Pushing away from the wall he led the way down the other side of the 'U'. There were two more rooms on this side and with luck they wouldn't run into any more Zoras.

They were just about at the second of the two guest rooms when the door opened and four Zoras stepped out into the hallway. Both Link and Rhys froze, so far the Zoras hadn't seen them but if they didn't do something they would continue down the corridor. The next room was the royalty suite; they couldn't be allowed to continue down the hall. Link pulled out a Deku Nut; giving Rhys a sideways glance the Zora nodded and Link threw the nut managing to hit one of the Zoras in the back of the head. The three who hadn't been stunned by the little Nut turned as one to see who'd paralyzed their comrade.

Together Link and Rhys turned to run only to find the way blocked by the two Zoras from before. Hedged in at both sides they looked around desperately for a way to escape, their only option was the door that led to the first guest room but chances were slim that they would reach it before the two Zoras who'd trapped them from the back.

"Ok man of mystery now would be an excellent time to make a daring escape."

He looked at his friend and slowly shook his head. "Ya, sorry, I've got nothing unless you let me use my sword."

"Then perhaps now is a good time for me to intervene?" Shadows shifted behind the stalagmites that dotted the corridor and Impa stepped into view holding a small bag in her right hand. Opening the bag she pulled out Deku Nuts and quickly started aiming them at the Zoras that had Link and Rhys trapped. Something was different though, when they broke open instead of a flash of light the nuts just released purple spores that caused the Zoras to collapse once they attached to them.

Link nudged one of the unconscious Zoras with his foot. "What'd you do to them?"

"With the Princess' help I was able to alter the Deku Nuts so that they would release Neela's hold on the Zoras." Impa lifted the bag of Deku Nuts she held.

"Is Zelda alright?"

Impa quirked a brow. "'Zelda' is it?"

"Oh, um I mean Princess Zelda." He answered a bit flustered by the stoic Sheikah.

"Princess Zelda is fine. I left her in the care of Princess Ruto." Impa studied him before nodding to herself and turning away. "The Princess has requested you return to her. I will administer the Deku Nuts to the Zoras then go about the business the Princess has outlined for me." Impa's last words reached Link's ears as she melted back into the shadows. "Take care of her Link. She seems to have grown quite attached to you in your time together."


	19. Chapter 19

"Link?"

He looked up at the sound of his name. Zelda stood in the doorway of his room. After Impa had departed he and Rhys had gone back to the royalty suite to inform the two women that it was done. Ruto had gone to make a formal announcement to her people regarding the events that had just happened and Rhys had gone with her. This left Link and Zelda alone to plan the next leg of their journey, well more so Link since he would be the one leading her back to Castle town. He'd taken the servant's room as his own for the time being and currently had all his equipment spread out on the bed in front of him. He was taking inventory to see what needed to be replaced before they left again.

Zelda fidgeted with her skirt. Earlier she had said she should have been wearing something other than her long gown. Well she'd taken that to heart and had changed. She wore what Link assumed was a riding outfit of some sort with the short pink embroidered tunic over a pale purple half sleeve shirt. She also wore leggings of the same purple with black knee high riding boots. Her long hair was now in a long braid hanging down her back but she'd kept her tiara. "Um...I..." Zelda paused, "We'll be leaving tomorrow than?" She finally asked with a slump of her shoulders.

He leaned back and studied her, for some reason he didn't think that was what she was really going to ask. "Ya, I'll need the time to prepare for the trip back. We'll probably have to stop at the ranch over night again too."

"Of-of course, it's the half way point." A worried expression crossed her face. "Your stepsister is going to kill me when she sees us though."

"Huh? Come again?" He stood up, the equipment forgotten for the moment. "What does Malon have to do with all of this?"

"You've done so much for me and it seems every time we turn around you are risking your life for me." With a tired sigh she rubbed her temples with the tips of her fingers. "This is becoming such a mess Link...I...know you were hoping to head home once Impa was able to leave the castle but..."

"Zelda." Gently Link grasped her hands and pulled them down from her face. "Listen, I would have told you to find someone else if I didn't really want to do this."

Her hands felt so cold he thought with dismay as he absently brushed his thumbs over her knuckles. "And yes, Malon will be furious...but with me. She knows this was my choice and she would tell you that any time bandits were spotted on the Field I was always one of the first to offer help. Running headlong into danger isn't exactly a new thing for me here."

"Well don't we make a perfect pair?" Zelda smiled ruefully.

"We do." He chuckled back squeezing her hands. "Now was that the only reason you came here or was there something else?"

She blushed and quickly pulled her hands back. "I...well I thought you would have questions after...um after our conversation with Impa regarding the boy with the ocarina."

"Ah yes, the boy and the ocarina..." He resolutely ignored the ache behind his eyes at the mention of the boy and ocarina. "You said it's needed for Agahnim to get to the master sword...why would he need a sword?"

"It's not the sword he needs." Zelda admitted sadly. Walking past Link she sat down on his bed and picked up one of the Deku Nuts he had sitting there. Tossing the nut from hand to hand she finally looked up at him. "I...shouldn't be telling you this Link but...you've done so much...it's only fair that I tell you..." She looked back down at the Deku Nut in her hands. "You've already started to confide in me with your visions."

His back stiffened at the mention of his visions, he'd forgotten about that, but Zelda didn't say anything more about them.

"There...is a terrible evil in this world...it was trapped in the sacred realm when it tried to take the golden triforce for its own..." Zelda's nose scrunched up in thought. "It's odd though Link...I don't know how this evil came to be trapped within. All I know is that I, along with the sixth sages, am responsible for keeping the seal in place."

"And the master sword?"

"It's...important in keeping the evil at bay. There was a time when withdrawing the sword would lead to the sacred realm but I am not sure of that anymore."

"So this evil is trapped with the triforce? What's to stop this evil from using it?" His headache was getting worse but he pushed it aside.

She slowly shook her head. "I...am not so certain the Triforce is there anymore."

"Where did it go?"

Absently Zelda rubbed her right hand. "I...don't know Link. It has been passed down that when a person with an impure heart tries to control the triforce it will split into three pieces leaving only the piece that the person believes in...for all I know this legend has come to pass and the triforce is no longer whole."

"What happens with the other two pieces?"

"They...go to other individuals who represent the qualities those pieces represent." Zelda set the Deku nut aside. "The boy has the Ocarina of Time which will open the door within the Temple of Time. It's the last piece Agahnim needs."

"And you were hoping the boy was in the forest...ya we covered that part." Link crossed his room and plunked down on the bed beside her. "What you haven't told me is how you figure he'll go rushing back to Castle Town? You said he would 'sense' that there was something wrong?"

"Sounds silly I know." She gave him a sideways glance. "When I first met him...he...believed me when I had my suspicions about a man from the desert. That he sensed evil within him as well...it's why I think he'll be trying to return..."

Link thought for a moment, absorbing what Zelda said. "Alright, I suppose I can accept that...as if I had a choice." He winked at her and stood up. "Well I need to run to the shop to buy more Deku nuts and maybe another vial of red potion."

"Red potion? Are you hurt?" Zelda started to look him over frantically, her face going pale at the thought he could have been hurt and she hadn't noticed.

"What?" He noticed her pale face. "No Zelda, I'm not hurt. My ankle is a little sore from when that sea weed grabbed a hold of me but it's nothing a little time can't fix. I just have some empty space in my bags and thought I would pick up another vial."

"Your ankle!" Zelda rushed to his side and grabbed his arm, dragging him back over to the bed to push him down. "You shouldn't be on it then! Sit Link, I'll go buy what you need while you rest."

"Zelda I'm fine." He tried to stand but Zelda firmly pushed him back down.

"No, I insist. You've done so much please let me do this for you. What other equipment do you require?"

"I..." One look at her told him he might as well give up trying to argue with her. "Just that, deku nuts and a vial of red potion. Everything else seems fine."

She nodded and started to repack his things, moving them off the bed. "Alright then." Setting everything beside his bed she fluffed a pillow behind his head. "There, nice and comfy. Relax and I'll be right back!" She left leaving a bewildered Link to wonder what exactly he should do since he was apparently on strict bed rest...for a slightly sprained ankle.

* * *

"Why are you in bed?"

Link looked up from his sword; he'd been using his whetstone again to pass the time until Zelda returned. "Oh hey Rhys I was told to...uh...rest for the remainder of the day. Zelda's orders."

"But...shouldn't you be preparing for your trip tomorrow?" The Zora grabbed a chair by the door and drug it over to the Link's bed side. "And exactly why were you told to rest?"

He lifted his right leg in answer. "Remember that sea weed that grabbed me? Ya well I mentioned it to her that it was a bit sore and she completely lost her mind."

A grin spread across Rhys' face. "Really? She over-reacted to you being hurt? Awwww that's so cute."

"Rhys...you aren't helping here." He groaned burying his head under his pillow. "I am going stir crazy just sitting here."

"I'm sure Zelda will be back soon." The Zora replied with a sly smile. "I'm sure she'll keep you entertained."

Link threw his pillow at Rhys. "Seriously Rhys! Not helping!"

Ducking the pillow he continued laughing. "What really surprises me though is you're listening to her!"

"She's the Princess!"

"I..."

"Rhys! What are you doing here?" Both men jumped guiltily at Zelda's scolding voice. Neither one had noticed her return. She was now standing in the doorway, hands on hips tapping her foot impatiently.

"Princess Zelda! I was just keeping Link company, " Rhys pushed back his chair as he stood and affected a sympathetic look his friend's way, "because you know he's just in sooo much pain from his ankle..."

Link could have killed him but Zelda didn't notice as she rushed to his side. "Link you said it wasn't that bad! Rhys can you go get me some ice from the fountain? I don't think it's all melted yet." She was already yanking his boot off to have a look at his ankle.

"Hey, Zelda, no...wait!" He scrambled back but she had a surprisingly good hold on his foot and he didn't get far. Pulling off his sock she rolled his pant leg up, his right ankle was ringed with angry red bruises that were already starting to turn purple. "Rhys was exaggerating! I...I'm fine really!"

"This looks terrible! Good thing I got bandages too." She left the room to retrieve them. Returning with the bandages and a bowl of water she sat down at the foot of the bed. Grabbing a cloth she gently cleaned the ligature marks before covering them by wrapping his ankle with the roll of bandages.

Link fidgeted under her ministrations. "Really Zelda I could have done that."

"Awww Rhys was right, this is cute."

Wide eyes swung to the doorway to find Ruto there. Goddesses he was going to KILL Rhys if he ever got out of this blasted bed. Zelda glanced up but quickly went back to wrapping Link's injury. Ruto sat down in the chair Rhys had previously occupied and picked up the pillow Link had thrown earlier.

"I don't think I have ever seen Princess Zelda personally administer treatment to one of her knights before."

"I'm not a knight." He grumbled in response wishing he could just sink through the bed and disappear.

"Not a knight?" Ruto grinned. "I didn't realize you went for commoners Zelda."

The Princess looked up at that, her cheeks a rosy pink, but wise woman that she was she didn't reply to Ruto's teasing and focused on the bandages again. The Zora Princess just laughed at the two Hylians' obvious discomfort. "I did come for a reason though." She held up a bowl of ice neither had noticed she'd been carrying. "Rhys asked me to bring this. He was needed to oversee the repairs to the hall leading to the throne room."

Blushing slightly Link went back to refinishing his sword's edge deciding he was quite done talking to people for the time being. Ruto looked between the two before setting the bowl down on a small table by Link's bed. "We are also having a small celebration tonight in honor of Rhys' and Link's bravery in freeing us all. Since you two aren't leaving until tomorrow I expect you both to be there."

Link grumbled something unintelligible and yelped when Zelda lightly smacked his foot. "Ruto we would be honored to join you. Won't we Link?"

"I thought I was on bed rest."

"Once it's bandaged it'll be fine." Zelda answered quietly.

Ruto stood up, "Hope you know how to dance Link because I think that's why Zelda has deemed you well enough to go!" Laughing she ducked the pillow thrown her way as she left.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, just had to fix a couple of things :) A thank you goes out to Inconclusive for pointing it out for me :)**

* * *

Despite her teasing Link was relieved to find that there was no dancing. At the beginning Ruto had given an over-blown speech about how brave he and Rhys had been to take it upon themselves to search out the real Princess...and he'd stopped listening after that. He'd never had a problem with helping people...he just hated it when they made a big deal over it. Of course she also had to have him and Rhys standing with her as she spoke so he couldn't do what he had always done back home when Talon would decide to make a big deal out of the things he volunteered to do which was hide away until it was over.

Once her speech was over he'd been quick to jump down from the higher pathway in the common area that Ruto had chosen to give her speech from. Diving into the water he quickly surfaced, many of the Zoras had broken into smaller groups. A few looked his way but would go back to their conversations once they saw his indifferent stare. Moving to shallower water he looked to see if anyone was really watching him. When he was certain no one was watching he made a bee-line towards the guest rooms hoping he could spend the remainder of the night alone.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Rhys stepped in his way with a small smile. "You wouldn't be trying to duck out of this wonderful little social Ruto arranged for us would you?"

"That would be the plan if you get out of my way."

"Nope, can't let you do that." Rhys grabbed his arm and started to drag him back towards the party. "Ruto would just hunt you down anyways and what would the lovely Princess Zelda think?"

"That reminds me!" Link dug in his heels and yanked his arm free. "I have a bone to pick with you!"

"Is this about teasing you earlier?" Rhys grinned. "Awe come on it was all in good fun...besides you didn't seem all that angry at the time..."

"Rhys..."

"But it was cute!" The Zora laughed at the Hylian's growing red complexion. "Ruto agreed too! You guys are going to make such a cute couple."

"Rhys!" Groaning Link lowered his head to his hands.

Laughing the Zora slapped him on the back. "Will you relax already? This is probably your only night off where you don't have to watch your back. Go enjoy the party, mingle, laugh...maybe try and lure Zelda away for a private moment..."

"Oh Goddesses..." He groaned and pushed Rhys away. "I've had enough of your teasing."

"Fine but I have made it my mission to make sure you don't hide in your room for the remainder of the night!" Rhys snickered and pulled Link towards the gathered Zoras. "I'll make ya a deal. I'll lay off the teasing if you stay out here and join in on the party."

* * *

He stared in horror as they moved in pairs past him. He stayed up against the wall; shrinking back into the shadows; refusing to meet the gaze of anyone who looked hopefully in his direction. He'd get Rhys for this, Ruto too if he survived the night. They'd planned this...well of course they'd planned this...well more specifically Ruto had planned this. He had thought for sure he'd been safe. Rhys had to have known that he would have hidden had he known for sure what was to come. So far his plan to avoid all contact had worked but...he knew it couldn't last forever. He had yet to see Zelda and he was worried that Ruto was right...she would want him to do that most horrible thing. The thing he absolutely _hated_. She would want him to...dance.

It had happened half an hour ago. Rhys had appeared on a small stone island in the middle of the common area with three other Zoras...all of them had been carrying instruments. At first he'd been curious, he hadn't realized Rhys was part of a band and once they started playing he'd been pleased to find out he liked their music. But that was when it started, the Zoras started pairing off and they started dancing. The beat of the music was fast and so were the Zoras who were dancing. Feet moved in time to the music, arms moved intricately keeping the rhythm and hips sashayed as the women were whirled about in the shallow waters of the common area. Watching the Zoras dance was mesmerizing and if Link hadn't been so worried about being dragged out onto the dance floor he might have stayed longer to watch.

It wasn't that he couldn't dance; Malon had dragged him to enough dances that according to her he wasn't half bad. He just had no desire to be teased any more by Ruto and Rhys. So while no one was watching he snuck away heading to the one place he was sure no one would look for him; Lord Jabu-Jabu's Fountain.

A relieved sigh escaped him as he breathed in the fresh night air. The Fountain was, as he'd hoped, quiet and deserted...wait no, not quite. He could hear something coming from Lord Jabu-Jabu's altar, as he started towards the stone structure it occurred to him that if it was trouble he was at a disadvantage being unarmed but once he made out that it was Zelda he dismissed the thought. Princess Zelda stood with her hand against the giant frozen whale. Most of the Fountain had started to thaw but Lord Jabu-Jabu was still encased in ice and there were still large chunks that floated in the water. With a sigh she dropped her hand down and bowed her head, tears flowing freely in the moonlight. To see her tears sent a shockwave through him and something knotted tightly in his stomach. Instinctively he went to her, not caring that she probably wanted to be alone. When he placed a hand on her shoulder her body tensed.

Quickly she wiped at her eyes but Link grabbed her hands. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Look at this place Link...there is so much ice..." She turned away from him. "The Zora's Deity is still completely frozen..."

"Princess Ruto said he would thaw and be fine."

"If I hadn't left the castle none of this would have happened." She replied bitterly, silent tears still slipping down her face. "The Deku Sprout wouldn't be corrupted either. I have made a complete mess of this by involving the Sages."

"How can you even say that?" He asked incredulously. "Everything you've told me of Agahnim has suggested that these events couldn't exactly be avoided. He still would have taken the Spiritual Stones by force..."

"I shouldn't have stood in his way..."

"What are you talking about?"

"He approached me...he wanted me to request the stones from the Kokiri, the Zoras and the Gorons...if I had done what he'd asked no harm would have come to my people...there would be no need for the Zoras to have this celebration tonight...and Saria wouldn't be trying to break the curse on the Deku Sprout even now as we speak."

"Wait...you said that you weren't sure that was what he wanted back in the forest." Angrily he took a step back. "You lied Princess..."

Hugging herself she avoided his angry stare. "I...I know Link...I am sorry."

"You're sorry?" He sneered back at her. "Is that supposed to make it better _Princess_? You've been dragging me all over Hyrule to try and stop this mad man from getting the Stones and now you are _regretting _it?"

"You...you don't understand!" Her shoulders trembled as she tried to control her sobs. "I didn't know who I could trust. You were just someone who happened to help me on the Field..."

"Who you than asked to take you to the forest!" He yelled at her. "Where Agahnim took the Kokiri Emerald then proceeded to turn it into a magical creature who tried to _kill_ us!"

"Link..."

"No!" He cut her off, "I'm not finished yet! You then had me bring you here where we were too late! In fact we found out you were too late to get both the stone of water _and _fire...but that could have been avoided had you stayed? Are you mad?"

"No...I..."

"Oh right, the boy." He interrupted her again, sarcasm dripping from his every word. "Can't forget him, he's part two of this wild cuckoo chase. You're not even sure if he is still around but he has this stupid flute of yours...but hopefully he'll _sense_ something is wrong and come running. Have I got that right?"

"Link please..."

"No!" He growled harshly, "do I have that right?"

"Yes..." She whispered as the tears fell.

"But it could all be avoided had you stayed. Given into Agahnim's demands and just handed everything over to him?" He turned away from her, "You really think the pain and suffering would have been avoided? That things would have turned out differently?"

"You don't understand!" She ran in front of him and pushed him back. "I have had to try and solve this on my own! I feel so alone!"

"ALONE!" He roared at her, "Open your goddess-damned eyes Princess! I'm right here! I've been here for the past seven goddess-damned years waiting for you to find me! I had hoped you would realize I wasn't some random stranger who _happened_ to save you on the Field!"

Zelda paled as she stared at him with shocked eyes. "What...what are you talking about?"

The anger drained out of him, leaving Link weak. "I..." His eyes pleadingly looked to hers. "I...have no idea." He whispered back, tears coming to his own eyes. "Zelda I don't know what's going on with me..."

She studied him, her hand coming up to brush back his hair. "You...were almost like a different person..."

As her hand touched his forehead his headache came back full force and he jumped away from her touch. His own hands gripping his head as the pain intensified and he dropped to his knees. Vaguely he thought he heard her calling his name but he couldn't reply as he succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

When he woke Link had no idea how long he'd been out. As he took in his surroundings he realized he was back in the servant quarters of the Royalty Suite. Rhys was dozing in the chair by his bed; a light peaking under his door told him that there was someone in the adjoining room. Sitting up he fought back the wave of nausea that rose at the movement and swung his legs over the side of the bed. A quick glance at Rhys told him that the Zora wasn't waking up anytime soon and Link decided it was a good time to see how well his sense of balance worked. As he neared the closed door voices floated through the wood.

"He yelled at you?" Ruto's voice asked in surprise. "Why would he do that? It seems almost...out of character for him."

"I know Ruto...he...seemed so different..." Zelda's reply came softly, as if she was hesitant to even speak of what had happened. "I...don't blame him though Ruto."

"What?"

"I was doubting myself...second guessing everything I have done to this point..."

"Zelda..." Ruto's dismayed voice filtered through the thick wood, "why would you doubt yourself?"

"Agahnim had asked me to request the Spiritual Stones from their respective races...I refused and that was when I left the castle...What if I had stayed and done as he'd asked."

"Don't be stupid." Ruto said bluntly. "He knew before he even asked that you would refuse. He wants you to feel guilty about this Zelda, that's the only reason he 'asked' you to get the stones from us. I suppose that's what caused Link to blow his top?"

"I've...also lied to him...back at the Kokiri Village and told him I didn't know exactly what it was Agahnim wanted..."

"Well I suppose that makes sense...you don't know him."

"That's where it gets weird though...he said he had hoped I would realize he wasn't just some random stranger...that he'd been waiting for seven years for me to find him..."

"Seven? My now that is a coincidence isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well...it's been seven years since you last heard from that boy right?"

Link stepped away from the door, his eyes wide in shock. His hand reached for the door knob when Zelda's laughter reached his ears. "Oh Ruto you can't be serious. That boy is a Kokiri; there is no way that he could be Link."

"I don't know Zelda...it just seems odd...why else would Link react that way? It sounds like he was expecting you to recognize him..."

"And then he passed out..." Zelda's voice filled with worry. "He looked like he was in a lot of pain..."

"Maybe you should ask him about it when he wakes up?"

"Maybe..." Came her soft reply as Link stepped back from the door having heard enough.

He crossed back to his bed and sat down. Thoughts ran through his head, the main one being what was wrong with him. He was incredibly lucky that Zelda didn't seem angry at him for the way he'd blown up at her. The things he had said though...about how he had hoped she would have realized he wasn't a stranger. Why would he say something like that? They had never met before that day on the Field had they? A thought seemed to echo to him, that they had indeed met but this was accompanied by a dull ache as his headache returned. With a sigh he cupped his head in his hand, what was happening to him?


	21. Chapter 21

He couldn't sleep. After tossing and turning for a couple of hours he decided to just give up. Throwing back the covers Link sighed as he stood up his gaze strayed to Zelda's closed bedroom door. Grabbing up his sword he adjusted the strap across his chest as he left the room. The halls were deserted, no surprise there considering the hour and really he preferred it that way. Still bothered by the events that had occurred earlier he quickly found his way back to the Fountain. The Zoras who'd been guarding the entrance had seen him and had just waved him past without a word.

His gaze swept over the Fountain. Obviously not much had changed over the past few hours since the last time he'd been here with Zelda. Thoughts of her caused his headache to return and he sighed again. Pulling out his sword he held the blade up, examining it in the moonlight. Throwing his sheath down on the altar he swung his arm down, the blade becoming just an extension of his arm as he went through his exercises. Shifting his grip he brought the blade back up and allowed his body to follow the momentum. He focused on the blade, allowing his mind to go blank as he felt himself relax with the familiar routine.

"Link."

Her voice threw him off as he stumbled; nearly dropping his sword as Zelda approached him. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"That should be obvious." She crossed her arms across her chest, pulling her wrap closer around her. "We need to talk."

"Zelda..."

"Princess Zelda." She corrected, interrupting Link, "you seem to be forgetting that lately."

"O-of course your Highness." He licked his lips nervously. "Wh-what did you want to talk about?"

"You really have to ask?"

"I..."

"You're feeling better I take it?" Her gaze dropped pointedly to his sword.

He shifted nervously, gripping the hilt tightly in his left hand unsure if she actually wanted an answer or if it was a rhetorical question. Actually based on the glare she was giving him he felt it best if he just nodded. Her gaze seemed to harden as he nodded and he got the distinct feeling that he might have just given the wrong answer.

"Oh well then I must have been imagining things when you passed out a few hours ago?"

"Zel...I mean your Highness..."

"Well if I was imagining things maybe we should just pick up our conversation where we left off? What were you talking about?"

"Talking about?"

"Well let me see if I can remember how you put it?" She tapped a nail against her lips as she feigned thinking. "I believe you told me to open my 'goddess-damned' eyes and that you've been waiting seven years...oh pardon me, seven 'goddess-damned' years for me to find you."

"I..." He ignored his aching head as Zelda brought up the things he had said to her but couldn't quite ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm not finished yet! You also said you were hoping I would realize you weren't some random stranger who happened to save me on the Field. Now," She shoved a finger at his chest, "tell me what you meant!"

Link felt the color drain from his face. "I...I don't know your highness..."

"No Link, I will not allow you to dodge this! You do not get to yell at me and not answer for it!"

"Zelda..."

"No! It's Princess Zelda and you will not forget that again! Now answer me! What did you mean?"

She glared at him, her arms crossed and one foot tapping impatiently against the stone altar. He knew he owed her an explanation he just wished he could give her one and he also wished his head would stop pounding. His vision was starting to swim too but he forced himself to focus on her face. "Princess, if I could answer you I would...I don't know why I said those things. I can't even recall the reasoning behind me saying those things."

"That's just ridiculous how could you not know?" With an exasperated cry she threw her arms up. "You just don't want to talk about it like those visions you've been having!"

"What does this have to do with..."

"Well you seem to keep bringing things up and refusing to talk about them!" She turned back to him. "So we are going to talk about those things, you owe me that much for looking the other way for yelling at the crown Princess of Hyrule."

"Uuuhhhh."

"You are not getting out of this. We will stay here all night until I get answers." Her eyes narrowed. "Let's start with your visions. Tell me about what happened in the forest."

"The forest?"

"Oh Farore this will take all night if you keep asking questions instead of answering them." Rolling her eyes she fisted her hands on her hips. "Answers Link, you said you had a vision while fighting the Queen Gohmas."

"Oh...that..." He looked down at the tip of his sword, trying to keep focus as the pain increased. "I...there isn't much to tell really."

"Then this talk should be quick." She replied with a smile that quickly disappeared at the pained look she gave him. "Link...are you alright?"

"Y-ya just a headache." With a small groan he rubbed his forehead. "I'll be fine...um the forest? It...was weird, everything disappeared accept the Gohma but it was huge...or I was small. My shield was wooden and I had a really short sword for some reason. Like I said before, I snapped out of it when the Gohma bit me."

"Like you were small? That doesn't sound like a vision...why would you see it like that?"

"I have no idea...that's why I said it would make sense if they were memories...maybe I fought them when I was younger?"

"Perhaps...but what would the purpose of seeing this serve?"

"Uhhh to let me know I had faced off against those things before?" He sighed, "I don't know your Highness..."

"Have there been others?"

He barely heard her question; his head was pounding so much. "I...ya...there have been others."

"Where were these?"

"Forest...uh the ranch..."

"What happened on the ranch?"

"Malon...told me I reminded her of someone that she used to call 'Fairy boy'...was probably the one you've been looking for. The vision itself wasn't anything special...just a little girl who was probably Malon and I could see a blue glow off to the side while a colt butted its head against my shoulder."

"A glow? That must have been the fairy." Zelda started pacing, ignoring Link's small groan as he rubbed at his head again.

"What else happened in the Forest?"

"Where do you want me to begin?" He muttered bitterly, why wouldn't his head stop pounding already? "How everyone kept saying I reminded them of someone? That everything gave me a weird sense of déjà vu? Or how when Saria spoke about her friend I could see the events she was talking about?"

"The...events?"

"She spoke about how this boy you're looking for didn't always have a fairy...I could see it clearly, the two of them sitting by the waterfall. The girl comforting the boy as he asked why he didn't have fairy too..." He tried to focus on Zelda, she was still pacing and he couldn't help but wonder if she was still really listening to him. If she wasn't he wished she'd let him go before he passed out again.

She abruptly stopped, pivoting around on her heel to ran up to him. "You...fainted after being in the..."Her eyes widened as something occurred to her. "The tree house...you had a vision there didn't you?"

"I..."

"What was it Link...what happened..."

He squinted as the pain intensified if that was possible. "That whole place was so familiar...I recognized it...it used to be my home and I had...dreamed there...of...of a man..."

"You'd...been there before?"

"I..." His mind went blank, unable to focus through the pain.

"Link!" Zelda gripped his shoulders, shaking him hard. "LINK!"

"NO!" He screamed pushing her away. "No, I don't want to remember!"

She stared back at him wide eyed. "Wh-what?"

"I wasn't supposed to remember!" He cried gripping his head as he fell to his knees. "The dual time line...it was so confusing..."

"What are you talking about?" Scrambling to her feet she rushed to his side. "Link please talk to me!"

"I never wanted to remember..." Ignoring Zelda he pounded a fist against the stone as he sobbed. "Everything...everything I did...everything I went through..."

"Link?"

Finally he looked up at her, "and you have no idea what I've done...none. No one...the only one is gone..." He hung his head as the tears fell freely. "I searched for her Zelda..."

"Who?"

"Navi." He answered sadly his gaze returning to her own.

She looked shocked by the name. "That...name...that was the name of..."

"My fairy companion."

"Then...then you're..."

"The one you've been looking for."


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello Everyone! Thank you to all for the wonderful reviews and for adding me to your alert lists! Sorry for the slight delay with this update I don't think you'll be disappointed though ;) Now for the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for! :D**

* * *

"But...but I thought you'd still be a boy..." Zelda gaped at him. "You...I mean I thought you were a Kokiri..."

A rueful grin lit his features at her bewilderment. "Obviously I am not a Kokiri..."

"I'll say..." Zelda said absently as she sat down by him blushing profusely. "Um I mean...wh-what did you mean earlier that you never wanted to remember?"

He looked over at her, for the first time in a long time he had no headache. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to not be in pain. The reason for the absence was that his memory had been returned to him. Memories, that when he'd been ten, had nearly robbed him of his sanity. Could he tell her? Could he truly shatter her expectations of him? He could tell just looking at her that she was truly at ease, for once she didn't look worried and it was because he was there. Well, that he'd remembered who he was and could now take down the bad guy. Only problem was he didn't want to do it.

"Link? You haven't answered me yet."

"Zelda...excuse me, Princess." With a sigh he pulled his legs up to his chest, resting his chin on top of his hands as he rested his arms on his knees. "I suppose I should explain to you why I had amnesia..."

"Oh of course..." Tucking her legs beneath her she watched him expectantly.

"You only remember me as the one who advised you against seeking out the Triforce...in truth I had seen what would unfold should we succeed in opening the door of time. Ganondorf would have taken the triforce and what you spoke of earlier would become fact. The triforce would shatter leaving only the Triforce of Power with him." Link paused, trying to gauge how much she was following.

She was staring back at him aptly, her eyes wide as she absorbed all that he was saying with not a hint of confusion marring her features. So, with a heavy heart he went back to his story.

"I was too young at the time to wield the Master Sword, I was kept locked away in the sacred realm for seven years. In that time Ganondorf completely destroyed Hyrule. It...took a lot to undo the damage and free those who would help me." His gaze slid over to her again, he wasn't sure how much he should truly tell her. "Suffice it to say that I went through many trials, suffered through a lot of pain to bring Ganon down."

"Ganon?" The name caught her attention and Link inwardly cursed, he'd been trying to stick with just 'Ganondorf'.

"He...used the triforce in the end to give him a final chance at destroying me." He slowly explained, his mind searching for the right words.

Her eyes searched his own and he worried that she wanted to ask more but finally she dismissed it and motioned for him to continue.

"In the end I was sent back to live the years I lost..." He paused again; this was where it would get tricky. He could not, would not let her know that she was the one who had sent him back. "The only problem was that I still had knowledge of that alternate time and well it was threatening to consume me. It was all I could think of. I dreamed of the things I went through, it haunted me. It also confused me; I tended to forget that certain events had never happened. It got to the point that I could barely function. It was what led me to search out Navi. She was the only other person in this time who would remember everything. I...wanted to find her, to assure myself that I wasn't going crazy. That the things that haunted me had at one time been true..."

A shudder wracked his body as he thought back on it. He'd only been ten at the time and it had been too much for a ten year old to try and cope with. He now knew his mind had been fractured unable to truly be in this time when he had so many memories of the alternate version. It remained to be seen whether it would recur now that he was older, he didn't think so though because it seemed that _not_ remembering had been causing his mind to fracture again as he was forced to face his past and couldn't connect the dots when he was faced with something he _shouldn't _have known.

"Finally...I just forgot. It was most likely just my way of maintaining my sanity. Block it out until I was older and able to handle the reality of having lived in two separate times..."

Zelda watched him quietly as he leaned back, propping himself with his hands. "That's...a lot to absorb Link."

"I'll understand if you don't believe me."

"I didn't say that. I said it was a lot to absorb." Following suite she leaned back herself. "Was it me Link who sent you back? I noticed you were careful to leave a lot of detail out of your story...but it seems like something I would do once everything was over."

"I..."

She smiled, bumping her shoulder against his. "You don't need to say it Link. But...it clarifies a few things for me as well."

"What do you mean?"

"I will get to that in a minute." Zelda smiled warmly at him but there was a faint look of fear in her eyes. "Tell me Link, before I sent you back...did we succeed in killing Ganon, sorry, Ganondorf?"

"...Sort of...we trapped him in the sacred realm." He winced at his next words but saw no reason now to dance around the obvious. "You and the Sages sealed him inside."

She nodded not looking at all surprised by what he was telling her. "It's as I thought...the Ganon of your time is here as well."

"Wait what?"

"Remember that ancient evil I spoke of?" She waited for him to nod, "well he has a name. It's Ganon...Link do you remember what happened to Ganondorf after my Father denied him his audience?"

Link thought for a moment, "ya, he was killed."

"It was fate correcting a mistake." Zelda stood up suddenly. "Two individuals cannot exist within the same time period...it would create a paradox...Do you still have the Ocarina of Time Link?"

Her sudden urgency worried him as he got to his own feet. "Ya...it's..."

Her hand clapped over his mouth. "No, don't say where it is. We don't know if we are really alone here with Agahnim controlling the Spiritual Stones." Her eyes darted to the entrance leading back to Zora's Domain. "I think I know what Agahnim is after...he wants to free Ganon."

He pushed her hand away. "I thought the sages were the ones keeping the Seal in place?"

"The Master Sword...if Agahnim gets the Ocarina he will be able to draw the sword from the pedestal of Time..."

"I am the only one who can draw the blade." He felt his stomach drop down to his feet, he didn't want this, any of this...he had tried to forget it...

"What?"

"As the Hero of Time," he whispered, ducking down to pick up the sheath he'd discarded earlier. "I am the only one who can use that sword. If Agahnim attempts to draw the sword it will repel him."

"We don't know that for sure..."

"You said you weren't too sure if the sword would even allow a person to enter the sacred realm due to your seal..." Slinging the strap over his shoulder he adjusted the leather to sit flat across his chest before sliding his sword back into the case against his back.

"Agahnim's power can't be natural..." Zelda suddenly blurted out.

"Well that's a new one," He muttered darkly to himself as he turned around to look at her. "What do you mean his power isn't natural?"

"I-it's dark...like it isn't his own...I think he found a way to siphon Ganon's power and use it as his own. It's the only way to explain how he was able to corrupt the Spiritual Stones and the Deku Sprout."

"Ganon's a tyrant why in the name of the Goddesses would he ever agree to let that sorcerer use him?"

"No, you have it backwards." Zelda corrected softly. "It's Ganon who is using Agahnim...he's using the sorcerer to help him escape by gathering what's needed to open the Door of Time."

Link found that hard to believe but he had to admit there was a possibility that she was right. "Are the Sages still safe? Is the Seal still in place?"

Zelda nodded hesitantly. "It is...but for how long Link? We need to do something...maybe now that your memory has returned we can get the Ocarina and reverse the magic Agahnim used to transform the Spiritual Stones...if we reach the sword first..."

"This sounds too familiar." Link interrupted her. "Pulling that cursed blade caused this whole mess in the first place. Yanking it out now will probably just escalate things."

"What?"

"You sent me after those stones don't you remember..." Link caught himself and laughed. "No, of course not. How silly of me. Let's just say we tried that last time and it didn't work. Next plan?"

"I..."

"No plan?" Link smiled cynically. "Well I have one. We hunker down and wait it out. I don't think there is any threat of Ganon breaking free and as long as Agahnim doesn't have the Ocarina he can't get through the Door of Time which is what you are afraid of."

"We...hide?" Her jaw dropped at his half-assed plan. "You can't be serious Link!"

"Dead serious." He shot back crossing his arms. "If we go after the Ocarina we play right into Agahnim's plans. Right now he has no idea where it is."

"If he is siphoning power from Ganon, who has the triforce of Power, he will tear Hyrule apart looking for the Ocarina or us at the very least because he will suspect we know where it is once we go into hiding."

"Fine, it was a lousy plan." Throwing up his arms he stalked away from her towards the edge of the stone altar. "Think of something else than because I am not going to, as you put it, try and get to the sword first."

"You're not even trying to help me come up with another plan though." Zelda said crossly as she followed him. "Why do you want to hide? The boy I remember..."

"I have already done this Zelda...well not 'this' exactly but I have already saved Hyrule from a power hungry tyrant once and nearly lost my sanity because of it! Why in the name of DIN would I want to do it AGAIN?"

The Princess faltered, "I...Link you're the Hero of Time...you...I mean my vision told me you would return and you'd help make things right again..." His back was still to her and he jumped when he felt her hand rest lightly on his shoulder. "Can you really turn your back on us Link? I...understand you've been through a lot and that what I am asking of you is a lot but..."

"So you want me to go off and fight the bad guy while you hang back and watch again is that it?" He asked bitterly refusing to turn around.

"Link..."

"I travelled from one end of Hyrule and back to free those damn Sages from whatever it was Ganondorf had done to them. Do you know what they did then? They sat in their Chamber of Sages within the Sacred realm all nice and safe while I continued on. Want to know why I could never use the whole vial of red potion after I was nearly crushed by that Moblin? It brought back my memories of the things I fought to free the sages. It brought back the pain and helplessness I felt whenever I wasn't quick enough to dodge an attack. I used those damn potions more times then I like to remember to get myself through those fights and to push myself on afterwards." A shuddering sigh escaped him as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"No one helped me Zelda; they watched and harassed me to hurry whenever I tried to recover myself. Those Temples were a nightmare and I understood the urgency but...Zelda there were times when I could have used a reprieve from it...from the things I was forced to face...I don't want to do it again..."

"Link..."

"I endured it though...it damn near nearly killed me but in the end I was able to defeat Ganon and then it was over..." He shrugged off her hand. "But it wasn't...your grand plan failed. Ganon is still around, he still has the triforce of Power and he is making problems yet again. I didn't agree to this..."

"Link please..." He heard the quiver in her voice and knew he was making her cry and he hated it. "I know it's a lot to ask of you...I can understand your reluctance but please Link we need you, Hyrule needs you..." There was a catch in her voice before she added. "I need you...Please Link."

A resigned sigh escaped him as her last plea reached his ears. He turned around to finally face her. She stood behind him, her hands clasped together in front of her just beneath her chin. Her violet eyes swam with unshed tears while the few teardrops that had escaped were trailing down her pale cheeks. It shocked him when he realized her tears weren't because he was refusing to help but because of what he had already been through. The pain in the depth of her eyes astounded him and it made him realize he hadn't truly been alone. Besides Navi he'd had one other person with him in his journey who had guided him, who had helped him travel through Hyrule and kindly pointed him in the right direction like a patient teacher.

When he had returned from his seven year slumber he had been greeted by a Sheikah who'd called himself Sheik. It wasn't until much later that Sheik revealed himself to be Zelda. She had been with him the entire time, watching over him and offering him words of wisdom and encouragement. She had never pushed him as the Sages had from their comfortable perch within the Chamber of Sages. Instead she would hint at where he had to go and be waiting for him when he arrived. When she had revealed her true identity a lot of things had made more sense to him one being why Sheik was such a 'delicate' looking boy. When she'd been captured by Ganondorf another thing had been made blatantly clear to him...

A soft smile curled his mouth then as he stepped towards her. Lifting a hand he gently brushed her tears away, tucking a strand of golden hair behind her ear in the process. "Alright Princess...I still think we need a better plan but I will do it. I will help you with this."

After all he thought as she threw her arms around his neck, her sorrowful tears turning to ones of relief and joy. How could he ever refuse the woman he loved?


	23. Chapter 23

_She was just out of reach but Link didn't care. He would follow her anywhere. A glimpse of blond hair and a soft giggle echoed back to him before she ducked behind a tree. He hadn't noticed it before but they were in a forest...wait no he took in his surroundings even as he came around the tree. The rolling grasses, the trees and bushes that dotted the horizon. They were somewhere on the Field. _

_ "Liiiink." The name was drawn out on a breathy laugh and Link searched eagerly, finally spotting her in the middle of a small glade. Hands on her hips Zelda pushed her hair away from her face as the wind tugged at her golden locks. _

_ Without bothering to respond he took off after her. With a laugh she darted past the trees and broke out into the gently swaying grasses. With no trees to duck behind he was able to gain ground. Reaching out with his hand his finger tips just barely reached the silken strands of her hair. With a surge of speed his hand wrapped around her arm and still laughing Zelda surrendered to him. _

_ Arms wrapping around his neck her face tilted up expectantly as he leaned in..._

"Liiiiiink open up!"

With a jolt Link sat upright in bed his eyes flying to his closed bedroom door as the pounding came again. With a groan he fell back and buried his head beneath his pillow, he didn't feel like he'd slept all that long and he'd been having such a nice dream too.

"Come on Link! Open up!" Rhys pounded again on the door. "And you sneak; I can't believe you met with the Princess for a secret rendezvous in the middle of the night!"

That got his attention; throwing the pillow aside and pushing back the covers Link crossed his small room. Throwing open the door he grabbed Rhys by the arm and yanked him inside before slamming the door shut. "What the Din are you talking about?"

"The Zoras guarding the Fountain told me this morning." Rhys nudged Link with his elbow. "You're a sly one, I knew you liked Zelda but sneaking out in the night? The Zoras said things were pretty heavy between you two when they checked on you guys."

"Wait, they checked on us?"

"Well they said that Zelda had raised her voice which I guess would be 'yelling' for her." Rubbing his chin thoughtfully Rhys studied Link thoughtfully. "They said you guys were embracing and getting a little cozy so they left you alone."

"Cozy?" He blinked, Zelda had only hugged him then they'd gone back inside but now he understood why the Zoras they'd passed coming back in looked so smug.

"You can fill me in later though." Rhys tugged on Link's arm trying to drag him to the door. "Ruto sent me to fetch you. She and Zelda are in the throne room making the final preparations for Ruto's trip to the Kokiri Village."

"Did...Zelda say anything to Ruto about last night?"

Rhys grinned back at him. "Didn't have too, the guards told Ruto who told me. You, my friend, might have some explaining to do. Ruto is one of Princess Zelda's closest friends and can be a bit protective of her. Be prepared for the big-sister grilling of your 'intentions'."

Link paled as he was propelled out of his room. He glanced back wistfully at the relative safety that was the servants quarters that he'd claimed for his own while they were in Zora's Domain. "Intentions? What 'intentions'? We weren't getting cozy, she hugged me Rhys that's it. Can't you just explain that to Ruto and leave me here? I'm...not feeling well, ya, you know I passed out yesterday it's probably not a good idea for me to be on my feet quite yet..."

Rhys just laughed at him. "No can do buddy, Princess Ruto has summoned you and I am but her humble servant."

"You mean her accomplice."

"That too, I am gonna enjoy watching her put you on the spot." Rhys replied with a cheeky grin.

* * *

He felt outnumbered. He stood on the raised dais in the center of the throne room. Across from him stood Ruto, Zelda and Rhys who was only there to witness what Ruto had to say to Link and judging by her glare she had a lot to say.

"So Link, my guards had a rather interesting report for me this morning."

"Better then a boring one I assume?"

"This is no laughing matter Link." Ruto frowned darkly which made Link shift uncomfortably, perhaps joking around _wasn't_ the best way to go about this.

"What did they report?"

"They saw you alone with Princess Zelda out in Lord Jabu-Jabu's Fountain in the dead of night!"

He shot a look at Zelda who returned a sympathetic look before shifting her gaze away but not before Link caught her small smile. Turning back to Ruto he cleared his throat. "Well, ya I was there and Zelda joined me..."

"Princess Zelda." Ruto interrupted, "Are you really that familiar with my friend here that you can address her so informally?"

"Oh goddesses, is she serious?" He asked incredulously to Zelda and Rhys.

Zelda coughed delicately behind her hand to hide her chuckle while Rhys replied with a perfectly neutral expression schooling his features. "Dead serious Link, you are expected to answer Princess Ruto's questions."

Rolling his eyes he sighed. "My apologies Princess Ruto, no I am not as familiar with her Highness as to address her by her given name...happy?"

She stared down at him coolly. "You were seen embracing each other..."

"It was innocent!" He scoffed back, "I had just agreed to help her get rid of Agahnim. She was grateful..."

"So you took advantage of her!" Ruto shrilled pointing a finger at him, now even Rhys was having trouble keeping a straight face.

"What do you mean I took advantage? All I did was agree to help her..."

"You confessed to her that you are the boy she has been searching all over Hyrule for!" Ruto accused angrily. "How dare you take advantage of her vulnerability?"

Link's jaw dropped and Zelda gave the Zora Princess a startled look. Rhys looked equally as shocked, apparently Ruto hadn't told him everything regarding their clandestine meeting. He watched with a heavy heart as the Zora regained his composure only to give Link a murderous glare.

"Don't you think it's rather convenient that when Zelda confides that she has been searching everywhere for the one who could possibly end all of this that you suddenly 'remember'?"

"Ruto," Zelda spoke quietly at her side. "You didn't have any concerns regarding this earlier why are you..."

"You are vulnerable right now Zelda. Your home is facing a crisis." Ruto said gently as she turned to her friend. "This bastard is taking advantage of you to gain your favor."

"Bastard is putting it nicely." Rhys added crossly still glaring at Link.

"But he doesn't have to lie..." Zelda stopped abruptly her gaze swinging to Link. "He...Ruto he already _had_ my favor and besides that I believe him..."

"You haven't been able to find this kid anywhere Zelda, you're grasping at straws now to find _anyone_ who can help you." Ruto thrust an arm in Link's direction. "He's been conveniently with you right from the moment you stepped foot on the Field. How do you know he is not actually working for Agahnim?"

"I have fought him every step of the way since agreeing to escort Princess Zelda!" He interjected heatedly, tired of them talking like he wasn't standing right there. "Why would I protect her if I was working for Agahnim?"

"A clever ruse." Rhys growled. "You weren't addressed either. You will only speak when Princess Ruto requires you to."

"Oh cut the bullshit Rhys!" Link snarled back trying to keep a tight hold on his temper. "A ruse? Really? I helped you guys break Neela's mind control on the Zoras!"

"Impa did that with our help." Ruto cut in coldly. "You provided a distraction, one that seemed to be executed without a hitch...how convenient."

"Ruto!" Zelda finally spoke up loudly enough to quiet everyone in the room. "The matters I brought to your attention were not for you to try and disprove." Casting her gaze over the three assembled before her Link fought back a proud smile at the sight of her acting like the Crown Princess that she was. "Link _is_ the one I have been searching for. I know this as fact not as my own wishful thinking as you so eloquently put it."

Ruto struggled to remain quiet but she slowly bowed her head. "Of course your Highness. I apologize for offending you."

Zelda nodded her acceptance to the Zora Princess' apology before turning to Link. "I apologize for Princess Ruto's behaviour Link. She has long been my closest friend and when I told her you were the one she obviously thought the timing was a little too convenient."

A frown still darkened his features as he first looked to Ruto then Rhys before letting out a tired sigh. "To be honest your Highness I understand their concern. I would probably have acted the same way were our positions reversed."

Brushing past Rhys Zelda walked to Link's side before looking back to her friend. "All preparations for your journey to Kokiri are complete?"

Still staring suspiciously at Link, Ruto slowly nodded. "I will be leaving shortly. What of you Zelda? Are you sure you want to trust him? I still think..."

"Ruto!" Zelda interrupted sharply. "I..." She slid a sideways glance his way before ducking her head to stare at her right hand. "I have my reasons for believing him Ruto. We will be leaving shortly ourselves."

Pursing her lips Ruto looked between the two before nodding. "Fine, I trust your judgment Zelda." Focusing on Link her gaze darkened. "Protect her with your life or I swear I will hunt you down Link."

* * *

The four of them stood by a deep pool of water just outside of Zora's domain. Ruto had explained to them that the pool connected to the Lost Woods which meant she would save a lot of time travelling. Link hadn't needed the explanation but he kept quiet. Since the accusations that morning the tension between them was thick. Ruto and Rhys all but ignored him leaving Zelda caught in the middle of it all. Quickly embracing her friend Zelda wished Ruto a safe journey. Ruto squeezed Zelda tightly all the while glaring at Link over her shoulder. Her gaze spoke volumes as to what would happen to him should he fail to keep her safe. Ruto needn't worry though; he had no intentions of letting Zelda get hurt.

Rhys pulled Ruto away to say goodbye to her in private leaving Zelda and Link to wait awkwardly seeing as how there really wasn't anywhere for them to go. Turning his back to the Zoras Link offered Zelda a small smile which she returned but again her gaze shifted away unable to hold his own for very long. Of course this caused Link to wonder what was wrong. She'd been acting strangely herself all morning. Sure she'd said she believed him, had even stood up to Ruto on his behalf. But what if she was having doubts now? Even he had to admit that remembering everything now _was _rather convenient.

He didn't have much time to dwell on the thought though as Rhys and Ruto rejoined them. With one last good bye Ruto dived into the small pool and easily swam through the small passage at the bottom. Rhys nodded to Zelda before turning back towards the large waterfall completely ignoring Link.

"I didn't lie Rhys."

The Zora stopped and glanced back over his shoulder. "That remains to be seen Link."

* * *

"Why did you believe me?"

Zelda blinked at his question. They were slowly making their way down Zora's River back to the Field. They hadn't gone far when Link asked his question. Helping her down from a raised ledge Link kept hold of her left hand when she tried to walk by without a word. "Princess..."

She sighed and looked down at their joined hands. "Link...I don't suppose you will just allow me to get away with saying I trust what you've said to be the truth?"

He stared at their joined hands himself, enjoying the way her left hand tucked so nicely into his right one. "There is a rather large rift now between you and the Zoras thanks to your unconditional belief in me...I don't think I can just accept that you believe I told you the truth."

"It's hard to explain..." She whispered back her gaze looking pleadingly to his own. "It's something I have never told anyone Link..."

"Well surprisingly enough we have all day before we reach the field." He replied gently as he gave her hand a tug so she'd follow him. "Might as well fill that empty void talking yes?"

Her eyes dropped down as a light blush colored her cheeks. "I..."

"Please Zelda?" He smiled down at her forgetting himself for the moment and dropping her title.

Her eyes searched his before dropping again to their joined hands. Link followed the motion curiously. She'd been looking at her hand a lot lately something he wasn't entirely sure she knew he'd noticed. Her left hand was still gripped loosely in his right and it suddenly occurred to Link what her reasoning behind believing him might be. Releasing her hand he watched curiously as her hand immediately went to rub the back of her right hand.

"Is there something wrong with your hand? You've been doing that a lot?" He really didn't need to ask though because he was pretty sure he knew what was going on. Not waiting for her answer he started to undo the catches holding his gauntlet to his arm, pulling the leather away to free his hand.

"Link what are you..." Her voice died in her throat though when Link pulled his hand free of the leather gauntlet.

The back of his hand glowed softly revealing the symbol of the triforce but only the bottom right triangle was solid. Zelda's own gaze dropped back to her hand and she hastily yanked the short riding glove off her right hand to reveal the same symbol only the bottom left triangle was solid instead of the right. "You-you carry the triforce of courage?"

"And the triforce of Wisdom is why you believed my story." Link replied thoughtfully still looking at his hand.

"Yes." She pulled her glove back on. "It hasn't helped me a lot though..."

"What do you mean?"

"Why wouldn't it reveal to me that you were the one I was searching for?" She crossed her arms as they continued walking. "I was always taught that the triforce of Wisdom would give the bearer knowledge...I've been running around blindly..."

Link continued in silence, unsure of exactly what he should say to her. Her lips twisted into a frown as she rubbed the back of her right hand. "Maybe it's because I haven't figured out how to wield the Triforce properly?" Seeming to settle on that as an answer she nodded determinedly. "I will learn how to Link I promise...maybe I will even be able to see glimpses of everything you went through to try and save us all the last time!"

Link's own mouth twisted into a wry smile. "Well if you insist but please don't take this the wrong way when I say I sincerely hope you are never able to see the things I have witnessed."


	24. Chapter 24

Crossing his arms he leaned back against the tree to watch Zelda by the river. They'd made it through Zora's River without a hitch and were settling down for the night at the small cabin that was at the edge of the Field leading to Zora's Domain. It was the same place they'd stayed at earlier in the week. Cupping her hands Zelda splashed water on her face to wash away the grime from travelling. As the water droplets slid down her face Link shifted his gaze away uncomfortably. He shouldn't have insisted on watching over her while she cleaned up a bit before turning in but he was on edge. The entire trip today had been too quiet. He had thought the spiritual stone creatures would try to attack again but they had met with very little resistance besides the usual monsters that habited the River.

Slipping off her boots and rolling up her pant legs Zelda dipped her feet into the water with a satisfied sigh, reclining back on her hands she tilted her head back. "Link, are you sure you don't want to join me down here? The water feels great after walking all day!"

His attention snapped back to her, his mouth suddenly dry. How the hell could something as innocent as washing your feet sound so, so...he refused to finish the thought. "I'm fine Princess...are you about finished? We should really get inside before it gets much darker."

Her shoulders slumped as she nodded. Pulling her feet out of the water she gathered up her boots and discarded leather gloves before joining him by the tree. "Link...I..." The triforce emblem on the back of her hand glowed softly as she stopped beside him, drawing both pairs of eyes. "Look, I guess what I wanted to say was that you...can just call me Zelda alright?"

He lifted his eyes to study hers. "Huh?"

"You're the Hero of Time Link; I believe that grants you the use of my first name." She blushed prettily as she ducked her head. "And...the stuff you said earlier...about having to do everything on your own? It won't be like that this time Link. I promise."

Tilting her chin up with a finger he smiled warmly into her eyes. "I...know Zelda...thank you." Her eyes shone back at him as a smile curled her lips and he couldn't help himself. Ducking his head down he pressed his mouth softly against hers.

He felt her shock in the way she stiffened against him. The boots and gloves fell with a soft thump when a moment later she had her arms around his neck and was returning the kiss. Her fingers toyed with the hairs at his nape driving him mad as his arms snaked out to crush her against him. She gasped against his mouth and Link took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. He came to his senses though when her fingers managed to knock his green cap off his head. Breaking away wide-eyed blue eyes met with violet. His loosened his hold and stepped back, feeling her hands slide to his shoulders.

"Zelda..."

She licked her lips in response her eyes dropping down and away. "I...I should probably get inside...it's getting dark."

"Ya...I'll think I'll stay out here for a bit and maybe make sure the horses are...um I'll bring the saddle bags in alright?"

With a nod she untangled herself from his embrace. Grabbing up her boots and discarded gloves she swiftly walked up the hill towards the waiting cabin.

Watching her go Link was thankful that this rest stop was slightly bigger and had two rooms as opposed to the usual one. As the door softly clicked shut he walked over to where Epona and the other horse were grazing. Whinnying softly Epona nudged his shoulder, nipping softly at the cloth of his sleeve. Absently stroking her neck he found his gaze drawn back to the cabin. What had just happened there? Well that was a silly question; he knew what had happened...he just had no idea what it meant. It occurred to him that he was lucky Ruto hadn't been around when that happened because he doubted that would have won him any points.

Whistling to get the other horse's attention he led the two horses up the hill and closer to the cabin. By now there was a soft glow in the windows; Zelda must have started a fire. Pushing the thought aside Link undid the leather straps holding his saddle bags in place. Slinging one over his shoulder he went to Zelda's horse. With a flick of a hand he deftly unbuckled the leather strap and pulled the bags free. Straightening his shoulders he turned to the cabin. Time to see just how awkward this was going to be...

His steps were heavy as he trudged through the grass towards the door. He was less than a few feet away when the door flew open. She stood framed in the doorway, backlit by the fire behind her. Her sudden appearance startled him but he managed to not drop the saddlebags coming to the conclusion she had to have been watching him...now if only he knew if that was a good thing?

Holding the door open she stepped back to let him pass. Walking past he dropped the pair of saddle bags by the table someone had shoved up against the wall. The room was still the same from the last time they'd stayed here. A door to the right led to the small adjoining bedroom that housed a single cot and a small bedside table. The main room had a table almost dead center with two chairs at each end. Beside the glowing fireplace were the other two table chairs. Besides these sparse furnishings the table against the wall was the only other thing in the room.

"I...started a fire." Zelda offered lamely to break the silence when Link made no move to start a conversation himself.

"I um see that." He answered as he flipped open one of the saddle bags and started rummaging inside. He randomly started pulling things out and lining them up on the table.

"What are you doing?"

"Hmm?" He looked at her from over his shoulder. "Sorting our supplies and dividing them up evenly."

"Oh." Was all she said as he turned back to the task at hand. "Did you want any help?"

"No, that's ok." Link cringed at the coolness in his voice, mentally calling himself a coward for not trying to talk to her.

"Oh ok..."

He heard a slight rustle of fabric. Thinking she probably had moved over to the fireplace he turned, hoping to sneak a glance and nearly fell flat on his ass when he found her kneeling beside him. "What are you doing?"

By the gleam in her eyes he knew she had caught him off guard. "Watching you since you seem to be trying to avoid me."

"Princess..."

"Zelda." She corrected softly with a smile. "I told you Link, call me Zelda."

"Are you sure that's appropriate?"

"Well if calling me by my name isn't appropriate then you kissing me would really be crossing a line wouldn't it?"

"Uh..." He looked away and swallowed uncomfortably trying to get some moisture in his dry mouth. "About that..."

Her head tilted inquisitively to the side. "Do you regret it Link? Is that what you are saying?"

His eyes widened and he jerked around to stare at her. "What? No, of course not!"

Her smile widened. "Good...neither do I so let's leave it at that for now." Straightening she headed towards the half opened bedroom door. "I think I am going to retire for the night Link. Good night."

* * *

The ride to Lon Lon ranch the next day was a quick one. Both of them had been up the minute the sun had peeked over the horizon and they had been well on their way before the sun had even reached its zenith. By mid afternoon they could easily make out the ranch in the distance...and the smoke billowing up from it. Link barely heard Zelda's startled cry as he spurred Epona into a gallop. He didn't even look to see if she was keeping pace. Eyes glued to the sky his only thoughts were for the people who lived at the ranch and silently praying they were alright.

The house and stables were engulfed in flames. Not waiting for Epona to slow Link jumped off her back, breaking into a dead run towards the burning ranch house. Thoughts of his step-father and sister ran through his mind as he kicked the door open. Somewhere in the background he heard Zelda shout at him but he ignored her. He had to find his family. The main floor was nothing but a sea of flames and it was hard to see anything with the smoke filling his eyes and lungs. Coughing he crouched down low, squinting his watery eyes he desperately searched for any sign of Talon or Malon.

Moving by feel alone he crawled towards the kitchen, pulling his shirt over his mouth and nose he found it a bit easier to breathe but not by much. His eyes burned from the smoke but he ignored it. He would never forgive himself if Talon and Malon were trapped in here and he'd done nothing to try and get them out. Bumping into a cupboard he came to the obvious conclusion that he was in the kitchen. Squinting he scanned the floor, noticing a lump over by where he knew the sink to be. Inching his way over he grabbed the lump and struggled to roll it towards him.

An arm flopped over and he was finally able to see who the lump was. Glazed blue eyes stared up at him blankly; the ranch hand's mouth was open in a silent scream. Guilt slammed into Link's chest. He recognized the boy, his name had been Ryan and he'd just started working at the ranch less than a month ago. Lifting a hand he slowly closed the boy's eyes and turned away. There wasn't a thing he could do for him now. He had to keep searching. Shifting his eyes away he could make out another blurry figure not too far away from where Ryan's body lay. Fearing he was only going to find another victim Link shuffled his way closer until he could make out the familiar blue overalls.

Heart in his throat Link reached Talon's side where he, for the entire world, looked to be sleeping. The familiar sight caused him to choke, the kind man couldn't be gone...reaching out with a hesitant hand Link felt for a pulse and nearly wept with relief when he felt the steady beat beneath his fingers. His step-father was only unconscious. Shifting closer Link manoeuvred Talon until the man was slung over his back. Knowing he was only capable of getting one person out at a time Link started the slow crawl back to the door and outside.

Zelda was waiting for him anxiously when he finally stumbled out into the clean air and out of the fire. Coughing harshly he rolled Talon off his back. At some point during their crawl out of the fire Talon had regained consciousness. The older man groaned and rolled to his side, chest heaving as he took in great gulps of the clean smoke-free air. Of course this only caused him to start hacking as his lungs tried to clear themselves of the smoke.

Forcing himself to his hands and knees Link dragged himself to Talon's side. "Who...who else?" He broke into a coughing fit before he could finish his question, "Who else is in there Talon?"

Through watery eyes his step-father stared back at him. "Link?"

"Focus Talon!" Link snapped harshly only to be interrupted by another fit. "Who else..."

"No..." Talon struggled to catch his breath. "No one is left..."

"Ingo?"

"Got...he got out before it got bad...said he'd...go for help..." Talon frowned as he tried to remember. "I think that's what he said..."

"Mal..." Link struggled to get the name out, "Malon? Where..."

Talon shook his head furiously. "Wasn't...wasn't in...inside."

"Then where..." Link broke off; of course she wouldn't be in the house. She was never in the house during the day...she was always...struggling to his feet he fought back another coughing fit. He had to get to the corral.

"Link! You need to lie down!" Zelda grabbed a hold of his arm when he tried to walk past her. "That smoke you inhaled..."

"Just grab me a healing potion from my saddle bag." Link barked back, seeing her shocked expression he grimaced. "I'm sorry...it's just..."

She nodded once, understanding flooding her eyes as she ran over to Epona who had trotted back over to them when she'd realized her rider had dismounted. Within minutes she had the potion in her hand and had returned to his side. Wordlessly he took the small glass vial from her hand and uncorked the mouth of the small bottle. As he tipped his head back and allowed the contents to slide down the back of his throat his hazy mind wondered briefly if the potion would have the same effect now that he had his memory back. The familiar nausea and lightheaded feeling hit him moments later but the visions that used to accompany it were thankfully absent. Already able to breathe easier he left Talon with Zelda as he went out into the main corral.

Oddly enough it was only the house and stables that had caught fire. Out here you could almost imagine everything was normal if you ignored the absence of the horses. A figure stood at the center of the corral, he could make out something red but that was about it. Unsure of what he was seeing he drew out his blade and secured his shield just in case.

"Ah, so you have come at last I was beginning to wonder." Fia grinned as Link finally reached her. "Do you like the lovely surprise I left for you?"

"Where's Malon?"

Fia laughed. "Right to the point eh? No beating around the bush with you is there?"

"Don't make me ask again."

Mouth curling into a smirk she inspected her nails. "I heard the first time Hero. Suffice it to say your precious Step-sister is safe for the moment."

"I didn't ask if she was safe." He snarled back. "Where is she?"

Dropping her hand Fia tilted her head to the side. "I am here to deliver a message Hero."

"And burn down my home?"

"Oh that?" She laughed as she slowly rose into the air. "That I did for free. Lord Agahnim is growing impatient and has asked me to hurry things along." Crossing her legs she leaned over to rest an elbow atop her knee with her chin in her hand. "He wants the Ocarina of Time Hero...and you will deliver it to him."

"Why would I do that?"

"You want your step-sister back correct?" Fia asked with a knowing glint in her eye.

Link felt his stomach drop. "Agahnim has her?"

"And will exchange her for the Ocarina..." Fia grinned. "One more thing Hero...Lord Agahnim wishes for your assistance in a...small matter as well."

He looked at her skeptically. "And why would I help him?"

"That answer is pretty obvious don't you think?"

"What does he want?"

"Why for you to draw the Master Sword of course." She paused, her head tilted in a way that made it look like someone was whispering in her ear. "My time is up though. Lord Agahnim wishes for you to know he will be awaiting you in the Temple of Time...oh and Hero? Time is something you do not have. If you are not there by tomorrow evening Lord Agahnim will kill the girl."


	25. Chapter 25

"Please don't do this?" Zelda begged as she watched Link rummage through his equipment. "It's a trap Link..."

"You think I don't realize that?" He bit back as he threw a boomerang over his shoulder in his haste. He knew that blasted Ocarina was here somewhere. Why hadn't he kept it separate from the rest of his stuff? He tried to remember the last time he'd seen it. It must have been after he'd returned from Termina.

"Are you even listening to me?" Zelda's voice intruded on his thoughts bringing him back to the present.

"No, I wasn't." He replied absently, his mind still searching his memory for what he'd done with the Ocarina.

"Link, this is serious!"

"You think I don't realize that?"

"Why would Agahnim _want_ you to pull out the master sword? He would be giving you the one weapon that could truly defeat him! This makes absolutely no sense!"

With a sigh he closed the lid of the chest. Maybe he put it somewhere else? He'd pretty much emptied the damn thing and hadn't seen a sign of the blue ocarina. His eyes searched the few shelves he had in his room. He didn't think he would have left it in the open...it would have caused too much havoc on his mind to have something tied so closely with the things he'd done lying out in the open...

"So you're going to just ignore me now?" Zelda marched around him and planted herself right in front. Hands on her hips she glared at him, finally forcing him to take notice of her.

"She's my step-sister Zelda...the closest thing I have to family. You can't really expect me to just sit back do you?"

"Then let me contact the sages for help."

"We don't have time! Agahnim will kill her if I am not at the Temple of Time by tomorrow night!"

"And unless you have help _you _will be the one who is dead by tomorrow night." Zelda fretted, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. "Please Link this is suicide."

"I know I am saying this a lot but do you think I don't realize that?" Gently gripping her shoulders Link moved her aside. "This is what you were asking me to do earlier remember? Back at the Fountain?"

"But it's different now Link!" Tears started to slip silently.

"It isn't though." He replied gently wiping her tears with his thumbs. "You even spoke about it from your dreams. That I would come and set things right remember?"

"It's still different." She insisted. "My dreams did not foretell the Spiritual stones turning to evil...You can't go Link...not this time..."

"You said it yourself though Zelda...I can't turn my back on everyone."

"Then let me come with you!"

His whole body stilled at her suggestion and his hands dropped back to his sides. "No."

"You need someone at your side Link! Eden, Fia and Neela have only been toying with us, what happens if they fight in earnest?"

"Which is why you'll stay here, how will I be able to concentrate if I am worrying about you?"

"I can take care of myself."

"You are still not coming."

"Then you are not going!" Her tears were falling again unchecked. "This whole situation reeks and won't end well!"

Again he reached out to comfort her. "I will be alright Zelda. It's not like I haven't gone off on my own before."

"But I promised you that you wouldn't be alone this time." She sobbed as she gave in and curled against his chest.

"Zelda..." With a sigh he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. "I can't in good conscious let you go with me because I _know_ I am walking straight into a trap. How could I possibly risk you like that?" Tucking his chin over the top of her head he ran a hand soothingly up and down her back. "I promise to be careful though. I will try to get in, get Malon and get out of there right away."

"And what of the things he's demanded?" She asked her voice slightly muffled with her face pressed against the front of his tunic.

"I will do only what is necessary to get Malon to safety..."

"You'll draw the master sword then?"

He paused, thinking over what he would do. "You're positive that drawing the sword will break the sage's seal?"

"I...I don't know Link..."

"I will do my best to leave it in the pedestal of time then." He said reassuringly. "Now I have to find the Ocarina..." Releasing Zelda he turned back this time walking to the ladder he had propped against one of the walls suddenly remembering he had things stored up in the rafters of the tower. Scaling the ladder easily he reached the wooden platform suspended by the wooden beams running parallel to the floor.

"What are you doing up there?"

He glanced down at her from his perch. "When I returned from Termina I stored the things from my adventures up here." Dragging a smaller chest out of the shadows he brushed the dust off before lifting the lid. The small chest was filled with various masks. Sifting through the masks he came across one with a Zora's face engraved into the wood. Running a hand over the carvings it suddenly struck him why Rhys seemed so familiar. Remembering Mikau and the sacrifices he'd made to try and save Lulu's eggs from the pirates brought a sad smile as he slowly set the mask back with the others.

"Did you find it yet?"

He jumped at her voice having forgotten Zelda was still waiting below. Shifting on his knees he shuffled to the edge of the platform to look down on her. "Not yet, I have one more chest up here."

"Another chest?"

"Ya..." He trailed off heaving the small chest of masks over to the side and crawled past it. He'd forgotten that he had another chest; this one though he didn't think would be wise to tell Zelda too much about.

"What do you all have up there anyways?"

He looked over his shoulder to where the top of the ladder peaked up above the platform before looking back to the closed lid of the wooden chest. He couldn't tell her the truth...gaze falling to the chest he'd been looking through earlier he shouted down an answer, "just masks from when I was in Termina."

"You have two chests full of nothing but masks? Can I see?"

"NO!" He scrambled over to the edge. "I...I am almost done up here."

Down below she crossed her arms impatiently. "We still have until morning before anything can be done. Why not pass the time looking at those masks? I would love to hear about your travels."

Struggling to keep the panic from showing, he shook his head. "We...don't have time. We should probably help Talon with the repairs..."

"You really think Talon will let you do anything but prepare for this journey with his daughter missing?" Zelda replied. "He won't want you tiring yourself out with mundane repairs."

She was right, of course she was right. He thought with a curse his eyes going back to the second chest he had yet to open. The blasted things within were anomalies that shouldn't even exist anymore. Shoving away from the edge he went back to the chest. He had minutes before she decided to come up here herself. Yanking the lid open he took in the various medallions lying within. Picking up the green forest medallion that had been given to him by Saria he rubbed his thumb absently over the surface as his eyes scanned over the myriad of colored medallions. The medallions were useless now having lost the power the sages had infused them with from another time. A pity really, the strength he'd gotten from them would have come in handy. Finally he spotted the Ocarina lying on top of a crumpled piece of paper. Placing the green medallion back he grabbed the Ocarina but not before he saw what the paper was:

_This is Link,_

_ He is under my orders to save Hyrule._

_ Princess Zelda_.

With a smile he folded the letter back up and placed it back inside before closing the lid. Tucking the Ocarina inside his tunic he shoved the chest back into its hiding spot and moved the one of masks back in front of it.

"Wow you do have a lot of stuff up here!"

With a startled yelp he jumped and hit his head on the low roof. Whirling around he found Zelda had climbed up and was now peaking over the edge at him fighting desperately not to laugh at his bewildered expression. "I...I was just about to come down."

"But the masks?" She leaned a bit to the left to look past him. "Are those the chests you were talking about?"

The ladder shifted beneath her as she tried to peer around him, bringing Link's heart to his throat when she yelped and the ladder rocked back and forth from her movements. Reaching out she tried to stabilize herself by grabbing hold of the loft's floor with her fingers and Link rushed forward, falling on his stomach to grab her arms. His hands just managed to close around her forearms when the ladder shot out from beneath her leaving Zelda dangling in the air. Fearful violet eyes flew to meet his as she scrambled for purchase, her legs flailing helplessly in the air.

"Zelda! Calm down, I got you!" With a growl he gritted his teeth, "Stop struggling or you'll slip!"

Zelda only wailed in response closing her eyes helplessly as she attempted to calm herself down. Her legs stopped their frantic movements and went perfectly still. He tightened his grip, he knew he was leaving bruises but he couldn't exactly let the Princess fall either. Shifting on his stomach he slowly brought his knees up beneath him as he prepared to lever his body up and hopefully pull her to safety in the process. It was a painfully slow process though. Shifting his weight so that he could pull his legs up caused him to slide forward a bit which only frightened Zelda who jerked in his hold when she felt herself slipping further.

"I got you..." He whispered as he adjusted his grip on her. "I won't let you fall Zelda..." His words seemed to calm her as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "That's it...just focus on me..."

While maintaining eye contact with her his leg and arm muscles tensed as he straightened his back, pulling her with him. The minute she managed to get her legs onto solid ground she was launching herself at him, arms wrapping around his neck tight enough to choke him as she collapsed against him sobbing. With a relieved laugh Link hugged her to himself. "Maybe next time you'll stay on the ground like I asked you?"

Scrambling back she gave him a lighthearted punch in the shoulder as she wiped her tears away. "Or you could have just shown me those masks instead of making me come up here!"

With a defeated groan he gripped his head in his hands. "You're impossible."

Grinning she sat back and crossed her arms. "Perhaps...wouldn't be the first time I've heard that. Now, where are those masks?"

"You do realize we are stuck up here until someone comes looking for us right?" He shot back making no move to bring the chest of masks out again.

"Link? Where are you boy?" A voice floated up from below.

"Boy that was fast!" Link responded with a raised eyebrow. Shifting past Zelda he looked down to see Talon below scratching the back of his head. "Talon! Up here!"

The older man looked up. "What're you doin up there boy? And why'd you knock the ladder down?"

Zelda peered around Link and smiled. "He wanted to show me some of the things he's gathered from his travels."

Talon frowned. "And he decided to trap you two up there? Jus' what are you planning there boy?"

"It's not what you think Talon." Link replied while giving Zelda a murderous look. "She knocked the ladder over by accident."

Shaking his head Talon retrieved the ladder which hadn't technically fallen because it was too tall of a ladder and the tower was too narrow. Instead it was just propped up against the opposite wall. "Well you two get back down here. It's not proper to be by yourselves in such a secluded area."

Zelda laughed at this remark but Link didn't see anything funny. As she turned to head back down she gave him a mischievous look. "With that in mind I suppose escorting me wasn't proper either? We were alone for days!" She laughed and gave him a flirty wink before climbing down.

"Please don't goad him?" Link groaned once again dropping his head down into his hands.

Talon waited for them at the bottom of the ladder his arms crossed over his chest. "You done preparing for your journey to rescue my daughter?"

Link's feet touched down lightly as he dismounted the ladder. Turning to his step-father he nodded once. "I'll leave tomorrow morning."

A strangled noise from Zelda's throat was her only form of protest. Link chose to ignore it having already been through this with her but her disagreement didn't go unnoticed by Talon. "You have a problem missy?" He growled angrily at her.

Beside him Zelda visibly bristled at Talon's question. The last time they'd been to the ranch only Malon had discovered who Zelda truly was and apparently her change of clothes was enough to keep her identity hidden from Talon. He was positive that Talon wouldn't have questioned her had he known she was the Princess.

Talon frowned at her, his mustache twitching as his lips thinned into an angry line. "Well speak up girl!"

Startled she glanced at Link before turning her attention back to Talon. "Yes I have my concerns but I have already brought them up with Link..."

"You're concerned about his safety?"

Wordlessly she nodded to Talon's question. Nodding to himself Talon turned away heading to the door. "He's the best hire-sword in Hyrule missy. If anyone can bring my Malon back safely it's him."

* * *

Satisfied that his daughter would be home soon Talon had left Zelda and Link to themselves after gruffly telling them that they'd managed to salvage enough of the farm house and barn from the fire to be able to house people for the night. Link had been shocked to hear this after having been inside the house himself during the fire. Talon had replied that most of the furniture and things inside were gone but the structures themselves seemed to have held up alright. Apparently Ingo really had gone to find help and hadn't just run off when the fire had started. People from Kakariko had arrived with supplies and buckets to get things under control shortly after Link had took off in search of Malon.

His first thought had been it was odd that it had been people from Kakariko that had come to the rescue. Zelda must have felt the same because at the mention of the town's people she'd gripped his hand tightly. Obviously something was wrong at Castle Town if no one had bothered to send help when they were much closer. Talon again mentioned that the house was available as sleeping quarters while looking pointedly at Link's and Zelda's joined hands. Taking the hint Link offered his room to Zelda once again saying he would stay at the farm house if there was room.

Link found he wasn't tired though so he stayed outside and was currently lying on his back in the center of the corral staring up at the stars with his hands folded behind his head. Zelda, thankfully, hadn't followed him and Talon had went back to the house to help those who had decided to stay instead of travel back to Kakariko settle down for the evening. Alone for the first time in what seemed like months he allowed his mind just to wander. It was so liberating to not have to live with a constant headache and for the first time in seven years he felt at ease with himself. He was even looking forward to returning to his mundane life as a ranch hand once he'd rescued Malon and put an end to Agahnim.

With Agahnim out of the picture that would mean Zelda could return home. He frowned at that thought. He loved her; there were no questions about it. It was one of the reasons he so willingly put himself in danger to help her. She however had no clue of who he was or the things he had done for her in another lifetime. Oh he wasn't dumb enough to think she didn't realize everything he was doing now he just wasn't going to bank on it being enough for her to have developed any sort of feelings for him besides gratitude. No it was best to put aside thoughts of love; besides Princess' tended to have to sacrifice their hearts in the name of duty and for the good of the Kingdom and all that.

With a sigh he sat up, twisting around he stared at the dark tower that was his room. She had to have gone to bed by now. He'd all but lost track of time while he'd been staring at the sky and he still wasn't tired. Standing up he brushed himself off before heading in the direction of the farmhouse. He was still too restless to sleep; thoughts of Malon had been consistently filling his mind as he'd lain in the grass. Another thought had also occurred to him as well. Zelda was still insistent that she would accompany him. Come tomorrow morning he would find it all but impossible to leave her behind. He sighed, torn by what to do. Zelda was right, he needed help. He'd told her he'd be fine but he was worried that he wouldn't be able to handle the creatures Agahnim had turned the spiritual stones into.

Every time he'd gone up against them they had always left at Agahnim's command. As Zelda had said earlier, what would happen when they were given full rein with no restrictions? He desperately wanted to talk to someone but Zelda was out of the question. He couldn't abandon Malon but he couldn't ask the Princess for help. If Navi had been with him she would have offered him some sort of advice or at the very least he could have bounced his ideas off her to come up with some sort of plan. And so he was back at the crux of his problems from seven years ago. He missed his companion. The little fairy had become his best friend as they'd travelled Hyrule together; when she had left it had crushed him.

Anger flooded through him causing his hands to curl into tight fists. Why'd she have to leave anyway? She wasn't any Kokiri's fairy, she had been sent to him by the Deku tree to help him. Well he still needed her help and where was she?

"Why? Why did you have to leave me?" He screamed into the night as angry tears squeezed out the corners of his eyes as he stared helplessly up at the empty night sky. "I thought you were my goddess-damned Friend!"

"Who said I really left?" A small voice asked behind him.

With a strangled cry Link whirled around his eyes searching around him frantically until they fell on a soft blue light. "N-Navi?"

The little fairy fluttered closer until he could make out her features through the blue glow surrounding her. "Hello Link." When he held his hand up she landed on his open palm. "I...I am sorry I haven't been around."

"Why? Where did you go?" He choked out. "I searched for you..."

"I know." She admitted softly. "I really am sorry Link. The Deku Sprout felt it best if you didn't have a fairy hanging around. That...you would find it hard to adjust to your new life with a constant reminder of the one you'd had with the Kokiri."

"And now?"

Navi shrugged and looked down. "The Deku Sprout is corrupted...you're grown up...I see no reason to stay away any more...and you looked like you could use a friend."

If he could have hugged the little fairy without crushing her he would have. Instead he settled for a quick nod. "So...you've been watching?"

Lifting into the air Navi darted closer. "Yes...and Zelda is right. You can't go up against him by yourself."

"Well I can't exactly put Zelda in danger."

Navi was silent for a moment before asking. "But who else could help you Link? Maybe if you two travelled separately? Make Agahnim believe you really did come alone?"

"I doubt he would fall for it." Link frowned as he thought. "He is expecting me to be there by nightfall...maybe my best option would be to be there when he doesn't expect me...if I leave now I can be there in the morning."

"You'll travel the Field at night?"

"I have little choice." He replied grimly turning to the gates leading to the field. "I will go now..."

"Then I will come too."

He looked back over his shoulder at the little fairy. "No...I need you to stay here and let Zelda know where I went. She'll be looking for me in the morning and I don't want her trying to follow me."

* * *

Navi hadn't agreed with Link's new plan. In fact she had called it suicide but nothing could change his mind. Leading Epona down the slight rise that led from the ranch he quickly mounted up once he was outside of Lon Lon. Navi hovered at his shoulder as he gazed out at the silent Field.

"Zelda will be furious when she wakes tomorrow."

"I know." He replied softly as he gathered the reins in his hands. "She'll understand once she calms down."

"Link?"

"Ya?" He turned to his old friend with a crooked grin.

"Please don't do anything stupid?" Navi said after a slight pause. "We have a lot of catching up to."

He was positive that wasn't what she had really wanted to say but he didn't press the issue. He was just glad his friend was back. Digging his heels into Epona's sides he urged her into a fast gallop not daring to glance back in case Navi was still watching him silently.

He flew across the Field his eyes constantly searching the surrounding area for trouble. There was a time when travelling at night wouldn't have been a problem. But things had obviously changed. He remembered fighting Stalchilds, skeleton spirts that tended to roam at night, when he himself had been a child. But as the years passed the stalchilds had 'grown up' and as if to prove a point he saw something stir in the night. In front of him a skeletal hand emerged from the ground followed closely by the rest of the Stalfos, a much larger skeleton monster with crude armor and carrying a sword and shield.

As it shuffled towards him two more emerged from the ground. Epona reared back in fright when one of the skeletons swiped at them with its sword. Taking up his sword Link launched himself from Epona's back. Rolling beneath the next Stalfos' swing he came up behind the skeleton swinging his sword up to rake against its dry bones. A few bones flew out of the skeleton, dislodged by his blade as it passed along its spine.

A growl made Link turn his head as another stalfos charged him with its shield up. With a grunt he was thrown to the ground. Rolling to the side he narrowly missed being cleaved in two by the same stalfos who'd shield-butted him. Rolling slightly back onto his shoulders he kicked his feet and used the momentum to stand. Bringing his sword around he managed to knock the skeleton's shield out of its hand. No, scratch that, he realized he'd managed to completely sever its hand as it waved a bony stump at him. Gritting his teeth he ducked beneath the swinging rusty sword to lodge his own blade in its ribcage. As the blade wedged itself between two ribs Link gave a fierce tug on the blade to lever the rib cage further apart.

Surprisingly the Stalfos roared in pain. Dropping its sword it scrambled to grip the back of Link's tunic with its remaining hand. Bony fingers curled into the green fabric and lifted him off his feet. With a grunt he lost his grip on his sword and was flung away from the injured Stalfos. Tucking his legs in close to his chest he rolled across the grass in a backwards summersault. Gaining his footing he found himself between the other two Stalfos without his sword. Snarling the Skeletons both swung at him at the same time just as he rolled out the way of the sharp blades. Looking over his shoulder he watched as the blades lodged themselves in the ribcages of his opponents before turning back to the Stalfos who had managed to 'take' his sword.

The skeleton was still mindlessly shuffling after him waving his stump at the Hylian. Its other hand had picked up its fallen sword again. Bringing his shield in front to guard him he slowly circled around the Stalfos trying to decide the best way to retrieve his sword. Following his movements the skeleton growled angrily and charged him. Raising its only good arm to bring its sword down Link saw his opening. Blocking the blow with his shield he pushed the blade away from himself causing the Stalfos to throw its arm out wide from its body completely exposing its chest. Grabbing the hilt of his sword Link used the skeleton's knee as a step to gain the leverage he needed to bring the blade up, severing the ribcage in half. With a shudder the Stalfos fell to pieces and Link landed atop a pile of bones.

The other two Stalfos were still trying to dislodge their swords from each other and had all but forgotten that they'd been fighting him. Sticking his fingers into his mouth he whistled a short tune, instantly he heard an answering whinny from Epona as she galloped back towards him. As the horse trotted by he grabbed a hold of the saddle and pulled himself up onto her back. Spurring her into a gallop he distanced himself from the two remaining skeletons who were too distracted to notice he'd left.


	26. Chapter 26

Castle Town was deserted. It was something that got his back up the minute he'd step foot on the wooden drawbridge spanning the calm waters of the river. He walked through the gate and had his sword in hand before he'd even reached the market. The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon, painting everything in the soft colors of morning. It did nothing to ease his nerves. The town should have been starting the day by now. Merchants should have been setting up their carts, the postman should have been making his deliveries and the night guard should have been relieved by the day shift. Instead the only thing that greeted him were the babbling waters of the fountain at the center of the market.

Slipping his shield off his back, gripping the handle tightly with his right hand, he darted across the quiet market. His steps echoing softly over the cobblestones, his gaze trained on the rising steeple of the Temple of Time that could be seen above the roof line of the shops lining the market square.

"Just a minute there boy."

The voice took him by surprise, pivoting on the heel of his right foot he swung around, raising his arm he prepared to attack but ground to an abrupt halt when he saw who stood behind him. One was Impa and the other was a woman with bright red hair pulled into a high ponytail, held in place with a bejewelled hair piece.

The stranger crossed her arms, tapping a finger against her elbow her gaze raked over him until he was shifting uncomfortably under her inspection. Her amber eyes held a hard gleam in their depths and she pursed full, pink lips in thought. "Well at least he's a man. I was worried when Zelda said she was searching for a boy." Dropping her arms to her sides she crossed the short distance to where Link stood. She slowly circled around him before stopping in front. Fisting her hands on her hips her eyes narrowed as she looked into his eyes. He tried to hold her gaze but found after a few minutes he couldn't, looking down to break the contact he felt himself blush as he realized that probably _wasn't_ the best thing to do when he found he was looking directly at her chest. The woman was Gerudo; he could tell from her amber eyes and dark skin...and well because her attire was the traditional Gerudo clothing. Dressed in pink the woman wore long pants held in place with a golden belt. A large topaz decorated said belt directly below her navel. Stomach bare, she wore a patterned bandeau top that hugged her generous curves, leaving her shoulders bare as well. A large Garnet, that matched the one in her hair, hung from a golden necklace that was wrapped around her throat.

A throaty laugh pulled Link's gaze back up. "Like what ya see boy?"

"Quit making the boy blush Nabooru." Impa scolded as she joined them. Turning her crimson gaze to the blushing Hylian, a small smile played across her lips. "Just ignore Nabooru Link, she...enjoys making men squirm."

He tore his gaze away from Nabooru, finding it safer to focus on the Sheikah. "What are you doing here?"

"Only following the Princess' orders." Impa replied. "I was told to alert the sages and then wait for you here."

He blinked, he remembered Zelda giving Impa a mission of some sort back at Zora's domain but how could she have known that he, of all people, would be coming here?

"You've confused the boy Impa." Nabooru laughed.

Impa inclined her head. "I see that. Allow me to explain Link. The Princess had another dream, one that left the outcome of this meeting uncertain, she sent me in hopes to change what she has seen."

"Um...in plain Hylian please?"

"Of course." Impa smiled, "Zelda saw you confronting Agahnim alone. A confrontation that, in her dream, did not end well. Her plan was to convince you to not go on this journey alone but she feared she would be unable to persuade you so she sent me as a back up."

His gaze shifted to Nabooru. "And you're here because?"

"Nabooru is skilled with a sword." Impa supplied and only then did he see the Scimitar strapped to the Gerudo's hip.

"And the other Sages?"

"Darunia went to aide Ruto and Saria; Rauru was in charge of evacuating Castle Town to Kakariko, which left only myself and Nabooru to aide you."

"Don't bother telling us to leave boy." Nabooru added, "Princess Zelda has asked us to help you and help you we will."

* * *

_Farore, please don't let this be a mistake..._ He thought as he pushed the ornate wooden doors open, pausing only for a moment, he stepped into the massive temple. Impa and Nabooru followed silently behind him, each clutching their respective blades in their hands. The temple was exactly the way Link remembered it. Massive columns, running from floor to ceiling, supported the vaulted ceiling. Checkered black and white tile ran the length of the temple, the pattern only broken by the rows of white tile that formed a path leading from the front door to the back altar. Half way between the altar and the door was a slight raised dais with the symbol of Light etched into the stone. At the back of the temple was an altar made of black marble. Stairs on either side led to the raised platform behind the altar and the door of Time.

"We will get Malon to safety." Impa whispered softly. "You just focus on Agahnim."

He nodded in reply; too busy searching for signs of his step-sister to form a reply.

"You're early little hero." A soft voice laughed the sound coming directly behind them. The three turned, Eden stood behind them, hands clasped behind her back, her tail twitching behind her. "No matter, Master Agahnim figured you would try something like this."

"Indeed I did."

"Agahnim!" Link growled as he turned back to the altar, if he hadn't been so concerned for his step-sister's welfare he probably would have questioned why he hadn't noticed the sorcerer earlier. "Where's Malon?"

"You mean the red-head?" Agahnim grinned and stepped to the side, moving his robes back with one hand to show Malon kneeling behind him. "As you can see she is unharmed...perhaps a little frightened but I kept my end of the bargain. Now," Agahnim's dark eyes met Link's, "will you keep yours?"

With his right hand Link pulled out the Ocarina. Seeing the blue instrument sent Agahnim cackling. "Then come over here boy and open the Door of Time."

"Release Malon."

Agahnim's eyes narrowed. "Don't take me for a fool Boy. Open the door and then we'll talk."

"And if I refuse?"

Agahnim grinned and held a hand over the cowering red-head. Golden light focused around his palm, the energy crackling in the air. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Gritting his teeth Link shook his head. Exchanging wary glances with Nabooru and Impa, he sheathed his sword and slung his shield around until it settled against his back. He had no choice. He couldn't let Malon die. Nabooru and Impa, for their part, remained quiet as Link proceeded towards the altar. His steps heavy and slow, something wasn't right, he still could see no reason for Agahnim to _want_ the Master Sword pulled from the Pedestal of Time.

Agahnim grabbed Malon by her hair and yanked her to her feet. With a pained cry she raised her hands to where he was holding her long red locks. The sorcerer ignored her, dragging her down the few steps, he met Link at the altar. Dropping her unceremoniously at his feet he looked somewhere past Link's shoulder. Looking back Link found that Neela, Eden and Fia stood behind him, effectively separating him from Nabooru and Impa.

"Play the song Boy." Agahnim growled, his wild-eyed gaze returning to Link.

Link looked back at Impa who subtly nodded before he looked back at the small Ocarina clutched in his right hand. As he lifted the mouth piece to fit against his lips the notes to the Song of Time came to him instinctively. The low melody echoed throughout the temple, bouncing off the vaulted ceilings and surrounding the group crowded around the altar. As he played Neela, Eden and Fia moved out from behind him and stepped forward. Each raised their hands; the respective jewels they represented nestled in their palms, the jewels floated forward to take their place in the hollowed out places on the altar. The slight rumble of moving stone replaced the sweet melody of the ocarina as the Door of Time heaved in front of them. Dirt slid down the slab of stone as a seam split down the middle of the door. Pulling apart the two pieces of stone slid back into the adjoining walls, completely disappearing into pockets built within the stone.

"Now!" Nabooru cried as she pushed Neela and Eden aside. Bringing the hilt of her scimitar up she knocked Agahnim off guard as her other hand wrapped around Malon's arm. Yanking the girl back Impa darted forward so that Nabooru could get to safety.

Agahnim howled his outrage, power focused around his palms, crackling energy pulsated from his finger tips, thrusting his hands forward he sent bolts of energy at the retreating Sages. Nabooru threw her body over Malon while Impa stood directly in the path of the bolts. With a grunt she flew through the air, her back slamming into a stone column. Her body slumped forward and she gripped her stomach through gasping breathes. Her sacrifice had been enough though, Link noticed with relief, as Nabooru ushered the barely conscious Malon out of the Temple.

"No matter," Agahnim snarled, "she served her purpose." He dashed up the stairs and through the now opened door into the room housing the sleeping Master Sword. Standing by the sword he turned back to Link, who'd impulsively followed him before realizing he had even done so.

He'd told Zelda he would do only what was necessary to free Malon, he'd promised he'd get his step-sister and leave...only he found he couldn't do it. He had a perfect opportunity to end this, why wouldn't he take it? With a snarled cry he lunged at the sorcerer who only laughed and danced back, just out of reach. Growling he switched his hold on the hilt and brought the sword around in a backhand slash. Grinning Agahnim knocked the blade down with the flat of his hand, leaving Link open as his other hand came forward and the energy he sent through Link had the Hylian falling flat on his back.

Rolling to the side Link regained his footing and charged again, this time he shoved his shield forward, hoping to take Agahnim off guard. The Sorcerer predicted the move though and held up both hands. Another wave of energy slammed into Link as he was thrown off his feet again.

"Tired yet Boy?" Agahnim taunted stepping forward, energy still snapping off his fingers. "I am just getting started."

Another snarl tore from his throat as Link rocked back and used the momentum to jump to his feet. He slashed at Agahnim but only met air as the sorcerer stepped out of his sword's reach. Rolling forward he came up again into a leap, bringing his sword down over his head, trying to catch Agahnim. But again Agahnim danced just out of reach of his blade.

"Only the Master Sword has the power to defeat me," Agahnim sneered as he ducked another swing of Link's blade, "draw the blade Boy...it's your only option."

"And since when does a psychotic lunatic _want_ to be defeated?" Link growled in reply. "I won't fall for your tricks."

"No?" The Sorcerer smiled sardonically, "Don't you realize who you are dealing with you pathetic little fool?"

That caused him to pause. The words sounded so familiar that he was sure he'd heard them before. In fact he was almost positive that he'd heard them seven years ago...well it hadn't been in this time...it would have been after he'd collected the spiritual stones in the alternate time...he'd met...that night on horseback...with a gasp his eyes flew to Agahnim, there was only one person...

"Ganon!"

The sorcerer threw his head back and laughed. "And we have made the connection finally! Yes Boy, I am so close to escaping this wretched prison you put me in! Now, where were we?" A grin stretched across his face as he lifted a hand, "that's right...you need a reason to draw that blade, so I will give you one!"

Dark energy shot out from Agahnim's finger tips catching Link unawares as the bolt slammed into him. His sword flew out of his hand as he was blown off his feet and slammed hard against Master sword. Shaking his head he tried to clear his vision as Agahnim stalked closer.

"Is that reason enough, boy? Or do I need to give you a bit more...incentive?"

He lifted his head, cerulean eyes watched warily as Agahnim came closer. A flicker over the sorcerer's left shoulder drew his attention away from the approaching sorcerer to watch a shimmering arrow slice through the air. Embedding itself in the grout of the tile, the arrow stood between them. He could think of only one person who would have the power to use a Light arrow. He spotted her a moment later standing just inside the room, his heart stopped at the sight of Zelda nocking another arrow, the tip shimmering in the dim lighting, and Agahnim turning fully to face this new nuisance.

_No...I left early to avoid this..._ He helplessly watched Agahnim prepare to attack Zelda, slowly he got to his feet. _She wasn't supposed to be here...I can't...I can't..._His hand wrapped around the hilt of the Master Sword, the blade flaring to life at his touch. _I can't let her get hurt! _

"AGAHNIM!" Link screamed as the blade pulled free of the Pedestal, a brilliant light flooding the chambers but he paid it no mind as he charged towards the sorcerer in hopes of turning his attention away from Zelda.

Agahnim stumbled just as Link reached him. Falling to his knees the sorcerer gripped his head, laughter spilling from his lips as his eyes searched the room blindly. "You...you did it...you pulled the sword..."

"You won't hurt her!" Link snapped back, prepared to deliver the final blow but Agahnim's maniacal laughter held him back. For someone who was about to die laughter was the last thing he'd been expecting.

"You...don't understand," Agahnim gasped in between fits of laughter. "I did it...I managed to fool the great Ganon...he thought...he thought the sword would release him..."

"Huh?"

With a sly smile Agahnim straighten. "You effectively broke the dark Lord's connection with me. You removed the proverbial 'keyhole' that he was using to whisper his commands to me."

"Keyhole?"

Agahnim ignored his confusion, rambling on, not caring if anyone was really listening. "You basically reinforced the lock and threw away the key! He thought to use you as a way to escape but instead I tricked him! He thought I was his loyal servant when I only needed him to help me ferret you out and to corrupt the spiritual stones...now I can move onto the next phase of my plan."

Link spared a single glance towards Zelda but she looked just as confused as him. "Uuuh which is?"

Agahnim grinned and stepped back. "You'll see...Eden! Fia! Neela!"

"Master?" The three asked in unison, suddenly appearing behind the sorcerer.

"Take him down."

Three equally sinister grins stretched across their faces as they nodded their assent. Link only had a moment to wonder what would happen next when he found himself on the brunt end of a fierce elemental attack. Apparently Agahnim had just given no restrictions to the three Elemental creatures' powers.

Fire ringed around them, effectively keeping Link hedged in. In vain he tried to see what had happened to Zelda but he couldn't make out a thing outside of the orange wall of flames. He took comfort though in thinking she would be able to escape if the focus was on him.

Fia came at him first with flames twisting around her body. She had no weapon but she didn't need it. The flame surrounding her was all the weapon she needed. Whenever she came close the fire would lick at his clothes and it took all his dexterity to avoid catching fire. Haunting laughter echoed throughout the room as she darted beneath his arm when he swung out with the Master Sword. Touching a hand to his shoulder he hissed in pain as her fingertips seared through his tunic and down to his skin. Jerking away he back-flipped out of her reach but not before the flames had licked their way down his arm. Going into a backwards roll the minute he landed on his feet he managed to put out the worst of the flames.

On his feet again he searched for Fia but she had retreated back behind the flames to be replaced by Eden. "We meet again Little Hero."

He refused to reply, of the three he felt she would be the easiest to bring down. After all, plants could be cut down easily with a sword. This was the case too for the first part since he had fought against Eden before in the Lost Woods. Vines slithered across the tiles only to be severed once they were within Link's reach. Eden quickly adapted though, twisting the vines together to form a heavy club. It was a twist on the way Saria had attacked her in the forest but she improved it by adding thorns to the tangle of vines. Rolling to the side he narrowly missed being crushed by the troublesome vegetation. Not stopping once he regained his footing he charged at the vixen, hoping that controlling the vines left her vulnerable.

He should have known the others would be watching her back. No sooner had he gotten within reach of catching her with the Master sword when a gush of water slammed into his stomach pushing him back.

"Silly Hero, thinking we wouldn't be protecting our sister." Neela purred as water surged forward with the water elemental seated atop the churning water, her legs crossed demurely. Her arm rose gracefully before her, her fingers outstretched. "My pets will aide my sister...go Morpha. It's time our little Hero was taught some humility."

Water surged forward to submerse the floor until Link found himself knee deep. His eyes constantly searched the shallow depths for the Nucleus, a bundle of organic matter that made up the heart of the aquatic monster known as Morpha. He'd fought one only once when he'd broken the curse over the Water Temple to free Ruto so that, in another time, she could awaken to become the water Sage. He spotted the red Nucleus easily enough as it churned the waters to create a tentacle of thick blue liquid.

Flipping the Master Sword to his right hand he reached with his left to the Hook shot hanging from his belt. He was taking careful aim when he felt something wrap tightly around his chest. He looked down, a thick blue liquid tentacle was wrapped around his chest but he was positive that the Nucleus had only been making one tentacle..._where'd this one come from?_ Sparing a look over his shoulder he saw his mistake.

Neela has said 'pets', plural, as in more than one. Behind him were two more Nucleus' and one currently had him within its grasp. The tentacle contracted around his chest, lifting him off the ground, it was all he could do to keep hold of the Master Sword. He braced himself, expecting the tentacle to throw him any minute now, at least that's what the other one he'd fought had done, but instead it continued to constrict around him. With a gasp Link struggled to breath, his feet kicking in vain to try and get the tentacle to release its hold. His vision started to swim and the room started to darken when he noticed he wasn't alone. Neela, Fia and Eden surrounded him. It was then that he could hear Agahnim laughing again.

"Soon the power of the Triforce of Courage will be mine!"

Link fought to remain conscious, _what did he say?_ His eyes searched out the Sorcerer, finding him finally, standing beside the nucleus that was controlling the tentacle.

Agahnim laughed as their eyes met and held. "Got your attention with that didn't I? It's simple really, why control the Triforce of Power when it's the Triforce of Courage that is obviously the most powerful if it can overcome and trap the bearer of the Triforce of Power?"

"So do the smart thing Hero." Fia came closer, her eyes glowing with power. "Drop the Master Sword so we can take control." She reached out to him, flames curling around her hand. The flames leapt eagerly at his arm once she ran her fingertips along his bicep. Crying out Link jerked his arm back to get away from the burning fire but Fia quickly grasped his arm and held it in place. The pain seared through him as the fabric of his sleeve was melted off his skin. A bloodcurdling scream tore from his throat as he met Fia's triumphant eyes. He felt his hold on the Master Sword slip, falling from his limp fingers.

"It's done." Eden held out a hand, a duplicate spiritual stone of Forest sitting in her palm. Beside her, Neela held out a Stone of Water. Dropping his arm Fia held out a Spiritual Stone of fire, her eyes flashed red as suddenly the three stones flew at Link.

He screamed again as he felt the stones embed themselves, one over his heart, one at the base of his throat and the final into his left arm. Suddenly the tentacle that had been holding him released him. The sensation of falling replaced the pain of the elemental stones burning into his skin, he was all but unconscious by the time he hit the floor.

He felt a foot prod him gently, "he's out. Take him back to the castle. I want my new servant healed and ready to fight."

"Of course Master." Came Fia's reply and Link felt himself being lifted but felt no hands supporting him so he could only assume he was being carried by magic. "Eden will start mending him once we reach the castle."

"It will take time Master." Link was certain that it was Eden who spoke this time.

"No matter, my new servant must be in top shape when I send him on his first mission."

"And what will that be Master?" There was no mistaking Neela's soft purr.

"He will search out Princess Zelda..." Link struggled to maintain consciousness as Agahnim started to outline his plans for him but something jostled him, the pain becoming too much as he slipped into darkness.

* * *

**And that's the end of Part one! Took me forever to write this...hope you all like it. :)**

**I hope to have the Beginning of Part Two up right away, I plan to keep it within this story because I think it will be confusing if people don't read Part One first :)**

**Obviously due to Link being captured the POV will be switching, I imagine you can guess who's POV it'll be. ;)**


	27. Part 2: Chapter 27

**Part Two**

_How, how could I have been so stupid?_ It was all she could think as she watched Neela, Fia and Eden easily overcome Link. She had stood and watched helplessly, his screams echoing in her ears as Fia gripped his arm, ruthlessly making him drop the Master Sword.

W_hy control the Triforce of Power when it's the Triforce of Courage that is obviously the most powerful if it can overcome and trap the bearer of the Triforce of Power?_ The Sorcerer's words haunted her, how could she have not known? How could she have not _seen_ that this would happen? Her dreams had hinted that if Link confronted Agahnim alone it wouldn't end well but nothing had prepared her for the possibility that he would be controlled by the corrupted power of the Spiritual Stones.

Link's bone-chilling scream sent shivers down her spine. She couldn't see what was happening anymore but it sounded like his very soul was being torn from his body. Blindly she reached to the quiver lying against her back, her fingers brushing the feathered tips as she searched for an arrow. _I have to do something..._

Her fingers had closed around the fletching and was about to pull the arrow from her quiver when strong arms wrapped around her and easily lifted her off her feet. With a yelp she glanced over, just catching the sight of silver hair as they melted into the shadows.

* * *

The minute they materialized within the shadows outside the Temple of Time Zelda was pushing away from Impa. "Why did you leave him?"

Impa shook her head and crossed her arms. "Why were you prepared to sacrifice yourself for him?"

"Impa!"

"No Princess, I will speak my piece." The Sheikah gave her a stern look. "Link was compromised back there. He wouldn't have wanted us to stay, the battle was lost."

"How can you be certain?" She thrust an arm out in the direction of the temple. "You were there, why didn't you help him?"

"Being thrown into a stone pillar slows one down your Highness." Impa replied with a disappointed shake of her head. "And don't bring Nabooru into this either, her hands were full with the ranch girl. That being said however what were _you_ doing there?"

"I came to help of course! I wasn't about to be left behind..."

"I am sure Link felt it was for your own safety." Impa interrupted, "and I thought that the purpose of me and Nabooru being here was so that you wouldn't be."

Zelda looked away; Impa had of course spoken the truth. She had sent the two Sages to aide Link in her place. She probably should have stayed behind but when Navi had told her Link had taken off in the night in hopes to catch Agahnim off guard? She had cursed him and prepared to follow, ignoring Navi's pleas to stay behind. She had been so certain that he would benefit from her help. Her magic was untested for the most part but she was strong...if she respected her limits.

But the minute she had shown herself things had gone downhill. The truth of the matter was that she was the one who had compromised him. She had seen the fear in his eyes when he spotted her and when Agahnim turned to her...She pushed down her guilt as best she could but she couldn't deny that if she hadn't of shown up Link wouldn't have drawn the Master Sword in an attempt to draw Agahnim's attention back to himself. But how could they have known Agahnim's true intent?

She had thought Agahnim's goal had been to free Ganon, apparently that had been what Ganon thought as well. His true purpose was to find the Hero of Time to reinforce Ganon's prison and she had led him right to Link. She had thought herself clever for ducking out of the castle to search for help, to search for the one who'd come to her aide all those years ago...

"Princess?" Impa nudged her gently, a look of understanding in her crimson eyes. "We have to go. They'll be coming out soon and we can't be here when they do."

Zelda closed her eyes at the wave of guilt that overcame her. "There is really nothing we can do?"

"I am sorry." Impa helped her to stand, "Nabooru is waiting for us in the abandoned Medicine Shop with the ranch girl."

"Link's step-sister?" Zelda cringed, "she's...really not going to be happy when she finds out what happened to him."

* * *

The market square was still deserted but Impa wasted no time in dragging Zelda along behind her to the little potion shop that stood beside the pathway leading to the Temple of Time. Zelda protested as Impa thrust her through the door of the shop before following behind to make sure they hadn't been seen. The shop was dark inside and it took her a moment for her eyes to adjust. Scanning the room she finally spotted Nabooru by the cash counter. Behind her were several shelves full of various bottles and vials, all filled with potions, pink fairies, bugs (that one had always puzzled her...why would people need to _buy_ bugs). The shop was small and the cash counter with its shelving of merchandise took up most of the front room, the remaining furnishings were a couple of chairs pushed against the wall by the door.

Upon seeing them Nabooru relaxed, returning her scimitar to the sheath strapped to her waist. The Gerudo turned to something hiding behind the counter and nudged it with her foot. The 'something' was Malon. Holding the counter for support she looked at Impa than settled her gaze on Zelda.

"Where is Link?"

Zelda looked down, of course that would just have to be Malon's first question upon seeing them. "He..."

"He's done something stupid hasn't he?" Malon sighed. "He's always trying to be the Hero, rushing off whenever someone needs help. I am not surprised really. What's the idiot gotten himself into this time?"

"He's..." Zelda was unsure how to tell her what had happened. Regardless of what Malon was saying she wasn't indifferent to her Step-brother's antics. Her reactions whenever they had stopped at the ranch to tell her he was shuttling Zelda off to some other place was proof enough. She helplessly looked to Impa but the silent Sheikah made no offer to take the burden of filling Malon in on the whereabouts of her step-brother.

Malon seemed to make the connection herself though from Zelda's continued silence. "He didn't just do something stupid did he? What happened?"

"He...was captured and...I think," Zelda fought back her tears, the last thing Malon needed was to see her fall apart. As the Princess she had to try and control her emotions. "He's been put under Agahnim's control..."

"WHAT?" Malon rounded the counter and grabbed Zelda's arm, forcing the Princess to meet her eyes. "How can he be controlled? Link would never..." Her eyes narrowed, "what did you do?"

"It was not the Princess' fault." Impa interjected, finally coming to Zelda's aide. "Things did not go according to plan..."

"Well obviously since my brother seems to have been taken prisoner." Malon shot back indignantly. "What I want to know is what are you going to do about it?"

"We..." Zelda sighed and rubbed tiredly at her temples with the tips of her fingers. "Malon I am sorry, I really am...just so lost over this..."

"Well it's so nice that you are sorry." Malon sneered back sarcastically, "because I am sure it's a huge relief to Link to know you are sorry. I told him that you were trouble and that you weren't worth the time or whatever money you were paying him for this but did he listen to me? No, and now he's been captured and Din only knows what is being done to him but you're sorry so that makes it just all fine and dandy!"

"Oooh she's got fire!" Nabooru snickered, "I like her, but all joking aside Zelda, what are we going to do?"

"Yes Princess," Malon taunted, "what are you going to do?"

"We...we'll get him back." She replied meekly, her eyes shifting to Impa, pleading for her to help but Impa only gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Oh good!" Malon's eyes widened mockingly, "I would _never _have thought of that! Get him back! Yes, that's a good start! But how are you going to do that, don't just state the obvious that you'll get him back. One would hope that goes without saying!"

"Malon that will be enough." Impa warned softly before turning back to the trembling Princess. "Princess, what is our next move?"

She stared at them with wide eyes and realized she was sick of everyone looking to her for answers. She was also sick of her answers never being the right ones either; go to the Lost Woods to find the boy who'd helped her seven years ago? Said boy had been nowhere to be found and as a result the Deku Sprout was corrupted. Go to Zora's Domain to hopefully forewarn the Zora's of Agahnim's intent? Agahnim beat her there and took the Spiritual Stone, leaving Link, Rhys, Ruto and Impa to clean up the mess to break the control Neela had over the Zoras. There had been no point continuing on to warn the Gorons about the Spiritual Stone of Fire, apparently Agahnim had taken that one already too and she still didn't know if the Gorons had suffered any from all of this.

Her plan to send Impa and Nabooru to aide Link had been pointless too. He had still been over powered. The creatures the Spiritual Stones had become were too powerful. How could they ever hope to get Link back? She was supposed to be the Princess of Destiny, the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, and she hadn't even been able to correctly discern Agahnim's intentions!

Her shoulders began to shake as tears silently started to slide down her cheeks. All of her mistakes, everything that had happened and they _still_ look to _her_ for answers? It made no sense.

An arm wrapped around her shoulders, she looked up, not surprised that it was Impa giving her a hug, seeming to finally decide that she could use the Sheikah's support. "I know it seems hopeless right now but you'll think of something. For now let's take Malon home."

Malon's eyes darkened at Impa's placating. "Oh no, you are not taking me home until I know exactly what you plan to do to get my Brother back!"

Zelda's eyes shifted from Impa to the enraged Ranch girl. She felt Impa stiffen at the other girl's tone but stopped Impa from saying anything. Malon had every right to question her, regardless of her title, about her intentions to getting Link back. If she wasn't so certain it would be suicide she would have stayed at the temple but she knew Impa was right. Link had been lost and he wouldn't want them sacrificing themselves if there was a chance that they could return later, when they were stronger, to get him.

She still had no real idea of what she was going to do to rectify this situation but at the very least she could reassure his step-sister that they would do everything they could to get him back. "The...women working for Agahnim have done something to Link to imprison his spirit...I am sure of it. We'll get him back though Malon, I swear."

"You just haven't a clue how, do you?" Malon growled back, apparently reassurance wouldn't be enough.

Zelda frowned, ok so she didn't know how she was going to get him back but did Malon really have to dig in like that? Concern or no concern the attitude had to go. "You know what? You're right; I don't have the foggiest idea how to get Link back. I need to think about it. I am not even certain what it was those women did to put him under their influence so what we are going to do _Malon_ is take you home. From there Impa, Nabooru and I will go back to the Lost Woods. I will _not_ tell you anymore on the off chance that Agahnim decides to use you _again_ as bait and I would rather he didn't know of my intentions. Is that clear?"

Malon continued to glare at her but she saw the hint of a smile curl at the corner of the ranch girl's mouth. "Well now, there is the Princess of Hyrule...wasn't too sure who that sniveling lost girl was a moment ago but I am glad you're back."

Zelda could only gape at her as Malon turned on her heel and marched to the door. "Shall we go Ladies? I believe my Father is waiting for me."

Nabooru just laughed. "Yep, I really like her."

* * *

The trip back to Lon Lon Ranch had been uneventful. Something that Zelda was both relieved and troubled by. The sun had begun to wane as the evening began to set in, from what she had been told that should have made the monster activity on the Field higher. Instead they'd run into no problems, which considering they were travelling with a non-combatant was a blessing in disguise. What had her on edge was that the silence on the Field was eerie. Even travelling in broad daylight she and Link had ran across the odd monster on their travels, not to mention the bandits that had attacked them that first day when they'd been travelling to the Lost Woods. So to not even run into a wolfos was incredibly odd. Nabooru and Impa didn't seem all that bothered by it though so Zelda tried not to dwell on it.

Talon had enfolded his daughter in a bear hug when he saw that she was safe and had shown obvious concern when he noticed Link wasn't among the returning party. When he asked about their plans to get him back Zelda had braced herself for another long explanation but surprisingly enough it was Malon who fielded her Father's questions, she even steered him back inside the farmhouse to leave Zelda and the Sages to their planning. Left to themselves Nabooru and Impa both headed towards the tower Link called home, leaving Zelda to follow at a slower pace when she remembered that she had left Navi trapped in a bottle...

Pushing past the other two women with muttered apologies she ran into Link's bedroom, her eyes instantly flying to the glass bottle sitting on the little nightstand by his bed. Navi looked up when she saw someone enter and was on her feet when she saw that it was Zelda. Knocking on the glass the little Fairy's mouth moved but because of the glass Zelda had no idea what she was saying. Biting her bottom lip she picked up the bottle and gently pulled the cork out.

"Why'd you do that?" Navi yelled, well what Zelda assumed was a yell for a little fairy.

"I couldn't have you flying ahead and warning Link I was coming..."

"So you stuff me in a bottle?" She asked incredulously.

"Well it's what we do for the pink Fairies..." She mumbled abashedly. "I'm sorry..."

"Where is Link anyways?" Navi flew around her, "why isn't he with you?"

Boy was she getting sick of explaining this, "He was captured..."

"By Agahnim?" Navi frowned coming back around to face the Princess. "Wait a minute...why would Agahnim capture him? Wouldn't it have been better to kill him?"

"Navi!"

"Well, wouldn't it?" Navi asked unfazed by what she was suggesting. "It's the truth Princess. Why would he keep him alive? The one person who poses the most threat...that's it, isn't it? A powerful opponent makes an equally powerful ally...but how would they control him? Did he have the Master Sword?"

Zelda stared at the little fairy; _unbelievable...she is able to figure out Agahnim's plans...whereas I..._"He did...Fia made him drop it then they...did something to him..."

"Oh." Navi paused, mulling something over before continuing. "I thought he wasn't going to draw the sword."

"He did it to get Agahnim to focus on him," Zelda cringed as she finished her sentence, "instead of me."

"That's why he didn't want you there." Navi said crossly.

Zelda turned away, walking to the small window above the nightstand she stared out at the corral. "I know Navi...I feel terrible."

"So what will you do about it?"

"What?"

"How are you going to reverse this?"

She closed her eyes. "I have no idea Navi."

"That can't be true. You must have some sort of plan."

Eyes snapping open she whirled on the blue Fairy, why did everyone assume she had a plan already in place? "No Navi, I don't. I had thought Agahnim wanted to release Ganon not take control of Link. Why would he do that?"

"I think you know the answer." Navi sighed softly. "You're the Princess of Destiny, the bearer of the Triforce..."

"Of Wisdom!" She finished with a note of disgust. "And a lot of good it has done me! Look at the mess I have gotten us all into!"

"You doubt yourself too much; I can see why Link was so angry with you that night at the Fountain."

Zelda flushed with embarrassment. "You overheard all that?"

"I was never that far away." Navi shot back. "I might have been told I couldn't be his companion anymore but they said nothing about staying out of sight and following him. I was always there..."

"Well I still don't understand why Agahnim would control him. All he said was that the Triforce of Courage had to be the strongest because he was able to defeat Ganon..." She stopped as the answer suddenly clicked in place. "He's going to use Link to get the other two pieces...If he were to get my piece then he could use the two to take back the Triforce of Power from Ganon..."

"See I told you that you knew the answer." Navi flew closer to Zelda until she was standing on her shoulder. "Now what are we going to do?

Zelda remained silent, watching as Impa and Nabooru settled down outside for the night. Apparently they had decided to sleep under the stars. "We are going back to Kokiri Forest tomorrow."

Navi flew over to the window ledge. "Well it's a start I suppose. See, you do have a plan...maybe not one to rescue Link quite yet but you are taking steps to do it."

"Right and that would make him feel so much better." Zelda muttered sarcastically as she dropped down onto Link's bed.

"It would Zelda." Navi quietly reassured. "Link would say small steps are always better than no steps."


	28. Chapter 28

_The room was small and scarcely furnished. Zelda stepped forward cautiously, her eyes straining in the dim light. Reaching out to her side she let her fingers trail along the cold stone of the walls. For what seemed to be a small room it was taking her forever to walk the perimeter, she thought aimlessly as she stumbled in the near dark. Exactly where was she anyway? _

_ "Zelda?"_

_ She stopped at the sound of the voice calling her name. Body tensing, she turned around trying to discern who'd called her. _

_ "Zel..." The voice broke off suddenly on a painful cry._

_ "Hello?" She shuffled back the way she'd come, her arm stretched out before her. "Hello? Who's there?"_

_ "Help..." The voice cried faintly on a broken sob._

_ "Where are you?" She stumbled as she tried to hurry._

_ "Please..."The voice whispered back._

Zelda bolted upright in bed, her eyes frantically searching the room. With a shudder she wrapped her arms around herself. _Who was that?_ She sighed to herself as she pushed back the blankets and swung her legs to the side. _And where was I?_ Crossing the room to the window she was slightly disheartened to see Impa and Nabooru outside. A part of her half expected to see Link outside brushing down Epona. It was just another reminder that he was gone. _Was that who was calling for help?_ That caused her to pause for a moment. Could it have been Link? It was possible she guessed but telepathy was more _her_ specialty, unless she had been the one to reach out to _him_.

"Princess?"

She turned away from the window, Malon stood in the open doorway with a pack clutched to her chest. "Yes?"

"I packed some food for your journey." Malon crossed over to the bed and placed the pack down. "I...well, I also came to apologize."

"Apologize? What for?"

"My...um...my attitude, for one." Malon sighed and sat down beside the pack she'd just put down. "It was wrong of me to get angry with you yesterday..."

"Don't be silly. Your brother has been captured because of me. Who else are you going to get mad at?"

"No, my Brother was doing what he has always done." Malon said with a smile, "Protected others. You'd think I would be used to it by now."

"But..."

"No," Malon shook her head, "stop blaming yourself for something he would have done even if you hadn't been there. He has always been putting himself in danger to protect others for as long as I can remember."

"Really?"

Malon laughed. "Yep, sometime we'll have to sit down and I'll tell ya some of the stories. A few are quite amusing and Link will probably kill me for telling them to you but what are sisters for?"

Zelda smiled. "I'd like that."

"Your highness, we are ready to go whenever you are." Impa knocked lightly on the door to get Zelda and Malon's attention.

With a nod Zelda stood and looked down at Malon. "We will be leaving shortly Impa. Please get the horses together."

Nodding Impa left as quietly as she came, leaving the two women alone again. Standing herself Malon smiled at Zelda. "Safe travels Princess. Bring my Brother home." Crossing to the door she paused at the entrance and looked back over her shoulder. "I hope we can be friends...I have a feeling should my Brother be freed we would be seeing more of each other."

* * *

"There you are!" Nabooru grinned when she saw Zelda walking towards them. "Are you done snuggling Link's pillow and wallowing in self-pity?"

"Nabooru!"

The Gerudo woman just laughed and nudged Impa conspiratorially. "She's not denying the snuggling thing Impa."

The Sheikah rolled her eyes and continued to load their supplies into the saddlebags. "As long as she is done with the self-pity."

"Impa!" Zelda's face colored and her mouth fell open, unaccustomed to Impa teasing her. "I was not wallowing!"

"Still not denying the snuggling!" Nabooru sang out as she swung up into the saddle, her horse prancing in place nervously.

"Of course not Princess." Impa, ignoring Nabooru's comment, closed the leather flap and pulled the leather strap to close the saddlebag. "But we should go; I believe we can reach that rest stop by nightfall if we leave now."

Pulling herself up on her own saddle Zelda's eyes strayed back to the tower Link had claimed for his room, her mind returning to the dream she'd had that morning. She wouldn't blame herself, as Malon said, Link was the type to risk himself if it meant saving others. After all, he _was_ the Hero of Time. Now he needed _her_ to help him and blaming herself wasn't going to get her anywhere.

"You're deep in thought."

Startled, Zelda swung her gaze around having not realized that Impa had manoeuvred closer to her. "Um, yeah..." Digging her heels in, her horse trotted forward taking the lead. "We better get a move on before it gets too late."

"Not a very smooth change of subject there Princess." Nabooru sidled closer. "What's on your mind?"

Eyes shifting between the two women Zelda contemplated telling them about her dream. But what was the point really? The dream had been rather vague, a dark room and someone calling for help. She suspected the person was Link but she couldn't be sure, the voice hadn't sounded masculine but it hadn't sounded feminine either. It had just been a voice.

"You had a dream last night didn't you?"

"You know me too well Impa." Zelda sighed with a half smile.

"Care to enlighten us then?" Nabooru tilted her head to the side. "Or is it pretty hazy?"

"Mmm, not so much hazy as unclear." She thought for a minute, biting her bottom lip as she tried to decide the best way to explain it to them. "I am in a dark room, I think, and there is a voice calling for help."

"Is it Link?"

She shook her head. "I thought that too but the voice has no distinction to it. It's just a voice."

"Well that's helpful." Nabooru grumbled sarcastically.

"Perhaps you'll will have the same dream again but with a bit more clarification?" Impa suggested as they came upon the Field and started in the direction of the Lost Woods.

"Maybe." Zelda shrugged, "maybe not. Best not to rely on anything from my dreams at any rate, they haven't exactly been all that reliable in helping us lately."

"But that could change." Impa added noncommittally.

"HEY! Why did you leave without me?"

Three heads turned to see Navi zooming towards them. "How rude! I left for one second and when I came back you had all left!"

"Cool it Pixie we didn't know you were coming." Nabooru leaned over on her saddle horn with a smirk. "Exactly why do you want to come anyway?"

"I am Link's closest friend, why wouldn't I come?" Navi frowned, "and don't call me Pixie."

"Then what should I call you? Sprite?"

"Navi!"

Nabooru pursed her lips in thought. "Hmm, Navi? Navi? Nope I like Pixie better!"

Shaking with anger the little fairy dived at Nabooru. "It's Navi! Navi, Navi, Navi, Na..."

"Enough!" Zelda interrupted before Navi could repeat her name again. "Exactly where were you?"

Navi stopped midflight, her mouth opening and closing a few times before saying anything. "I, uh...had some personal stuff to look after..."

"No more secrets." Zelda frowned, her eyes narrowing. "You kept your presence from Link for seven years, which I still don't quite understand why, but I will not tolerate you hiding anything from us. If you wish to travel with us and help us..."

"She's a little fairy!" Nabooru interrupted with an incredulous cry, "exactly _how_ is she going to help us?"

"Nabooru!" Zelda scolded before turning back to Navi. "Now Navi, where were you?"

Navi refused to meet Zelda's gaze. "I...left when I saw Malon head your way to talk to you."

"Why would you do that?"

"I...thought it best she didn't see me..." Navi mumbled quietly.

"Why don't you want her to see you?" Nabooru studied Navi, a frown pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"She would recognize you." Zelda's frown darkened. "Was Link here before when you accompanied him?"

"He...might have been..."

"You don't plan to stick around. That's why you didn't want Malon to see you!" Navi didn't respond to her accusation which, in Zelda's eyes, meant that she was right. "You finally reunite with Link and you plan to disappear again!"

"If the Deku Sprout finds out that I went against his wishes..."

"The Deku Sprout is under Agahnim's control. Something, I am sure, you are aware of! Now is that really why you plan on leaving again?"

Navi stared silently at Zelda, her eyes moving to Impa and Nabooru before returning to Zelda. Holding up her arm Zelda called their small party to a halt. "Impa, Nabooru, you go on ahead. I will catch up with you after Navi has explained this to me."

"I don't think splitting up would be wise." Impa commented as Nabooru voiced her own disagreement.

"Then ride far enough away that you will be out of ear shot." She snapped back impatiently. "Either way you two have to leave."

A slight frown was Impa's only indication that she still didn't approve but she spurred her horse into a gallop. Nabooru on the other hand was quite vocal regarding what _she_ thought of Zelda's orders but followed Impa's lead. Zelda waited until they had reached the hill crest before turning back to Navi. "They can't hear your reasons Navi; now tell me why you didn't want Malon to see you."

The little fairy sighed deeply as she settled herself on top of Zelda's saddle horn. "Link isn't the only one to still have memories of that alternate future. It's the main reason why I left in the first place. He was supposed to be a Hylian, not a Kokiri so he couldn't be seen with me..."

"Alright, that I can understand, I suppose. But what about now?"

"He needed a friend and I couldn't stand by any longer." The little fairy shook with unshed tears. "But Zelda it was a mistake! I am a constant reminder of that alternate time! How can I stay and make him question everything?"

"Did you ever think that perhaps having you around would help him accept that he had lived in an alternate time? That you would actually be a reminder that he was _sane_ and not going crazy whenever faced with the duality of having lived two different time lines?"

"I..."

"No Navi," Zelda shook her head, silencing the blue fairy. "Don't answer that now. Think on it."

* * *

The rest of the day went with very few problems and by nightfall they had reached their rest stop. Zelda couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She had thought that surely Agahnim would try to stop them in some way. At the very least she had thought they'd run into Fia, Neela or Eden. Instead they'd been given a wide berth. They'd seen Bulblins in the distance but the bandits had made no move to ambush them. Even the natural wildlife had avoided them. It was as if some invisible force was either protecting them...or driving everything away. She began to suspect the latter when she saw a small pack of Wolfos turn and run with their tails tucked between their legs after spotting them settling down for the night.

"We are being watched." Impa murmured a moment later as she came inside the small cabin. Zelda and Nabooru were crouched in front of the fire but both turned when Impa entered and Navi looked up from her perch on the mantle above the fireplace.

"By who?" Straightening Zelda crossed to the window and tried to look outside.

Impa instantly pulled her back, ignoring the glare Zelda gave her in the process. "I cannot say. I only know that today felt...unnatural."

"Something is scaring everything away." Nabooru brushed herself off as she stood. "My guess would be Agahnim's little Spiritual stone pets are having a little fun."

"Well there isn't much we can do if they don't show themselves." Zelda commented with a shrug of her shoulder. "Might as well get some sleep. Who will take the first watch?"

"Get some sleep Princess, Nabooru and I can handle the watches."

"Now just a minute!" She protested, "that isn't fair, I can take a watch too!"

"Impa is right; there is no need for all three of us to be sleep deprived." Nabooru added cheerily. "And I am sure Pixie here won't mind taking a shift, so sleep Zelda, we'll wake you if there are problems."

She grumbled as she went to her bedroll. She didn't like the special treatment. Link had done the same thing as well and it had driven her nuts...she hadn't complained all that loudly though. A teeny tiny part had enjoyed having him take care of her, not that she would admit it to anyone. She prided in the fact that she could take care of herself and wasn't just a spoiled, pampered Princess.

* * *

_She couldn't see, it was so dark. Stumbling forward she was vaguely aware that this was familiar to her, like she had been here before. Her fingertips brushed against cold stone and she pulled her hand back roughly when the stone turned to fabric. She tentatively reached ahead again, this time allowing her hand to explore. Beneath the fabric was muscle and it shifted beneath her palm. Shallow breathing surrounded her, sounding like someone who was afraid to take a deep breath because of broken ribs._

_ "Who are you?" Her voice echoed around her and the only response she got was a shuddering sigh._

_ "You shouldn't be here." The voice, this time, was definitely masculine._

_ "Why?" She asked instead, dismissing that whoever was with her wasn't about to divulge their identity for the time being._

_ "You're treading on dangerous ground Princess."_

_ Zelda pulled her hand back. "I don't understand."_

A hand roughly shook her awake and her eyes snapped open only to meet an amber pair staring back at her. "We have problems." Nabooru said simply as Zelda finally focused on her.

"What?" Dream forgotten Zelda pushed herself up.

Impa stood by the door, kodachi in hand. "The beasts have decided that whatever was keeping them at bay isn't enough anymore to keep them from a meal."

As if on cue a howl rose up and was followed shortly by more. With wide eyes Zelda scrambled to grab her bow. "Wolfos? How many?"

Impa held up a finger as she listened to the howls that seemed to come from all directions. "I am getting five distinct calls...but there could be more."

"Oh Princess!" A voice called from outside. "Come out and play with my little puppies! They're so lonely!"

Inside the three women and fairy froze as the voice broke into laughter. "Bring the others if you want, my puppies aren't choosy."

Her mouth tightened to a thin line at the laughter. Gripping her bow her right hand blindly going for her quiver before remembering she had left it by her bedroll. Gritting her teeth Zelda looked over her shoulder and spotted the quiver where she'd left it. As she went to grab it Nabooru got there before her.

"Don't give in to her taunts." Navi whispered in her ear as she landed on Zelda's shoulder.

"Eden knows about Link." She replied stubbornly

Nabooru slowly shook her head. "It's a trap Zelda. She won't tell you a thing even if you manage to subdue her."

"Subdue her?" She shot back angrily. "I plan to kill that..."

"Nabooru is right." Impa cut in, effectively quieting her. "Eden is only trying to draw us out."

"Awe you're friends are no fun."

With an inaudible gasp Impa turned around, Eden stood just inside the doorway, a pout on her face and a wolfos standing on either side. Hatred welled up at the sight of the vixen and Zelda fixated on the quiver Nabooru still held. With no words Nabooru tossed her the quiver before joining Impa so that they stood between her and Eden.

"What are you doing here?" Hand on her hip, Nabooru gestured at Eden with the point of her scimitar.

"I came to let the Princess play with my puppies." Eden smiled as she ran a hand through the fur of the wolfos at her right. "They've been watching you all day and are now ready for a little fun."

"Well your mutts aren't welcome here."

"No?" Eden pouted. "That is unfortunate. They were looking so forward to this and I am afraid my pets don't take disappointment too well."

"Why are you really here Eden?"

The vixen met Zelda's eyes and a sly smile curled her mouth. "Ah, right to the point. I like that about you Princess. I am, however, telling the truth. I brought my pets to play with you."

"Somehow I think my definition of 'play' is different than yours." Nabooru drawled sarcastically.

"My, my you are a mouthy one." Eden sighed. "Don't you get tired of her Princess? Her snarky remarks are getting rather bothersome don't you agree?"

"I find your riddles to be more 'bothersome'."

"Riddles?" The vixen's ears drooped a little. "What riddles? My pets here were bored so I thought I would give them something to play with."

"We will decline the invitation." Impa tossed back casually. "Perhaps you will find some other travellers who would be more willing to play with your pets."

"You would decline even if I were to offer information on your missing Hero?" The Vixen gave them a knowing smile and Zelda felt her heart sink, Eden knew that they wouldn't let her leave without telling them what she knew of Link.

Navi, Impa and Nabooru turned to her, ultimately it was her decision. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Alright Eden, we'll bite. What do you want us to do?"

"I will keep all other creatures at bay for this night. You and your companions will head to the forest since that is where you are so determined to go. If you can reach the entrance to the Kokiri village alive I will tell you what I know of your Hero." An evil grin lit her features. "Good luck Princess...you'll need it."


	29. Chapter 29

"Well now, that was encouraging." Nabooru smirked once Eden had left.

Zelda sighed and shook her head at her companion. "You know as well as I do she is just trying to scare us. We can handle a few Wolfos."

"They didn't seem like ordinary Wolfos to me."

"What do you mean?" She frowned at Impa, she hadn't noticed anything different, the two that had been with Eden had seemed normal in size and looks. Unless Impa meant their behaviour, she had to admit she'd never seen Wolfos act like a couple of dogs before.

"It was in their eyes." Impa explained warily. "They held an intelligence that I have never seen in any beast."

"She's right." Navi piped up. "Wolfos never 'scout' they're usually more aggressive."

"So we're up against intelligent Wolfos?" Zelda mulled the information over. It could definitely make things more difficult for them if they weren't careful. "So we should expect them to do the opposite of what would be their nature."

"I think that would be wise Princess." Flitting across the room Navi landed on Zelda's shoulder. "Normally a wolfos will just attack when they cross paths with someone. They are generally smart enough to block a direct hit but can be easily outsmarted when they try and swipe at you. They tend to put too much force into it and end up swinging around until their back is to you."

Zelda nodded once. "That'll be helpful Navi, thank you."

"Yes, knowing what they won't do tonight is going to be so helpful to us." Nabooru rolled her eyes. "Is there any other information you want to pass on Navi?"

"Nabooru that will be enough." Zelda scolded. "Any idea of their behaviour will be helpful tonight. If anything they will improve on what would be normal for them."

"Standing around arguing isn't getting us closer to our goal Princess." The Sheikah quickly stuffed their belongings back into the saddle bags. "Will we be taking the horses with us?"

"We'd do better to go on foot." Nabooru interjected before Zelda had a chance to reply. "They will slow us down at night and at the very least the wolfos will spook the horses to try and throw us."

"I agree with Nabooru." Zelda closed her eyes and prayed that she was making the right decision. "We'll go on foot and we'll only take only what we need."

"That would be all of it." Nabooru sighed crossly. "Too bad the horses aren't smart enough to take our stuff to the forest."

"I can lead the horses!" Navi launched herself into the air. "I can get them to the forest if you put the saddlebags back. The wolfos should be preoccupied with you and they should leave the horses alone...if not well I can get away easily enough."

"It would be better then burdening ourselves with packs." Impa agreed with a slight nod of her head.

"Alright than I guess we have a plan." Zelda smiled grimly. "Let's get moving before we lose any more time."

* * *

It was odd to watch the horses trot away without them with Navi sitting on the lead horse's head. The little fairy had explained she could (for the lack of a better word) 'talk' to animals and would have no problem getting them to the forest. As the animals disappeared from sight a howl rose up almost instantly. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and Zelda could only guess at what the howl could mean. A chorus of answering howls followed before all went silent again.

"We will have our work cut out for us." Nabooru said from where she stood beside Zelda. "We would do well to stay away from the road; the high grasses will hide us better."

Zelda nodded before realizing that Nabooru probably couldn't see her because of the lack of light. "I don't suppose you could transport us through the shadows Impa?"

"I am sorry you Highness but I am still drained from my previous journey to alert the sages. Getting you out of the Temple was the last of my ability for the time being."

"We'll be alright; Impa and I are pros at stealth. You couldn't have two better companions for this Princess." Nabooru chimed in good naturedly as she took the lead.

Zelda fell in step behind her with Impa bringing up the rear. They walked through the tall grasses silently keeping a wary eye out for Eden's 'pets'. A few times she was certain she saw the glow of their eyes following them but every time she turned to try and catch them they area was deceivingly empty. After a few hours she felt unnerved by the silence. Why hadn't they been attacked yet? Hadn't Eden said her 'pets wanted to play'?

Nabooru must have had the same thoughts when she suddenly stopped causing Zelda to bump into her. "Where are they? They're watching us but they aren't doing anything."

No sooner had she spoken a wolfos stepped out from the shadows of the tall grasses, a growl reverberating deep in its throat. Impa cursed at the sight. "Nabooru, you must really learn to not ask questions you really have no desire to learn the answers to."

"Oh come on, like you weren't thinking the same thing?"

"We were thinking it Nabooru." Zelda commented wryly, "we just had no intentions of voicing it."

"Now you tell me."

The Wolfos snarled and stalked closer, apparently it wasn't pleased with being ignored once it had made it presence known. Fitting an arrow to her bow Zelda scanned the surrounding grasses for anymore, Nabooru and Impa had already moved in front of her to effectively protect her from the danger. Nabooru swung her sword arm out; the wolfos dodged the blade effortlessly but yelped when it didn't see Impa's kodachi in time. It was at times like these that she wished she knew any other weapon but the bow. The ranged weapon was all but useless at close quarters combat.

Confident that Impa and Nabooru had everything under control, Zelda returned to her original task of scouting out any other potential wolfos. She was certain that wherever there was one the others had to be close. She knew that wolfos tended to hunt alone but they were also known to sometimes hunt in pairs. It was rare and considering these weren't your average wolfos she wouldn't be all that surprised if there were more close by.

Sure enough she caught the shine of animal eyes out of the corner of her eye. Swinging the bow around a cry of dismay escaped her. What she had thought was only one was really two. She barely had enough time to shoot before the second one was on her. Bringing up the bow she used the curved wood to ward off the wolfos' snarling jaws as it barrelled into her. Grunting in pain, she fell backwards landing on her back. Sharp claws dug into her shoulders as the wolfos snapped angrily above her, still hindered by the bow. Wrestling the beast she tried to push it off of her but found that the wolfos, despite its scraggly look, was quite heavy.

Distantly she heard a shout, one she recognized to be Impa's. She tried to reply that, for the moment, she was ok but she found she was unable to form the words. All her energy was being spent keeping the animal away. Saliva dripped from the Wolfos' open jaw as it ground its teeth into the curved wood; she shuddered when it fell to her cheek. Gritting her teeth she renewed her grip on the bow and decided to try something else. Curling her legs up to her chest, she managed to get her feet tucked up beneath the creature's belly. Grunting she straightened her legs while pushing with her arms, twisting to the side she managed to finally throw the wolfos off of her.

Tumbling through the dirt the animal got back on its four feet, its head tucked into its shoulders, fur standing on end. Panting herself, Zelda regained her footing, her eyes shifting to her companions. Impa had engaged the other wolfos and Nabooru still looked to be fighting off the first; though the Gerudo's fight seemed to be nearing an end judging from the battered look of the Wolfos. A mournful howl returned her gaze to the wolfos she'd just thrown. Snarling at her the wolfos dug its claws into the soft earth as a distant howl answered its call. Launching itself at her, Zelda barely had enough time to duck and roll to the side. As she came back up she whirled around so that her back wasn't facing the creature. It turned out this was exactly what the wolfos had wanted...

Shards of pain shot up her back as two strong forelegs pushed her to the ground. A scream was ripped from her throat and her hands shot out to break her fall, dropping her bow. Teeth snapped at her ear and a gasp of pain escaped her as the claws tore through her back. The other wolfos circled around her making a light chuffing sound that, for the world, made it appear to be laughing at her for being fooled so easily. She twisted her head trying to see Impa and Nabooru but they were too occupied with their own battles to have noticed what had happened and Zelda realized with dismay that this must have been the plan the entire time. Distract those guarding her and she'd be an easy target? _I think not..._

Closing her eyes she blocked out the pain, blocked out the suffocating feeling that was the wolfos standing on top of her, blocked out the sounds of fighting, of swords meeting flesh, of the winds whispering through the grass surrounding them. Instead she focused on the calm center within her where her power dwelled. An incantation rose unbidden to her lips and she started to chant, the power surging forward. Heat surrounded her; the air sizzled with energy as she conjured fire to blanket her. Sweat beaded her brow as she kept an iron hold over her power, careful to keep it in control. Slowly she opened her eyes, her body trembling under the strain of keeping her spell in check. Violet eyes locked on the wolfos that had been 'laughing' earlier and with a thought she channeled her spell at the creature.

Yelping in surprise the Wolfos cowered back, its tail tucked between its legs at the orange glow. Its head swiveled back and forth in a human parody of 'no'; emitting two short barks it turned and ran. The wolfos that Nabooru and Impa had been fighting seemed to take their cue from the one that had retreated as they followed swiftly behind. Slowly she let out the breath she'd been holding, letting the spell fade and die off. The flames that, only moments ago, had danced freely throughout the grass planes surrounding them died out as quickly as they had been conjured.

"Your Highness!"

She struggled to look at Impa as the Sheikah knelt by her side. Hands prodded gently at her back as Impa determined the damage that was caused, turning only once to bark at Nabooru to bring her a healing potion from the bag the Gerudo had slung over her back. Pulling her knees beneath her Zelda lifted her head gratefully to Impa as her old nursemaid held the small bottle to her mouth.

"Only a few sips Zelda."

She cringed at the bitter taste as it slid down her throat. "Why? If I take the whole thing I will be completely healed..."

"And completely dead to the world." Impa said with a small smile. "Forcing the body to heal so quickly causes one to be incredibly drowsy."

"But Link..."

"Is a seasoned swordsman who has developed a tolerance I am sure." Capping the bottle Impa slipped the potion back into the bag Nabooru had dropped beside her. "Someone who isn't used to the effects of the potion would be knocked out immediately if they took the whole draught."

"Well I am sure I could have handled more." She replied crossly, her back had already begun to feel better. She was still a little stiff but she was certain her back held only faint scarring now.

"I'll be the judge of that." Holding out a hand Impa helped her to her feet. "Because with all due respect Princess, you aren't exactly light and without the horses I would rather not carry you the rest of the way to the forest."

Pouting a little she picked up her fallen bow, her thumb tracing over the teeth marks the wolfos had left. "Do you think they'll be back?"

"Hard to say." The Sheikah sighed giving a pointed look in Nabooru's direction. "You plan to announce we are lonely again Nabooru by asking where they are?"

"Hey just because they decided to confront us the minute I asked that doesn't make it my fault."

"Tempting fate falls squarely to you this time." Impa tossed the bag over to Nabooru. "My guess though is we'll see them again. We aren't all that far and I really can't see Eden giving in so easily."

"That girl likes to gloat; I think she would love the chance to be able to tell us what happened to Link." Nabooru commented as she once again took the lead. This time Impa walked beside Zelda instead of behind her.

At the mention of his name Zelda became silent, allowing Nabooru and Impa to continue their senseless bantering. She really hoped he was alright but she wouldn't allow herself to be so naive to think he'd be unharmed. Thinking of her dream she couldn't help but wonder, yet again, if it were connected to Link. Inwardly she sighed; there was no point in howling at the goddesses at how useless her visions were at times. They would provide insight only when they deemed it necessary.

"Zelda! Behind you!"

Impa's shout brought Zelda out of her train of thought in time see the Wolfos barreling towards her. Pivoting on her heel her right hand instinctively grabbed at an arrow. Words flowed in a steady stream as she weaved the incantation for ice. Tired as she was it took her a couple of tries to get the cadence of the spell correct. Blue light flared around her arrow tip as she pulled the bowstring back, her arm shaking slightly from the strain and the toll her magic was creating. Releasing her hold the arrow wavered slightly through the air but her aim was still true, ice encompassed the animal freezing it midstride.

Already prepping another arrow her gaze focused behind the now frozen wolfos, searching out the remaining two. Crouching low Nabooru sidled up alongside the giant ice cube that was the Wolfos. Using it as cover she slowly circled the beast in search of its comrades. Seeming to determine that the Wolfos was indeed alone the Gerudo straighten and fixed her fierce amber eyes on the creature. Gripping her scimitar with both hands she brought the blade down to sever the head.

"That can't be all." Impa spoke from beside her.

"Well I don't see them, do you?" Nabooru shot back with a grunt as she wiped her blade off in the grass.

Impa returned her Kodachi to the sheathe at her back. "I will not tempt fate by answering that."

"Well good for you." Nabooru replied, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Let's get moving Zelda looks ready to drop."

"No more magic." Impa whispered to her so Nabooru couldn't hear. "You're already tired from that potion and there is no need to push yourself. Let us handle the rest."

"They're targeting me specifically Impa. I will not let them think I am completely useless."

"They're animals Zelda; don't give them so much credit."

* * *

She would have been lying if she'd denied that she'd felt no relief when the entrance to the forest came in sight. Luckily no one asked her. In the last few hours she had needed Impa to help her remain mobile. Her limbs felt like lead weights and at one point Nabooru had taken her bow and arrows. To put it simply she was exhausted. She had done too much in too short of a time. Magic, though a great gift, came with a price. She couldn't just keep casting without some sort of consequence. The more magic she used the more it drained her. It took immense will power and strength of mind to conjure and summon the elements.

"So you made it."

Impa's hold around her shoulders tightened at the sound of Eden's voice. Nabooru dropped Zelda's equipment in favor of grabbing her scimitar. "Ya we made it, one of your little pets didn't however."

Eden's response was a thoughtless shrug. "Well I was expecting to lose at least one of my pets in this game tonight. I am a little disappointed you made it so easily but then I wouldn't be able to tell you the best part."

"Where's Link?" Zelda shrugged off Impa's arm; she would not show weakness in front of Agahnim's creations.

Eden's eyes locked on her. "So anxious Princess! What was it now that your nursemaid said? Oh yes, you shouldn't ask questions when you have no desire to really know the answer!"

"What did you do to him?" She demanded instead, ignoring Eden's taunt.

"And still you ask?" A grin stretched across her face. "Alright, I suppose I am required to uphold my end of our deal." She gestured to the entrance behind her, "enter Princess and you will see what has become of your precious Hero."

* * *

She ignored the shouts of warning from Nabooru and Impa as she pushed past them in her rush to enter the woods. Eden jumped up into the trees, her haunting laughter taunting but she made no move to attack the Princess. On the contrary it appeared that she had left. If Zelda had been in her right mind she would have realized that was her first mistake...her second was believing what she saw.

The wooden suspension bridge stretched over the ravine that separated the entrance from the field from Kokiri village and there standing half way was Link. A relieved cry escaped her at the sight of him. Dressed in his familiar green tunic, his sword and shield strapped to his back he seemed completely unharmed. His back was to her but she thought nothing of it, assuming that he must have just arrived there himself.

"Link! You're safe!" Catching up to him her hand lightly touched his shoulder and that was when he turned to look at her. It was also when she realized her mistake.

His eyes, which had always been the color of a clear blue sky, were grey and dull. As he turned fully to face her she saw other changes. The spiritual stone of the Forest was embedded into the skin at the base of his throat; the entire area was red with angry little veins spreading out from the jewel. On his chest, over his heart, was the spiritual stone of Fire. This jewel had melted through his tunic and shirt to the point that Zelda was sure the cloth was infused with his skin at the point where the jewel had embedded itself. She finally spotted the third and final Spiritual stone on the back of his wrist on his left hand and it looked much like the Spiritual stone of Fire in the way it was embedded into his gauntlet.

"Link...what..." She lifted her gaze back up to his and shied away at the unadulterated hatred burning in his eyes. "Link..."

Growling deep in his throat he shoved her away, his left hand pulling his sword from his back. Wide eyes focused on the blade as she slowly inched away. The sword was the one he'd been carrying with him earlier, she noted with some relief, it wasn't the Master Sword.

"Link?"

He swung at her with the sword and she dodged out of the way. "Please! Wake up!" Bringing the sword around him, he swiped at her again. This time she barely was able to get out of the way. "Link!"

He charged at her, his mouth open in a silent cry as he raised his sword above his head. She backed away but in her haste she tripped and fell back. Time seemed to slow as she watched in horror as the blade descended. Instinct had her raising her arms in an attempt to block the sword only to have a brilliant flash throw him back. Lowering her arms she blinked at the sight of him slumped by the edge of the bridge. Looking down she saw the faint glow of the triforce on the back of her right hand. Understanding flooded through her; somehow the triforce had repelled him.

"Zel...Zelda..." Link groaned and shook his head.

"Link!" Scrambling towards him she was shocked when he suddenly jolted upright.

"No!"

"What?"

"Don't come closer."

"But..."

"This...it's temporary...the triforce...broke..." Link struggled to speak, the stone at his throat flaring to life. "Zelda..."

"Hmm, this is a problem."

Jumping in surprise she shifted around to find Eden behind her. The vixen ignored her though, stepping around her to kneel in front of Link who was starting to gasp for air. "We underestimated what would happen if your triforce piece resonated with his."

"Zel..."

Eden grinned and looked over her shoulder at her. "So sweet, he's fighting our control to try and warn you Princess."

"What did you do to him?" Her gaze remained fixed on Link, the threat Eden potentially possessed momentarily forgotten.

"Run..." Link managed to gasp out as his eyes started to darken and turn grey. "Shouldn't...shouldn't...be..." Doubling over he screamed as the three jewels flared brightly in the dim lighting.

"Hmm..." Eden tapped her chin thoughtfully. "You are lucky this time Princess. I must take him back to Lord Agahnim...yes your triforce pieces are more of a problem than we anticipated..." As she straightened mist curled around her and Link, surrounding the pair. "We will return Princess...and next time your triforce will not break our control!"

* * *

**Well that's the end of that chapter :) **

**I hope it answers a few questions...and probably raised a few more ;) I just wanted to say another quick thank you to everyone who has added this story to their alerts/favorites! And also to all the reviews :) I enjoy reading them and getting feedback from my readers! :D Thanks again!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry for the delay everyone! Been a hectic few weeks for me and well it's summer, gotta take advantage of the nice weather ;)**

**Thanks again to all who have reviewed and added this to their fav lists! **

* * *

"Zelda!"

There were people calling her name, she was aware of it and yet she found she couldn't focus. Impa's face came into her field of vision, her lips moving but Zelda's mind was elsewhere.

"Zelda, come on girl! Snap out of it!" Nabooru snapped her fingers in her face but the Princess didn't even blink.

_ "Don't come closer."_

_ "But..."_

_ "This...it's temporary...the triforce...broke..."_

Jewels had been imbedded right into his skin, one at his throat, one over his heart, and the last she had seen was on the back of his left wrist. The Jewels had looked like the spiritual stones; in fact she had no doubt that they were representations of the real things, conjured by the spiritual stone creatures...

"Is she hurt anywhere? Why isn't she responding?"

The voices around her escalated at her continued silence but she ignored them for the moment. They weren't important. _Link..._

_"We underestimated what would happen if your triforce piece resonated with his."_

Zelda suddenly met Impa's eyes and blinked. The Sheikah backed away to give her room. Brushing aside Impa's extended hand Zelda stood on her own and walked past the two without so much as an explanation for her lapse. "Are the other Sages here?"

Zelda didn't miss the worried looks Impa and Nabooru exchanged before Impa replied, "yes Princess. Rauru should have arrived yesterday as you requested."

Nodding she started across the bridge, resolutely ignoring the spot Link had been but moments before. "Good, we will rest for a bit before gathering."

"Gathering?" Nabooru ran to catch up with her, "exactly what are you planning Zelda? What happened back there?"

The question brought her to a staggering halt as her eyes betrayed her and strayed to the empty spot where Link had been thrown. "Eden was here...with Link."

"Link! Well where is he?"

Taking a deep breath Zelda turned her gaze forward. "That will be something I will explain at another time. For now suffice it to say for the moment we cannot rely on his help."

"Why? What's happened?"

"Nabooru," She turned to the Gerudo, "I will not be swayed to tell you before the others. I wish to rest and think about this. We will reconvene in three hours."

"But Zelda..."

"Tell the others." Without speaking further she walked through the hollowed out tree trunk that served as an entrance to the Kokiri village.

* * *

"What do you mean she refuses to talk about it! Where is she?"

Zelda smiled at the sound of Ruto's outraged cry. She had known it would be only a matter of time until Ruto learned of what had transpired just outside of the Kokiri's village. She was actually slightly surprised that it had taken this long really.

She had retreated to Saria's home the minute she had entered the village with Nabooru and Impa trailing behind her. She had passed by Rauru and Darunia without as much as a hello to them. The two sages had both looked like they had wanted to talk to her but had backed off after the look she gave the both of them. She'd been relieved to see Navi and their horses. The little fairy must not have had any trouble getting to the Kokiri village which was a relief. It was one less thing she would have to worry about. The only two who hadn't been present had been Saria and Ruto, which had been fine with her. She had secretly been hoping that whatever Agahnim had done to the Deku Sprout would have been reversed, but Saria's and Ruto's absence could only mean that they were still working on it.

"Open this door Zelda, right now!"

Her gaze shifted to the closed wooden door. Was she ready to face them? What exactly should she say to them? That Agahnim has found a way to control Link? That the great Hero of Time was nothing but a pawn to gather the other pieces of the Triforce? Zelda doubted _that_ would go over well with them. They wanted _good_ news not more problems.

"Zelda!"

Groaning Zelda crossed the small hut and threw the door open. "Did the others not tell you?"

Ruto stood on the doorstep with her arms crossed over her chest. "What? That you are hiding in Saria's home after confronting Link? Ya I heard that."

"Then you must also know that I left specific orders that I did not want to be disturbed."

"Why so you can wallow in doubt?" Ruto shot back angrily.

"No of course not." She frowned in dismay, _is that really what they think I am doing?_ "I am deciding on our next course of action. This is something that mustn't be taken lightly especially with Link against us right now."

"And we get no say in the matter? Exactly what happened with Link?"

"Where is Saria?" She said instead, trying to steer the conversation away from a subject she, herself, wasn't too certain about quite yet.

"Don't think you can distract me by changing the subject." The Zora warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it Ruto." She placated with a soft smile. "But I really do need to know how things are going here."

With a sigh of defeat Ruto threw her arms up. "Fine, we'll play it your way. Saria is still in the Deku Tree's meadow."

"Has she had no success with the Deku Sprout?"

"Well...I don't know if that would be exactly true..." Ruto answered, shifting nervously her gaze darted in the direction of the meadow. "Saria...well Agahnim really did a number on the Deku Sprout. We've never seen anything like it but Saria had this idea to try and use her own life force to try and destroy the corruption..."

"That would make sense...as a Kokiri and the sage of Forest they would be kindred spirits." Zelda worried her bottom lip with her teeth as she thought over Saria's plan. "She should be able to 'blanket' the Deku Sprout's spirit and force Agahnim's dark power out. Was she able to do it?"

"Well it seemed to be working..." Ruto sighed, "but something went wrong."

Her body stilled at Ruto's wording. "What do you mean something went wrong?"

"One minute Saria was fine," Ruto explained, "I was supporting her with my own power. Being the Water Sage meant my own power helped strengthen Saria's, we were close to forcing the dark magic out when...something strange happened."

Zelda frowned, her mind working furiously to understand what Ruto was saying. "What happened that was so strange?"

"The dark magic that had been surrounding the Deku Sprout changed and latched onto Saria. At the last minute she severed her connection with me before I could be ensnared too."

"Where's Saria now?" A sense of dread settled in the pit of Zelda's stomach. "Why in the name of Din would you leave her alone?"

"I came to get help from Darunia!" Ruto answered defensively. "I figured an opposite element might help free whatever has a hold of Saria..."

Closing the door behind her, she pushed past Ruto. "Darunia won't be of any help."

"What do you mean?" The Zora called, running to keep up with the Princess.

"I should have realized this sooner!" Breaking into a run she didn't bother to check to see if Ruto was still following her. "It was never Agahnim's power that corrupted the Deku Sprout!"

"What!"

Zelda spared a glance back at Ruto. "Agahnim never had the power on his own to corrupt an entity like the Deku Sprout."

A look of alarm filled Ruto's features. "Ganon..."

"Exactly."

* * *

Surprisingly enough not much had changed since she had been here last. The Kokiri had been too preoccupied with the Deku Sprout to properly clean up after their fight with the Gohma's. Spider parts and singed vegetation still littered the meadow which only served to remind Zelda of everything she had gone through in the past few weeks. Pushing all thoughts of Link aside she focused on the here and now. She had no time to start pondering past events. It didn't take her long to spot the Sage of Forest still kneeling in front of the Deku Sprout.

_"We underestimated what would happen if your triforce piece resonated with his."_ Zelda's only hope was that whatever had happened between her and Link would be enough to break whatever connection Ganon was trying to gain through Saria.

Skidding to a stop by Saria's side Zelda dropped to her knees beside the child. _Please Nayru..._ Placing her hands on Saria's shoulders Zelda closed her eyes as she delved deep inside of herself. Her power lay dormant within her, waiting eagerly for her to make use of it. Reaching out mentally she opened herself to Saria and was instantly bombarded by the evil magic vying for control. As Ruto had explained Saria had attempted to blanket the Deku Sprout with her own power. The idea had been to force Agahnim's dark power out and it would have worked if it had been _Agahnim_ who'd corrupted the Deku Sprout.

In the Temple of Time Agahnim had said that Ganon had been whispering commands to him by means of the Master Sword, it had been like a _keyhole_ enabling him to reach out to the sorcerer. Zelda should have realized then that everything Agahnim had done hadn't been him alone. Corrupting an inanimate object, such as the Spiritual Stones, was something she was certain Agahnim was capable of. But an ancient spirit Guardian such as the Deku Sprout? No, he wouldn't have been able to do something like that. Only Ganon, with the Triforce of Power, would have been able to completely turn the Deku Sprout.

_"So you have finally figured out it was me Little Princess?"_ A deep voice whispered into her mind.

_"You won't use the Sage of Forest to do your bidding Ganon."_

_"Is that what you think I am trying to?"_ Ganon laughed back at her. _"Your doppelganger from another time was wiser."_

Zelda's brow furrowed at his laughter. _"I don't understand..."_

_ "That seems to be the only thing you _do_ understand Little Princess."_ He taunted back. _"But go ahead; break my power over the Deku Sprout and the little Kokiri girl. I have learned all that I can from them."_

As quickly as his presence had entered her mind it was gone, leaving her to wonder if she had really broken his control or if he had retreated, breaking the connection himself. Opening her eyes she found that a soft light bathed the three of them in a golden glow. Following the light to its source she wasn't completely surprised to find the triforce emblem on the back of her hand glowing softly.

"Pr...Princess." Saria smiled back at her tiredly. "Th...thank you..."

Helping the girl to her feet Zelda forced a smile to her face. "There is no need to thank me..." _I am not even sure it was me who helped you._ She left the remainder unspoken, unsure if Saria had heard the conversation between her and Ganon.

"I owe my thanks to you as well, Princess of Destiny."

In unison, all eyes turned to the Deku Sprout who smiled brightly up at them. "You have many questions I can tell but you are all so weary."

"Don't you dare tell us to come back tomorrow!" Ruto growled from behind Zelda and Saria. Zelda felt herself flush in embarrassment, she had all but forgotten Ruto had followed her to the meadow.

The Deku Sprout laughed at Ruto's indignation. "To quote the Princess from earlier, I wouldn't dream of it, I will answer all but the most important questions today. The rest can wait until tomorrow. I have been restored and my barriers have been strengthened so you need not worry about interruptions from outside. Now, Princess of the Zoras, gather your fellow Sages and you will have your answers."

* * *

It didn't take long for Ruto to return with Darunia, Rauru, Nabooru and Impa. Even Navi was with them but she seemed to hang back as if trying to stay out of sight of the Deku Sprout. Zelda could only assume it was because the little fairy didn't want to be reprimanded for reuniting with Link.

The Deku Sprout seemed to study them all at once and yet no one at all. A smile curled his wooden lips as he closed his eyes. "I never thought to see the seven of you gathered together once more..."

"What do you mean 'once more'?" Ruto frowned, interrupting the Deku Sprout.

"I am sure he was about to elaborate." Impa added calmly. "Perhaps you should wait before you interrupt?"

The Deku Sprout laughed, "I apologize for my digression, and my reminiscing can wait for another time. One that isn't so dire I would think. You have come seeking answers."

"Yes, though I think we also need an explanation from our Princess here." Nabooru nudged Zelda with her elbow. "Care to explain _now_ what happened with Link?"

"Link is being controlled by the Spiritual Stones." Zelda offered simply, "He was waiting on the bridge leading to the Kokiri Village. When he went to attack me the triforce pieces reacted and he was free of their control momentarily."

"Eden made her appearance then, I take it?" Impa enquired softly, her arms crossed as she absently tapped her fingers against her elbow. "I also imagine that will be one oversight that won't repeat itself?"

"You are correct." The Deku Sprout supplied before Zelda had a chance to answer. "Eden, Fia and Neela will strengthen their hold over Link to ensure that Zelda can't break their control over him again."

"So what do we do then?" Nabooru asked crossly, "we sort of _need_ the Hero of Time on our side."

A flurry of voice washed over Zelda as she thought over her confrontation with Link. Something about it was bothering her...well besides the obvious that he had attacked her. _Wait..._ Her mind stuck on that last part. _He attacked me...but his sword..._She frowned as she realized what it was about him that had seemed so odd. _He wasn't carrying the Master Sword._

"The Master Sword." She looked up; everyone falling silent as she spoke. "Link didn't have the Master Sword with him when he attacked me. We need to get it to break their control..."

"That's part of it." The Deku Sprout's branches quivered in what, Zelda figured, was his way of nodding. "You will also need to defeat Eden, Neela and Fia so that they don't try to regain control of Link once you weaken their hold on him."

"Oh suggest the impossible why don't you." Nabooru rolled her eyes. "How do we defeat those three? They've had the upper hand on us right from the start."

"Navi will provide some insight." The Deku Sprout's gaze locked on the little fairy. "Don't think I don't see you hiding back there. I will admit having you keep your distance might not have been my best idea but you are needed now and we will revisit what to do in regards to your friendship with Link afterwards."

"Of course, Great Deku Sprout." Navi replied solemnly with a bow of her head.

That done the Deku Sprout turned his attention back to the assembled Sages. "I believe now would be a good time to rest. I have answered your most pressing concerns and you all look ready to pass out."

Ruto grumbled a bit as they started to file out of the Meadow but even she admitted she was tired. Zelda hung back a bit as the rest left. She wanted to ask the Deku Sprout about Ganon but didn't want the others to overhear, let alone know, that Ganon was causing trouble. Well, at least until she could determine what his plan was. His taunting had done nothing but raise questions and she desperately hoped the Deku Sprout could provide some sort of insight.

Impa, always seeming to have a sixth sense when it came to her, turned around before leaving the meadow, an eyebrow rose in question. Shaking her head Zelda looked away, unwilling to meet her old nursemaid's gaze. She felt the Sheikah study her silently before turning on her heel and leaving.

"Your Nursemaid senses your confusion."

She turned to the Deku Sprout who had watched the exchange silently. "I am aware of that...it's just something I don't think she would be able to help me with at the moment."

"You underestimate them." The Deku Sprout said after a moment's pause. "If you do not trust them you will never get Link back."

"I never said I didn't trust them."

"And yet it is me who you turn to with your concerns with Ganon?" The Deku Sprout searched her eyes curiously. "Why keep them in the dark about this?"

"I don't know what his purpose is yet."

"And they won't be able to help you figure that out?"

She sighed, "I am the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, and I should have all the answers."

"Nayru's gift gives only what is needed, too much knowledge leads to folly."

"What?"

Smiling the Deku Sprout closed his eyes. "One must make mistakes to grow; one must also learn to reach out to others when the weight is too much to bear on your own. You recognized that would be Link's downfall and yet you do not see that you are walking the same path."

"But..."

"I have answered all that I will for this night Princess of Destiny." The Deku Sprout cut in before she could voice her protests. "Think on what I have told you and perhaps you will find the answers to your questions."


	31. Chapter 31

She wanted to stay and ask what the Deku Sprout meant. But try as she might she couldn't get another word out of the little tree. Apparently when he said he was done answering questions he'd meant it. Biting back her disappointment she slowly made her way up the gently sloping hill, following the path that lead out of the meadow. _Is he right? Am I really making the same mistakes?_ She was puzzled by what she had learned or more appropriately what she hadn't learned. She'd never gotten an answer in regards to Ganon, instead the Deku Sprout had told her she needed to trust more.

"Did you get the answer you were looking for?"

Jumping at the intrusion she whirled around to find Impa behind her. Hidden by the shadows Zelda had walked by without even noticing the Sheikah leaning against a tree along the path that led back to the village. Pushing away from the trunk Impa stepped lightly onto the path, her footsteps barely making a sound.

"I assumed you had something you wished to discuss with the Deku Sprout without us present."

"You didn't have to wait for me."

Impa shrugged nonchalantly. "Well it was either I or Ruto. I managed to convince her that anything she wanted to say could wait."

Zelda smiled her relief to her nursemaid. "Thank you."

"Oh, I wouldn't be thanking me." Impa replied with a light chuckle. "I only delayed the inevitable. Prepare to have Ruto give you, as she puts it, 'a piece of her mind' tomorrow."

Zelda ducked her head, her cheeks flushing lightly. "Of course..." An awkward silence settled around the pair as they stood there. Impa patiently watching the Princess while Zelda did everything she could to avoid Impa's direct gaze.

Unable to stand the silence she started to head back to the village, her eyes focused on the path before her as Impa fell instep beside her. Offering no advice, but making it clear that if she wanted to talk, Impa would be more than willing to listen. Her eyes kept straying over to the Sheikah, the words the Deku Sprout had spoken ran in an unending litany through her mind until finally she couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"He said I need to trust more." The words rushed out before Zelda had a chance to think about it.

Impa turned to give her a sidelong glance, a small smile curving her full lips as she replied, "did he now?"

"Yes, he said that I was making the same mistakes as Link...but how is that even possible? I have made sure to include you all in my decisions and I refuse to try and take on anything by myself..."

"Is that so?" The Sheikah half hummed. "I seem to recall a certain Princess blaming herself entirely for what happened with Link."

"That's different..."

"This same Princess also refused to speak of her encounter with Link when she was found in a daze outside the Kokiri village."

"Ok, now you aren't helping..."

"She also sent me off on a bunch of errands in hopes that Link would stay with her."

"Impa!" Cheeks burning in embarrassment she planted herself in front of Impa. "That wasn't why I sent you..."

"Oh I admit those errands were important," Impa acknowledged with a growing grin, "the other Sages needed to be informed but it seemed odd to send me when you could easily have reached everyone telepathically."

"You knew about my last vision, that if Link tried to confront Agahnim..."

"Yes, you're right." The Sheikah gently laid her hands on Zelda's shoulders. "But Zelda, did you tell the one person who actually _needed_ to know that confronting Agahnim was a bad idea?"

"I..." The truth was she hadn't. She had tried to handle it on her own by sending Impa away to force Link to stay by her side, knowing he would never leave her to travel alone. But with Malon captured, Link's confrontation with Agahnim had been inevitable. She'd pleaded with him that it was a trap and to not go alone. He'd argued that this was what she had wanted him to do, that it was what was in her dreams. That would have been the perfect opportunity to tell him that she'd had another dream, another vision, but instead all she said was that the circumstances were different and that this was different than her dream. Thinking she had until morning she'd reached out to Impa telepathically for help, thinking it wasn't too late. That she still had time to alter what she'd seen in her vision but then Navi had shown up and said Link had taken off and she realized she couldn't change it. He had still gone off to fight alone, not wanting her to get caught in the fighting. She had sent Nabooru and Impa to aide him but it had been too little too late and her misjudgement had cost them dearly.

"Now, what did you ask the Deku Sprout that he refused to answer?"

Her gaze shot up to Impa's only to find the Sheikah giving her an encouraging smile. Shoulders slumping Zelda sighed. "Ganon spoke to me when I merged my powers with Saria's..."

Impa nodded, "yes, after Ruto told me what you suspected to be the cause of dark magic, I had wondered if there had been more to the encounter then what you were telling us."

"I...just don't know what his purpose is in all of this..." Shrugging Impa's hands off her shoulders Zelda turned away from the Sheikah and hugged her arms around herself. "I am supposed to have all the answers, I am the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom and yet so much has caught me off guard here."

"Knowledge isn't everything, sometimes knowing when to turn to others makes you the wisest of all."

"But..."

"You of all people should know that the triforce doesn't just 'give' answers."

"I know that..."

"Than why do you seem to think that having the triforce of Wisdom means you cannot confide in us?"

"The last thing everyone needs is more problems!"

Impa paused at her outburst. "Well, yes but it seems that it can't be helped."

"Impa..." She sighed, "but does it mean we all must be burdened with these problems?"

"If you must ask that, than you really have lost your way." Walking past her Impa spared her a single look over her shoulder. "I am here whenever you decide that burdening us all with these problems is necessary. Until then Princess I cannot help you in this."

Watching Impa walk away caused two things to come to mind, the first being that for once talking to her old Nursemaid hadn't helped at _all_, and the second; she really wished she was four again so that she could stomp her feet and scream that it wasn't fair. The obvious answer to her question had been yes, it _was_ necessary to burden everyone with every little problem. _Her_ problem was that she didn't want to. She couldn't understand why she couldn't figure it out herself and then guide them once she had the answer.

Weariness set in as Zelda picked up her pace and continued on the path back to the village. She had thought on this enough for one day. Tomorrow she could start anew. Maybe things would become clearer after a good night's sleep.

* * *

_"Should I even bother telling you that you shouldn't be here?" A masculine voice sighed wearily in the darkness._

_ She ignored the question, her fingers questing forward until they met cloth. Running her fingers over the soft fabric she felt slight movement beneath her hand. A soft exhale reached her ears in time with the movement she felt. "Zelda..."_

_ "I don't care..." She finally whispered back as she felt a hand close around her smaller one. _

_ There was a pause before the back of his hand brushed gently against her cheek. "That doesn't sound like you at all. What's wrong?"_

_ Her breath caught at the concern in his voice. "Everything is so messed up..."_

_ "Oh I see." His hand dropped away, the disappointment evident in his tone, "you're still wishing you'd never left the castle."_

_ "So much could have been avoided had I only..."_

_ "You can still say that?" He interrupted hotly, "Even now, knowing what Agahnim was truly after? Maybe some of it could have been avoided, what happened at Zora's Domain being one of them, but the end result wouldn't have changed."_

_ "Don't be absurd! If I had just stayed and requested the spiritual stones..."_

_ "You are still speaking like it was Ganon who was pulling all the strings. We had no idea that Agahnim was just as greedy of a bastard as Ganon and would want the triforce too."_

_ "But..."_

_ "No, listen to me, Ganon might have started out using Agahnim but in the end it was Agahnim who turned the tables on Ganon. Agahnim's ultimate goal was to get me, to control me...you helping him get the stones would only have sped things up. Not prevented it from occurring."_

_ "But if it weren't for me being out on the field that day you wouldn't have had to save me. That event ultimately led you to face your past." She hugged her arms around herself as bitter tears rolled down her face. "You even said it yourself; you didn't want to remember..."_

_ Arms wrapped around her as Link pulled her close to him. "You really are beating yourself up over this aren't you?"_

_ Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes. "I am sorry Link..."_

"_Zelda, I don't regret it. Maybe at first I didn't want to remember but...if it meant I couldn't remember you..." His voice trailed off. _

Bolting upright in bed, she cringed at the bright light that filtered through the windows. With a tired groan she flopped backwards, her head hitting her pillow as she stared vacantly up at the ceiling. Last night she had wanted to be alone and instead of going to Saria's home she had decided to stay in the _abandoned_ tree house. It was the same one that Link had fallen from. With a sigh she rolled to her side, tucking her legs up against her chest. _ Link..._ She swore she could still feel the warmth of his arms around her as he'd held her. A pang shot through her chest, she missed him so much.

_Oh this is ridiculous, I should be doing more than just pining for him. It's time I did something about this. _Sitting up she ran a hand through her hair, her fingers working their way through the tangles. Absently she began to braid her hair, her eyes straying to the closed door. Raised voices were beginning to filter into the small tree house; Ruto's was by far the loudest and the easiest to hear.

"Oh no, I left her alone yesterday! She will hear what I have to say."

"Are you sure this is wise Ruto?"

A smile curled her lips at the sound of Impa's voice. Leave it to her nursemaid to run interference. Tying off her braid, she flipped the length back over her shoulder as she stood up. Grabbing Link's bow, which she'd left propped by the door, she walked out onto the small balcony. "Its fine Impa let her up."

Both Impa and Ruto craned their necks up at her. Shooting Impa a smug look, Ruto scaled the ladder and pulled herself up beside Zelda. "Go get the others Impa, as soon as I am done speaking with Zelda we should really come up with a plan."

"Since when do you give the orders?" Zelda asked quietly beside the Zora, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Since you became a sniveling, lost, little girl." Ruto countered bluntly. "Someone needs to take charge since you're so busy moping about Link."

"I am not moping!"

"Mmmhmm, sure you aren't." The Zora drawled.

"Ruto..."

"Oh no, you are going to listen to me Princess." Ruto rounded on her. "Everyone else is content with tiptoeing around you while you mope and moan 'oh woe is me' but I won't! Yes, Link was captured, yes he is being used against us, and yes we totally underestimated Agahnim. Apparently he's a greedy bastard too and wants the triforce all to himself."

At Ruto's last 'reason' Zelda burst out laughing. The Zora gave her a bewildered look, the last thing she had expected was for Zelda to laugh at her. Seeing her friend's confused look Zelda tried to tame her laughter down to a mere chuckle. "I am sorry Ruto but Link said pretty much the same thing about Agahnim being greedy."

"Link? You spoke to Link?" Amethyst eyes narrowed on her. "You've been having visions of him...meeting with him in your dreams?"

"Well don't make it sound so scandalous." Zelda laughed again and shook her head. "It's innocent really. I am not sure exactly how but I believe I am contacting him telepathically in some way..."

"And exactly what has he been saying to you?"

Thinking of his last words to her brought a blush to her face. "He...well, he hasn't said much really. He keeps saying that contacting him is dangerous."

"And I am sure it is." The Zora frowned. "What else?"

She faltered, would Link want them to know he had never wanted to remember? That he, at the time, had been happy to _not_ know who he really was. Was it really her right to speak of the things he had confided in her? His frustration at the quests he had undertaken to bring Ganon down in another time?

"Um, we..." She searched her mind frantically for something other than _his _past that they had spoken about. "I...brought up again how I thought it would have been best if I had stayed at the castle..."

"And gave Agahnim the Spiritual stones?" Ruto asked with a raised eyebrow. "I can't believe you are still thinking that. All you would have done was allowed Agahnim to reach his goal sooner."

"I really did think it was Ganon who was controlling him."

"We all did." Ruto admitted with a sigh. "I am sure even Ganon thought he was the one in command. Bet he was pissed when Agahnim tricked him. He's probably trying to find a way to get at Agahnim even now."

"What did you say?" Taken by surprise Zelda stared in bewilderment at her friend. Of course Ganon would be angry that he'd been made a fool. He had enabled Agahnim, feeding him power so that _he_ could be free and instead Agahnim had double crossed him. The Master sword had been like a 'keyhole', something that allowed Ganon to reach out to Agahnim. With that 'keyhole' gone he must have been trying to find another way to get at Agahnim...which would explain what he'd been trying to do with the Deku Sprout...

"Zelda? Zelda?" Ruto snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Hyrule to Zelda, this is Ruto please respond!"

Blinking Zelda pushed Ruto's hand away. "Stop that! Where is everyone?"

Ruto only gave her a blank stare. Impatient to find the others, Zelda left the confused Zora. She would find them herself.

* * *

"My, my, don't we look determined?" Crossing her arms Impa tilted her head to the side. "Who are you looking for Princess?"

"You!" Stopping in front of her Nursemaid Zelda peered around her curiously. "Ruto sent you to gather the others...have you done that?"

"Is she the one giving orders now? I wasn't aware of that."

"Impa, I don't have time for this..."

Impa laughed. "You are indeed in better spirits. Relax; they are waiting at Saria's. I was on my way to see if the two of you were ready."

"Good, Ruto is still at the tree house. I will wait for you two with the others."

Smiling proudly Impa dipped her head in acknowledgment. "It is good to have you back Princess."

Zelda paused only long enough to watch Impa head in the direction of the tree house before heading to her own destination. Wasting no time, she headed directly to Saria's tree stump home. Several of the Kokiri were gathered outside; no doubt they were interested in finding out what was happening too.

Mido, of course, was right in the thick of things. Standing on a large stone, he waved his arms to get the children's attention. "We need to act now! We were lucky Saria was able to break the enchantment on the Deku Sprout but who knows how long that will last!"

"I thought the Princess was the one who broke the spell?" One of the boys asked, scratching the back of his head.

"That's what they want you to believe." Mido answered, "these strangers came and corrupted the Deku Sprout! We had been living peacefully until they showed up..."

"That man in the red dress came first though." A little girl piped up, "so wouldn't he actually be the reason why everything has been bad now?"

"No!" Mido's complexion reddened. "It was those other people!"

"You mean that guy who looked like..."

"NO!" Mido howled.

"Mido?" All eyes turned to Zelda. "What are you doing?"

"It's all your fault!" Mido screeched pointing a finger at her. "Saria is going to have to go away now! All because you came here..."

"Is that what she said?"

"It's what they are all saying!" Mido jerked a thumb back at the house behind him. "They want to ditch you here with us while they go free some sort of link to trap the Aga-something-or-other."

She frowned at that, they wanted to leave her behind? No, that couldn't be right. Brushing past the kids and ignoring Mido's angry sputtering she threw the door open. Inside Darunia, Rauru, Nabooru, Saria and Navi all turned to see who was there. At seeing her they all looked away guiltily.

"So it's true?" Zelda could barely keep the shock from showing. "You mean to keep me here?"

"We were going to tell you." Saria licked her lips nervously. "We...just thought you'd be with Ruto and Impa..."

"Well I am not."

"Obviously." Nabooru muttered before ducking her head when she caught the murderous glare Zelda sent her. "We just thought that since Agahnim is using Link to kill you that it would be best for you to stay hidden..."

"I will not sit by while you risk your lives..."

"Oh Farore you _told _her? Why would you tell her?" Ruto stomped into the small hut with Impa trailing behind.

"We didn't _tell_ her...she sort of found out." Nabooru laughed nervously. "Um...surprise?"

"I warned you this wouldn't go over well." Impa settled into a corner, a knowing smile on her face.

"You're damn right this isn't going to go over well." Glaring at them Zelda tapped her foot impatiently. "I thought we would plan out our next move and here I find you have already made your decision. Well since my opinion obviously doesn't matter, enlighten me, what are our plans?"

"We...are going to free Link." Darunia offered hesitantly when no one else spoke.

"Oh? How?"

"We need to defeat Eden, Fia and Neela. We were there Zelda; we heard what the Deku Sprout said." Ruto rolled her eyes.

"Never said you weren't there." She replied with narrowed eyes. "You seem to have everything in order. I imagine you also have a plan for defeating the three spiritual stone women?"

"That's where Pixie comes in." Nabooru nodded towards the annoyed Navi. "That little sapling said that she would help us with that."

"Mmhmm."

"You do not sound all that convinced." Rauru shifted uncomfortably when Zelda turned to him.

"Oh she isn't." Impa added from her corner.

"You aren't helping us here Impa."

"Never said I would help, in fact I do believe my exact words were you will never convince Princess Zelda to stay behind."

"Well, it is for her own safety!"

"So you all say."

"And you have a better idea Impa?"

"Oh dear, did I give that impression? No, no I have no better idea."

"If you have no better idea than please kindly keep quiet in your corner."

"Of course Ruto, whatever you say Ruto."

"Stop that!"

Impa just smiled back at Ruto as Zelda rolled her eyes. "Perhaps we can get back on topic here?"

"Excellent idea." Ruto growled all the while giving Impa a pointed look to keep quiet. "A few of us will head out to take care of the..."

"No." She didn't even bother to let Ruto finish her half-baked plan, because that was exactly what it was. "I will not sit here, I will not allow you to take lead here Ruto and I most certainly will not wait around while you solve my country's problems."

Ignoring Ruto's protest she continued, "I agree that we need to deal with Eden and the others but we need to retrieve the master sword first."

"You want us to go _back_ to castle town?"

"Well if you'd rather stay here Ruto..."

"I didn't say that."

"Then let me finish. They made sure Link dropped it before they took control of him and even the Sprout said it was essential to getting him back. We know where the sword is, the Spiritual stone women...not so much."

"And retrieving the sword will most likely bring them to us." Impa nodded as she mulled over Zelda's plan. "If anything they will show up to prevent us as well. We might be able to take care of them as well in the process."

"There's...more." She looked down, struggling on the last word. She was told to trust more, to confide in her Sages. Telling them about Ganon definitely fell into that category but it still felt wrong to burden them with more complications to an already extensive plan. "Ganon...contacted me while I was helping Saria."

"Ganon?" Being trapped in what was technically Rauru's domain had him perking up at the name. The temple of Light was situated in the sacred realm but with Ganon sealed within the sacred realm Rauru had been forced out of the temple and had spent his years tending to the Temple of Time instead.

"Don't get excited, he didn't say all that much really."

"Alright, but what did he say Princess?"

This was the part she wasn't too thrilled about telling them. His taunting was an insult and one she would rather keep to herself. "I...accused him of trying to use Saria and he just laughed at me."

"Seems like a logical jump to me."

"And you would jump to the most obvious conclusion Ruto...ah no offense Zelda."

"It's ok Nabooru...but I am still wondering what he was trying to do. I am not even sure if he broke his hold on Saria and the Sprout or if I did it. He just said he had learned everything he could and then he was gone."

"Gathering information?" Darunia stroked his beard. "I would wager he is trying to get back at Agahnim for double crossing him."

"Oh so having the sorcerer isn't bad enough we have to worry about the 'big bad' breaking out too?" Nabooru threw her arms up in frustration. "Wonderful, what else can they throw at us? Maybe the Goddess' will get fed up and decide to wipe out all of Hyrule? That seems to be the only thing that could make this worse."

"How about we don't give them any ideas?" Impa suggested. "Let's worry about Ganon once we have a bit more information to go on. For now, let's make plans to retrieve the Master Sword."

Zelda was pleased to see that they all seemed to be in agreement. Even Ruto, who'd argued so passionately for her to stay behind, was nodding her head.

"WE MUST TAKE ACTION NOW! THROW THEM OUT BEFORE THEY TAKE SARIA AWAY!" Mido's shrill scream broke the momentary silence that had fallen over the group inside.

"Uh, maybe someone should go take care of the little runt outside?" Nabooru suggested as Saria made a mad dash for the door to do just that.

* * *

**Hello Everyone!**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I had fun writing it :) my updates seem to be taking me a bit longer but I am hoping things start picking up here with summer winding down but who knows ;) I've enjoyed reading everyone's reviews and to answer a question that was asked, I am female...not sure if anyone else was curious with that but whatever lol. **


	32. Chapter 32

The next morning Zelda woke up feeling, oddly enough, disappointed. She'd had a good night, it had been restful, peaceful even...but it had also been dream free. She had hoped to talk with Link again...well and to feel his arms around her again if she was to be honest with herself. A blush rose at the thought and she quickly glanced around to see if anyone had noticed. She had spent the night once more in the tree house but this time she hadn't been the only one. Saria, Nabooru and Impa had stayed there as well. Darunia and Rauru had stayed in Saria's home which was the only house big enough to house the Goron. Rauru claimed that having them stay at three separate homes was pointless when he could just stay with Darunia. Ruto had returned home for the night since it was a quick trip through the connecting tunnel in the forest. She also suspected that Ruto was missing Rhys and had wanted to see him.

Biting back a yawn she crossed over to the window, carefully stepping around Nabooru's prone form sprawled on the floor, to look outside. It was early yet and everything was quiet. A slight rustle had her turning away from the window but it was only Nabooru shifting in her sleep. On the other side of the small room Saria had tucked herself against the wall by the table, a light blanket thrown over her shoulders for warmth. Impa was by the door, her arms crossed and her head bowed so that her chin was tucked against her chest as she slept lightly. Feeling slightly envious of them Zelda turned back to the window. She was anxious to get moving, to start their journey to get Link back but she didn't want to deprive her comrades of their much needed rest.

Decision made she grabbed the quiver and bow that she'd left beside her bed the night before. Slinging the quiver onto her back, she stared at Impa's sleeping form. The Sheikah was notorious for being a light sleeper. Getting past her old nursemaid was always a challenge; in fact it had become sort of a game between them back at the castle whenever she had tried to sneak out. Getting past the guards had always been easy, getting past Impa...not so much. At first having the Sheikah at the castle had been a blessing. No longer was the Princess able to sneak outside the safety of the castle walls under Impa's ever watching eye.

That didn't last though. Every time she'd been caught Impa, much to her Father's chagrin, would point out everything she had done wrong and how she'd been caught. The Sheikah began to teach her how to walk without making a sound. How to study patterns so that she could slip by undetected, how to blend with your surroundings and to hide in the shadows. Impa taught her the ways of the Sheikah. But try as she might she was rarely able to slip Impa's guard.

That was not, to say, that she couldn't do it...it was just very, very hard. In fact even now, she wasn't entirely sure that Impa was even sleeping. Her fingers tightened around her bow, Link's bow, she silently amended. She could do this...sure it had been a while since she _had_ to but she could do it! She watched the steady rhythm of Impa's chest as she inhaled and exhaled. Her breaths were even and deep, which normally indicated that the person was asleep. Lightly, she took a single step in Impa's direction. This was silly really. She had no intentions of actually going anywhere on her own. She just wanted to get in some archery practice while waiting for everyone to wake up. She would be perfectly safe within the boundaries of the village. So really what was the matter if she accidently woke the Sheikah up?

The answer to that question came to her almost immediately, she wanted to prove to herself she could do it and she loved a challenge. Mind made up, she took another tentative step in the direction of the door and the 'sleeping' Impa. A flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye had her turning to check on the other two sleeping occupants. Saria had shifted in her sleep and now had her legs curled up against her chest, Nabooru was still stretched out in the same position as before, both still dead to the world. Satisfied that neither one would wake anytime soon she returned her gaze back to her main objective...and froze. Impa's arms were no longer lightly crossed over her chest, one was lying across her stomach and the other was resting lightly by her side.

She waited with baited breath; did this mean the Sheikah was waking up? She hadn't even heard Impa shift to reposition herself which had the hairs on the back of her neck rising. Could a sleeping person still be aware enough to stay quiet? Counting to ten slowly in her head, she waited to see if Impa was indeed waking up. When 'ten' came and went she decided that her old nursemaid was indeed still asleep and that it was safe to continue. Walking slowly she was careful to step lightly to try and detect if the board beneath her foot would make a sound. When she was satisfied that it was sturdy she put her foot down and then started the process again.

She'd just reached the door and had felt the beginnings for pride for successfully sneaking past Impa when the Sheikah spoke softly at her side. "Sloppy Princess, very, very sloppy."

"What did I do wrong?"

"You were unmindful of the position of the sun and your shadow."

Her mouth fell open at Impa's explanation. "You have got to be kidding me! My _shadow_ woke you up? How is that even possible?"

"Your shadow blocked the sunlight that I had been sleeping in."

"But, but..." She huffed and crossed her arms. "Impossible..."

"Well...you also weren't exactly quiet when you woke up either." Impa added with a wide grin. "I was awake when you decided to attempt sneaking out of here."

"So all my illusions of grandeur, of finally out-smarting the only living Sheikah, have been shattered." With a fake cry, Zelda clutched at her chest. "I am pained Impa that you would have mislead..."

"Are you quite finished yet?" Rolling her eyes Impa laughed at her theatrics.

"Of course not! Dreams have been shattered, I don't think my fragile self confidence can ever recover from this drastic blow..."

Impa's hand over her mouth stopped Zelda's playful tirade. "Yea, yea, confidence broken, illusions of stealth blown out the window and all that. Why don't we take this outside since that was where you were so hell-bent to go?"

* * *

"So why were you sneaking out?" Impa asked the minute they were both on the ground.

"I couldn't sleep and wanted time to myself."

"Uh huh...right." The last word was drawn out as Impa crossed her arms. She should have known the half-assed excuse wouldn't work on the Sheikah. Impa had known her for too long to believe the white lie.

"Ok, well it's partly true." She admitted with a sigh. "I really couldn't sleep anymore and I wanted to come out here to practice a bit before everyone woke up."

"You seemed to be sleeping peacefully earlier." Impa angled her head to regard her more closely. "What's wrong?"

"I had no dreams." Zelda offered as a simple explanation.

"Ah, so no communication with Link." Impa nodded to herself. "I understand...well since practice is what you want why don't we practice our hand to hand?"

Zelda nodded a grateful smile on her lips. This was also what she loved about her old nursemaid. Ruto would have pestered her, asking her why the lack of dreams would be bothering her, whereas Impa offered to do what she originally set out to do herself. She provided a distraction, knowing that what Zelda needed right now was to not dwell on something she had no control over.

Letting the bow drop to the grass she turned to Impa to find her shaking her head. "No Princess, pick the bow up."

"But you said..."

"I apologize, I meant we will practice our close quarters combat. Link uses a sword and we must be prepared to face him." Kodachi in hand, Impa ran a thumb over the sharp edge. "No doubt his orders will be to go after you, he is your weakness and they will use that against you. It is best you learn how to deflect a blade with your bow."

Nodding, she bent to pick the bow up and when she looked up again Impa was coming at her. Barely managing to bring the curved wood up, she used the curved limb to catch the blade of Impa's kodachi. Jerking her arms up the blade slid down the curved tip throwing Impa's arm out, away from her body. As the blade deflected away, she brought the other end of her bow up into Impa's exposed stomach. Impa doubled over but before Zelda was able to bring the bow down on her exposed neck she'd rolled forward, coming up behind the Princess. Thrusting an elbow sharply between Zelda's shoulder blades she stumbled forward. Regaining her balance she whirled around, bringing her bow up to block the blow she instinctively knew Impa would follow through with.

With a satisfied grunt, Impa back-flipped out of range as Zelda knocked the blade away and attempted to swipe her feet out from under her. Touching down Impa gave her no time to regain her own footing as she was charged at again. Crouching low she readied herself to deflect Impa's next attack when suddenly the Sheikah's focus shifted to something behind her. Lips tightening Impa quickly sheathed the Kodachi before diving at her, rolling across the grass the two came to a stop in a breathless heap.

"Oh how touching, mentor and pupil whiling the morning hours away together training." Eden regarding them with a smirk from her perch atop the fence running alongside the tree house.

Pushing Impa aside Zelda scrambled to her feet. "What are you doing here?"

"My, my, I would think that would be obvious Princess."

"I am more concerned with how you got past the Deku Sprout's barrier." Impa growled.

"The forest is my domain." Eden offered with a sneer.

"Where's Link?"

Eden turned her green gaze to Zelda. "Oh, your boyfriend?" A grin slowly crossed her face. "He is...quite something. He is fighting us tooth and nail but do not worry...Fia will break him."

"You bitch!" Arrow tip igniting, Zelda shot at Eden.

Laughing, Eden jumped over the projectile to land a few feet away from Impa and Zelda. "Temper, temper Princess. What would your Father think to hear such language from his precious daughter?"

"She taunts in hopes you will make a mistake." Impa whispered softly behind her, "don't give her the satisfaction. I have taught you better than this."

"Are you sure about that Shadow Sage?" Eden slowly sauntered towards them. "To keep a cool head you did indeed teach her but to ignore her heart? That is a lesson, I believe, she has yet to learn."

Too close now to nock another arrow Zelda chose instead to lash out with her bow. With a snarl she snapped the long curved end out at Eden in hopes of catching her off guard. The vixen easily caught the bow in her hands and yanked it out of Zelda's grasp. Holding the bow with both hands, Eden whipped the curved wood around, sweeping Zelda's feet out from under her. As she fell to her back Eden brought the bow up and brought the wooden end down hard on her stomach. The air whooshed out of her lungs leaving her breathless and struggling to take in air.

"Zelda!"

"She's down! Impa!"

Electricity charged the air and suddenly a bolt of lightning shot out, through watery eyes Zelda watched Eden get thrown back just as Impa dodged out of the way. The commotion had woken everyone up and six sages converged to protect their Princess. Staggering to her feet Eden didn't get much of a chance to do anything in retaliation when a boulder engulfed in flames charged at her. Darunia uncurled as he bounced himself up to belly flop on top of the vixen. Rolling out of the way she narrowly missed Rauru's next thunderbolt. Nabooru leapt from the balcony of the tree house, touching down lightly she dashed at Eden. Coming up behind, Nabooru swung her scimitar, managing to catch Eden in the leg as the vixen belatedly dodged. Leaping out of the fray, Eden took up her perch on the fence once more. Her murderous gaze landed on Zelda who suddenly found herself in a protective barrier of water and vines.

A low growl reverberated from Eden's throat. "You win this round Princess...I must aide my sisters. Your...boyfriend is becoming quite troublesome and they need my assistance."

"Runaway bitch! Next time you won't be so lucky!" Ruto shouted shaking her fist at Eden's retreating form as the fox jumped into the tree canopy.

"Zelda? Are you alright?" Saria regarded her quietly, worry deep in her blue eyes.

She slowly tore her gaze away from the spot she'd last seen Eden. She wanted to say no, she wasn't alright. More than ever she was worried about Link. Saria, though, wasn't the only one watching her. Rauru, Darunia, Impa, Ruto, Nabooru and Navi had all gathered around her as well. Her gaze stopped briefly on Impa who only raised an eyebrow in question before her eyes dropped to her hands.

"I..."

"We'll get him back Zelda."

With a jolt she looked up at Ruto. The Zora nodded a fierce look on her face. "He's fighting it so he isn't making it easy on them. In a way he is buying us time, he knows we're coming for him."

She took comfort in the words as she rubbed her stomach. It still ached from the blow she'd taken but at least she had gotten her breath back. "Thank you...all of you."

"No need to thank us girl, we enjoy kicking a little ass every now and then." Nabooru smirked and nudged Ruto with her elbow. "And you missy, aren't you the lucky one to get back just in time to catch all the action."

Rolling her eyes Ruto offered her hand to Zelda. "Yes Nabooru, so lucky that I was in time to yell profanities at Eden's retreating back. It's what I live for."

"Well you did more than Pixie here; I noticed the water barrier around the Princess."

"Stop calling me Pixie!"

"As entertaining as this is beginning to sound we should get moving." Impa cut in before Nabooru and Navi could dig into each other. "Princess, have you decided who will accompany you?"

After Saria had settled Mido's little 'uprising' they had all stuck around to hammer out the final details of their journey. It had been decided that they would split into two groups. One would go to Castle Town to retrieve the Master Sword while the other group would go to try and locate where the Spiritual stone creatures were hiding out. The members for each group had been left to her discretion; after the rest had gone off to bed she'd stayed up late trying to figure that out. She had known instinctively that she would lead one group and she would have Ruto lead the other but hadn't quite figured out who would go with whom. The only other thing she had definitely come to a decision on was that her group would be the one to retrieve the Master Sword. Locating Fia, Neela and Eden would be up to Ruto.

Studying the group before her she made her decision. "Ruto, Darunia, Rauru and Saria will look for information on the Spiritual Stone creatures. Nabooru, Impa and I will go to Castle Town."

As everyone started to break to their collective groups Zelda called for them to wait. "Just one more thing, Eden gave me an idea for where you can start. She said the forest is her domain. I wouldn't be surprised if when not following Agahnim's orders they are returning to their respected elements."

"So forest, water, fire..." Ruto frowned. "Eden will be here...Neela most likely either at Zora's domain or Lake Hylia..."

"Fia will be at Death Mountain." Darunia finished. "I will send Gorons to check out the mountain since the heat is rather hard for a Zora to handle..."

"Good idea, I will speak with Rhys. He can get a team together to check out Lake Hylia and Lord Jabu-Jabu's Fountain. Which leaves the forest, any ideas Saria?"

The Kokiri nodded. "A few actually and since we can't send children to check out the forest maybe we should stay here for a while first? That way I can keep an eye on Mido and make sure he doesn't get any more ideas."

"At the very least it will keep him quiet." Ruto muttered under breath before turning back to Zelda. "Alright then Princess, our plan will be as follows. Darunia and I will go back to our respected domains to set up searches to find Neela and Fia before returning here to help Saria search out Eden. If that doesn't pan out we'll start at Kakariko and see if there are any rumored sightings of them."

With a nod she turned to her own small group. "We'll leave within the hour. Navi you'll be with us for now." With the decision to have Navi travel with them something else occurred to her. Catching Ruto by the arm before the Zora could walk away; she forced Ruto to turn around. "You are not to engage them Ruto. I only want you to find out where they are."

Ruto studied her silently; she could tell by the way Ruto clenched her jaw that she wasn't pleased by this new directive. "Alright, but if they attack us we will defend ourselves."

"That's why you have the Sages of Fire, and Forest with you. Your magic will counter theirs. But it'll take more than that to undo the magic that made them."

Ruto nodded curtly. "Fine, we'll try not to get their attention."

Her own eyes narrowed in response. "See that you don't Ruto. It would be disastrous for you to take them on with just the four of you."


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello! Next Chapter is up, so sorry for the lengthy hiatus...hope you all like it! :)**

* * *

She kept twisting in the saddle, looking back the way they'd come. They had left shortly after she'd warned Ruto to be careful. Splitting up at the time had seemed like such a good idea but now she wasn't so sure. That gnawing feeling that she was missing something wouldn't leave her.

"They'll be fine."

Impa's soft words made her turn forward. "I know that Impa...it's just that..."

"I feel it too...splitting up doesn't seem like the wisest choice but we need to know where those creatures go when they're not following Agahnim's orders."

"It's pretty bloody quiet out here." Nabooru twisted around in her saddle to find that her companions had fallen behind, "hey, what are you guys doing way back there?"

Blushing faintly Zelda spurred her horse into a canter, Impa following suit. "Ah nothing Nabooru, we were just discussing the...uh...merits of splitting our group."

"Oh?" Nabooru gazed at the two of them, her head angled slightly. "Decision has already been made about that...isn't that kind of pointless now?"

"It is." Impa said, "What were you saying about it being quiet?"

"Oh, I just thought we would meet a bit more resistance after Eden's little appearance this morning."

"Now that you mention it...it is a little too quiet."

"Yes, what a disappointment, I was so hoping we would have to fight for our lives trying to reach Castle Town."

"No need to be sarcastic Impa." Nabooru rolled her eyes. "Pixie? Can you sense anything?"

Navi continued to float by Zelda's shoulder silently. It was common knowledge that the fairy guardians of the Kokiri could sense when someone was near who intended harm and could alert the children to hide. Navi's power also extended to being able to sense an enemies' weakness, which was what the Deku Sprout had meant when he said she would 'provide some insight' in defeating the spiritual stones.

"Pixie? Hey Pixie! I'm talking to you!"

Zelda sighed. "Navi, do you sense anything?"

"No Princess Zelda, I don't sense anything." Navi replied immediately, behind her Nabooru rolled her eyes but didn't comment.

"I am not sure if that reassures me or not." Impa said a moment later. "What happened to the birds? There are no nature sounds to be heard..."

"I still don't sense anyone nearby but I can fly higher to scout our surroundings?"

Nabooru shifted in her saddle, her hand falling to the hilt of her scimitar. "It won't be necessary Pixie."

"Why?"

"Because we aren't going to be attacked physically!" With a startled scream Zelda's horse reared up beneath her, nearly throwing her from the saddle. Bursts of flame surrounded them, the air igniting one minute only to go out the next. Vines sprung up from the grass, winding their way around the horse's legs and tripping them the minute they tried to bolt from the fire bursts. Zelda grunted in pain as she hit the ground, lifting herself up she looked over to see that both Nabooru and Impa had been thrown as well.

Vines snaked through the grass towards them, with Nabooru and Impa still on the ground there was no time for them to draw their blades. Weaving magic, Zelda quickly created a barrier to give them time to recover. A blue glow surrounded them the minute the last words for Nayru's Love left her lips. Vines bounced off harmlessly and the fire seemed to focus more on the blue light surrounding the trio. At this rate it would be a matter of minutes before her barrier broke. Violet eyes narrowed in concentration as she strengthened the barrier, a faint headache settling in as the spell continued to take a beating.

"Nabooru, Impa, my spell won't last much longer." She managed to spare one look back at them before her spell broke completely.

Impa was still shaking off the effects from being thrown but at least Nabooru had recovered and with scimitar in hand she started to make short work of the vines. "Pixie! Where are they? Fia and Eden have to be nearby!"

"I'm on it!" The little fairy shot high into the air. Zipping back and forth it wasn't long until she spotted them. "There, behind that stone retaining wall!"

"Awww, you found us." Eden pouted and jumped atop the wall. "Guess our fun is over for now."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Fia said as she joined Eden a moment later. "I would say our fun is just beginning. But she is right, you did find us, and I suppose it is customary for the victor to receive a prize yes?"

"We're going to give it to them now?" Eyes wide with delight Eden clapped her hands in excitement. "Goody! I can't wait for them to see it!"

"I...uh...am thinking whatever they're talking about we don't want." Nabooru whispered beside Zelda. Wordlessly she nodded but she had a sinking feeling that she knew what their 'prize' would be.

Grinning Fia rose up into the air. "No Eden, we won't give it to them quite yet...but it'll be waiting for you at the rest stop between here and Lon Lon ranch. I hope you enjoy it. We...took great care in picking it out for you." With a flick of her hand she summoned another burst of flame, when it died both she and Eden were gone.

* * *

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Well now, that's an understatement."

"Impa?"

"Yes Nabooru?"

"Shut it."

Ignoring her two companions Zelda approached her horse. She was surprised to see the vines that had been entangled around the animal's legs were gone. She was beginning to suspect that their intentions had been to provide a distraction. One, which she wasn't all too sure of the purpose it served but it hadn't gone unnoticed by her that a member of the trio had been missing. She suspected that wherever Neela had been was where their real problems would begin. Her stomach clenched at the thought of Link, somehow she had a feeling that their 'prize' would be that he was waiting for them at the little cottage. _It won't really be him though._ She thought bitterly as she grabbed her horse's bridle and urged the mare to stand. _They'll be controlling him again._

"Do you think Link is their 'prize' for us?" Nabooru asked, echoing Zelda's own thoughts.

"Well it would be the most obvious answer." Impa replied.

"Wouldn't be much of a surprise though, if it is obvious."

"Then maybe it isn't Link."

"Or, because it is obvious, they might think we will think it can't be Link, so we will suspect something else and then when we get there it is Link."

"Now you are just over thinking this."

She closed her eyes and felt her shoulders slump as she listened to their banter. "It will be Link."

"Oh? Were you privy to some information we did not get?" Pursing her lips Impa studied the younger woman. "Ah yes, I had forgotten. You had no dreams last night. You are taking that as a sign that they managed to regain control?"

Hoisting herself back up into the saddle, she nodded. "It would explain why I was unable to contact him last night."

"So do we go there or should we circle around and travel straight to the ranch?"

"We'll reach the rest stop by mid-afternoon. If we are to have another confrontation with him I think I would rather it is during daylight."

"I agree." Impa said as she mounted her own horse. "We will have the advantage of expecting his ambush if we head straight to the rest stop as planned. Best not to alert Fia and Eden that we know what our 'prize' is."

* * *

"I don't see anything."

Turning to her left, Zelda regarded Nabooru's grim expression. "He's not going to just sit out in the open. He'll try and get the jump on us." She turned away and tried to fight down her sense of unease. This wasn't going to be easy. As a child he'd been able to slip by the castle guards with ease, and having travelled with Link these past few days she knew his prowess had only increased with age. She did not relish the idea of being on the opposite side of him.

"So how shall we proceed, Princess? We can't exactly kill the Hero of Time."

"You're right, and we won't." Hands on her hips, she regarded her companions. "The Triforce was able to break the control over him and that's all we need to do now."

"They'd have made provisions against that, are you sure the triforce pieces will still resonate with each other?"

To be honest, she wasn't sure but she didn't think that was something they needed to know. It had to work because it was their only option. Killing Link...no, she wouldn't even consider it. Quelling the voice within that was telling her she was taking a risk, she looked to Navi. Better to have a backup, in case the Triforce plan didn't work. "While we keep him busy, try and find a weakness. Something we can exploit in case the Triforce doesn't snap him out of it."

Taking a deep breath Zelda closed her eyes to gather herself. Using the Triforce's power was still new to her and was different than the magic she would normally use. With magic she normally used the elements surrounding her to conjure her spells. The Triforce was weaved into her very being; it was a part of her. When using magic it would eventually tire her out, exhausting her mentally as well as physically. Using the Triforce...she wasn't sure what it would do to her and she wasn't too sure if she wanted to test that out.

"Zelda?" She felt Impa gently prod her, concern evident in her voice.

"It's alright Impa, I...just want to prepare myself."

The hand dropped away from her shoulder as she opened her eyes. Impa nodded once and then dropped back to walk with Nabooru. It had been decided that Zelda would lead the way with the hope that Link was waiting inside so that she could use the triforce to break whatever hold was over him. If he wasn't inside than Impa and Nabooru were prepared for a rear attack.

Stepping out from the trees and brush, she quickly scanned the area but all remained silent. Nothing looked out of place from the last time they'd been here but she took no comfort in that. Eyes continually darting back and forth, looking for anything out of the ordinary, she cautiously entered the small cabin. Gaze sweeping over the sparse furnishings there was no sign of Link. Releasing her death grip on her power, she turned back to Nabooru and Impa with a puzzled look. They had been so certain that he would be waiting for them.

"Well, now what?" Nabooru put her blade away with a disappointed flick of her long hair.

"We wait." Impa offered up simply as she crossed to the window.

"I really thought he'd be here." With a sad sigh Zelda turned to her companions. "We might as well get settled for the night then."

She didn't wait to hear their responses as she walked out the door with an offhand comment that she would go refill their canteens and get water to boil for supper. As she made the trek to the small stream she was reminded of the last time she'd been here, it had been with Link. She could still remember how furious he'd been that she'd wandered off on her own that time. It had been a stupid thing to do, she knew that now, but she'd been shocked at his obvious concern. She'd also been embarrassed that she hadn't thought to tell him she was going off on her own. _If he could see me now he'd probably scold me again._ She thought with a rueful smile as she saw the stream through the trees.

Stopping at the tree line she studied the little babbling stream, listening to the sounds around her for any hint that she might not be alone. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw movement and quickly turned only to find Nabooru behind her.

"Impa is worried that things are a bit too quiet." She offered as an explanation when the Princess' eyes narrowed.

With a dismissive shrug she started towards the stream. "If he was truly here he would have made a move at the cabin when we first got here."

"Really? I thought you knew me better than that."

Zelda's eyes widened, wondering how she could have possibly missed him, as they settled on the figure standing on the other side of the stream. "Link..." She bit back her relieved cry once she saw his glazed grey-eyed look.

Her eyes dropped to the three spiritual stones. If anything, they looked worse. Whatever Eden, Fia and Neela had done to strengthen their control had to have been painful. The jewels were lit with a burning glow that would flare intermittently. Slowly her eyes met his lifeless grey ones and she felt her heart sink. "Oh Link...what did they do to you?"

He either didn't hear her question or he ignored it. Pulling his sword free, he flipped the hilt carelessly in his left hand. "My Mistress's have asked that you come back to the castle with me. Lord Agahnim's presence is required to retrieve your Triforce Piece. Will you come peacefully or must I use force?"

"I cannot allow Agahnim to get the Triforce of Wisdom." A sense of calm fell over her as she delved deep to reach that source of power within her. The Triforce leapt up willingly to do her bidding, surrounding her in a soft golden light. "I also can't allow him to continue to use you in this way." Bending the Triforce of Wisdom to her will she channeled the sacred magic to Link, willing it to break whatever Fia, Eden and Neela had done to him.

Earlier when the Triforce pieces had resonated there'd been a golden flash of light and as the golden power of the Triforce of Wisdom surrounded Link, she expected the same results. The three jewels flared brilliantly as the light blanketed over Link and the only reaction Zelda could see was that he staggered a bit and shook his head as if to clear it. Emotionless eyes bore into her as he slowly stepped forward. Shock registered within her when she realized that the Triforce of Wisdom had no effect and the golden light that surrounded them faded.

An ugly snarl transformed Link's features as he easily leapt over the stream and charged at her. Nabooru's alarmed cry seemed to come from a great distance, it made no sense, she knew the Gerudo was right beside her but everything seemed to have come to a standstill. As Link barrelled into her, she snapped out of her trance. The two of them slid across the grassy bank, at the last moment, she had remembered she still carried her bow and had managed to block his sword. Baring down on the blade, he attempted to knock the bow out of her gloved hands. Gritting her teeth, she managed to keep hold of the nimble wood. Meeting his stony gaze, her breath caught when they flashed a brilliant blue before returning to their slate color.

_He's fighting it!_ It dawned on her when his eyes flickered again and this time he faltered during the color change. _If I can just hold out a little longer..._

"Though he is fighting it, I calculate a 20% probability that he will be able to break the control before he kills you." A melodic voice whispered softly. "This probability increases to 95% if I assist you."

Craning her neck to the side, Zelda could just make out an ethereal figure dressed in blue and purple. She had little time to wonder what was going on when suddenly Link fell back with a pained cry. Attention swinging back to Link she sat up hastily. "Link?"

His only answer was a groan as he held his head. Reaching out she gingerly laid a hand on his arm. "Link?"

Letting his hands drop, he finally looked at her. The Spiritual stones burned angrily, obviously fighting whatever the stranger had done. His eyes, though still grey, were definitely bluer. "I...I can't stay..."

She felt her heart sink. "So this is still only temporary...but the Triforce?"

He quickly shook his head. "No, it wasn't the Triforce this time." He eyes slid over to the ethereal figure. "It's her doing...though I honestly have no idea how she did it."

She followed his gaze; the stranger was still standing a few feet away between them and Nabooru (who'd been all but forgotten). "Who are you?"

Bowing low, the strange woman's cloak moved with her, keeping her arms covered. "My apologies Princess of Destiny but we do not have time for lengthy introductions. We must rejoin your other comrades before those controlling my Master return. So long as they are not here I am able to suppress their power but to make this permanent you will need the Master Sword."


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello again and OMG I can't believe how time flew and how little I have updated :S I won't bore you with the usual explanations of my life is hectic and bla bla bla...just know I haven't abandoned the story and will update as quickly as I possibly can! Now without further interruptions...I give you chapter 34 :) Lemme know what ya think!**

* * *

She could hardly believe it. In fact she caught herself casting glances Link's way too many times to count. It was good to be walking beside him again and it was hard to school her features into a neutral expression when all she wanted to do was jump in his arms and never let go. She also found that it was easy, perhaps too easy, to ignore the fact that Nabooru had demanded Link hand his sword over to her. It was obvious that the Gerudo didn't trust him and, if she were honest, for good reason. His eyes were still a bluish-grey and the spiritual stones still cast an angry glow from their places upon him. The stranger, Fi had offered little more in explanation and had remained oddly quiet for most of their journey back to the cabin.

Sadly, Zelda noticed that Fi wasn't the only one who was withdrawn and quiet. Link had hardly said a word after he willingly handed his sword over to Nabooru. It bothered her, though really his behaviour wasn't all that different from all the other times they'd travelled together. An avid conversationalist he wasn't...though she had thought he'd started to open up to her more after he'd regained his memory...with a wry twist of her lips she knew she didn't have time to ponder Link's behaviour, that could come later. Right now she needed to focus more on the strange addition to their group. Their first conversation with her had been anything but ordinary. It had raised so many questions in Zelda's mind that her head was still reeling from it.

_"My apologies Princess of Destiny but we do not have time for lengthy introductions. We must rejoin your other comrades before those controlling my Master return. So long as they are not here I am able to suppress their power but to make this permanent you will need the Master Sword."_

_"I agree but I would still appreciate an explanation, if you won't give us that then a name will suffice."_

_"Of course Mistress, the name I was given is Fi." Lowering her head, Fi dipped into a deep curtsy. "It is truly a pleasure to see you and Master Link again."_

_Link and Zelda exchanged startled looks. "What do you mean 'again'?" Link demanded as he stood up, shaking off Zelda's hand on his arm. "I've never met you before."_

_Fi blinked, looking first at Zelda then to Link before turning her attention back to the Princess. "My apologies, I seem to have mistaken you for someone else..."_

_"Someone who looks exactly like us and happen to have our names?" Zelda asked incredulously. "That seems quite a coincidence." _

_"My master Link was the first to wield what you now call the Master sword, your Link of this time bears a strong resemblance to him but rest assured I have calculated there is a 98% probability that he is but a reincarnation and not a direct descendent. My mistress, the Goddess Hylia reborn as a mortal who went by the name of Zelda, also bears a strong resemblance to the Princess Zelda of this time. I calculate that there is a 99% probability that the Princess Zelda of this time is not only a reincarnation of my mistress but also a direct descendant. I have slept a long time within the master sword and had forgotten how much time had passed."_

_"I have not read of any other..." Zelda paused, her eyes darting to Link before settling back on Fi. "You're suggesting that two of my ancestors were Link and Zelda...that is..."_

_"Your knowledge of history is glaringly incomplete and has many rather large holes in it." Fi explained with a tilt of her head. "So many years have passed and still your people insist on passing on your history through storytelling. It is baffling." _

_"What do you mean storytelling?" _

_"As interesting as this interrogation is maybe we should actually follow what she said." Nabooru cut in, "I don't like the idea that she's the only thing keeping our precious hero here from ripping your throat out."_

_The color drained from Link's face and he looked away, his throat working as he tried to think of something to say in defense. Seeing this Nabooru's tone softened, "I know it's not by choice Link but we can't beat around the bush here. We need to act now."_

_"The Gerudo is correct." Fi stated matter of factly. "We should return to the Impa of your time to plan our next move."_

"Goodness, it would seem that you picked up a comrade or two while you were out." Impa's voice pulled Zelda back to the present. The Sheikah stood outside the small cabin, Navi hovering at her shoulder. At some point they must have grown tired of waiting inside for their return.

Fi glided past Zelda, coming to a stop in front of the startled Sheikah, she bowed her head. "Mistress Impa, I know you are of this time and will have no memory of me but I wish to extend my warmest greetings. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Crossing her arms, Impa nodded slowly. "So, the spirit of the Master sword has awakened...I am not sure if that is to be taken as a blessing or an omen."

"You know her?" Navi squeaked from her place by Impa's shoulder, echoing Zelda's own bewildered thought.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say I know her personally. I knew of her, legend of the Master Sword's spirit has been passed down through Sheikah legends for years. But most of those legends speak of the spirit's eternal sleep..."

"Now just a minute!" Marching past Fi, a dark frown curled the corners of Zelda's mouth. "You taught me every Sheikah legend, I have never heard of the Master sword having a spirit!"

"Well obviously I didn't tell you _every_ legend Princess. My race must keep some of their secrets as few as they may be." Impa replied with a raised eyebrow. "Surly you must understand this?"

Her breath caught at Impa's implied insult, her lips thinning into a grim line. "Well perhaps it is time to get all our secrets into the open? I have aired out my own skeletons, so to speak; perhaps you should inform us of this legend Impa."

"Another time your Highness." The Sheikah deflected with practiced ease, her eyes lifting to a point past Zelda's shoulder. "Link, I see you have been able to shake control for the time being. Do you plan to stick around or go off on your own?"

If anything could derail Zelda's curiosity about an untold legend it was Link's own plight. All eyes turned to the nervous hero who had, as of yet, to speak. He'd been quiet during their whole exchange to the point that he looked distracted. She could only imagine what the implications of that could mean. His eyes held her own violet hues for a split second before he looked away. Her heart fell at what she read in that one look, he would leave and as much as it pained her, she had to agree with him. For their own safety and, she suspected, his own sanity he had to.

"I won't remain with you long." His soft voice spoke what she already knew. "I need the Master Sword if I am to permanently regain control of myself."

"So you'll willingly return to them?" Nabooru accused angrily shoving Link's shoulder from behind. "I thought you were supposed to be stubborn and hard headed. Why are you running?"

Link stumbled forward a bit before catching his balance. Eyes flashing he pivoted on his heel to face the red-haired woman. "Who said anything about that? Fi said this is temporary, that eventually I'll lose control again. Why in the name of Farore would I stay where I could suddenly...?" Voice catching he jerked away from them, biting back a snarl he stalked off towards the trees without another word.

"Wonderful." Impa sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "Do you think, Nabooru that next time you could wait until we asked him some questions about Agahnim before you piss him off?"

"Me?" Nabooru's mouth dropped open, "how is this my fault? I'm not the one who's running..."

"He's not running." Zelda smiled ruefully, her eyes softening as she took Link's sword from Nabooru. "He's protecting us." With Link's sword in hand she left the four of them to stare after her as she went to search for him.

* * *

It was easy to follow him, he'd left a clear path through the underbrush which led her to believe that either he knew she would try to follow or she was a better tracker then she thought...she was leaning more towards the latter though. She'd been following his trail for maybe ten minutes when she finally found him. Standing in a small clearing, that looked vaguely familiar, Link had his back to her but at the first snap of a twig he lifted his head and looked over his shoulder.

"I'm not running." He said as he turned back to the tree he had been studying so closely when she'd arrived.

"I know."

"I'd stay if I could..."

Crossing the grassy space between them she leaned Link's sword against the tree and wrapped her arms around his torso, resting her head against his back. "I know."

"I have to go..." With a tortured groan he turned in her embrace to crush her against him. "The look you gave me in the forest when I attacked you...I might not have been controlling myself but I could see everything...that look Zelda...it'll haunt me forever...The fear in your eyes, if the triforce hadn't..."

She squeezed him harder, burying her face into his chest. "I know Link..."

He shuddered as he pulled her away to stare into her eyes. "I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because of me...Zelda I..." He stopped, unable to form the words that hung between them.

Staring deep into his eyes, wishing desperately that they were a clear sapphire blue, she softly whispered. "I know...me too." Before she stretched up and pressed her mouth against his.

A soft moan escaped her when he deepened the kiss and suddenly she found herself with her back pressed into the tree trunk. Link groaned deep as he angled his head before he finally broke away and pressed his forehead to her own. "You have to promise me something."

Still a little dazed she blinked and tried to bring her mind back to focus on his words. "Anything..."

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "Promise me that if something happens...that the only way to...to stop me..."

She could feel the color draining from her face and her knees went weak at what he was implying. "No...no don't..."

"Zelda, this is serious. I won't live like this. A threat to everyone in Hyrule, if we can't figure out how to permanently remove these blasted stones or if I am too far gone..."

"I won't do it." Tears silently started to fall as she stared up at him. "Please don't ask me..."

"Zelda..." Link sighed and stepped back. "I need to know that you're prepared to do what's needed if I can't be saved..."

"I won't end your life." She whispered back, her voice cracking as the last word left her lips. "Please don't ask me to do this...it won't get to that. I won't allow it."

"There are some things that are beyond our control."

"Not this...with two triforce pieces at our disposal and...Link you're the Hero of Time we can't just..." She broke off, unable to finish her sentence. "We need you."

"There'd be another to take my place. The goddesses would make sure of it." Gripping her shoulders he leaned over until she was forced to meet his grey-blue eyes. "For the people of Hyrule Zelda you must promise me that you will kill me if there is no other way. The Hero of Time is meant to protect the people not become their greatest enemy. I need to know you are prepared to do this if it comes to it."

She could feel her heart breaking just at the thought of what he wanted her to promise and knew he had a point. As the Princess of Hyrule, her duty was to her people first and foremost. "Alright..." The word was barely a whisper and even as she spoke it she desperately wished she could take it back.

Link nodded and wrapped her in his embrace, a sad smile on his face as he rested his chin atop her head. "I should go before it's too late."

The tears continued to slip down her cheeks unchecked. "Where will you go?"

"Well, believe it or not, they're not as all powerful as they want you to believe. They have to return to their 'element', so to speak, to regain their power."

Zelda blinked at the implication of what he said sunk in. "They lose power? That doesn't bode well for the spiritual stones...so we were right in assuming they return to Death Mountain, the Lost Woods and Lake Hylia?"

"Yes, I think that's why the triforce was able to break their hold on me that first time..."

"And why Eden was in the forest that morning before we split up." She frowned, suddenly worried about Ruto and the others. "How long before they need to return to recharge?"

"That I don't know. I imagine it depends on how much magic they are using." He paused as if thinking something over. "Don't get any ideas though about trying to wear them down. They might not be 'all powerful' but their strength is still too much to try and outlast them in a battle of magic."

She made no promises, something she suspected Link noticed but didn't comment on. "If they return to their element though what is left for you to go to?"

"Only one place in all of Hyrule that is lacking the three elements."

"The Desert Colossus...you mean to hide there?" Her eyes studied the blue-grey depths, searching for the answer when he didn't reply. "And what of the Oasis? Did you forget about that?"

"It's...that's not really where I am going..." Link replied awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Then where..." Her eyes widened as it came to her. "No, you have got to be kidding...THE HAUNTED WASTELAND? Link, have you lost your mind?"

"Right now I am sure that's up for debate." He muttered darkly, something she wasn't sure he'd meant for her to hear, before giving her another quick hug. "It's the safest place for me. It'll be difficult for anyone to follow me there and believe it or not I do know my way through the wasteland and I know a place or two I can hide out."

"But...how will we notify you that we have the master sword?"

"I seem to remember having conversations with you in my dreams." Link said with a lopsided grin." Call me crazy, but I think you'll figure something out."

"I will also accompany him Mistress Zelda."

Link and Zelda both turned, neither had noticed that Fi had joined them. Zelda blushed, wondering exactly how long Fi had been there and what she had all seen. Giving Link a sideways glance, the only indication she could see of his embarrassment were the red tips of his elfin ears. Clearing her throat she stepped back, suddenly aware of just how close she and Link had been standing.

"When you attain the sword I will know instantly and will be able to pass this information to my Master."

"Who will be miles away, lost in an eternal sandstorm, with no way of returning quickly to aide us." Zelda filled in crossly. "Link, there has to be somewhere else you can go while you wait for us to get the master sword."

"But Master Link does have a method of travel that will let him traverse the distance in a matter of minutes to reach your side." Fi looked inquisitively at them.

"Ya, thanks Fi but I can handle this myself." Taking her hand, she allowed him to pull her further back into the trees until they couldn't see Fi anymore. "And she is right Zelda. I still have the Ocarina; I can be with you in the Temple of Time in a matter of minutes."

"And that is how you'll get to the wasteland too?" She had heard tales of the Ocarina's magic. That with the proper song you could transport yourself all over Hyrule, a journey that would normally take days could be traversed with the Ocarina in a matter of seconds. "So the legends are true...did you learn how when you were..." She paused, unsure of how to ask him.

Smiling he cupped her face in his hands, his thumbs gently tracing her cheek bones. "Yes, and you were the one who taught me." At her surprised expression he laughed. "I could tell you were dying to ask who taught me the melodies." Leaning forward he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "When this is over I will gladly return the favor and teach them to you Princess."

_I have so many questions for him..._She thought wistfully as he kissed her again one last time before stepping back. She wanted to know about the alternate present he'd lived through, the trials he had faced to bring them the peace and tranquility that, until just recently, they had all been enjoying. _If we ever get through this I swear I will corner him and make him tell me everything._ He squeezed her hand just before their fingers separated as he went to go rejoin Fi. She followed at a slower pace, unable to summon the energy to walk any faster, to have him leave her side sooner. She still had her misgivings about him hiding out in the desert but she had also come to recognize that stubborn tilt of his head once he'd set his mind on something. This was something she would never talk him out of. The desert was where he was going and the desert would be where he'd stay until they had the master sword. She could only hope that they would attain the sword sooner rather than later.


	35. Chapter 35

"I take it Link has gone off on his own?" Impa questioned as Zelda crossed the small cabin to sit by the fire that was roaring merrily in the dim light.

Dropping down, she crossed her legs in front of her and held out her hands to warm them. Wordlessly she nodded, her gaze hooded as she stared into the blaze. Nabooru looked up from where she sat before returning her own gaze to the brightly dancing flames.

"Did he say where he was going?"

"Of course." Zelda answered, glancing over her shoulder at her nursemaid. "But I think it would be best to not speak of it."

"Ah yes, the walls have ears and all that." Impa waved a hand dismissively. "Though considering the talents of those three I would be more worried about the elements themselves whispering our plans to them."

Zelda snorted in response. "They aren't as powerful as they made us believe."

"Ah so you did actually talk out there, all I saw was the kissing."

"Impa!" Scrambling to her feet, she fought to keep her face from going red but feared she was failing miserably. "You were spying on us?"

"Well I wasn't about to let you go off on your own...I was discreet about it and I did say I had wanted to get information from him before he took off."

"You could have told me you were there!"

"But it seemed like such a private moment." Impa clucked as she repacked one of their bags. "Don't worry; I left the minute he threw you up against that tree. I figured you wouldn't want to traumatize your old Nursemaid so I took my leave before things went too far."

"Went too far?" Nabooru commented from her place by the fire. "How much further did you think they were going to go?"

"Well based on their little reunion I wasn't sticking around to find out." Impa replied good-naturedly. "I do hope that was the extent of it though Princess or I will need to have a...talk with that boy."

"Impa!"

"Oh yes, we were talking about what he told you about Neela, Fia and Eden." Yanking the ties of the bag Impa deftly knotted it closed before setting it aside and turning to the now beet red Princess. "So he said they aren't all that powerful?"

She struggled to regain her composure. How Impa could switch so casually between interrogating what she and Link had been doing to what Link had told her was somewhat of a mystery to her and she wasn't all to certain she wanted to return to that previous line of questioning. Continuing to talk about Link's 'intentions' with Impa would be like confiding in her own Mother, had she still been alive, uncomfortable and completely awkward. It would also force her to really evaluate exactly what these budding feelings between them could actually mean. Something she didn't feel the absolute need to do right at this very moment and would rather do in private without having questions lobbed at her.

"He...he said they needed to return to their element."

"That explains what Eden was doing back in the Lost Woods." Crossing her arms Impa mulled over the new information. "I don't suppose he said roughly how often they need to do this?"

"He didn't know." She answered with a soft shake of her head. "He just said that they'd be too powerful to try to outlast them in a battle of magic."

"Ah, so he foresaw that you'd attempt that?" Nabooru snorted a laugh. "Good boy, bet he also knew it wouldn't do much good to try and stop you."

"I'm sure he noticed my lack of commitment to that demand." Zelda tried to make the comment casually but from the look Impa gave her she recognized right away that such a test of magical strength wouldn't be an option. "It doesn't matter though; I have no intentions of confronting them without having Link by my side. He will be waiting for us to regain the Master sword before he'll rejoin us."

"Which brings us back to what we were discussing before you returned."

She waited for Impa to continue, not sure if she was really going to like this plan of theirs or not. Nabooru only grinned in response, content to let Impa do the explaining.

"Nabooru has agreed to take the first watch while you and I rest. In a few hours I will relieve her so that she can rest a bit before we leave."

"Wait, we're going to leave in the middle of the night?" The fact that she wasn't getting a shift to keep watch hadn't actually gone unnoticed by her but travelling at night was more problematic. "Even Link was hesitant to travel at night and only did so when he was alone..."

"My powers have returned sufficiently enough to handle hiding us within the shadows of the night. Nabooru and I both agree that we need to get to the Master Sword without delay so that we can end this threat."

"Rushing off to the master sword didn't exactly work out so great for us the last time."

"We'll proceed with more caution this time so that we don't under estimate them."

The plan was appealing, she'd give them that. And she did want to get that sword back sooner rather than later. They needed Link's help and right now, though Fi was helpful, he couldn't be trusted to remain loyal to them so long as those stones remained imbedded on his person. She did, however, see one glaringly obvious problem with their plan.

"You would really have us arrive in Castle town with the two of you worn out from the lack of sleep? Getting to the temple won't be easy; we'll all need to be at our best to get the sword."

"And we will be." Impa replied with a sly smile. "Rest now Princess, I'll explain more once we're back on the road."

* * *

"I'm still not convinced that this is a good plan."

"And yet here we are following said plan."

"Are you sure you want to be rubbing that in Impa? She could change her mind and tell us to turn around?"

"Nabooru's right Impa, maybe I do want to turn around." Peering at the purple-hued dome covering them she cautiously reached a hand out towards it. "Are you sure this will hide us from anything lurking out there?"

"I'm hurt Princess, you doubt my abilities?" Impa mockingly clutched a hand to her chest. "My self confidence shaken, I can feel the shield failing!"

"Oh will you cut it out." Nabooru snapped, a note of anxiety coloring her tone. "The shield will hold...wait is it fading? Impa! It's fading here; it looks less purple over here!"

"The shield is fine Nabooru, I was kidding."

"Oh."

Hiding her smile behind her hand, Zelda coughed to mask her laugh but was sure it didn't do much good judging by the look Nabooru shot in the Princess' direction. At least travelling with the two Sages was proving to be entertaining but it didn't do a thing to ease her worries that hung heavy in her heart. During her short respite she had been so certain she'd have been in contact with Link but her dreams had been of nothing. Her mind curiously blank. She wanted to take this as a good omen that meant he was just blocking her from contacting him but she feared it meant the opposite.

"You know, since Impa has kindly offered to safely get us to Castle Town perhaps you and I should go back to what you and Link were up to before he left."

Nabooru's words brought Zelda to an abrupt halt. "I don't think that is wise."

"Wise?" Nabooru snorted as she prodded the Princess forward to keep her within the protective barrier. "Maybe not but it would be an entertaining conversation to pass the time."

"I wouldn't want to..." She paused, trying to remember the phrase Impa used, "to...traumatize Impa."

"So talk quietly so she doesn't hear."

"That's an impossibly feat."

"She's speaks the truth, I have unnaturally good hearing."

"You're bluffing."

Impa glanced over her shoulder at Nabooru with a wolfish grin. "Try me."

Pursing her lips Nabooru's eyes narrowed, studying the Sheikah silently before speaking quietly. Her lips moved as she spoke but Zelda wasn't able to hear a thing.

"Now, now Nabooru that isn't a very nice thing to say in front of Zelda and what would Link think if he knew that."

Nabooru colored brightly, her eyes widening in disbelief. "No...You couldn't have..."

"Would you like me to repeat what you said?"

"NO!"

Zelda blinked, her gaze going to each woman. "What did she say Impa?"

"Sorry Princess but I must agree with Nabooru on this one. What she said would be best left to the two of us."

"Nabooru?"

Nabooru shook her head emphatically, refusing to utter even a word. Not to be deterred Zelda crossed her arms, her mind going over the conversation before it settled on something particular. "What wouldn't Link like you saying about him?"

"She narrowed that down quickly enough."

"Wonderful, let's just leave it at that then."

"No, I want to know what you said about him."

Impa snickered. "It wasn't what she said about him."

"Impa..." Nabooru warned, eyes darting to the Princess.

"Oh I think I know." Zelda grinned mischievously. "It's not what you said about him but what you said you'd want to do to him."

Nabooru paled as Impa laughed. "Well done Princess."

"Sure, good job." Nabooru mumbled abashedly.

"Oh relax Nabooru, no one is going to tell him and quite frankly he probably wouldn't be all that surprised anyways."

"Now exactly what is that supposed to mean Impa?"

As the two continued their friendly little argument it went unnoticed when Zelda dropped back a few steps. With a sigh she hugged her arms around herself as she gazed past the purple barrier.

"You're worried about him still?"

Zelda met Navi's concerned gaze. "How can I not be?"

"He's fine so long as Fi is with him."

"Only as long as he remains hidden." Zelda added with a sad sigh. "Fi was very clear on that."

"And we'll get the sword." Navi added confidently.

"The Spiritual stones have been dogging our every step. I am a little shocked that we have made this much progress without interruption."

"But that's the point of Impa's barrier. So that we can travel undetected."

Zelda nodded but wasn't convinced. Worried that they were being allowed safe passage she kept her bow held loosely in her left hand. Impa and Nabooru were still talking animatedly but she knew that even they were on edge. Occasionally their hands would rest lightly on their weapons, their eyes doing a casual sweep.

"Navi?"

"Yes?"

Reaching back with her right hand Zelda drew out an arrow from the quiver at her back. Fitting the arrow against the bow, she fought down the sense of unease that was growing in the pit of her stomach. "Do you sense anything out there?"

Navi's fluttering wings stilled for a moment. "I..." Pausing she frowned as she concentrated harder. "There are many creatures wandering about...not a one has taken any notice of us."

It was the answer she had expected but not the one she wanted. "Something is wrong."

Striding forward she grabbed Impa's arm and began to drag her towards a small cluster of trees that she could just make out in the darkness. "We have to hide."

Scimitar already at hand, Nabooru turned to cover their backs as they made a beeline for the trees. No sooner had they reached the tree line when Neela strolled into view. She stopped at the spot where they'd been before Zelda had dragged them into hiding. Crossing her arms she stared fixedly at the ground, her brow furrowing in confusion before her gaze jerked up and swung towards the shadowy trees.

"You lost them?"

A look of annoyance crossed Neela's features before she turned to Fia who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. "I did not lose them sister. They're here somewhere."

Fia snorted in reply. "Well that definitely narrows it down. Thank you for the clarification that they are somewhere in this general area! Tell me again why we sent you instead of Eden?"

Zelda watched with great interest when Neela's body stiffened at Fia's obvious scorn. "Master Agahnim was clear that I was to follow the Princess..."

"Through a field of grass and trees, why would he not send Eden? She is the one who controls nature. Having you track them would make sense if they were swimming in a Lake!"

"You question our Master?"

"Some great and powerful master." Fia sneered as she turned on her heel and stalked away. "He hasn't left the castle since we captured the Hero for him. Without us he would have gotten nowhere with his plan."

Neela gaped at her. "He is our Master Fia, without him we would not be here..."

"That's what he wants you to think." Fia sniffed dismissively. "Our true Master has spoken to me and has told me the truth! Agahnim is a fool!"

"What are you going to do?"

Fia glanced over her shoulder at Neela. "I have a new purpose. If we continue this way we will become what we once were. Our true Master has other plans for us. I came to warn you of what awaits if you if you continue with Agahnim."

"What will happen? What do you mean?"

"Continue if you must Neela but I will not." Fia disappeared in a burst of flames leaving a very confused Neela in her wake.

The water elemental stared at the spot Fia had been standing. From where they were hidden it was hard to tell what was going through Neela's mind. Zelda spared a single look at her companions but they looked just as confused. She had a sneaking suspicion she knew who the 'true master' was. But why Ganon would be stepping in was beyond her. By removing Fia and encouraging Neela to do the same he was actually helping them which made no sense.

Straightening her shoulders Neela turned her back to where the fire elemental had been. "I know you're hiding out there Princess. I also know that you are nearby."

Zelda stiffened at her words but Neela made no move to come closer to their hiding spot. "Without doubt you also heard what my sister said..." Neela paused, her hands tightening into fists. "Fia is a fool for turning her back on Master Agahnim... Take this warning Princess, we know where your precious Hero has hidden himself and Eden moves now to regain his compliance."

_She's bluffing...she has to be._ Zelda watched as Neela morphed into vapour and was gone. Pushing to her feet she rushed out from the cover of the trees. Nabooru and Impa followed at a slower pace before joining the Princess' side.

"What do you want to do Zelda?"

She turned to her comrades, they awaited her orders. Do they continue as planned? Was there any point if Neela was speaking the truth? _Link...please be safe..._ Decision made, she felt a wave of determination settle over her. "We continue on and trust that Link will be able to avoid recapture should they truly find him."

* * *

**Ok soooo it's been a looooong time since I updated...I appologize :S but I am happy to say I am nearing the end of this story! Yes I know it looks like I am setting up for another twist but I am actually setting things up to lead to the next story :) Yep, I already have another idea brewing! I just have to finish this one. I am thinking 2 maybe 3 more chapters to finish this! **


	36. Chapter 36

Keeping her back pressed against the stone she carefully moved along the low wall towards the lowered draw bridge. Bow prepped, an arrow nocked and ready to go, Zelda carefully lifted herself up until she was able to look over the low wall. Two guards stood by the gatehouse and hopefully there weren't any within said gatehouse. One had his back to her, facing his comrade as they passed the time telling each other stories of their antics from the previous night. The other one who was facing in her direction was paying more attention to his friend then to his guard duties. His gaze would occasionally flicker beyond the other guard but the times he did this were seldom, which had made it easy for Zelda to approach them. Impa and Nabooru were hiding further back having decided that it would be easiest to take out sentries with Zelda's Ice arrows.

Two guards at once though might prove problematic. Chanting softly she lifted the bow, the tip of her arrow flaring a bright blue as she took aim at the guard facing her. Releasing the bowstring the arrow soared to its target, glancing harmlessly off the guard's pauldron. If her goal had been to kill that would have been a problem but all she needed was for the arrow to make contact, the ice handled the rest. The remaining guard turned the minute his friend was encased in ice but already Zelda had another arrow lined up. This one however went a little off course. Instead of glancing off the guard's armor the arrow impaled him in the shoulder. His cry cut short as the ice surrounded him.

Her part done, she turned to Navi and with a nod the little fairy flew through the gate to scout ahead. The ice would only last so long but that had been the point. It gave Nabooru and Impa a chance to take out the guards and hide them without alerting anyone of their presence. As Impa dragged the guards off Nabooru and Zelda approached the guard house.

Flanking the door Nabooru held her scimitar angled down by her side, exchanging a silent glance with Zelda she carefully turned the door knob and pushed the door open. The door swung open silently, stepping forward she pulled back the bowstring. One guard occupied the small room, seeing the two women step inside he snapped to attention. Gripping the long spear in both hands the guard ducked just as Zelda released her arrow. Successfully dodging the arrow the guard brought the blunt end of the spear up, catching Nabooru in the stomach. As she doubled over the guard quickly flicked the spear up, bringing it back down to force Nabooru to her knees.

Flipping his grip on the wooden staff he turned the spear around to bring the more deadly end forward. Instinctively she knew there would be no time to ready another arrow. Instead Zelda darted forward with the curved wooden end of her bow thrust out to catch the spear. At the last moment she was able to throw the guard's aim off, sparing Nabooru and giving the Gerudo the necessary time she needed to regain her breath. Rolling to the side Nabooru came up behind Zelda just as the guard brought the spear around again; catching the Princess in the shoulder she was thrown off balance. Staggering forward she barely had enough time to bring the bow up to block the guard's returning swing. Unfazed he drew back, changing the angle to sweep at her feet.

She grunted in surprise as she fell back, her head smacking into the stone floor. Seeing stars she struggled to focus, her movements sluggish as she tried to block the blunt tip of the guard's spear. At the last minute Nabooru tackled the guard, the two of them rolling across the floor before coming to an abrupt halt when they collided with the wall. In the tussle Nabooru had managed to get the upper hand so when they hit the wall it was the guard that took the brunt of the hit. The man slumped over, unconscious from his head hitting the wall.

Groaning Zelda rubbed the back of her head as she sat up, her bow clattering to the ground at her side. Looking around she took in the numerous jars that littered the floor. A few were broken having been in the way of the guard's spear, it was miracle that neither of them had tripped over the jars during the scuffle.

"Are you alright?"

She looked up at Nabooru who'd knelt down by her side. "I think so, just a little sore."

With a nod Nabooru straighten and crossed back over to the unconscious guard. "What should we do with him?"

"Nothing, we'll follow our plan. Hopefully Navi will return shortly."

Leaving Nabooru to watch over the unconscious guard she went in search of Impa. Now that they had a moment to think it was odd that the Sheikah hadn't returned to help them. Poking her head out the door she looked around, trying to spot the elusive Sage. Not wanting to risk calling out and alerting anyone who might be nearby she darted across the cobble stone road that lead into castle town to the last spot where she'd seen Impa.

Stepping into the cool shadows of the alley between the curtain wall and the houses lining the outskirts of town she waited for her eyes to adjust to the dim light. She spotted the unconscious guards immediately. Impa had left them propped up against the stone wall that surrounded the town but the Sheikah was nowhere to be seen. Kneeling beside the guards Zelda stuck a tentative hand out to check that the guards were not going to regain consciousness anytime soon. It worried her that there was still no sign of Impa. Checking the ground for any sign of a scuffle she half wished that the alley had been of dirt and not stone. There was a light layer of dust gathered at the edges of the alley but otherwise there was no sign that someone had even passed through here let alone stopped to ditch a couple of guards.

"What are you doing?" Nabooru whispered, coming up beside the Princess. "I thought we were going to wait at the guard house for Navi."

"We are..." Zelda answered absently, still gazing down the length of the alley. "Impa is missing though."

"I'm sure she's fine."

"But it isn't like her to wander off on her own..."

"I know, I agree with you too Princess but we should return to the guard house. I'm sure all that happened was she was spotted by another guard while trying to ditch these two here. She'll return once she is certain its safe and we won't be found out."

As much as she wanted to keep searching for Impa she knew Nabooru was right. They couldn't afford to stray too far from their plan and with any luck Navi would be back soon.

* * *

Navi still hadn't returned and Impa was still missing. Together Nabooru and Zelda continued to wait patiently in the guard house but they worried that they were running out of time. Twice Nabooru had to go and knock out the guards again. The one that was still in the guard house wasn't a problem; at the first signs that he was regaining his senses the Gerudo was quick to make sure he remained slumped against the wall. The two hidden in the alley were another story. Every half hour found Nabooru slipping outside to check on them and now almost three hours later they had another problem. At some point someone was going to come to relieve the guards, Zelda had hoped to be gone before that happened but it was beginning to look like that wouldn't be the case.

"I don't think we can stay here much longer."

"I know."

"What do you think happened to them?"

Pulling her knees to her chest Zelda rested her chin on top of her folded arms. "I don't know Nabooru." With a heavy sigh she stood up and crossed the room to the door. "We'll start making our way to the Temple; hopefully if Impa and Navi are still out there they'll do the same. It's almost time for the shift change and I would rather not be here when these guards are discovered."

Jumping to her feet Nabooru scrambled to catch up with the Princess as Zelda opened the door and slipped outside. Done wasting time waiting she ducked into the alley where the guards had been hidden. Both men were still lying against the wall, neither having regained consciousness since Nabooru had last visited them. Zelda passed by them, not even sparing them a single glance.

"Why are we going this way? It'll take us twice as long to reach the temple if we head to the West side of Castle Town."

"That's the point." Zelda replied softly.

"I don't think I follow."

"What would keep Impa and Navi away?"

"Oh Goddesses, can't you just tell me? You're as bad as Impa, making me figure it out for myself."

Nabooru's complaining made her smile. "How will you learn if I just give you the answer?"

"Ok, you spend way too much time with that Sheikah." Was Nabooru's mumbled reply. "Fine, ok I'll play along. I suppose it would be that something kept them away. Ran into some guards that they were unable to get away from?"

"Exactly. Navi had been heading directly to the Temple, if she was captured it's because there were too many for her to escape from. I'm guessing the same is for Impa. Someone caught her when she was hiding the bodies."

"There's a big hole in that theory. If she was caught while hiding those guards we would have been found too once they subdued her."

"I didn't say that was what happened, it's only a guess. Either way there are probably way more guards going the other direction because that is the direct way to the temple." Even as she said it Zelda hoped that her deduction was correct. There were too many 'ifs' in her reasoning for her liking but with their group down to just herself and Nabooru she felt it was safest to try and avoid any confrontation. It would take but one warning to alert every guard within Castle Town of their presence.

"Alright, so we're taking alleyways and back streets to circle around Castle Town until we reach the Temple? Makes sense I suppose and what of Impa and Navi?"

"Hopefully they'll find us."

"Unless they've been captured."

At that she was quiet. It was, of course, a possibility. If fact it was probably the reality of what had happened. Knowing Impa the way she did however she was certain that it was only a matter of time before Impa made her appearance again. Her nursemaid was resourceful and hard to keep in one place. She couldn't say the same for Navi, but she also had no idea what Navi was capable of either. A small part of her, the part that was unable to forgive the little fairy for abandoning Link, didn't care that the she might have been captured. It was callous but she couldn't help it.

* * *

"Lord Agahnim wants them found."

"Well that goes without saying."

"He's also not all too please that the Princess managed to get passed our guards."

Listening to the guards Zelda sidled closer to their voices, brushing away Nabooru's hand when she tried to pull the Princess back. If Impa had been captured the guards might say something about it...

"Do we know how many are with the Princess?"

"No, just that they managed to subdue three guards. It's safe to say she isn't alone so there is at least one other travelling with her."

"Probably that nursemaid of hers, Impa was it?"

Zelda released the breath she'd been holding. Obviously Impa hadn't been captured if they weren't even sure that they'd been travelling together.

"Ok we have proof Impa isn't in their custody!" Nabooru hissed, trying to get Zelda's attention. "Can we go now before they notice us?"

Nodding silently she stepped back from the mouth of the alley just as the two guards they'd been eavesdropping on passed by. Neither bothered to glance in their direction but it didn't stop Zelda's quick intake of breath and her body stilling in case they did happen to glance their way.

They were closer to the Temple, she estimated they were just a few blocks away and as she had predicted there was a definite increase in guards the closer they got. There was still no sign of Impa or Navi but at least now she knew that Impa hadn't been captured. Though it was still a mystery as to where she had gone.

Leaving the safety of the alley now that the coast was clear Zelda turned to get her bearings. Behind her Nabooru kept a wary eye on their surroundings. The Gerudo had been uncharacteristically quiet to the point that Zelda was beginning to worry. She couldn't remember a time where Nabooru wasn't making snide comments. She hoped it was just due to their situation because she equally couldn't remember a time where they were in so much danger either.

Heading off in the direction of the Temple, Zelda concentrated on keeping her steps light so that they didn't make a sound against the cobblestones. Bow and arrow held loosely in her hands she sensed rather than saw Nabooru fall in step behind her. They were so close now that it was impossible to take alleys the rest of the way. Forced to walk the streets was considerably more dangerous however with the guards milling about and now they were alert to their presence.

They moved slowly, their ears straining to hear the clunk of the armored guards' footsteps that would warn them that they needed to find cover. One thing they hadn't anticipated was that the guards that had passed them earlier might turn around and retrace their earlier route. Nabooru's sharp intake of breath was Zelda's only warning.

"There's someone up there! Halt by order of the King!"

Biting off a curse Nabooru shoved Zelda forward, hissing at her to find an alley quick. Loud footsteps echoed down the street, the guards breaking into a run when Zelda and Nabooru made no move to follow their orders. They passed blindly by houses, searching for the slight opening of an alley. Rounding a corner they nearly ran into two more guards who had been patrolling the adjacent street. Zelda felt Nabooru's hand close around her elbow as she was yanked back from the surprised guards. Nabooru steered her away and shoved her in the other direction.

"Go! I'll hold them off here!"

"But..."

"Get to the Temple!"

She watched helplessly as Nabooru turned back to the four guards that were charging at them. She wanted to stay, every fiber in her being was screaming at her to stay and help. She watched Nabooru engage the guards, the Gerudo woman was a whirlwind of blades after managing to disarm one guard to use his blade against his comrades. Fighting back tears she turned on her heel, leaving her friend to fend for herself. The Spires of the Temple could now be seen over the rooftops. She had to reach the temple, there was no other option. Wishing Impa was by her side Zelda dashed down the street.


	37. Chapter 37

Gripping the bow tightly Zelda willed her trembling arms to still. She'd thankfully spotted the guards before they'd had a chance to notice her and had been able to dive into the relative safety of a shadowy alley. Now with her back pressed to the wall she tried not to feel like a cornered rabbit hiding from the wolves. Her shoulders ached from constantly pulling the bowstring back only for it to be a false alarm when the guards passed by without even noticing her. The sounds from Nabooru's fight had eventually faded the further away she went and she'd been certain that the entire town would have been on alert now that they'd managed to flush them out into the open. But it was still incredibly easy to duck the guards whenever their patrols brought them closer to her.

Once again the pair of guards strolled by not bothering to check the alley. Stifling her groan she lowered the bow but she didn't dare slide the arrow back into her quiver. She softly ventured to the mouth of the alley and glanced out into the street. She could just make out the receding backs of the guards that had just passed her. The coast appeared to be clear but she made no move to leave the alley. Minutes passed with no sign of any other guards coming into view. Even the two that had patrolled by earlier hadn't made another appearance.

The hairs on the back of her neck rose. Something wasn't right. Where were all the guards? Sliding out from her hiding place she raised the bow, ignoring the ache in her shoulders. She swung the bow to point down the road in the direction she'd last seen the guards, finding the street empty she turned the other way. Finding that way to be equally deserted she faced forward again. Ahead were the stone steps that lead to the courtyard in front of the temple. It puzzled her that this area would be so poorly guarded. After all this was her destination. Agahnim had to know that this was why she'd returned to Castle Town.

Fearing she was walking straight into a trap but knowing it was completely unavoidable she crossed the street and climbed the few steps to the courtyard. Large flat stones made a path that cut towards the Temple nestled at the back of the courtyard surrounded by lush trees. Shallow ponds occupied with lazy fish edged the path leading to the ornate doors while brick planters of pink roses bordered the small courtyard. Straining her arms further by refusing to lower the bow Zelda slowly started to tread towards the temple, her steps lightly tapping against the stone. She used to find the gardens decorating the temple pretty but now they seemed sinister. The lush foliage was now the potential hiding place for her enemies, the trees the perfect cover for an archer to take her down before she even had a chance to defend herself.

The hairs on the back of her neck and on her arms prickled. There were figures standing on the steps to the temple. One she instantly recognized to be Agahnim, there was no mistaking those scarlet robes. The other though had her stopping in her tracks, he was equally easy to recognize. She wobbled on her feet, her confident aim dipping as her father took notice of her. Throwing back his fur lined cloak his easy stride carried him across the silent courtyard to where his daughter stood in silent disbelief.

"So Agahnim spoke the truth. My own daughter, leading the rebellion that would have me hanged so that you can take the throne."

"Father?" She struggled to make sense out of what he said, her gaze darting to Agahnim as he approached to stand behind the King.

"It pains me your majesty, truly it does. The idea of one's own flesh and blood turning traitor..."

"I am no traitor!"

Agahnim's eyes gleamed at Zelda's outrage. "You see your Majesty; even now she tries to deny it."

"Father please, you can't believe him! He..."

"That will be enough Zelda." The King snapped coldly, his angry glare freezing the words in her throat. "Agahnim has informed me of the extent of your crimes. Aiding the rebels in their plans to take the Kingdom, Zora's domain encased in ice, Lon Lon Ranch almost burnt to the ground, and I have yet to receive reports from the Gorons from whatever you did to them!"

"Father that wasn't me, that was..."

"ENOUGH!" Her Father thundered, interrupting her again. "For your part in this rebellion I disown you Zelda but for your crimes, for the suffering you have caused within my country, to my people I sentence you to a punishment befitting a traitor."

She paled at his words, her bow forgotten as it fell. Sinking to her knees she stared at her father, tears falling unchecked. "Father...no..."

"Your punishment shall be death." The King snarled, unmoved by his daughter's tears. Turning away from her he nodded to Agahnim. "I will entrust this matter to you Agahnim. I await your full report at the castle and it had better be that you have regained control from these pitiful rebels."

Her own Father was sentencing her to death for crimes that she had not committed. She watched him sweep by her without even a second glance. Guards stood at the ready behind them, four broke off to escort the King back to the castle. As the King disappeared from sight two more guards came forward dragging two figures with them. Nabooru fought her captors as they brought her forward, forcing her to her knees behind Zelda. The other guard prodded a reluctant Impa to do the same. Well at least she knew what had become of them...

Agahnim's cackling laugh brought her to look forward. "My what a delicious turn of events. Wouldn't you agree Princess? Bet you never thought you'd see the day where your own Father would see you as a traitor."

"All you've done is brainwashed him like you've done to the castle guards."

Agahnim just smiled. "Oh? Is that what you truly think Princess?

She remained silent, allowing her glare to speak for her.

"All I did was nurture the seeds of distrust that were already there. There was no need to try and control their minds." Agahnim's grin grew at her stunned look. "Yes, that's right Princess. Your Father was already questioning your loyalty when I started whispering in his ear."

"You...you're lying."

"Am I?"

"What is the point of your taunting?" Impa snarled angrily.

"Point? I suppose there isn't one. But you are correct, we shouldn't get sidetracked now should we." Grabbing her by her braid Agahnim yanked her to her feet. " My precious pets have all seemed to have abandoned me but it doesn't matter their purpose has been served and really I suppose it is my own fault for being greedy. I should have taken the triforce of courage when I had the chance but the opportunity to have the Hero of Time at my command was too sweet an opportunity to pass up. After all what use do I have for the Triforce of Courage? That power does not represent me anymore than the Triforce of Power."

Zelda blinked at him. "I don't think I understand..."

Agahnim grinned in reply. "No, perhaps you don't. Magic comes from the mind, everyone who has the gift knows this. That it takes the power of the mind and will to conjure magic...it takes _wisdom_."

She paled at his words and Agahnim started to laugh. "Ah figured it out have you? It's your power, your triforce that would suit my needs the best...alas; I don't exactly need you to wield it for me though do I?"

Placing a hand to her chest Agahnim started to chant, his words growing in strength as he continued. Nabooru and Impa resumed their struggles to get to her but their shouts seemed to be coming from a distance. Pain seized her, her gaze going blank as her head rolled back on her shoulders, her mouth open in a bloodcurdling scream. Her entire being was being torn apart as Agahnim forcefully tried to rip the triforce from her. She screamed at herself to fight it, to not let him do this to her but she couldn't move. Her entire body was frozen, held in place by whatever spell he was casting.

She had completely failed, her father thought she was a traitor, Link would remain in hiding forever because she had been unable to regain the Master Sword for him, the sages would be killed and Agahnim...he would gain the Triforce of Wisdom, increasing his power by goddesses only knew how much. He would be able to hunt down Link, take the triforce from him and then with two pieces he would unleash Ganon in order to obtain the third. With her final thought she decided she would try and make taking the triforce from her as difficult as possible.

She pushed the pain down as much as she could and gathered what remained of her strength to wrap around the golden light that resided deep within her. Agahnim would have to literally shred her life force in order to get to the Triforce of Wisdom. She clenched her eyes shut, her scream echoing in her ears when suddenly... the pain stopped. She felt rather then saw Agahnim stagger, his hold on her loosening. Risking a look she opened her eyes, her sight was slightly blurry but there was no mistaking what had happened.

A blade protruded from Agahnim's body, entering somewhere on his lower back to exit out the right side of his chest. Her gaze lifted to look over the sorcerer's shoulder to be met by blazing blue eyes. Mouth curled into a snarl Link yanked the blade out, blood flicking from the tip of the Master Sword.

Clutching his chest Agahnim glared at the young Hero, blood seeping through his fingers. "How..." He coughed before he could form a question, blood trickled down the corner of his mouth but he wiped it away with the back of his hand. Holding Link's gaze Agahnim refused to look away as purple smoke enveloped his body and when the smoke cleared...he was gone.

Without Agahnim to hold her up she felt herself falling. Arms shot out to catch her and she stared in wonder at Link. "I...I don't...I failed... I never..."

He hushed her, placing a finger to her lips. Her eyes fell to his throat, to where the Spiritual Stone of the Forest had been. The Jewel was gone; the skin still pink and new in its place, the area where the Jewel had been still looked bruised but already it appeared to be fading. He followed her gaze and smiled, absently rubbing the spot with his free hand.

"They...fell off when I took up the sword."

"But...how? I wasn't able to get..." She stopped midsentence as everything began to spin. Link's look of alarm was the last thing she saw before she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

It was dark when she woke again but she had no idea of how much time had passed. It took her a moment to recognize where she was. Sitting up she took in the rough wooden walls and the simplistic furniture...she was in Link's old tree house in Kokiri village. A strange weight lay across her lap, looking down she found Link sleeping in a chair that had been pulled to her bedside. The weight was from his head lying in her lap, her right hand clasped tightly in his left hand. With her left hand she reached out to gently brush his hair back but pulled her hand back quickly when the curtain door was pushed aside and Saria walked in carrying a tray with two bowls.

A relieved smile stretched across her tired face at the sight of her sitting up. "We were beginning to worry..."

"What happened?" She whispered back, her gaze darting to the sleeping Link where he moved restlessly before settling back down.

Setting the tray down on the table, Saria picked up one of the bowls and a wooden spoon. "Agahnim nearly killed you trying to get the Triforce of Wisdom. You've been out for a full week while you recovered."

"A week..." Her eyes widened. "Why am I here?"

"Link brought you here using the Ocarina...don't worry he managed to get Impa and Nabooru here too. He didn't abandon them but he was really freaked out...we all were."

"You...were all here?"

Spooning some of the broth up Saria held it out to her; she hesitated for a moment before opening her mouth. She still felt weak and with Link holding her hand in a death grip it wasn't like she'd be able to feed herself anyway.

"We searched for Eden, Fia and Neela but came up empty handed so we decided to wait here until we received word of how you made out getting the sword."

"We...never made it to the sword." She accepted another spoonful of broth. "I'm not even too sure how Link managed to get it..."

"Well I suppose you'll have to ask him when he wakes up." Saria replied with a twinkle in her eye.

Zelda nodded and opened her mouth when Saria held the spoon out again. As she swallowed her gaze fell on the other bowl sitting on the tray. "Is the other bowl for you Saria? I'm sorry, did you want to eat? Maybe if you set the bowl on my lap I can manage on my own?"

Saria followed her gaze to the table before chuckling. "Oh no Princess, I ate already. That bowl is for the sleeping Hero here. He hasn't left your side once this entire week. The only way to get him to eat is to bring something for him whenever we brought food for you."

She blushed, touched that he cared so much. "And...my..."

"Your Father?" Saria asked for her when she hesitated. "Right now all I will say is it is being taken care of. You should rest Princess."

The bowl empty, Saria went back to the table. Taking the other bowl she set it on the table before picking up the tray and empty bowl. "Once you've regained your strength a bit we'll discuss the matter some more."

"But Saria..."

"It'll be alright Zelda." The small girl said with a supportive smile before leaving the small tree house.

As the curtain dropped closed behind Saria's exit Link groaned at her side. Blinking the sleep from his eyes he lifted his head to look at her and jolted upright when he noticed her watching him.

"You're awake!"

Zelda didn't even get the chance to reply before she was tugged into his embrace. "You had me so worried when you passed out." He whispered into her hair as his arms tightened around her.

She allowed herself to sink into his embrace, she'd missed him so much and it was so good to see his clear blue eyes looking back at her instead of the greyish blue they had been the last time. Too soon though she found herself pulling away, there were questions that needed answers, a Kingdom to reassure and most of all, spiritual stones that needed to be found. She watched as his arms dropped to his sides and was positive that the sad look in his eyes was reflected in her own. The time for recovery would come later; it was time to find out what she had all missed while she'd slept.

"How did you know I wouldn't be able to get to the Master Sword?"

"Ah that...Navi was the one who told me what was happening."

She frowned, his answer only brought up more questions. Seeing her puzzled expression Link laughed. "Is that look supposed to mean you want more of an answer from me?"

"That would be appreciated."

A slow grin crawled across his features. "What if I said it's for another's ears?"

"Link!"

He laughed and she couldn't help but laugh with him. It was over after all, they could all relax now. "Alright, I deserved that. Now please will you continue?"

"When you sent Navi to scout ahead she saw Agahnim with your Father and was able to overhear a bit of what they had been discussing. Agahnim was convincing your Father that you were a traitor and they planned to confront you in front of the Temple of Time. Navi figured the original plan wasn't going to work, no one had accounted for the idea of Agahnim involving your Father. Luckily she knew of how I planned to travel to the Temple and had heard that Fi would be attuned with the Master Sword.

"Fi can return to the sword at will and that's exactly what she did. After hearing what was happening from Navi she returned to me to relay the same message. No one was inside the temple guarding the sword. Agahnim had all the guards outside because he had no intention of ever letting you get through those doors which worked in my best interests."

"You used the Ocarina to travel to the Temple where you were able to use the Master Sword to free yourself."

Link nodded, "I came out of there just in time...if I had been but a moment later..."

Remembering the pain she'd felt, Zelda absently placed a hand against her chest. "I know Link...he was trying to take the Triforce of Wisdom..." She stopped, unable to finish her sentence, silent tears slipping down her cheeks.

This time Link moved to sit by her side as he pulled her into his arms, his right hand soothingly running up and down her back to calm her. "It's alright, it's over now."

She nodded through her tears, content to just stay there for one more moment. "I suppose I should ask what happened to Agahnim..."

She felt him sigh and tilted her head up to look at him. "He got away didn't he? Do you think he will survive after the injuries he took?"

"There's no way to tell." Link answered bitterly a moment later. "There's also been no sign of Eden, Neela or Fia."

"Does...does my Father..."

"Ruto and Nabooru went to the castle to straighten all that out."

"Then I suppose our next order of business will be to find those three before they cause more trouble..."

Link hummed his agreement as he stood and settled her back against her pillow. "That'll be for another day Princess. It's time you rested for a bit now."

"But shouldn't we..."

She was cut off when Link softly kissed her lips. "They can wait for now. You need rest and you'll need to return to the Castle. Once things are cleared up with your Father he is going to want to see you."

She watched as he stood up and walked to the door. "We'll figure out what those three are up to later. Right now you've done enough. Agahnim has gone to lick his wounds, the people of Hyrule are safe for now and Ganon is still safely locked away within the sacred Realm. I believe you've earned some down time Princess."

"And what of you Link? Where are you going to?"

Holding the curtain back he grinned back at her. "I could stay in here when you were on your sick bed. If I stay here now that you're awake Impa will have my head. I won't be far Princess. I'll just be out here sleeping under the stars."

As the curtain fell into place after his departure Zelda settled back. A content smile on her face as her eyes slowly closed. Yes, he was right. There was still much to do but for now she could enjoy the peace and use the time to fully recover her strength. Tomorrow, if she was allowed, she would start her journey back to the castle. With her name cleared she was anxious to return home. She needed to discuss with her Father what Agahnim had said. Perhaps she would be able to find a hint as to where he had disappeared to.

Without a doubt Fia must have convinced her other two 'sisters' to start following their 'new master' and unfortunately they would have to wait for those three to resurface before they could go about breaking the magic that had transformed them.

But like Link had said. That was all for another day. Tonight she would relax; tonight she would rest easy for the first time in weeks. She had set out to find the missing Hero, the boy from her childhood, and had found him in the most unlikely of places. In fact it would probably be more accurate to say he found her. She smiled to herself as sleep finally claimed her, no...they'd found each other.

The End

* * *

**Well, there you go! Hope you all enjoyed reading it :) Thank you all for your reviews and for following the story! I plan to write a second story, one that will pick up shortly after where this one leaves off so please, if you're interested, be sure to watch for the next story (still working on a title lol)**


End file.
